Fear and all its Beauty
by Honorcpt
Summary: Picking up immediately at the end of "When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang". We've had quite a few but this struck me-my first venture into fanfic. We get to experience Fear, our own and through the characters.CHAPTER 60 is UP ! Winner Rizzles Fan Award (Round 2)-Best Post Season 1 Fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a reposting of Chapter 1, a chapter I kept meaning to fix and never did. Thanks to a reviewer who called me on it, it now reads like it should thank you. And thanks to all of you who took a chance on this story. Its been a labor of love. This was my first Rizzoli and Isles fanfic attempt and has not been my last.**

**Disclaimer:-R and I does not belong to me, damn.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dr Maura Isles had experienced fear before albeit not like normal people but she had, she knew she had. And in her mind she was always able to rationalize that feeling before it overwhelmed her, as she knew fear could. Control, it was all about control. If she did not let the fear take hold then she could control it and make it subside. In all her life there had been brief moments where she thought she would lose control and experience the fear that she had seen in other people's eyes, that uncontrollable, heart stopping, no breathing panic that could overwhelm a person, but she never had, until today.

She yelled Jane's name just a fraction of a second before the gunshot rang out. At first Maura thought she must have been hallucinating and that the adrenaline shooting through her body was making her see something that wasn't happening. That wasn't so… Maura watched as Jane struggled with Bobby and forced the gun against her abdomen before pulling the trigger. Maura watched as both Jane and Bobby were lifted off the ground by the concussive blast and velocity of the large caliber bullet going through Jane's body and into Bobby's. For a split second Maura felt her breath hitch in her chest as she watched them both fall to the ground. She couldn't recall how she got to Jane so quickly since everything around had seemed to stop in that moment of tragic gunfire. She quickly placed her hand against Jane's abdomen and screamed for help, she was an ME not a regular doctor and she knew she couldn't save Jane. Korsak fell down beside Jane and before he could say a word, Maura took his larger hand and pressed it against the much larger exit wound on Jane's back. They looked each other in the eye and felt the same thought, Jane's dying. Bellowing to Frost he was yelling for an ambulance and talking to Maura. "Is she breathing?"

Maura looked at him and nodded her head. Reaching down she felt for a pulse and could feel the life beneath her fingers, barely. Feeling the beat skip, pick up again and skip., she can only wonder _"__My__God__where__is__the__ambulance_." Jane's eyes flutter and she looks up at Maura. She whispers but Maura can't hear her.

"Stay still Jane help is coming…" Jane smiles that crooked grin and whisper to Maura as she bends closer " I…screwed up…" As her eyes close, she stops breathing. Panicking Maura immediately moves to start CPR fighting the hands that are pulling at her, not realizing the ambulance has arrived and the EMT's are trying to help.

"Ma'am you have to let go, we need to stop the bleeding." Korsak grabbed her and pulled her away while they work on her. Both of them racing behind them as they place Jane in the ambulance, no one questions Maura as she gets in with them. Korsak and Frost watch and listen as Jane flat lines just as the ambulances shuts its doors and races to Boston Hospital.

Maura watches, whispering "don't die, don't die" The EMT's are able to get a pulse but Jane is no longer breathing on her own and she flat lines one more time before they reach the hospital. Maura tries to think of all the damage the trajectory of the bullet did to Jane, she tries to rationalize her fear as she has always done to control it, but this one time in her life, she can't. Her fear is not for her it's for Jane, and she finds that when it comes to Jane Rizzoli, she can't control any of the feelings she experiences.

As they approach the ambulance entrance of Boston Hospital, Maura looks down and realizes that she is covered in blood, Jane's blood, only in some spots it is starting to dry, with a sad wistful smile, she can hear Jane saying " can't you just say it's blood Maur?" "No, I cannot assume all reddish brown stains are blood!"

The back of the ambulance is flung open and Jane is rushed into the trauma unit. Maura gets out to follow and as her legs give out strong hands reach out to grab her. Looking up she realizes that Frost and Korsak followed the ambulance and as Korsak prevents her from falling, she sees her fear reflected in his eyes.

"Dammit Vince"

She refuses to give in to her fear, not yet. Straightening herself up she takes a deep breath and follows the EMTs into the trauma center with Korsak and Frost running to keep up.

Three hours so far and nothing from the doctor's except that Frankie would be okay. The emergency field operation Maura performed saved his life. Angela and Frank Rizzoli looked from the doctor to Maura and called her over to hear the news herself. Angela put an arm around her and said huskily said "thank you Dr. Isles". Maura could only nod and like an automaton, sat back down to wait for news of Jane. Jane's parents had arrived within 20 minutes of their arrival. A police cruiser had been sent to pick them up and initially, Angela not only couldn't stop crying but she also couldn't stop fighting to get in to see her babies. Exhausted she finally sat down to wait like everyone else. Frost elected himself to get food and drinks for everyone and after the news about Frankie, Maura just wanted a chance to talk to Jane and let her know her baby brother was all right.

Korsak looked over at Maura and realized something wasn't right. They were all upset about Jane and Frankie but Dr. Isles response to everything seemed off. He could see that she was barely holding herself together and whenever anyone asked her something she looked like she would jump out of her skin. She refused to go home to get clothes and was wearing scrubs that the nurses had provided for her. Seeing her covered in Jane's blood had freaked out the Rizzoli's and had snapped her out of this "state" that she was in but other than the brief starts, she seemed emotionless and calm, but off. Four hours after getting the news about Frankie the doctor finally came out to talk to them about Jane.

As they all stood up, the surgeon raised his hand "family only please" Looking confused, Maura looked at Angela Rizzoli with a look that prompted Angela to immediately say "they are family, what you have to say to us you can say to them." Not realizing she was holding her breath, Maura waited for the Doctor to speak. In her mind she had come up with 18 different ways that the bullet could have killed Jane outright, 9 that had her as an invalid, 6 that had her with a long recovery, and none that would let her be the Jane she once was.

Maura listened as the surgeon laid out the list of Jane's injuries. Jane had managed to shoot herself immediately under her ribcage. The bullet had pierced her diaphragm and right lung and had barely missed nicking any major artery or her spine and had broken three ribs. Unfortunately they had been unable to remove all of the bone shards at this time and her right lung had collapsed. She was currently in a medically induced coma and unable to breathe on her own due to the damage of the diaphragm and lung. The next 24 hours would be critical to her survival and it was expected that we will remove the intubation tube within the next seven days or as soon as the tear in her diaphragm has partially healed. She would be moved to ICU within the next hour and they could visit then. "If you …" the Doctor continued.

Maura never finished hearing what he would say. With the words "the next 24 hours, Dr Maura Isles M.E. for the first time in her life let true fear into her heart. Her breath caught in her chest, a roaring filled her ears and darkness took its place.

**Hope you enjoyed it and take a chance with the rest of the story. Trust me you will enjoy the ride.**


	2. Chapter 2Maura wakes

**The characters noted belong to Tess Gerritson (thank you Tess) and TNT, even though they are not mine, the story they've inspired is…**

**So, I know, a different take on similar stories, but like I said, this is my first venture, so comments and reviews are appreciated. And not to worry, we'll hear from Jane soon…**

"Dr Isles, Dr Isles, Maura…" the voice was insistent but kind. Maura opened her eyes and found herself on a gurney in the emergency room.

"Why am I here?" Looking around, her eyes focused on Korsak who besides the nurse was the only one there. She moved to sit up and brought a hand to her head "oww" "slowly Doc, you cracked your head when you fell."

Fear threatened to overwhelm her as she realized she had no recollection of having fallen or why. "Why did I fall? She looked up innocently at him and it struck him that her body language was just too relaxed. "Shit, she doesn't remember," he thought.

"Okay Doc, think, what do you remember…?" Maura wrinkled her brow ignoring the stab of pain in her head that little movement caused and started cataloguing what she remembered. Called to a warehouse with Jane, sent back to the station with Jane and the other detective, Bobby? while she interviewed a potential witness, the power went out, wait gunshots and some people tearing up the evidence locker, Frankie's been shot, "No Jane!" She started sobbing, Korsak, uncomfortable, put his arms around her while she cried. Trying to speak through her sobs, she managed to get out her question

"She's dead isn't she, Jane's dead?" She looked up at Korsak who hugged her a bit tighter before telling her quietly "No, she's not." Those words were enough to get Maura moving. She tried to get off the gurney and was pushed back by Korsak. "Slow down Doc, you cracked your head pretty good, they want to watch you for a little while."

"Vince, " Maura said sounding almost like her old self, "where is she?"

"ICU" Dr Maura Isles started issuing orders to the poor nurse who had just walked in to check on her to get her discharged, Korsak knew it was a lost battle so he stepped out so the Doc could get dressed. The doctor came in and admonished her about getting out of bed and asking to be released against the doctor's orders and was promptly put in his place by Maura's Googlespeak as she rattled off all of the reasons why she should be released to include her personal concern for a friend that was what caused her stress and passing out in the first place.

Korsak choked back a chuckle and thought "wow, Jane would love this," and immediately sobered up. It had been ten hours since Jane had been brought in and even though she was alive, a machine was doing the breathing for her. Maura walked out from behind the curtain touching the side of her head but walking ahead of Korsak to get to the elevators.

Maura's head hurt but she didn't care. She only cared about seeing Jane and was extremely mad at herself for letting fear take her over like that. No wonder Jane has nightmares. Fear is powerful and can be quite controlling. She felt like she was fighting a battle within herself every instant since the shooting and completely understood Jane's nightmares now about Hoyt. If Maura closed her eyes she could Jane shooting herself and the way her body lifted off the ground and the blood, the blood… She caught her breath and looked back at Korsak getting into the elevator with her. He was a friend, would she feel this way if it were he, or Frost, or Frankie? No, only Jane; Jane who didn't understand her half the time but was willing to go out of her to try;Jane, who did a marathon for her; Jane, who told her over dinner one night how she actually had gotten into BCU but didn't want to burden her parents; Jane who was so cute when she brought her neck over to Maura to test for DNA.

Maura suddenly slumped against the wall of the elevator and Korsak concerned quickly grabbed her. "You okay Doc?" Maura nodded her slowly as she came to a stark realization. She loved Jane. Pure and simple, there was no other logical reason for her to feel so overwhelmingly devastated and scared. She closed her eyes and swallowed. Now was not the time to indulge either in her thoughts or feelings. She needed to be strong for Jane and her friends and family. She needed to be strong once Jane woke up and ready to support her and her needs. Fear threatened again as she realized that she needed to be needed by Jane.

Maura and Korsak walked off the elevator and found Frost waiting for them. Frost walked to Jane's room but didn't stay. " I can't" a stray tear rolled down his face "I'll wait down" here said as he pointed to the waiting area. They walked in and were completely unprepared to see the normally full of life and fun and vinegar, Jane Rizzoli, connected to machines and IVs and a tube down her throat. Her mom was sitting by her bedside holding her hand. "She so pale" she said to no one in particular. Maura had to fight the urge to provide the encyclopedic reason for Jane's paleness realizing it was inappropriate but thought about it all the same. Her googlespeak was comforting to her.

Feeling the tears welling up, Maura spoke "Mrs. Rizzoli, "

"Angela, please," Jane's mom said, "you're family, you saved my babies."

"A..Angela, I'm sorry about before" even as she said it she felt silly but she couldn't ask about Jane yet, it was enough to see her like this.

"Nonsense, honey, this has been a shock to all of us"

Quietly, "How is she?" Maura looked over at her best friend and couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. She was facing the fear, the fear of losing Jane. It was a powerful feeling to face fear. She couldn't understand how Jane had been able to live in this state of fear for so long.

"The Dr says that they will keep her in the induced coma for at least the next 48 hours. After that it'll be up to Janie when she wakes up." Looking at her daughter Angela started to cry and Maura, who had never been comfortable comforting anyone (but Jane) reached out to hug her. They held each other for a few very intense moments where they bonded over their love for Jane. As Angela pulled away, she was struck by the look in Maura's eyes as she looked at Jane and opened her mouth to say something when Frank Sr walked in saying Frankie was awake.

**Reviews anyone? Suggestions, comments and guidance are appreciated as well.**


	3. Chapter 3Jane calls me Maur

_**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro and TNT**_

**I appreciate the wonderful reviews so far, keep'em coming. This is a shorter chapter, more of a transitional one as I explore a bit more what's going on in Maura's head.**

Angela turned to Frank Sr and threw herself in his arms "Thank God!" and promptly started crying again.

Frank held his wife in a bear hug and told her it would be all right. Maura looking on couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have Jane's arms around her that way. They've hugged before of course but as friends and nothing more, Maura let out a deep sigh and Angela broke apart from her husband to look at Maura again.

Maura looked very calm and self-assured even with the tear stained cheeks, but her eyes told a very different story. Angela recognized those eyes, full of hope, fear, and love even as they looked from her and Frank back to Jane, they were full of emotion that Angela Rizzoli never thought Dr Maura Isles would ever be capable of.

Maura was oblivious to the scrutiny and was just hoping that they wouldn't ask her to go see Frankie. It wasn't that she didn't care, but she just couldn't leave Jane alone. Angela sensed it even before Maura did and smiled briefly before grabbing her husband's arm and walking out with him to see Frankie.

Maura just stood there, unsure of whether to follow or stay. Her mind was telling her she needed to fulfill her obligations and follow them to see Frankie for Jane, but Fear was her master right now and she was obeying her hearts fondest wish to stay at Jane's bedside.

She pulled up the only chair in the room from the far wall and sat down as close as she could to the bed. Maura reached out and took Jane's right hand in hers, careful of the IV above her wrist and rubbed the scar on the back of Jane's hand. Jane's scars were a symbol of her fears, she lived with them and dealt with them, albeit in a not to healthy way most times, but Jane had learned to accept that fear was. Period.

Maura smiled, "Not that she liked to let anyone know she was afraid", as she remembered once listening to Jane mention how Hoyt "just likes to scare the crap out of me before he tries to kill me" she stated it so nonchalantly almost as a joke that everyone ignored the undercurrent of fear and panic Jane felt, not Maura. Maura could see that the fear of anything related to Hoyt was ruling not just her waking moments but also Jane's precious sleeping moments and had promptly shown up that night when she and Frost had realized that Hoyt had someone on the outside stalking Jane.

That night Jane had shown her how to point and shoot a gun and had trusted her enough to leave her on the couch so she could finally have some sleep. Maura thought about how she had protected Jane from the raised voices of Frost and Korsak the next morning. She had never told anyone to shut up before, smiling she realized that she loved her even then and that again her fear that night of picking up a weapon was overruled by the fear that Jane would fall apart if she couldn't get any sleep.

She remembered even getting her to smile before she went to bed, "Jane, do I look Badass?" as she held the weapon out in front of her.

Maura remembered how Jane had just smiled at her saying "Yeah Maur, you're badass" before she went to bed.

Maura looked at Jane and around at the machines that were connected to her and felt her heart just stop. For the briefest of instants, there was nothing, no breath, and no beat. Maura tried to wrap her head around what she was feeling but it was sensory overload.

Fear, panic, love, hope, everything was hitting her at once as she watched Jane, her Jane laying there broken not even breathing on her own. Jane who was so strong and protective and funny and smart, "Oh Jane," Maura whispered, " so much smarter than you think you are."

"And loving" Jane was the most loving person Maura had ever met; she could surprise you with her passion and love for the most minor or major things. Maura tried desperately to apply rational to her thinking but she couldn't do that with Jane. She couldn't be automated or on autopilot with her, ever. Jane brought her to life. She wasn't "Dr Death" she was "Maur". Maura realized she never let anyone call her Maur. It wasn't her name, but maybe that was because the wrong people had been saying it all this time.

Maura realized that her Fear was helping her to realize the many things she had taken for granted with Jane. Jane was a gift that destiny, the powers that be, the almighty, etc had placed in her path. Maura didn't believe mystical things normally what other explanation is there.

Maura knew intellectually that Jane was important to a lot of people, she couldn't quite wrap her head around when Jane had became so important to her.

She looked down at the hand she was holding wondrously and whispered to Jane "I think I love you Jane Rizzoli"

**So, let me know what you think if you get a moment. I'll post again as soon as I can. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4Anger in Control

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro, and TNT, but they are wonderful to write about**

Det Vince Korsak looked in on Jane and watched as Maura tenderly took her hand and stroked the area of her scar. He tilted his head to one side as he realized what he was seeing. He had never seen Dr Isles this way before but he knew love when he saw it. He couldn't see her eyes but could see her lips moving as she spoke to Jane. Korsak didn't want to intrude but he wanted to check on Jane, she was like a daughter to him and he couldn't help feel that he let her down again. He quietly cleared his throat and waited for Maura to respond.

Maura heard someone clearing his or her throat and didn't care. She was tired of being nice and courteous she could only focus on Jane. She held onto Jane's hand and turned her head to see who had interrupted her quiet with Jane.

Korsak blushed a bit and was embarrassed to have interrupted what was obviously a lot more than one friend holding another one's hand, but not willing to say a word.

"Sorry Doc, I didn't mean to intrude but I just needed to see her for myself. I can't get Frost to come in yet but I needed to see for myself that she was okay."

Fear, anger, rage, filled Maura unexpectedly and she snapped at him,

"Does she look okay to you, Vince?" Maura heard her voice rising and realized she had no control the panic was back.

"Is she awake or breathing on her own?"

"Dr Isles…"

"No Vince, don't you get it, she almost died!"

"Dr Isl…Maura I know how you must be feeling…"

Maura sobbed at him " Do you Detective, do you know how it feels to have someone you love ripped away from you this way?" She was crying in earnest now and knew that her Fear was taking her where she had never gone before. She couldn't stop crying, her breath caught and the sound of her hiccupping sobs were swallowed up by Korsak, as he pulled her into his arms.

Korsak could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks while he tried to calm Maura down and wondered if she knew what she had just declared out loud.

Maura fought him and tried to get away but he wasn't letting go until she calmed down. Slowly she spent her remaining energy and just sagged against him. He led her over to the chair and poured out a cup of water for her.

Maura couldn't look at him. She was embarrassed and ashamed at herself for that display of, "what, lunacy?"

She looked at the cup he handed her and took it without a word. Her mind tried to go over what had just happened. She replayed it in her mind, was surprised that even in this state she could do that, what would Jane say "Maur you just lost it and went off all over Korsak!"

"Vince I'm sorry" she said quietly.

Korsak kneeled down next to her and took her hands in his.

"Doc, you love her, I get it," Maura started to shake her head no but he stopped her, "don't deny it, its okay, its Jane, she hard not to love"

"But listen, you have to hold it together, for you and for Jane" Taking a deep breath he said, "Jane will pull through this but she is going to need you do you understand?"

"Look Doc, Jane doesn't do vulnerable, you know?" "Only with you"

Maura just looked at him as he echoed her earlier sentiments, she needed to be needed by Jane. Could Jane really need her as much as Maura needed her?

"Yes, okay, I can hold it together" Maura couldn't talk to him about the panic, the Fear that was ruling her. She would have to hold it together because there was only one person in the world she had ever been able to talk about her feelings with, and that was one Detective Jane Rizzoli.

Korsak stood up and walked over to Jane's bedside. "I'll see you soon Jane, I'll try to get Frost in here too," he whispered toward Jane "you scared him kiddo, you gotta wake up soon."

Looking down at Maura he put his hand on her shoulder and left her to sit with Jane. Maura looked up a smiled a sad little smile, "Thanks Vince"

"That's what family's for Doc"

Maura watched him leave and looked over at Jane, her strong and beautiful Jane. She had never seen her so pale, even after an especially long night of drinking, watching movies, and eating pizza where they were both so drunk they fell asleep on the couch. Jane had woken up sick and had barely made it to the bathroom before the previous night's excesses had made there way back out. Maura remembered how sick Jane had looked when she came out and sat at the end of the couch with her head in her hands.

"Dammit Maur, what the hell…" She was pale as a ghost and Maura remembered scrambling to get her some water to drink.

She smiled at the memory and oh how she wished that her current paleness were a result of excessive drink and not the result of Jane having shot herself.

"Wait a minute" Maura's eyes narrowed as she looked at Jane, "Jane shot herself!"

"Why Jane?" Maura shook her head knowing she was being irrational, she didn't know if Jane could hear her or not but she needed to ask. "Why would you do this to yourself, to your family, to me?"

This time her tears just rolled down her cheeks as she took Jane's hand in hers and put her head down on the side of the bed. She never realized she had fallen asleep, or that the Rizzoli's had come back to sit with their daughter and saw her holding their daughter's hand to her lips, asleep…

**So, feedback please…Not to worry, Jane wakes up next chapter and sparks fly…**


	5. Chapter 5Wake up Call

**Disclaimer: As always, the characters belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro, and TNT, but they are wonderful to write about**

**This chapter caused serious angst…was almost completely written and not saved…couldn't recover it either so I had to reconstruct from the memory and emotions when I wrote it before. Aaargh! Hope you enjoy and please feel free to review…**

Angela had wanted to wake Maura up but didn't have the heart to.

She and Frank sat in the chairs the nurse had brought in and watched this woman, their daughter's best friend as she slept for a little while. Angela asked a nurse for a blanket and had covered Maura before they left. She made sure the nurses knew that Maura was allowed to stay with Jane for as long as she liked.

Two days after the shooting, Maura still had not left Jane's side except to use the restroom and wash up. She and the family, including Korsak and Frost had fallen into a routine.

Maura had woken up after having been asleep for 3 hours. Her headache was largely gone and she was surprised that no one had woken her to ask her to leave. She was still holding Jane's hand and kissed it before going to the nurse's station.

She was not leaving until she knew Jane was out of the woods so she called Frost and asked if he would swing by her house to pick up a change of clothes and some toiletries. Then she proceeded to make sure that the nurses and the doctor knew who she was so she could be kept abreast of Jane's care and Frankie's.

The Rizzoli's would come by and visit with their children throughout the day. When they did, Maura took the time to try and take care of herself. She got cleaned up and without realizing always had food waiting for her, courtesy of the Rizzolis and Korsak. She didn't want Jane waking up and seeing her in the state she was in. By the end of the second day though Maura could feel the panic building inside her, as Jane still hadn't woken up.

Jane's medication had been reduced earlier in the day and according to Dr Montes, who had performed the surgery, she should be waking on her own any time now.

Korsak and Frost were keeping vigil in the waiting room; Cavanaugh had even stopped by to check on Jane and Frankie.

Maura refused to leave even when Angela had insisted that she take a break, "just for a breath of fresh air, Maura"

She couldn't, Maura's was the last face Jane had seen after the shooting and selfish as she felt, she wanted hers to be the first face that Jane saw when she woke up.

Plus she wanted to tell Jane in no uncertain terms that "yes! She had screwed up!" But she knew she wouldn't. She just wanted to hear her voice again, that husky voice that she hadn't realized had become such a part of her life.

Maura could feel the panic and fear rising again as Jane still had not woken up and again tried to control it by rationalizing. Based on Jane's weight and the amount of medicine they were giving her and also, figuring in the blood loss and the surgery Jane should have woken up by now. Maura smiled as she could just hear Jane telling her, "doesn't your brain ever stop?" Maura realized she was pacing and sat back down next to Jane's bed. She was exhausted, spiritually and physically.

The sound of the machines and their beeping had become familiar so when she put her head down, she allowed the sounds to lull her to sleep. She never heard the change in the rhythmic beeping as Jane's heart rate slowly increased.

There was only darkness, pain and pressure. It felt like there was this great black cloud that she was drifting in and she didn't know how she got there. Jane struggled to fight her way out of that darkness and tried desperately to remember what had happened.

Jane could remember being at the morgue with Maura, Bobby, and Frankie. "Oh my God! Frankie's been shot" She could here herself begging Maura to save him, "Maura please…." And then, Bobby, flashes of memory, Maura her Maura making it possible for everyone to know who Bobby truly was. Maura, who protected Frankie and who she would not let Bobby take.

Jane remembered, she had run out of options. Bobby had slipped the M-5 around his shoulders and grabbed at them, stepping between them, she had glad he grabbed her and not Maura. "Jane no!" "It'll be okay" she had told her before Bobby dragged her out of the morgue.

Jane remembered no one would take the shot. The fear she felt was still so real, Bobby had her too tight, she just wanted help for Frankie and Maura safe but Bobby's words had triggered something primal in her. She had screamed at Korsak for help for Frankie and then Bobby had told her harshly "he was probably already dead".

In that searing moment of fear, anguish and disbelief Jane acted in a way she never would have thought. She was reliving her act of desperation and could feel the gun pressed to her abdomen before she pulled the trigger…

The alarm on the heart monitor started to sound and Maura woke with a start.

"Oh my God!" "Jane!"

Jane's eyes were open but they weren't seeing at all. She was disoriented and reliving the gunshot to her abdomen, had sent her blood pressure and pulse soaring. Her hands tore at the intubation tube down her throat and Maura tried to grab her hands. The nurses came in and took over letting Maura know they had paged the doctor.

"Ms Rizzoli, please, Ms. Rizzli, calm down you're going to hurt yourself" The nurse tried to get through to her but Jane could only focus on the memory of the gunshot and the pain. She needed Maura, "where was Maura, and Frankie?" The nurse was still trying when the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Rizzoli, Jane, you need to let us help you…" the Dr Montes motioned to Maura and said "talk to her"

Maura had to swallow her fear. She had never seen Jane this way before, not even after Hoyt.

"Jane, Jane honey, you need to stop, you're going to hurt yourself " Maura cried. Jane stopped at the sound of Maura's voice and turned her head. Maura moved closer to the bed and took her hand.

"Jane, I'm here, please calm down" Tears formed in Jane's eyes and fell along the side of her face. Maura continued to talk to her quietly and reassuringly while the doctor and nurses worked around them, checking Jane's vitals and preparing to remove the tube from Jane's throat.

Maura's voice had a calming effect on Jane, it always did. Her blood pressure came down to acceptable levels, as did her heart rate.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and saw her love for this woman reflected there.

She swallowed purposefully and in her very best Dr. Isles voice said, "Jane let them do their jobs okay?"

Jane focused on Maura and relaxed. She stopped trying to pull the tube out on her own. Jane trusted Maura more than she had ever trusted anyone in her life and told her so with her eyes.

Maura gasped as she saw that trust and faith in Jane's eyes and loved her all the more for it. She looked up at the doctor who nodded.

"Jane, they're going to take the tube out, do you understand?"

Jane blinked her ascent and squeezed Maura's hand.

"Honey, it's going to hurt." Jane managed the tiniest of nods and Maura nodded her head to the Dr Montes to let him know she was ready.

Dr. Montes looked down at Jane with kind, understanding eyes. "Ms Rizzoli, I'm going to need you to cough gently for me."

"Ready?"

Jane nodded and focused on Maura and the hand she was holding.

"Okay now, cough."

As she coughed, the Dr quickly removed the tube and waited for Jane to take a breath on her own for the first time in three days.

She couldn't, the pain was incredible and that dark cloud was back. She closed her eyes and just felt herself drift.

"Jane, JANE!...My God, she's not breathing!" The screaming sobs of the normally unflappable Dr Maura Isles, pulled at her. "JANE, Breathe…breathe…"

The sound of the cough went unheard as the Dr and the nurses moved to intubate again. Then she coughed again. The Doctor looked at the monitor and saw her saturation levels rising as Jane Rizzoli started to breathe on her own.

Quickly one of the nurses came to her and fed her ice chips to soothe the rawness of her throat. The doctor spoke quietly but forcefully,

" That's right Ms. Rizzoli, nice and easy, just try to breathe naturally, don't try to take to deep a breath just yet"

Jane nodded and licked her lips. Maura took the cup of ice chips from the nurse and put some in Jane's mouth. Jane looked at Maura and smiled her crooked grin, "hey"

Maura could barely hear her, her voice was little more than a raspy whisper but she had heard her. "Hey yourself"

Jane coughed lightly and whispered "Frankie?" Maura heard the fear in Jane's voice and quickly told her "He'll be fine, your parents are with him right now."

"Oh my, your parents, I have to let them…"

Jane squeezed her hand, "not yet, you first" she said hoarsely.

Maura' s eyes opened wide, but she nodded.

Looking back at the doctor, Jane waited for the doctor to tell her more.

"Well doc?" She grimaced as she tried to moved and a sound of pain escaped her lips, "oww…shit, it hurts" as she gripped Maura's hand tighter

Dr Montes looked at his patient and knew she would be one of the difficult ones.

"Well, the entry of the bullet into your abdomen and through your body did a bit of damage. You basically cut through your diaphragm and lung and just about shattered three ribs. You've been in a medically induced coma since you came out of surgery,"

Jane looked at Maura and took in her appearance for the first time, She was thinner in the face and the strain showed in the circles under her eyes. "She looks like I feel, poor baby" Jane thought to herself.

Asking Maura, "how long?"

Maura knew what she was asking, "Three days." She squeezed Jane's hand and nodded to the doctor, "please continue Dr Montes"

"Yes well, even though the bullet missed any major arteries, the bone shards were enough to cause some pretty extensive bleeding." "Everything we could find was repaired"

Jane heard a "but" in there and waited for him to finish.

"There were however some bone shards that we were unable to excise." "Only one or two are of specific concern as the others are minute enough to be reabsorbed."

Maura had not heard the specifics of this concern and was not prepared emotionally to hear what came next.

"One is lodged close to a cluster of nerves just under your left scapula. This will limit left arm and shoulder movement and cause you some pain. The other is still in your lung. You will very likely have to have at least one more surgery to remove them before you are released from the hospital."

Jane shook her head, "why…why didn't remove" her brain was fuzzy again and she knew the nurse who had been puttering on the other side of her just released some pain meds in her system.

Maura answered, "They couldn't, you were bleeding too much, saving your life came first, this was secondary" Maura hated to make an assumption but she knew that to be the truth. The bone shards had been in her mind since the doctor had first mentioned them.

"Uh…mmm…" Jane had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

While Jane slept, breathing on her own for the first time in three days, finally left the room and went to see Frankie. She had to explain to the Rizzolis what was going on and to Korsak and Frost who stopped her on the way.

"Dr Isles?"

The questioning voice was Frost's and he looked scared. Maura just patted his shoulder "she's off the ventilator Barry, I have to let her family know"

"Sure Doc, we'll go with…okay"

Maura walked down purposefully but she wasn't herself, she didn't feel like herself. Her body was here but her soul was with Jane.

The Rizzolis visited with their daughter briefly that evening. Because of he pain medication, Jane drifted in and out of sleep. She got to see Korsak and even Frost who was finally able to come in to see her. It was 10:30 at night and the hospital staff had allowed the late visiting because of the circumstances but had finally shooed them all out, save for Maura.

Finally alone with Jane, the fear, anger, relief, a sense of loss and love overwhelmed her and Maura put her head down on Jane's bed and sobbed.

Jane woke to the sound of crying. She tried to move her right hand and couldn't, she could feel wetness and hair, lots of hair. Looking down she saw Maura, shoulders shaking with her sobs. All she wanted to do was comfort her but even here her balls overruled her brains, so instead of tender, she tried to sound cocky.

"Hey," she said huskily, "think I can get my hand back?"

Startled, Maura looked up to see a grinning Jane Rizzoli, a devilish glint in her eye. Embarassed at being caught crying, Maura sat up stiffly.

"What are you grinning about?" She meant to tease but the fear and anger was still in her voice and she couldn't help herself, it was in control again.

"YOU SHOT YOURSELF!" "In front of me and that thing you say to me is "you screwed up"? "YES.. YOU.. DID!"

Jane's eyes went wide at the tone and volume of Maura's words and tried to say something but Maura cut her off with a kiss….

**Just a few sparks right now; Maura is riding an emotional rollercoaster that she can't control. Please let me know what you think and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6Time to Man Up

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I just realized I liked to take them out and play.**

_**Just wanted to take a moment to say thank you for the reviews. This being my first venture into fanfic I didn't know what to expect. I have to say, you guys are great. Please continue to take a moment to review…I have a couple of other Rizzles stories bouncing around in my head so I may be posting different stories simultaneously, keep an eye out. And like the rest of you, I continue to countdown to the season premiere, 10 days and counting, woohoo!**_

_Startled, Maura looked up to see a grinning Jane Rizzoli, a devilish glint in her eye. Embarrassed at being caught crying, Maura sat up stiffly._

"_What are you grinning about?" She meant to tease but the fear and anger was still in her voice and she couldn't help herself, it was in control again._

"_YOU SHOT YOURSELF!" "In front of me and what you say to me is "you screwed up"? "YES.. YOU.. DID!"_

_Jane's eyes went wide at the tone and volume of Maura's words and tried to say something but Maura cut her off with a kiss…._

Jane closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of Maura's lips against hers. "What the hell" she thought, 'If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

She responded to Maura's kiss gently at first and then just a bit more hungrily as she fully realized this wasn't a dream. Jane had always loved the smell of Dr Maura Isles but the taste of her even if only through a kiss was intoxicating.

The increased beeping of the monitors broke the magic of that first kiss as Maura pulled back in fear at the sound and looked down into the most soulful eyes she had ever seen. "Jane I'm sorry!...I didn't mean… I mean…" at a loss for words she just looked at Jane helplessly.

Jane could only stare at her, a strange little grin on her face as she saw how flustered Maura was…and even as she tried to formulate a cocky reply, her mouth had other ideas

"I love you Maur." Jane snapped her mouth shut. She was never able to sensor herself when she was drunk and she certainly couldn't with all these pain meds she was on.

"Crap…" Even as Jane said it, she hoped that Maura hadn't heard her. She had scared Maura enough just by shooting herself, she didn't want to scare her off now by confessing her feelings.

Maura opened her eyes wide and took a deep breath, "you what?" she couldn't have heard her correctly.

Jane for her part just smiled sadly. Here she was, she thought lying in a hospital bed with wires and tubes attached, oxygen tube around her face, looking more dead than alive, "and feeling it too," and for the first time in her life, truly realizing how her actions ALWAYS have consequences, most of which she never considered. This was a consequence though that she had no intention of ignoring.

Well she thought, "Time to man up."

Jane tentatively reached for Maura's hand and caressed it gently just as she had felt Maura caressing hers for days. "I love you," she said simply.

The words coupled with that husky voice resonated with Maura. She couldn't even get properly angry with Jane. She wanted to be angry after what she had put everyone through, what she had put her through, but Jane had a way of diffusing her emotions, especially the most volatile ones that other didn't see.

"How ironic" she thought, "I always knew I had that effect on her, but I never thought it went the other way."

A gentle squeeze brought her thoughts back.

"Maur?" Jane whispered hesitantly. She was tiring again and she needed to apologize before she fell asleep again. She needed to apologize for putting Maura through this on top of everything else over the years. She had never seen Maura get that angry or lose control that way. Even when she found out about her father, she was analytical.

This was a different Maura, a frightened Maura, and a Maura Jane never wanted to see again. The pain and hurt in Maura's eyes were visible to a blind man. Her eyes were red rimmed from the crying and Jane hurt in her soul for having put the woman she now could acknowledge she loved through this.

"Maur…." A finger hushed her and Maura looked into the eyes of the only person in the world who had ever truly mattered to her.

"Jane, I…I love you too" a tremulous smile touched her face and the tears fell quietly.

Jane couldn't stand to see her crying this way especially not over her. She didn't deserve it. "Aww Maura, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry Jane" Not wanting to upset her, Maura tried to stem the flow of tears but for the first time in days she realized these tears were different, they were cleansing and tears of relief, relief that Jane was alive and that she apparently reciprocated her feelings.

No more words were spoken between them as they stayed there holding hands until the night nurse came in to check on Jane.

Jane was just starting to drift off to sleep again when the nurse came in. She wanted to say more to Maura but she was exhausted, so she welcomed the quiet handholding.

Always one to speak her mind, Jane's quiet "damn" at the nurse' intrusion, made Maura smile.

"All right then Ms. Rizzoli" Nurse Johnson moved too note the numbers on the monitor in Jane's chart.

"_Detective_ Rizzoli" Jane replied as she tried to move a bit. There was an edge in her voice now that wasn't there before and Maura looked questioningly at her.

Jane's movement had caused created sheen of sweat across her eyebrows and upper lip. "No, Jane, don't try to move." Maura gently placed her hands on Jane's shoulders.

"Shit!" "Maur?" Jane's movement and the resulting wave of pain had brought tears to her eyes. "God it hurts…" she groaned squeezing Maura's hand.

Maura looked quickly at the nurse. Nodding, the nurse opened the morphine drip a little more. It wasn't long before the hand holding hers slackened and Jane was asleep again. Maura watched for a moment more before looking up at the nurse.

"She's not going to stay still, is she?" Nurse Evans said sadly.

Looking fondly at the woman she loved, heart and soul, Maura could only whisper,

"No, she won't."


	7. Chapter 7Reality check

**Disclaimer: As always, the characters belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro, and TNT, but they are wonderful to write about.**

**Note-Gunshot wounds can cause serious damage, not just physically, but emotionally. Fear is always there, surviving isn't always enough.**

Maura woke up to the sound of Jane shushing the nurse and smiled. Her neck was stiff and if she stayed in this chair one more night, she feared she would have permanent damage to her lower back, but she felt more relieved and relaxed this morning than she had in days.

"Jane loves me" she smiled at the memory of their little talk the previous night and feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush, Maura felt her heart flutter at the thought that someone like Jane could love her.

"Hey, you're awake" Maura could hear the smile in Jane's voice and looked up to see Jane looking down at her. Maura raised an eyebrow and realized the nurse had elevated the headrest.

"Morning Jane, you look better"

Jane looked at the nurse who smiled and she said, "I feel better."

"Nurse Jenson?" Maura smiled at Jane but spoke to the nurse, "How _are_ her stats today?"

"Well, her oxygen levels are up to 96% and her heart rate and pulse rate are at acceptable levels right now." Maura frowned at hearing 96% and looked over at Jane. "Sounds good to me" Jane said but seeing Maura's look "What?"

"It should be higher." Not a question but stated as a fact, Maura looked at Jane with eyes full of concern.

Not fully understanding but wanting to lighten Maura's mood Jane just cracked wise as she always did "I'm obviously breathing Maur, its okay."

Maura was up and asking the nurse for her stethoscope, "Please call Dr Rosen"

"Dr Isles, Dr Rosen should be in around 9:30 so" Maura's upraised hand interrupted Nurse Jensen as she placed the scope on Jane's chest.

Jane reached up with her left hand and tried to push it away "Maura, what are you doing?"

Jane's wince as she moved her hand over Maura's was not lost on her. "Jane, Jane honey I need you to stay still" The tone of Maura's voice was enough to make Jane pause. She was trying to keep her voice calm for Jane but it wasn't easy and Jane knew her well enough to see her fear.

Carefully bringing her hand down, Jane looked from Maura to the nurse and firmly said "She asked you..to..call..Dr Rosen" at her words, her heart rate bounced up and she could feel her pulse race. Nurse Jensen left quickly stating she would be right back. But she ignored both the nurse and the monitors and looked at Maura.

"Well?" "Are you going to tell me what the heck is scaring you or are you _trying_ to panic me?" Jane tried to shift her body in the bed and hissed through clenched teeth, "Shit it is too early in the day for this"

"Jane please" Maura's voice had a pleading note to it that Jane was not used to and it scared her.

"Maura talk to me!"

"Jane we should wait for the doctor"

"I trust you more than another doctor!" Jane had the same look on her face when she pled with Maura to save Frankie and she couldn't ignore it.

Looking quickly at the monitors, Maura started to explain.

"Jane, your oxygen level is too low" she started

"Yeah, I got that" Jane said "but what exactly does that mean"

Taking a deep breath, Maura collected her thoughts. She was so tired of living in fear but this time she wasn't alone, this time she had Jane, she hoped.

"Jane, yes you're of course breathing, but by now your oxygen levels should be up to at least 98%"

"Maur its only 2%" shaking her head, Maura interrupted, "Jane it makes a difference" "You're not getting the oxygen you should be and your heart rate shouldn't be fluctuating as easily as it does, and"

"Maura" Jane said quietly cutting her off "you're gonna make yourself crazy, and me too," "I'm okay"

Maura shook her head, "tell her" the voice inside her said. Maura was worried, the doctor had explained about the bone fragments and she could see from the difficulty Jane had moving her left hand that it was affecting her. It was the fragment in her lung that had her concerned. Jane's oxygen levels should be higher unless the fragment was preventing it, acting as a blockage, and reducing the airflow in a part of her lung. Taking a deep breath, Maura explained her suspicions based on what she knew. Jane listened without interrupting and heard the fear in Maura's voice.

For a few moments, neither said anything. They both sat there contemplating what Maura said and the ramifications.

"I'm gonna have to have surgery sooner rather than later aren't I?" Jane tried to keep her voice light but she was tired and her concern for Maura was stronger than the pain creeping in as the meds wore off, so her voice had a bit of an edge to it.

"Jane I'm sorry"

"Maur, I shot myself remember, if anyone's sorry its me, for putting you through even more crap"

As she spoke, Maura gently took Jane's scarred hand and rested her head on hers. Both of them knew fear as individuals for each other but this was the first time they were experiencing fear for each other as a couple. Together, they waited for the doctor to come in and confirm what Maura already knew.

After ordering a CT scan and MRI to be sure, Dr Rosen confirmed Maura's diagnosis. Jane's oxygen was increased she was under Dr's orders to move around as minimally as possible. The Dr had wanted at least 7-10 days before he absolutely had to operate but it seemed likely to be the former.

Dr Rosen had also spoken with Jane's parents and explained the absolute necessity of the surgery and the importance of keeping Jane as calm as possible. To that end, a reclining hospital chair from the maternity ward was brought in for Maura to use while she was there. A blind person could see that Maura kept Jane calmer than even medication could.

With surgery scheduled for the next morning, Jane received visits from Korsak and Frost the morning before. The best medicine though was a visit from Frankie.

The nurse who brought him excused herself, "ten minutes Mr. Rizzoli"

"Yes ma'am" he grinned at his sister. "I had to beg, it wasn't pretty let me tell you."

Jane smiled at her baby brother, "I missed you bum…"

"I missed you too Janie" his smile always did wonders for her. "and congrats by the way" he said nodding toward Maura who had just come out of he bathroom.

"Thanks bro" looking at Maura then at her brother, she winked conspiratorially "personally I think Maura got the better end of this deal"

"Oh really?" Maura was enjoying the easy playful exchange between brother and sister. It took the edge off her fear, as irrational as that was to her.

"So, what's the recoup time for this second surgery" Frankie asked, serious for the first time.

"Maura says it depends on how I heal and respond in general as long as there are no complications…"

When Jane had this conversation with her parents she had been grateful for Maura's presence, the fact that she was a doctor was helpful too. Predictably, Angela had been very upset, so upset that she had forgotten where she was and started arguing with Jane, who had promptly argued back. This of course brought the nurses running when the heart monitor started beeping ominously as Jane's heart rate increased exponentially in response to her mom's words.

Maura had tried to intervene but the stress had apparently struck Angela at that particular moment and the fear of almost losing her daughter just days before and now was too much. Frank Sr. had wrapped his wife up in a hug while the nurses had given Jane an injection to bring down her heart rate and calm her down.

Jane watched her brother for his reaction. She was tired. Tired of being in the hospital, tired of being watched 24/7, tired of not being able to take a deep breath, tired of scaring poor Maura and tired of being scared. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. Every time her heart rate and blood pressure went up, she was able to take in less air. Her oxygen saturation levels were down to 94%, which had made the decision for the doctor to set the surgery date.

Frankie knew Jane and the brave front was not just for his and Maura's expense, it was for her too.

"I'm sure everything will be fine sis"

Jane just nodded while they chatted about him and the fact that he was due to be released in a couple of days. Once the nurse came to get him Jane was happy to just be alone for a while with Maura.

Jane looked over a Maura as she fixed the flowers that Frost and Korsak had brought and saw her hands tremble.

"Hey Maura," Maura turned and Jane saw the watery sheen of her eyes, "damn" she thought.

"Maur, come here" Jane patted the side of the bed.

Maura took a deep breath and pushed the irrational fear she had been feeling when she turned to look at Jane, hoping she couldn't tell what she was feeling. She knew she hadn't been successful when Jane patted the bed.

Holding Maura's hand, she realized how much she needed this woman. "she keeps me sane" she thought and Jane owed it to her to tell her, just in case.

"Dr Maura Isles, I love you heart and soul and I want you to know how grateful I am that you can love me" Jane brought Maura's hand to her mouth and kissed it gently.

"Jane, I love you too, you make me whole and after tomorrow I promise to show you how much I love you every day" Maura dipped her head down and ever so gently kissed her.

Jane's sharp intake of breath surprised her, as did the feel of Maura's lips against hers. She could swear she felt a spark pass between them and then it was over. They looked into each other's eyes facing their fear together. It was a frightening and exhilarating feeling that was new to them both.

They spent that day holding hands and trying to avoid talking about tomorrow. That night, as Maura settled in watching Jane sleep, she closed her eyes and silently prayed that Jane came out of the surgery safely and was her feisty self again. The melancholy that had taken hold of Jane the past couple of days was disturbing.

Hearing Jane moan in her sleep, Maura took her hand and traced circles around her scar calming Jane down, Maura closed her eyes putting her fears to rest for the night.

Sighing, "6am comes quickly"

Jane lay there staring up at the ceiling and listening to the sounds that she had truly grown to hate. The beeping of that stupid monitor, the nurses coming in and out, and the only sound she appreciated, Maura's steady breathing. It was only 5:30 and the nurses would be in soon to prep her for surgery. She had tried to keep sleeping but she was scared. Scared that she wouldn't be able to use her left hand and arm properly, scared that they wouldn't be able to get that stupid piece of bone out of her lung but mostly scared that Maura and her parents would have to bury her.

Jane Rizzoli was not scared of dying per se, but she was scared of hurting her parents, her friends, or Maura. She was protective of them all but this time she had no control over what could happen and that scared her.

Maura knew Jane was awake, after spending all this time with her; she was unnaturally attuned to Jane's breathing patterns and knew when she had woken up. She was scared too. Scared that she would lose her best friend, her love before they ever got a real chance to explore each other, but Maura had begun to learn finally how to control her fear. She wasn't a Jane Rizzoli, but she was no slouch either.

The nurses would be in shortly and once they took her, all Maura could do was wait.

**As always, thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and provided so much encouragement. Believe me it helps. Please feel free to review at our pleasure. Hope to post within the next cpl of days.**


	8. Chapter 8Fear in control

**Disclaimer: The characters of course belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I just like to take them out and play.**

**Author's Note-Thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews so far. Keep 'em coming, there's more to come…**

Two and a half hours had passed since Jane was taken in for surgery and Maura sat nervously waiting for Jane's parents to come back from seeing Frankie. Angela had been unable to sit any longer and needed to see at least one of her children.

She had given Maura a hug and promised she would be right back. Maura sat in the surgical waiting room by herself twisting her ring and going through the periodic table in her head. She only did that when she was nervous and kept thinking back to the kiss she and Jane had shared before she was wheeled out.

It had been so tender, so light and loving. She had put her hand on Jane's cheek and caressed it, telling her "I'm here Jane, I'll be right here." She refused to show Jane how scared she was, knowing she needed to be strong for her.

Jane, already a little loopy from the meds they had given her to prep her for surgery, had smiled a goofy little smile, "I know Maur"

That little smile was the only thing holding Maura together right now.

When the doctor finally came out, they were closing in on hour four. Maura and the Rizzoli's stood up expectantly as he held up his hand to stop their questions.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Rizzoli, Dr Isles, we…" Dr Rosen cleared is throat roughly, "we did the best we could, but the damage the bone fragment caused was more extensive than we thought. "Noooo!" Maura screamed.

"Maura, MAURA, come on wake up!" Angela tried desperately to keep her voice calm as she tried to wake Maura.

Maura's eyes snapped open and the pure unadulterated fear that Angela saw in her eyes frightened her.

"Maura honey its okay," Angela pulled Maura into a hug and rocked her gently as she cried. "Janie's okay, she's gonna be okay"

Angela held Maura while she cried herself out. Stroking her hair as she used to do with Jane. Maura clung to Angela with a desperation that was unlike her. "It was a dream Maura, just a dream."

The doctor had come out briefly to let everyone know that the surgery had been successful, but that due to the nature of the surgery and the unexpected time it had taken, they would be keeping in recovery for a while longer, to insure there were no adverse effects from the anesthesia.

The relief everyone felt was palpable and Maura had blinked back tears while she thanked the doctor.

Frank Sr and Korsak decided to go to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat for everyone and offered to bring Maura and Angela back something as both refused to go anywhere until they had seen Jane. Angela wanted to speak to Maura about the interplay she had seen between the good doctor and her Janie, with both of them exhausted as they were, Maura had suggested they close their eyes a bit and try to relax, meditate. They had done just that for about ten minutes before Maura's scream woke them both.

Maura sobbed, her cries quieting as Angela wrapped her in a protective hug. It had been so real; the fear had been enough to still her heart at the thought of her Jane dead.

She shook her head, as she realized that once she admitted her love for Jane to herself, she had left herself open to all the emotions that came with, including that fear of loss. It was debilitating and stripped her completely of her Dr Maura Isles persona.

Thinking back to a comment Jane had once made jokingly to her as they lay in bed together during one of their unplanned sleepovers, she realized she now had a better response.

That night Jane had asked her, "You'd tell me if you were a cyborg, right?"

Maura had smiled and shook her head, "No, I don't think I would"

They had both laughed at how even Dr Death could poke fun at herself, but now, given the chance after all they had been through Maura knew what her response would be

"Even if I were, loving you would be enough to make me human"

It was two more hours before Jane was brought back to her room. Groggy from the anesthesia and the pain medication, she looked around the room and seeing no one, closed her eyes again. She had hoped…

"Jane!" Maura's voice was like a breath of fresh air. She had come out of the bathroom where she had gone to freshen up a bit before Jane was brought back.

Maura didn't want Jane seeing her with her tear streaked face and a wrinkled mess so she had changed her clothes as well.

Instead of wearing all her own clothes though, she had somehow gotten her hands on one of Jane's BPD shirts which fit her a bit more snugly than in all the right places and a pair of designer jeans that "so did not go with the shirt" Jane thought "but it so does."

Jane's grin at seeing her was enough to convince Maura that she had made the right choice in clothing. Even under a drug-induced haze, she could see Jane looking at her appreciatively and silly as it sounded and as medically inaccurate as she knew it was, she heart her heart do little flips at the sight of that grin. It was Jane's grin, her Jane, not the melancholy woman who had been wheeled into surgery 6 hours before.

"Hey good lookin" Jane said in a raspy voice. Her throat was still raw from the intubation and then again from the same procedure during the surgery.

"Hey yourself" Maura said more huskily than usual. She waited while Jane was situated in the hospital bed, trying not to get in the way of the nurses and contented herself with rearranging the flowers again that were all over Jane's room. Once she was settled, the nurse let them both know that the doctor would be in later that afternoon.

"Alone at last" The whisper from the bed was smothered by a gentle kiss. Maura needed to touch her, to make sure she was real. Her dream had frightened her so much that she couldn't get it out of her thoughts except like this.

"Mmmmmm, I could get used to this" hearing the smile in Jane's voice Maura pulled back, she was still angry with her about shooting herself in the first place, but that could come later. Right now she wanted to appreciate the second chance she had been given to love the person she considered her soul mate.

Jane watched Maura as a million thoughts went through that beautiful head of hers. She knew Maura was still angry, "How couldn't she be?" but she also knew had badly she had scared everyone, herself included.

Jane Rizzoli knew fear. Growing up as the tomboy she was, she faced fear everyday, doing things no one thought she could or should. It always got her in trouble, but it made her who she was.

If not for those experiences, she knew she wouldn't have survived Hoyt. Not the first time when he physically and psychologically branded her for life, nor the second when he and his apprentice tried to take that life yet again, not even when poor Frankie had been duped into believing that his new girlfriend was anything but a disciple of Hoyt's. She had survived, scared but alive.

This time was different she had more than just herself to fear for which was why she had pulled the trigger but the impact of that bullet did just as much damage to those she loved as it did to her, and for the first time in her life, Jane Rizzoli realized that her "balls to the wall attitude" had to change. No more, Jane was loved, she knew that now, but she had never known true love herself until Maura.

"So," Jane said hesitantly, "still love me?"

Maura looked at her and knew how hard it was for Jane to ask that question. She didn't "put herself out there" for anyone. Not trusting herself to say anything, Maura nodded her head and kissed her gently.

Pulling away she looked into those dark eyes that had captured her so long ago, she realized that Jane was as scared as she was.

"Of course I do, I never say what I don't mean Jane"

"I know its just," she slightly waved her hand, "all this, it's a lot to deal with and…"

"Jane, don't push me away now"

"I..damn…I am aren't I, I'm sorry" Jane closed her eyes, refusing to cry. When she opened them they were shiny with unshed tears. Before she could say anything further, the Rizzoli clan came in complete with Frankie Jr. in his wheelchair, now sporting a Red Sox banner.

At Jane's raised eyebrow, "well if I have to be in this thing while I'm here, I'm gonna make it mine" Frankie said.

Angela came over and gave Jane a hug. "Oh Janie, you look so much better" "Frank doesn't she look better?"

Frank Sr came over and kissed his only daughter on the top of her head. "Janie, you know you scared the hell out of us." He said it matter of fact, but the relief in his eyes at seeing his daughter doing better was apparent to all of them. He never expressed much affection but he loved his children very much and almost losing them had prompted him to re-evaluate his priorities as well.

"Ma, MA, too tight" Jane managed to get out, she had to say something to get her mother to let go. Pain meds or no, hugging was out of the question right now.

"Sorry hon" she said sheepishly.

Maura could only look on and smile. The fact that Jane was complaining was a relief. She could see that she was tiring, but for now she was content just watching over while she interacted with her family.

Only ten minutes later, Jane was catching Maura's eye.

The look said, "Please help…"

"Angela, Frank, I think we should let Jane rest for awhile."

"Sure, of course," turning to her husband, "come on Frank lets go, we can come back later"

With a knowing glance at Maura, who responded with a raised eyebrow,

Angela asked "You staying Maura?"

Looking at Jane, who despite her fatigue seemed to be enjoying the interaction, Maura could only nod and smile.

Frankie Jr looked from his sister to the woman who saved his life and recognized that there was a lot more going on than he knew.

He allowed himself to be wheeled out but was gonna pin his sister down as soon as he could to get the full story.

As soon as everyone was gone, Jane closed her eyes.

"Hey Maur?"

"Yes Jane"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Quietly and with a kiss on her forehead, "You know I will Jane, you know I will…"

As Maura settled in with a magazine, she could wait, her fear had abated somewhat but her mind still raced with all the things that could still go wrong.

She and Jane had a lot to talk about but she was patient, she could wait.

**Please take a moment and let me know your thoughts on this story, good and bad. I try to insure continuity and flow but sometimes I miss stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9  Icarus

**Disclaimer: We all know these characters don't belong to me but darn if they aren't fun to play with.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to say thank you so far to those of you following this story and reviewing. I appreciate any and all feedback. You all keep me humble…**

Jane and Maura settled into a routine over the next eight days. Two days after the surgery, Jane was allowed to finally get out of bed, with assistance.

She was grateful to get out of bed and use the facilities herself but the act of just walking to the restroom and going back to bed exhausted her. Maura for her part was always there. She made a point of being available whenever Jane needed to get up, and by day six they were slowly walking the hallway together as Jane worked on getting her strength back.

Jane was grateful to be moving around but was dreading the physical therapy that was scheduled to begin the next day.

During Dr Rosen's visit after her surgery, Jane had been given a clearer picture of just how desperate her situation had been and why the surgery had been scheduled so quickly. Dr Rosen had explained how a perfect storm of sorts had been massing in her body and she had been in desperate danger of suffering a pulmonary embolism. The combination of the gunshot trauma, bone fragment, blood loss and stress on her body had created a blockage in her lung that would have killed her. The drastic heart rate changes, the oxygen saturation levels steadily decreasing had all pointed to it, the MRI and CT scans had confirmed it.

Jane had looked at Maura while the Dr spoke and saw how emotionless she was trying to be. Jane hadn't known any of the specifics before surgery but now she knew Maura did and she had gone through it alone.

Which certainly explained the nightmare her mother told her Maura had while they had been waiting on word of Jane.

It had been during a rare instance when Maura had actually stepped out to call work and give Korsak an update on Jane, that Angela had wasted no time in telling Jane about Maura's nightmare and her reaction to the news that Jane would be okay.

"Janie her scream was terrifying, I mean it scared me"

"Ma, this has been a lot for her and..." not wanting her mother to read to much into Maura's response, Jane tried desperately to downplay her love's reaction.

Angela wasn't having it, she didn't know if her daughter was fully aware of Maura's interest in her since Jane never told her anything, but since her daughter was on the mend, as any good Italian mom would do, she needed to stoke the fire.

"Janie, I'm just saying that the people who _love_ you, were scared of losing you." Her inflection on the word love wasn't lost on Jane and she wondered if Maura knew that her mother might have figured them out.

Sighing and wanting to get her mother on a different topic, she had steered the conversation to Frankie and his convalescence at the Rizzoli homestead.

As to the physical therapy, Dr. Rosen refused to consider discharging her until she completed at least six inpatient sessions with physical therapy and respiratory therapy, which required the respiratory therapist to clear her.

Maura offered to go with her to her therapy sessions but Jane flatly refused. She didn't want Maura seeing any more than she had to of an incapable Jane Rizzoli. Maura knew that it was Jane's pride and fear of vulnerability that was making the decision but she also knew that if Jane actually thought it through, she was going to need help once she was discharged and unless Jane wanted to stay with her mother, the only reasonable and practical alternative was for her to stay with Maura, which meant she would see Jane at her best and worst anyway.

She knew enough to pick her battles with Jane and she also knew that Jane in her own way was trying to protect Maura however she could, even if it meant not exposing to more than she had.

The nurse who came in to get Jane informed Maura that the first session would likely last about ninety minutes and…

"Ninety minutes! Aw shit." Jane's expletive put a smile on Maura's face.

"Language, Jane"

"But Maur, ninety minutes? Come on…" she said pleadingly as they wheeled her away.

Maura watched her leave and sat on the bed, exhausted. It had been almost two weeks since the shooting and not only had she lost 12 pounds, but she had run through a gamut of emotions she was sure only existed in literature.

"Hmm, all myths have a basis in fact" even as she thought it, she giggled aloud. She truly couldn't stop. Even at her breaking point she still had to rationalize and factualize what was going on around her.

Giggling again, she covered her mouth eyes wide. "Oh my, is this hysteria?"

"Is what hysteria?" Startled, she turned to see Frost and Korsak looking at her strangely.

"You okay, Doc"

She stifled a giggle "yes, of course, why do you ask?"

Looking at each other the detectives knew something was "off" but even as they looked back at Maura, the look in their eyes sent her over the edge. She started laughing.

It started as a giggle and developed into full blown laughter mixed with tears and even as she felt them and tasted the salt on her lips, she realized it was not fear this time controlling her emotions, just pure unadulterated relief and it was overwhelming her even as it balanced out her psyche.

Her laughter was infectious and both detectives started to chuckle at seeing this side of Dr Isles and waited for her to laugh herself out.

After a few minutes, her laughter dying down, she was able to semi-coherently explain why she was laughing.

Both men easily understood, Korsak saw Jane as a daughter and Frost saw her as an indestructible older sister. This had been devastating and hard on all of them, but while they were used to the rollercoaster of emotions that life brings, Maura had never truly allowed herself that luxury. She needed to laugh. Korsak smiled as he saw a little of the old Dr Isles peeking through the blanket of fear and despair she had wrapped herself in. He never told her, but they all worried for her almost as much as Jane. She had been self destructing before their eyes and they had had no clue as to how to help her since the one person who could had been the focus of her despair. It had been a Catch .22 for them all.

Now that Jane was on the mend, it seemed so was the Doc.

Korsak smiled affectionately at Maura "I wonder if she's going to act on her feelings?"

He and Frost had talked about it when he mentioned the hand holding he saw after Jane had the first surgery. Frost seemed surprised that it had been Korsak's first inkling of anything more than friendship.

"Don't you remember how desperate she was when Maura was kidnapped?"

"Yeah but" Korsak had stuttered.

"No, no buts," Frost had pressed on, "She answered that phone and the first thing out of her mouth was 'whatever you want I can get it'" "Did she sound like a cop then?"

"I guess not" Korask shook his head, surprised he had missed something that Frost had caught.

Frost loved that he finally had one up on Korsak besides just computers,

"Boy, for a seasoned detective you sure can't read the writing on the wall"

"Look, if its black and white, I can read it, rainbow letters have to many colors" he had muttered.

Frost and he had burst out laughing at his last comment but sobered up when Frost had quietly stated that he hoped they had a chance to act on their feelings.

Korsak watched a much more relaxed Maura Isles as she told them where Jane was and her reaction to having to go to therapy.

"So, do they have any idea when she'll be discharged?" this from Frost.

"Well, the doctor is worried about Jane not following directions once she gets out" she nodded knowingly to the other two, "she is not the most patient patient."

"So", she continued, "They want her to finish a physical therapy regimen here first"

"Good idea" I remember after Hoyt, "she was a handful,…you remember Doc?"

"Yes Vince, I do remember" She remembered that more than anything, Jane had detested anyone seeing her so weak or "broken" as she liked to say, when she had in fact been nothing of the sort.

"As you reminded me not too long ago Vince, Jane doesn't do vulnerable" she smiled as she said it.

"She sure doesn't"

"So, who she staying with once she gets out?" Vince asked knowing full well the answer to that question.

"Well," Maura said a bit worriedly "we haven't discussed it but it only makes sense for her to stay with me, doesn't it?"

She looked at Frost and Korsak, "I mean she can't go with her parents, they already have Frankie and her room is upstairs there, and she won't be able to do the stairs where she lives either"

"I have a house with a guestroom and I already took leave so that I can be here and with her while she recuperates."

Eyebrows raised, Frost looked at Maura with admiration, "you're willing to take in a recuperating Jane?" He threw Korsak a wink, and deadpanned "that's like taking in a wounded bear."

Maura started laughing at the image of her beautiful dark haired bear and swatted Frost on the shoulder. "Barry that was terrible"

"What was terrible?" said a husky plaintive voice.

Maura's head snapped around as she heard the pain echoing in her voice "Jane!"

"What happened?" She rushed over to Jane who had just been brought in by the nurse and was leaning over in a wheelchair.

"Detective Rizzoli was told repeatedly to use the handrail during her exercises and refused." The nurse looked aggravated and concerned, "so, while lifting a weight, she over compensated and tore a few stitches open."

Horrified, Maura ran her hands down Jane's chest and abdomen and could feel the wetness against her palms, "Oh Jane." Maura tried hard to not to cry, but the tears rolled down her face nonetheless.

"Its okay Maur its only a stitch" trying to make light of it for Maura, Jane tried to straighten up.

"F..U..DGE!" Grabbing her side, she gritted her teeth, eyes watering and could only stare at Maura, angry with herself for hurting her again and for making a fool of herself in front of Korsak and Frost.

"That's enough detective!" The nurse shook her finger at Jane "and it was 3 stitches you ripped"

"Three! Jane please just stay still for now." Looking at the nurse and back at Jane "Vince, help me get her into bed please."

"NO!"

"Jane please,"

"Maura I can't, please…" the plea in her voice was unmistakable. She wanted Frost and Korsak gone and she wanted them to forget how they had just seen her. She couldn't show weakness in front of them like that again and she couldn't stand to break in another new partner. They needed to go, now. It scared her to have them see her like that. Vince had already seen her "broken" once; she didn't want to add weak and crying too.

Nodding, Maura looked at Korsak and Frost, "would you two mind if.."

Korsak raised a hand cutting her off. "Its okay Doc, Jane we'll come by tomorrow if that's alright with you"

Korsak was in his own subtle way giving Jane back the control she imagined she had lost after seeing her like this.

Jane knew what he was doing and appreciated him as a friend even more "Thanks guys, and sorry, we can visit tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure Jane," Frost nudged Korsak toward the door and with a wave, they left, leaving Jane with an angry nurse and distraught girlfriend.

It had taken an extra stitch to close what Jane had reopened through her own stubbornness and foolishness.

Maura watched as Jane slept. They had given her something for the pain and Jane being Jane, had practically dozed off mid-sentence.

Maura was at a loss, she loved this brash stubborn woman, but Jane scared her. She showed no regard for herself and was reckless with her personal welfare. "But" she thought, "I knew that didn't I before I told her I loved her."

Loving Jane was scary; she was like the mythical Icarus, flying to close to the sun, but Maura knew instinctively that she, Maura, was Jane's counter weight, her balance, Yin to her Yang and scary as it was for Maura, she knew it was up to her to keep Jane from going down in flames.

**Next chapter, Jane is out of the hospital…uh, oh…**

**Please let me know what you think, I appreciate all the reviews so far.**


	10. Chapter 10  Jane Rizzoli

**Disclaimer: Of course none of the characters belong to me, they belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro and TNT, and thank goodness for the premiere tonight, Woohoo! (I'm okay now )**

**Thanks again for the reviews, they keep this story going, lots more to come, I mean fear is everywhere right?**

Jane was restless. She was getting discharged today and she was still waiting for Dr Rosen's final visit before she was officially let go. Sighing loudly she looked up at the clock again,

"Where is he?" she said plaintively, sitting with arms crossed across her stomach, on the end of the bed.

"Jane, he said he would be here after his rounds," Maura finished packing away her toiletries and ran through her mental packing list.

"Besides, Frost and Korsak won't be here to pick us up until 1"

Looking up at the clock, Jane pursed her lips; it was only 11:30, "shit"

"Jane, language please." Maura said testily and was immediately sorry when she saw Jane's face fall.

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm just a bit anxious"

"What's to be anxious about Hon?" "I mean I'm going home, you know" Jane said, "I'm fine"

Maura's normally light and clear eyes darkened as she looked at Jane

"Jane Rizzoli!" Maura said sternly, "You are not fine, you are in fact still recuperating from two surgeries AND a gunshot wound"

"But…"

"No buts!" Maura all but yelled. "You can't lift your arms above your head aaannd…according to the respiratory therapist, you're still having issues taking consistent deep breaths."

Taking a breath, Maura continued "Please don't lie to me and tell me you're fine when you're not, please." This said in the pleading voice of fear. "I want to be there, to help, to care for you, because...I love you Jane, but don't lie, even to protect me." This she said quietly.

Maura turned away from Jane and busied herself packing up the get well cards, word search magazines and the like that had accumulated during Jane's almost month long stay in the hospital.

Jane could only stare at Maura, " You are a first rate ass Jane Rizzoli" she said to herself. Those view words gave Jane an insight into the fear that was still very much a part of Maura's life, "thanks to her." She truly hadn't given any real thought to the impact her behavior had on Maura. Jane knew she wasn't okay, far from it, but she had just been reminded rather sharply that when you love someone, you don't lie to them, not like that.

"Maura?" a tentative voice called.

Her back stiffened as Jane called her name, she didn't want to turn around. The tears she had been holding in check were streaming down her face.

"Please Maura, look at me, I'm…I'm sorry okay, I'm an ass."

"Yes you are," was the only response, she still wouldn't turn around.

"I'm not used to…you know…being taken care of or being loved by someone like you" Jane rushed her words, "I hate that you've had to see me like this."

"I mean, I should be taking care of you, no?"

Turning around Maura looked at the woman who was pleading with her to understand.

"Aww Maura, no, please don't cry, it's all I do anymore is make you cry" Jane held her arms out to Maura.

Maura walked into Jane's arms and they simply sat together quietly. Jane holding Maura in her arms as best she could, stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words of love stopping her tears.

"I promise I'll do better Maur, no lies okay?" She leaned back slightly and tipped Maura's face up to meet hers. For the first time since she had woken, Jane shared a kiss with Maura, this time, on her terms. It started as a gentle kiss that grew more urgent as they continued, it was only at Jane's groan of pain that Maura pushed away and looked at her urgently "Jane?"

Holding her side, Jane smiled and kissed her tenderly, "It's okay, no damage, I just twisted the wrong way" Jane's lopsided grin put a smile on Maura's face.

"I guess we'll have to keep the kissing and touching to a minimum for now, huh Dr Isles?

Maura kissed her on the cheek; "We'll take it one day at a time Detective."

With Jane settled in the guest room sleeping, Maura flopped herself down on her couch. She was exhausted, but also content to have Jane under her roof. The doctor had given Jane explicit instructions regarding her physical and respiratory therapy as well as what she was allowed to do and what she was not.

Maura knew it would be a daily battle with Jane to make that she took care of herself, but she had already enlisted the help of no less than Jane's mother, Korsak and Frost. Between them, she hoped to keep Jane locked down enough to for once, follow doctor's orders.

She would close her eyes for just a few minutes. As she let her body relax a little for the first time since the shooting at the station, Maura's body, not her psyche took control and she fell into a deep sleep.

Jane looked down on Maura asleep on the couch with sadness. "She's exhausted, poor baby."

Jane had only meant to lie down for a few minutes but had been asleep for over two hours. When she woke, she was alone, which scared her, "where was Maura," she had gotten up as carefully as her body would allow and went searching. The house was quiet, Bass and Jo Friday wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

Finding Maura asleep on the couch, Jane allowed herself to truly feel the tenderness and love she felt for this woman. These feelings were new to her and scared her to death. They left her vulnerable, but as she looked down at Maura sleeping so peacefully she realized what Maura did for her on a daily basis. "She makes me feel whole." She thought.

Carefully bracing herself on the arm of the couch, Jane, not wanting to wake her, gently eased Maura's head down onto a sofa pillow and carefully lifted Maura's legs off the floor so as not to wake her, tucking her into the couch. Maura's hand moved up by her face holding a towel and Jane stepped back quickly hoping she hadn't woken her. Maura only murmured something indistinguishable and brought the towel up and tucked it under her face. Eyeing the towel, Jane's brow wrinkled when she realized it wasn't a towel at all; it was one of Jane's BPD jerseys. Jane grinned at the thought of one of her sweaty jerseys tucked up under the nose of the neat freak she loved. She just shook her head and pulled a blanket out from storage in the ottoman to cover up her Maura.

Kissing her lightly on the forehead, Jane headed to the kitchen to find something to eat, wondering if maybe they should order take out tonight, but finding instead typical Rizzoli fare in well worn Tupperware container in Maura's well stocked refrigerator. "Leave it to Ma to make sure I eat," Jane chuckled.

She popped open the container with lasagna and just smelled it, enjoying the memories that scent brought back to her. She didn't realize the tears had started running down her face until she tasted salt on her lips.

Angry with herself, she cut a piece of lasagna and heated it up in the microwave, scrubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. Putting the rest away, Jane leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. Her breath caught as pain radiated across her chest and abdomen.

"FUCK!"

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Jane took smaller breaths the way the therapist had shown her slowing the spasm that was causing the pain. "Shit…shit…shit, slow it down Rizzoli, slow it down" Slowly getting the spasm under control, she straightened back up.

Angry, she growled under her breath "Dammit! I can't take a deep breath yet, I cry for no fucking reason, I have to have someone watching me 24/7, what..the ..fuck!"

As Korsak had said, Jane did not "do" vulnerable. She hated herself for the weakness in her body and spirit. She didn't want to _need_ anyone, at least not this way. Frustrated and without thinking she slapped her left hand down on the counter. The sensation tingled up to her shoulder in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She still wasn't operating 100% in that hand but at least she could feel it now. Satisfied that at least something was under her control, she sniffed and wiped the last of her tears. She was tired of being scared, tired of being broken; she just wanted to be Jane, period, with Maura. She grabbed her food out of the microwave and went to sit at the dining table. As she pushed through the doorway, she was surprised to find a very wide-awake Maura Isles staring at her quietly.

Startled, Jane straightened up and took a seat, "there's more if you like," acting in her Detective Rizzoli persona, hard and tough, "did you sleep well?"

Maura looked at her thoughtfully, and bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. She heard the frustration in Jane's voice and had heard her in the kitchen. Taking her cue from Jane, she just replied, "Yes I did, thank you for covering me up."

Jane nodded and kept eating, hoping that Maura hadn't heard her little rant. She was feeling uncomfortable in her own skin and didn't want to be pitied, especially not by Maura.

Maura went to the kitchen and got herself some food and sat down with Jane at the table. They sat in companionable silence while they ate. When they were done, Maura made a move to clean up but was stopped by Jane's raised hand. "I got it Maur, you've done too much already."

Taken literally, Maura should feel offended, but she knew that wasn't how Jane meant it. She could tell how uncomfortable and vulnerable Jane was feeling and was afraid to say the wrong thing to her right now, so she said nothing. She just watched Jane as she moved determinedly back into the kitchen. Maura could tell that Jane was in some pain but was not going to say anything unless Jane did first.

Sighing deeply she shook her head, she knew Jane better than she did herself and she understood that after all that had happened, Jane needed to exert some control, "and its up to me to give it to her"

By the time Jane finished cleaning up their dishes Maura had dimmed the lights and popped in one of Jane's favorite movies, Terminator 2. Jane walked out of the kitchen and stopped short, seeing Maura sitting on the couch waiting for her to go and watch a movie brought her back to a time before the shooting, when she had control of her life. Tilting her head at Maura "What are you doing Maura?"

Batting her beautiful long lashes, "watching Terminator 2 and waiting for you" she patted the couch and waited for Jane to sit down. Smiling she sat down carefully so her left side was next to Maura. No words were needed as she leaned back against the couch and Maura nestled into her side. Jane lifted her arm wrapped it around her sighing deeply.

Jane knew what Maura was doing for her, for them, and she loved her all the more for it. She kissed the top of her head and settled in to watch the movie, feeling like Jane Rizzoli for the first time since the shooting.

**So, really, what do you think? I love and appreciate reviews and try to respond to them all. There is actually a lot more to this story including some upcoming M rated chapters for well you know, and some gory stuff coming up. **

**Reviews please after the premiere of course…**


	11. Chapter 11  Compromises

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine darn it!**

**Sorry for the delay in posting, working on my other story and have been feeling a little schizophrenic jumping from one story to another. Okay now though **

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews, they help keep this story going. This chapter has a little bit of everything, hope you enjoy.**

For the next three weeks, Maura and Jane settled into a routine. Maura drove her to her therapy appointment every weekday morning and took her out to lunch before bringing her home for a nap before dinner. While Jane slept, Maura worked on files from work that Frost and Korsak brought her.

For her part, Jane was doing her best to behave and follow doctor's orders, but on her terms, and Maura was trying her best to give Jane the control she needed but it was difficult.

That first day of Jane's therapy there had been no "behaving" on Jane's part. Jane had been exhausted when she was finished with her therapy sessions, especially the respiratory therapy, but still had the energy to argue with Maura about whether taking a nap afterward was necessary.

She patently ignored Maura's advice and the doctor's, and paid for it that first night when she had been unable to get her breathing under control after having a nightmare. Mind and body had been too tired to respond properly and Maura had woken up to a noise in the guestroom, rushing in, she had found Jane on her side after trying to get up, gasping for air. Maura had been terrified and she could tell by the look in Jane's eyes that she was as well.

"Maur….can't…."

"Jane honey breathe, please…..," Maura pleaded with Jane to fight through the pain she was feeling.

Keeping her on her side, Maura placed her hands on Jane's abdomen as she tried to help Jane take normal breaths by helping to regulate the pressure on her diaphragm. With tears in her eyes, Maura had feared she would loose her that night; Jane's pulse was through the roof and the pain of her injuries wasn't allowing for her to breathe properly. Tense minutes had passed before Jane's breathing started to get under control. Maura's soothing voice and the fear, pain and urgency in it are what reached Jane. Her muscles stopped their spasms allowing her to control her breaths.

By the time the episode had passed, both women were emotionally spent. Maura lay there holding Jane as if she couldn't let her go, tears in her eyes as Jane's breathing slowed and became less labored.

She should have called 911 but Jane would never have forgiven her, but "dammit" she was tired of being scared by Jane and her stubbornness.

Jane had just lain there in Maura's arms, terrified. She couldn't believe what had just happened and was scared that this time she may have gone to far with Maura.

Tears forming, "Fucks sakes!" she thought "I can't even have a nightmare like a normal person, at this rate I'm gonna die in my sleep." The absurdity of that thought struck her as she realized that if she had just listened to Maura…

"Maura?" she croaked, Jane could feel the sobs wracking Maura's small frame and realized she couldn't do this to her anymore.

"Maura honey please, I'll leave tomorrow okay?" She turned to face her, "You don't need to go through this anymore, I'll call my mmmmph" Maura's lips had cut off her words.

It was a desperate, urgent kiss that Jane was happy to return. When they broke apart, Maura quickly put a hand to Jane's chest to check her breathing.

Smiling sadly, Jane covered Maura's hand with her own, "Maur, I can't do this too you anymore, its not fair to you."

Maura's eyes were murderous, "Jane Rizzoli if you think I'm going to let you go, ever, you're wrong."

Putting a finger to Jane's lips, "No don't say anything, just answer my questions truthfully."

Nodding her assent, Maura continued, "Do you love me?

"Maura you know I…Okay, yes, of course I love you" Maura's raised eyebrow made her correct herself.

"Do you love your family?" she continued.

"Come on Maura, you know I do, what are you getting at?"

"Shhh" Maura said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "Do you love yourself?"

"Of cou..I..Maura…what?" confused, Jane couldn't figure out what she was getting at.

Sighing, Maura shook her head sadly before asking her again,

"Jane Rizzoli, do you love yourself?"

Jane looked at Maura dumbstruck, there it was, she had been to the department psychologist numerous times and had never been asked that question. "Hell, I don't know the answer to that question," she thought.

Jane's silence filled the space between them, Maura took Jane's face in her hands "Jane I love you, with my whole being, like I've never loved anyone, but I have to admit that you scare me. I didn't know fear until I met you," Jane's eyes filled with tears "I didn't know love until I met you either, I know you think you love me, but if you can't love yourself, you can't ever truly love me." She said the last sadly, wistfully.

Jane shook her head from side to side, "this can't be happening, Maura I do love you, I…just…I…no one ever cared…I mean…Shit!" through tears "I don't know what I'm saying Maur."

Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears away, Jane started again, "I don't know how to put myself first Maur, but I don't want you to know fear because of me, I just want you to know love, you know?"

"How are you feeling?

Blinking at the change in subject, Jane realized Maura was done.

"I've felt better, but then I've also felt worse, thank you" she said quietly

"For what Jane?" The weariness Maura felt was bone deep, she couldn't keep this up and she knew it but she couldn't give up on Jane.

"For saving me again"

As Maura moved to leave and Jane grabbed her hand, "stay please...?"

"Jane, I don't think…"

"Please Maur…" she couldn't resist that voice or the desperate plea she heard in it.

She settled back in and moved closer to Jane who appeared to relax knowing she was staying.

"Maur, who don't have to be afraid anymore, I'll listen okay, whatever you and the doctor say"

"Jane, you need to do it for you."

"Can I do it for both of us?

Sighing with exhaustion, "it's a start" she said sleepily.

Jane listened, as Maura's breathing grew even and steady. She needed to make some serious changes in her life. If she wanted her life back with Maura in it, she needed to swallow her friggin pride and do what someone else thought was best.

Squeezing her eyes shut Jane tried to forget the look on Maura's face when Jane couldn't catch her breath. Pure panic, "my god, I can't keep doing that to her."

"Come on Jane" she said to herself, you can do this.

Their routine was disrupted when Korsak showed up with a request, Maura had been asked to complete the autopsy for a body that had been discovered by a jogger that afternoon. Maura was torn; Jane had been true to her word and had behaved these past three weeks. Her physical therapy was going wonderfully and her respiratory therapy though problematic initially was finally making a difference, but she knew they wouldn't have called her back unless it was necessary. With Jane still sleeping, Maura asked Korsak to stay and explain to Jane where she was when she woke.

When Jane emerged a few hours later, from the bedroom she and Maura now shared, she was more than a bit surprised to find Korsak on the couch watching tv.

"What the heck are you doing here Korsak?" "Where's Maura?"

"Hey Janie, you're up, uhm, Maura got called in to work she should be back soon"

Jane looked at him, wondering what he wasn't saying, "what else Vince?"

"Nothing Jane, nothing, hey you look good"

"Yeah thanks" she wanted to push him but didn't want to be obvious about it.

"So, you guys still coming over Saturday?"

"Me and Frost, yeah, should be" a raised eyebrow was the only indication Jane gave that she understood that meant that work might get in the way.

"Hmmm"

The sound of the key opening the door ended their conversation as Maura came in carrying some files, stopping short as she saw Jane and Korsak.

Sensing a little tension, "everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Maura, I'll just be heading out now," hurriedly, Korsak grabbed his jacket and left, quickly.

"Well then," Maura walked over to Jane and kissed her hello, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine Maur, you know that, what's going on?"

"Jane I really don't think…"

"Maura, please, I'm tired of being protected, it's been two months, I feel better, no not 100%," she said quickly seeing the look on Maura's face, "but I'm getting there."

"They wouldn't have called you for just anything"

Maura sighed as she kicked off her shoes. She should be happy that Jane had behaved for at least three weeks. They had talked, a lot, and their physical relationship had grown deeper as they decided to share Maura's bed from that night forward. She had been able to learn more about what drove Jane to be the way she was and her fears had abated a bit as time went on, but she knew Jane was antsy to get back to work.

"A body was found in the park by a jogger" she said matter of factly.

"And?" Jane prodded

"She had been tazed" Jane sat down abruptly, knowing what was coming "and her carotid had been cut," Jane was opening and closing her hands as Maura continued quietly, "and there was evidence of sexual assault."

Jane swallowed and sat there quietly as Maura watched her for her reaction. Maura had been terrified about the implications when she read the file Korsak gave her, it was Hoyt, but it wasn't, regardless, they hadn't been able to keep it from Jane.

Jane looked at her hands and up at Maura, "Jane, we don't know anything yet"

"Maur I …"

Taking Jane's hands in her own, Maura sat down and forced Jane to look at her, fear had been eating at Maura for hours, but now it was Jane she was worried about.

"Together Jane, you're not alone anymore, we'll handle this together."

**So? What do you think? Had to bring in Hoyt since they did at the end of S2 premiere, so figured I'd follow up there with my own storyline of course. Please let me know what you think. I try to respond to all reviews and appreciate the time you take to write them. **

**FYI-their relationship hasn't taken the intimate of intimate step yet, will be within next two chapters though, haven't decided yet.**

**Reviews are sincerely appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12  Hoyt Again

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me unfortunately; I just take them out to play every now and then.**

**Authors Note: A lot of you were surprised by the Hoyt twist, well so was I **** it kind of wrote itself, so here is a bit more to whet your appetites before I ramp things up in upcoming chapters. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, always**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pain in her chest had less to do with scar tissue and everything to do with fear. Let's face it Rizzoli, she thought, Hoyt scares the snot out of you.

Sitting there with Maura holding her hands in hers, she realized how angry she was as well. Things were getting better. Her health was improving, her relationship with Maura was moving along, slower than she'd hoped, but moving. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that this could be happening now, but it was, she could see it in Maura's eyes.

Maura waited for Jane to be ready to talk. She didn't want to push her and goodness knows she didn't want her to know anything about what was happening but knew she didn't have a choice.

"Jane?"

Taking a deep breath, "Tell me everything"

"The evidence points to Hoyt, but we know that he's still in jail, so, Korsak believes he may have trained someone else who wasn't triggered until now."

"But why now and…wait a minute, what park Maura?" When no answer was forthcoming, "Maura, what park!"

"Jane I'm sure it's a coincidence…"

"Maura…" Jane said threateningly, she knew the answer, but she needed to hear it for herself.

Knowing it was a loosing battle, Maura resigned herself to dealing with Jane's response, "It was the park three blocks from here."

"Dammit!" She couldn't stop Jane from jumping off the couch.

"I have to get you out of here, if its this close then he knows where I am and I can't have you being in danger because of me,"

"Jane"

"I'll call Korsak back here so you can maybe go to a hotel or something, if I have to I'll have Frankie or Frost come watch your house so we can keep track of anyone who comes close,"

"JANE"

"We need to make sure that he doesn't know that we're together or he'll use you against me and"

"JANE RIZZOLI!"

"WHAT?"

Maura took a deep breath before speaking, Jane was scaring her, she seemed to have forgotten that Maura was in the room; much less that she herself wasn't on active duty right now. She looked sadly at Jane who was breathing erratically because of her fear, not for herself, but for Maura.

"Jane, I'm not leaving you."

Jane opened her mouth to say something but…

"No! Before you go say anything, hear me out, please" Maura's pleading tone got through Jane's fear enough to hear her out.

"Fine" she said sitting back down on the couch arms crossed.

Recognizing and ignoring her tone, Maura continued, "Right now, all we know for sure is that we have a dead body that may or may not be connected to Hoyt, and yes it happened a few blocks from here, but we don't know if that's a coincidence or not."

"Maura, come on do you really think that it's a coincidence?"

"What I think doesn't matter, we have no evidence yet except for the body that was found"

"We need to go talk to Hoyt," almost as an afterthought, "I need to talk to him."

"Absolutely not!" The fear in Maura's face was palpable. Hoyt scared her, but the fact that he scared Jane the way he did scared her more.

"Jane, Korsak is heading the investigation, you know he'll tell you if they need you."

"Maur, you know they won't, for Christ sakes it's been almost three months since the shooting. I'm fine and if this involves me I need to know firsthand what's going on."

Maura reached down and poked at the scar on Jane's abdomen, Jane hissed, "owww, Maur, what the hell did you do that for?"

"You still have pain, I've seen you try to hide it from me."

"It doesn't hurt all the time Maura of course if you're going to keep poking at it?" Jane's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Seeing the fear in Maura's eyes Jane realized how afraid Maura was for her. She had been doing a good job of hiding her aches and pains but she realized now that she had again lied to Maura.

Jane grabbed Maura's hands and pulled her onto her lap. She could feel Maura resisting her and pulled her in close.

"Maura, please, Maur, don't be angry I couldn't take that right now" her plea wasn't lost on Maura and she visibly relaxed.

"Jane…"

"No, I need to you to listen to me, Maur, since the shooting, you have taken care of me. You let me know how you feel about me and I you, but I see how scared you are every morning when you look at me. I scare you, heck I scare me too," hugging Maura as she said this, Jane continued, "but not too long ago, a very smart woman I know asked me if I loved her and I said yes, then she asked me if I loved myself and I couldn't answer her."

Looking at Maura, she could see the glistening of tears in her eyes, clearing her throat, she kept going "Maura if I love myself at all its because of you, you have been my rock for longer than I could even acknowledge. I love myself in spite of how I truly feel, because of you." Cupping Maura's face she gently wiped her tears with her thumbs and kissed her, gently, sensuously, the kiss deepened when Maura replied in kind and the urgency behind the kiss was lost on neither of them.

Heart pounding, Jane broke the connection, tears glistening in her eyes as well.

"You are my everything and as much as I know I scare you sometimes, the fear I have in my heart of losing you to someone like Hoyt is more than I can bear, Maura…it would kill me quicker than any bullet if I ever lost you."

Tears flowing freely on both their faces, Maura shook her head but Jane continued, "I have to protect you, do you understand, I know you want us to do this together but…my God Maur, it scares me to death." Jane's husky voice full of emotion.

Jane gathered Maura in her arms and they sat quietly for a few minutes, each lost in their fears and their love for one another. For a few minutes, they had only each other, no one else existed, but moments that intense can only last so long.

As they broke apart, Maura found herself stroking Jane's hair and thinking about all they had been through. Their friendship had always been intense, as best friends, she had found a Yin to her Yang and what they had before the shooting had been enough for her. Jane almost dying changed her world and psyche forever. She had experienced emotions that were completely alien to her and that was because of Jane. Jane's recovery had been hard been hard fought, between the complications and Jane's stubbornness; Maura experienced even more complex emotions.

It was all a bit much for her but looking into Jane's eyes before she kissed her had reaffirmed the intensity of her love for her. She knew Jane needed to have some control but she couldn't let Jane do it alone, no matter her fears.

"Jane…I understand your fear, I felt it the day you were shot and everyday since but you can't go through this alone and I can't go through this alone. For better or worse, we're in this together now. If it is Hoyt then we'll deal with him"

"You know it's Hoyt, Maur…"

"Yes Jane, the evidence so far points to him but we don't know yet if he's after you."

A raised eyebrow from Jane was enough to elicit a lighthearted chuckle from Maura, "All right Jane, I'll concede, when isn't he after you."

"Humphh"

"But we don't know what his plan is yet, he always has one and that is what we need to figure out first."

"Fine, but I want…no, I need to be involved in the investigation"

"Can you understand that?"

Maura thought about what Jane was asking her and realized that as much as anything related to Hoyt can _be_ a blessing, this may be what Jane needed to find herself again. With that crazy thought in her head, she kissed Jane and nodded.

"I do understand, but I need you to not do to much, please, you haven't been cleared by the doctor yet and…"

"I promise Dr Isles, I will listen to your advice as it pertains to my health" Jane raised her right hand her insides quaking at the thought of dealing with Hoyt, going back to work even in this way, and keeping her promise to Maura.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

Sadly, Maura shook her head "No, I don't believe you do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After calling Korsak and Frost and asking them to meet them at the morgue, Jane and Maura headed out but not before making sure the house was locked up tight. Neither was aware they were being watched.

At the morgue, Jane was visibly uncomfortable and trying very hard not to show it while she spoke with Frost and Korsak.

Korsak was not happy about the current circumstances. Like Maura he loved Jane, not in the same way of course, but like an older brother or uncle and it killed him that he couldn't protect her the first time Hoyt came after her or the second time, hell or the third by proxy. He was scared for her, actually more scared than he was when she shot herself three months ago.

"Jane I'm sorry we're on this ride again…"

"I know Vince"

"Look, I talked to Cavanaugh and since you're not on active duty right now, he agreed to let you act as a consultant for this case, but no gun and no badge."

"Got it, no gun and no badge." She swallowed nervously, "so, where to from here?"

"Frost and I are heading out tomorrow to talk to Hoyt" letting that statement hang in the air Korsak waited for the women to respond.

"We're going with you," they said in unison. Frost and Korsak looked at each other with knowing glances.

"Jane I don't think that a very go…"

"Frost, I'm going, end of discussion." It was clear that Det. Jane Rizzoli spoke the words, not the Jane who had existed since the shooting.

Taking a deep breath, Jane knew that she had taken a huge step in her own recovery, but she also knew that she had opened herself to being hurt and hurting Maura.

"So, do we have any other information?" She sat down with Maura standing behind her as they reviewed all the information they had to date. Maura's hand on her shoulder was reassuring and supportive but they both knew the danger they were facing.

**As always, reviews are welcome and hoped for. I relish reading what folks think about what I'm writing. Thanks again for following.**


	13. Chapter 13  New Face of Fear

**Disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me but boy do I like to play with them!**

**A/N-Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews, with the intro of Hoyt, Fear now has a different face. This has a bit of everything, except for…well, you'll see, Enjoy!**

The officers bringing in Hoyt were practically carrying him between them. He was shackled hand and foot with a chain tying it all together so walking at any decent speed was difficult. Jane watched as he was escorted to a chair.

As a consultant, she wasn't supposed to be talking with him at all, but she had insisted on being present during the interview. Frost and Korsak were standing waiting for him to be seated and Maura sat to one side of Jane, refusing to sit. Because of the circumstances and the inmate of course, there were two corrections officers required to be present during the interview with Hoyt, but that didn't prevent him from trash talking.

"Jane, Jane, Jane, I…"

"Shut it Hoyt!" Korsak was having none of it. He didn't want Hoyt talking to Jane at all. "We're not here for you to talk to Detective Rizzoli. We're here to talk to you about who else you've been teaching since you've been here."

"Aaaaah, I see, someone continuing my work?" Smiling Hoyt continued looking at Jane while he answered Korsak.

"Eyes on me Hoyt!" Korsak refused to let this guy control this interview.

Ignoring him, "How are you feeling Jane, recovered from your heroic deeds?

At that, Jane squirmed involuntarily but a reassuring hand on her shoulder stopped any retort.

"Interesting? Dr. Isles? I believe I sense a shift in your relationship…"

Frost slammed his hand on the table "That's fucking enough Hoyt!" looking unperturbed, Hoyt looked at Frost and round to Maura and Jane before finally resting on Korsak.

Smiling, "So Detective Korsak, you're interrupting my recreation time, what can I do for you?

"What do you know about the murder of a young woman two days ago?"

"Why detective, I know only what's in the newspaper, you know that, why do you think I would know anything about that?"

"See one, Do one, Teach one, Hoyt, we know that you've trained someone else."

"Do you detective, do you?" Unable to move his hands farther than the top of the table, Hoyt stretched his hands out to show the scars on his hands that Jane had put there.

"Ever since Jane here shot me, quite callously I must say, I haven't been able to manage holding anything with any finesse at all, so who, could I possibly teach?" Hoyt raised his hands to show off the scars front and back while Jane reflexively opened and closed her hands in response.

It was all Jane could do to say nothing. Maura's hand on her shoulder had stopped her from responding before but they were getting nowhere fast. Hoyt was not about to divulge anything to Korsak and Frost.

"Hoyt you're lucky she didn't kill you." Frost muttered, immediately angry with himself.

"Lucky detective? No, Jane didn't kill me because she didn't want to, she needs me…"

"You son of a bitch!" Jane was on her feet and advancing on him before she knew it.

"Jane No!" Korsak grabbed her before she could reach him. Hoyt's laughter egged her on.

"Why Hoyt? You sick son of a bitch, WHY AGAIN?" she was screaming at him now.

"Jane calm down please," Maura pleaded.

"You're my prize Jane" satisfied that he had pushed her buttons; he had gotten his fill for the day, "and you got away." His emotionless face was serene.

Jane tried to go after him again and it took both Korsak and Frost to keep her away from him.

"Officers, please get him out of here." Maura's voice wavered as she spoke, but she couldn't stand to see Jane like this, it was like she was struggling for her life trying to get at him.

The officers picked him up by his armpits and dragged him out as he decided to become deadweight between them, calling over his shoulder, "Oh Dr Isles, by the way, she's mine…" Wishing she could have seen his face, his tone said it all.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Jane. Korsak had her in a chair and was admonishing her for her behavior.

"Dammit Jane, what the hell!"

"I know Korsak, I gave him exactly what he wanted" dejected, she ran her hands through her hair and looked at Maura.

"Dammit Maur I'm sorry I tried, really"

"I know Jane, its not your fault" her tone off, Jane looked at her worriedly.

"Did he say something to you?" When no answer was forthcoming, Jane tried to keep her tone even, "Maur, what did he say to you?"

Maura looked decidedly uncomfortable but couldn't lie to her "He said…he said you're his, Jane." The shimmer of tears in her eyes scared Jane.

Grabbing Maura by the hands, "Look at me, Maura look at me, I belong to you, I always have and nothing he or any of his crazy ass protégés does is going to change that, do you understand?"

"Maura?" Looking at Korsak and Frost, her eyes implored them.

"Dr Isles, Maura" Frost's voice was gentle "you know this is what he does, he plays mind games"

Looking at Frost she shook her head, "he knows." She whispered.

Raising her voice she spoke to all of them, "Don't you understand, he _knows_."

"I know Maura." Jane pulled her into an embrace and stood there supportive, loving, the tables turned, Jane supporting Maura again.

A bit bewildered by the exchange, Barry Frost arched an eyebrow at Korsak,

"He knows kid…Hoyt knows about Jane _and_ Maura"

Each stood there quietly, contemplating the ramifications of what Hoyt already knew before they go there and what he learned from them now.

****

Jane unlocked the door and led the way into the house. _"God she was tired" _as she dropped onto the couch. Maura followed her in and went into the kitchen, dejectedly. They hadn't spoken very much on the ride back and Jane could sense how scared Maura was, _"hell I'm scared too, but I'm used to it."_

Maura went into the wine fridge and pulled out a bottle of chardonnay. Getting two glasses out of the cabinet, she shook her head, put one back and pulled out a beer for Jane. They both needed a drink and to talk. She could feel her insides quiver at the thought of Hoyt knowing about them as a couple, at the same time, fearful as she was, she was almost grateful to have Hoyt split his attention between the two of them instead of having his full focus on Jane.

She felt like she was on the edge of a precipice with Jane and one wrong move would send them both into oblivion without ever having the life together they so desperately wanted. Leaning on the counter, she put her head in her hands for the first time seriously considering Korsak's offer to have them moved to a safe house. She couldn't, Jane refused to hide and she refused to leave Jane.

But, Maura knew without a doubt that this time for Hoyt was different. Jane had marked him as hers, just as he had marked Jane, and Maura was an interloper and a way to hurt Jane. Without realizing it, she had made her decision; she had to leave, for Jane's sake, not to a safe house, but somewhere no one would know about at least until they solved this case. She would talk to Korsak about getting Jane someplace safe and…

"No." Jane stood in the kitchen entry with a murderous look in her eyes, "you're not leaving Maura."

Surprised Maura just looked at her, "how did you…"

"I know you Maura, and I know that look, you're not leaving."

"Jane I think its best…"

"No" Jane's voice was firm. She would protect them both. She may not have her service weapon, but she had her backup weapon and she refused to let Hoyt control her ever again.

Walking around the kitchen island she gathered Maura up in her arms. Maura let herself rest against Jane's chest. For the first time since the shooting Jane felt like herself. Not one hundred percent but close enough. She would never let anything happen to Maura, she'd die first.

Maura hugged Jane tightly; she didn't want to let her go. She knew that Jane would die before she let Hoyt hurt her and that's what scared her, frankly, scared her to death.

****

Across the street, pictures were being taken of the two in their embrace. The officers in the unmarked police car in front of Maura's house was oblivious to the man standing in the shadows of the tree across the street. Pictures taken, he walked across the yard of the house across the street and entered through the back door.

The young woman was reclined on her couch, the burgundy color having soaked up the blood that had flowed freely from her carotid artery. Naked, she was beautiful, with her dark tresses surrounding her head and legs splayed open, her hands though had an added touch, a special message for a special woman. Shaking his head, he knew it was too soon, but the young woman had come home early to find him in her upstairs bedroom taking pictures of the house across the street. He couldn't let her go, if he calculated things correctly, she wouldn't be found for another two days, he had to stay on schedule. Finishing with her hands, he left the way he came in. He had pictures to deliver.

****

_It had been two days since they spoke with Hoyt in prison. Jane had altered her routine and had cut back on her therapy in order to be with Maura and work with Korsak and Frost. Her body was paying for it and she was trying to maintain her exercise regimen at home but it wasn't easy. Maura had finished the autopsy on the first victim with only one item of note, there was a cut on the woman's left hand, made by the same instrument used to cut her carotid but it was not a defensive cut. Leaving the investigative team wondering as to its significance. Nothing that Hoyt or any of his students did was ever without significance, but they had nothing, until the second victim._

Dr. Maura Isles reported to the scene from her home. The fear she felt was palpable, it was across the street. He was here, this close. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. She didn't know anything yet, '_relax Maura, breathe"_. "Detective Frost?" she asked the officer guarding the scene.

"Yes ma'am, this way" Escorting her in, Maura took in her surroundings. The young woman appeared to have been posed on the couch that was darker in some places. _"Test for blood"_ she told herself. At a glance, the victim looked very much like the other and like the ones from last year except for… Backing up "Frost?" she stumbled over the coffee table, catching herself against him before she fell, "her hands?" horrified she looked again. Through both hands, was a scalpel, pinning her to the couch, much the same way Jane had been pinned to the basement floor by Hoyt.

"Oh my …"

"I know Doc, you okay?" concerned, Barry Frost escorted her out for some air.

"Does Jane know?" frantic, Maura hoped against hope that no one had told her yet.

"No, she's with Korsak, he was picking her up from her appointment" Frost was worried too, Jane was going to go ballistic when she heard about this if she hadn't already, and Hoyt's message was clear.

"Call them Barry, have them meet us at the station, please…"

"Uh Doc?" Frost looked decidedly uncomfortable, "too late"

Korsak's car pulled up in front of Maura's house and Jane got out quickly heading over to them.

"What the hell is going on Frost?" Jane didn't know whether to be angry or scared or both, one look at Maura though told her it would be both.

"Maura?' she asked

Not realizing she was yelling, "Someone better start talking to me RIGHT NOW!"

"Jane, calm down" turning to around she looked at Korsak, "calm down? Are you kidding me Korsak?"

She looked around "It's across the fucking street dammit" Jane started to pace, the pain in her chest constricting her breathing. Hand on her side she looked from one to the other, pleading, "talk to me please…"

"Jane honey?" Maura knew what was happening and wanted to keep Jane calm.

Jane turned to her and Maura gasped at what she saw in Jane's eyes, torment. Jane was in physical and emotional pain and they needed to get her inside. Maura pushed her fear aside and called to the head of her team, barked out instructions and firmly took Jane by the elbow, walking her across the street.

After talking with Frost, Korsak went to canvas the crime scene while Frost followed Jane and Maura, looking up and down the street. The guy was here, watching, he knew it…"_Where are you fucker?"_

"I'm alright Maur" Jane said through gritted teeth. _"Yes she was lying, goddammit, but,"_

"Maura I said I'm…"

The sound of the slap resonated in the foyer and Frost stopped where he was, _"Oh shit Rizzoli"_

Hand on her cheek a surprised Jane looked into the eyes of an extremely angry Maura Isles.

"How…Dare…You…" Maura's clipped tones were at odds with the fear in her eyes.

"Maura what the fuck?" Angry and surprised Jane didn't know what had just happened.

Turning on her heel she left Jane standing there and went into the downstairs bathroom slamming the door.

Jane looked at Frost "what the hell did I do?"

"You know," Frost said, "for a smart detective, you're a dumb girlfriend."

"You lied to her, again Rizzoli, with everything else going on, she can't take that too." Shaking his head he looked at her, "you hurt right now don't you?"

About to object, he said "nope, no need for lies, I can tell, we all can," eyebrows raised she invited him to continue. "Your body language is different so is your tone of voice."

Raising a hand before she could interrupt, "look, you need to go talk to her, what she saw over there freaked her out, bad, do you understand, its about you, it always has been, talk to her."

Leaving Jane standing in the foyer, Frost turned, "Frankie and another patrolman are going to be stationed outside tonight. They'll do window checks every hour. I'm going back across the street while you talk to the Doc, and Jane, listen to her okay, she's not like us "

Jane stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out everything that had happened in the last fifteen minutes. Touching her face again, she realized it hurt, "_she slapped me!"_

Jane tried to take a deep breath, and was pissed when she couldn't, "fuck" and resignedly headed to the bathroom to talk with Maura.

**So, Hoyt and friends are up to their old tricks with a twist, Maura is pissed off and Jane is hurting again, stung by wounds and words, I mean Frost told her she was a dumb girlfriend **

**So one item of note, they haven't uhmmm "slept together" yet but that's coming, with things heating up who knows what may happen…**

**As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated and heck sought after as well. Let me know what you think, I try to respond to all reviews…next chapter posting soon… Thank you for the reviews so far**


	14. Chapter 14  Repercussions

**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming. I guess that was the slap heard round the world, I'm glad everyone enjoyed it, hope you enjoy the following Chapter as well.**

**To Dark1NS-Happy Birthday!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura heard the knocking on the door and was determined to ignore it. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and her right hand actually hurt from how hard she had hit Jane, _"My god I hit Jane…" _

Rinsing off her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. Looking back at her was a woman who was tired of being scared and tired. Scared of losing the woman she loves and tired of that woman not respecting her enough to tell her the truth. The knocking louder now, she resigned herself to opening the door.

The door opened so suddenly that Jane almost fell in. Catching herself she looked sheepishly at Maura, "Maura look…" the surprised look on Jane's face when Maura pushed past her would have made her laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Maura come on, please" Maura walked quickly through the living room heading toward the bedroom, ignoring Jane and her pleas to stop.

Jane grabbed Maura by the arm in an attempt to stop her "F…uck…Maur…" Jane wheezed as she doubled over.

Maura's elbow had caught Jane at the sight of her surgical incision. "Jane! Oh my…" Turning she quickly grabbed Jane and led her to the edge of the bed.

"Jane honey I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, what can I do," she pleaded, the sound of Jane's labored breathing tugging at her heart. "_This time its all my fault_" kneeling in front of her, Maura ran one hand along Jane's back while she applied a calming hand to the front, rubbing her hand slowly over the scar on Jane's abdomen.

Chuckling harshly, "Ha!…its okay Maur…no less…than I deserve" Jane continued to chuckle even as Maura tried to make sure she was okay.

Jane's continued laugh interspersed with an "ow" here and there, was comical enough to make even Maura smile a little. Listening to Jane chuckle through the pain she herself had caused, she realized that as much as Jane could make her crazy, she loved her warts and all and never wanted to hurt her again.

Jane's couldn't help it, what had happened was so slapstick she had to laugh even while it hurt, plus it made Maura smile. Plus, she had the added bonus of shivers running up her spine thanks to Maura's touch. While she got her breathing back under control, she could feel her heart skipping as anywhere Maura touched was like a little spark, igniting a fire that thus far Jane had been able to control.

With both of them calming down from the ridiculousness of what had transpired between them, Maura made no move to remove her hands. Instead, she kneeled in front of Jane as she sat on the bed and kissed her like a lost lover. Jane heart raced even faster as Maura took control and kissed her tremulously almost afraid that she would disappear.

As their lips opened, their hunger for each other deepened until Maura was between Jane's now splayed legs. A groan from Jane made Maura hesitate and pull back out of concern, until Jane reached down to pull her in closer.

Jane couldn't believe what was happening. Even though they had been together as a couple since the shooting, and in the same bed since that first day of therapy, they hadn't, _been together._ Not for lack of wanting, oh, they cuddled, and kissed and touched very generally but had stopped before taking it further. Maura was always overly concerned about Jane's well being and didn't want to hurt her, but now…

The stress of the past couple of days had caught up with them. Maura needed this, and she hoped Jane did as well. As Maura gently pushed away from her, Jane could see the concern in her eyes and hesitancy to continue, but right now, Jane felt no pain.

Looking up into Jane's eyes, there was absolutely no mistaking the desire or hunger there. The intensity of Jane's stare filled Maura with hope and wonder as she realized that Jane, was her 'forever. Both breathing heavily, Jane reached down and pulled Maura to her. Maura reached down and started to unbutton Jane's shirt, laying tender kisses as she went. As she reached Jane's waistband, she hesitated at Jane's gasp before pulling out Jane's shirt and undoing her pants.

Shirt and pants undone, Jane held her breath as Maura kissed her tenderly along her stomach and on her scar. She hissed as the sensitive skin of her healing scar prickled at her touch. Hands on the bed behind her, Jane felt herself being pushed back gently onto the bed by Maura. Legs still on the floor, she felt herself tense as Maura brushed her breast with her hand as she undid Jane's bra revealing sensitive nipples craving for her touch. With Maura kissing tenderly around her nipple and gently nipping, Jane felt like she was falling.

Moaning, she grabbed at Maura's head, "Maura..oh..god…" Smiling Maura continued her journey along Jane's torso, stopping again as she tenderly laid kisses on her scar.

Jane couldn't catch her breath, but didn't care.

"Are you okay?" Maura's breathless voice full of concern and longing.

"More than okay…are you?" Jane held her breath against the possibility that she would stop, right now she felt like she would explode if Maura didn't continue.

Maura nodded her head and moved to lie against Jane as one hand explored under the waistband of Jane' boy shorts. Jane's gasp as Maura found her sweet spot put a smile on her face. As she caressed Jane's sweetness, her lips found their way to her breasts again and she tugged on one nipple as plunged two fingers into the inferno that was Jane.

Jane's body moved rhythmically with Maura's as each push elicited another moan. Holding onto Maura for what felt like dear life, Jane's body convulsed violently as she climaxed,

"Mau…ra!…FUCK…OH…..OH…." her voice louder as she climaxed again and again, she felt completely out of control. The tears were unexpected, and unrealized until she tasted the salt on Maura's lips.

Maura held onto her as she climaxed, her own body responding as well, that had never happened to her before. "Oh my God…Jane…uh…uh…oh!, without meaning to, she climaxed with Jane.

They held onto each other knowing that life was short, knowing that as long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

As intense as the moment was, it couldn't last forever, and even as Maura's hand glided gently against Jane's abdomen, her head lying against hers, she realized if se died tomorrow, she would die happy.

Jane looked at the ceiling in wonderment and then at the woman lying next to her. "_God I love this woman!"_

"Maura?"

"Hmmm" as she continued to trace circles on Jane's abdomen.

"What?"

"Shhh" with a finger to Jane's lips, she shushed her, "I'm still angry at you"

"Huh?" eyebrows raised, "How can you still be angry at me after that."

The sound of Jane's husky voice made Maura smile, but she wasn't letting her off the hook that easily. "Why can't you trust me enough to tell me the truth when I ask you a question?" she said softly.

"I love you Jane and today scared us both, in that one moment I needed you to be honest and you weren't"

"Maur, you slapped me" Jane said it matter of factly, but she had never, ever let anyone strike her without giving as good as she got.

"I know and I regret that, but…"

"You elbowed me too," the amusement in her voice made Maura smile, horrified as she was by that act.

"I…am sorry…really sorry, but you just made me so angry Jane…I responded without thinking." The last whispered she felt horrible about striking Jane and Jane knew it.

"Maura?"

"Maura look at me…if you make love to me like that every time I make you angry, what can I do to piss you off right now?" the laughter in her voice filled Maura with happiness and regret that it took this long to for them to finally come together as one.

"Jane, all you ever have to do is ask."

**So, I know that was a shorter chapter than usual, but there is a lot more to come. I had to reconcile the previous chapter though for myself and you all. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I hope you continue to do so. Lots more Hoyt to come including someone unexpected gets caught in the crossfire.**


	15. Chapter 15  WWHD What Would Hoyt Do?

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, damn!**

**A/N: Just a bit of a warning, I said someone would get caught in the crossfire, and I apologize in advance to anyone this may affect on a personal level. That said, please understand it was necessary. **

**I would love to read your thoughts and concerns, so please feel free to review.**

**Chapter 15**

Jane laid contentedly stroking Maura's hair. The other woman was sleeping peacefully against Jane's left side.

"_I am a world class idiot and…the luckiest woman in the world" _Jane knew she was lucky that Maura and she had made up at all. "_Any other woman would have said fuck it and been done with it, but not Maura" _

They had talked finally and Jane had admitted to Maura that she had lied but was trying to protect Maura and Maura had been clear about how she felt about it and how disrespectful it was for Jane to treat her like a porcelain doll. They had quickly realized that they were killing each other with kindness trying to protect one another all the time. They had agreed to be honest with each other, good or bad and to respect each other's decisions.

The cell phone buzzed for the second time and then a third before Jane grunted and shook herself out of her reverie.

"Rizzoli." Husky voice raspy from sleep and sex, she kept her voice low so as not to wake Maura.

"Hey Jane, you guys okay?" the concern in Frost's voice was crystal clear.

"Yeah Frost, we're good" Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Jane realized it was only 7:30pm.

"Something up?" Jane knew he wouldn't have called just to ask if they were okay.

"No, just…well…"

"Spit it out Frost." Impatient now, Jane's hushed clipped tones made him cringe, "we just got a call from the prison, they intercepted some pictures that were mailed to Hoyt."

"Fuck…what kind of pictures?"

"Jane, they were pictures of you and Maura" keeping his voice calm he waited for the explosion.

Her fear was palpable, a living breathing thing that stole her breath. _"That bastard had pictures of Maura"_

Maura mumbled in her sleep as she felt Jane's body tense under her. Jane stroked her hair again, soothing Maura and herself as she took in Frost's words.

She didn't want to wake Maura up just yet, so, "I'll call you back Frost" she said quietly.

"_Fuck me" _Jane couldn't believe what was going on. What would it take to get Hoyt and his crazies out of her life? "_And why the fuck didn't I kill him when I had the chance?"_

She tried to relax and appreciate this stolen moment with Maura, but she could she feel her anxiety rising as she realized that Hoyt had Maura in his sights as well. Jane was used to fear, after Hoyt, she had lived and breathed it. Even in her sleep she couldn't get away from it. This fear was different this was Maura. The very thought of Maura subjected to Hoyt's torturous advances and games caused a pain in her very soul. Maura was the purest soul she had ever known. Jane couldn't allow anything to happen to her. Looking down at the woman she loved she kissed the top of her head even.

Maura stirred against Jane, waking slowly and contentedly. This was where she belonged; she was safe in Jane's arms. "Mmmmm Jane?"

"Hey beautiful" looking into those hazel eyes, Jane could forget for just a few seconds the danger they were in. Her kiss took Maura's breath away. It was unexpected and different, aroused, she kissed her back responding to the desperate passion that she felt in Jane's kiss.

Hands reached up to cup Maura's face, tenderly, and Jane softened her kiss and guided her lover into a gentle exploration of her lips.

Eyes widened at the change in the kiss and breathless, Maura's arousal deepened as the kiss became almost too tender to bear.

Even as their lips parted, both women realized that they had reached a new level in their relationship. Jane's tenderness was amazing and as Maura looked into those molten chocolate eyes there was a fire in them that she could almost see sparking to life.

"Jane? Is everything alright?" Always adept at picking up on Jane's feelings, Maura could sense that something was off.

Fighting against her natural impulse to shield Maura, Jane took a deep breath, ignoring the soreness of her body.

"Frost called."

"And"

"The prison intercepted some of Hoyt's mail." Running a scarred hand through her tousled hair, Jane continued, "they found some pictures."

Not wanting to know but needing to all the same, "of what?"

"Of us."

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He knew the pictures had been intercepted. That was the plan after all. Push the fear; push it down their throats until the rest of their plan played out. Feeling impatient he looked at his pocket calendar. Nothing scheduled this weekend. He was anxious to accelerate the timetable but he wasn't due to act again for three days. In the meantime, he may just have to find something or someone else to play with. Playing his own little game he thought _"WWHD?"_ What Would Hoyt Do?

With time on his hands he knew he had to keep himself occupied or else make a mistake, "_what would help fuel the fear, what would push Rizzoli to the edge, without physically hurting her? Hmmmm, this bore thinking on…"_

**XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even with a case like this, you couldn't work 24/7, so after explaining to Maura about the pictures and making sure that Korsak and Frost briefed them on the status of the case. Jane decided they all needed some down time. Before this case they had decided on getting together at Maura's for dinner and watching the game so Jane invited Korsak and Frost, as well as her parents and Frankie.

Angela was more than happy to cook and Maura decided it was time for her to learn how to cook some of Jane's favorite dishes. Jane's attitude had shifted a bit since their blow up and the revelation of the pictures by Frost. She seemed almost determined to make sure that Hoyt or his minions wouldn't affect their lives.

Smiling, she looked at Jane sitting on the couch, legs spread in her jeans and black t-shirt subtly emphasizing the recovering muscles of her abdomen. Running her tongue across her bottom lip, she was amazed at how sexy she was yelling first at Frankie then the television about a bad call.

Maura saw the dark circles under her eyes and knew that the stress of this case was bothering her, but she was making an effort.

Angela caught her smiling and nudged her shoulder, "you're good for her you know."

Blushing, Maura cast her eyes down embarrassed she had been caught looking at Jane so blatantly.

"She's good for me."

"You know she's never been this way with anyone, I mean she's barely let me take care of her at all and you, well you're special. She talks to you, she listens to you." Sounding almost wistful, Angela looked away before Maura saw the shimmer in her eyes.

"Angela?" Maura noticed the change in her tone of voice.

Hand on her arm Angela shook her head, "I'm okay hon, it's just, I almost lost my baby girl and…and now…"

Not knowing what else to do, Maura pulled the older woman into her arms. Angela's sobs were quiet and quite unlike the woman herself but the pain and sorrow screamed at Maura. She knew that fear and that helplessness. Loving Jane was scary even for a parent, especially for a parent.

Reaching up, Angela wiped her eyes "please don't tell Jane okay, she has enough to worry about without having to worry about me." Turning away, she finished chopping the tomatoes on the counter.

Maura realized that as intrusive and abrasive as Angela could be, she was a gentle soul, much like her daughter, she used that behavior to protect herself. "_You are a lucky woman Maura Isles, to be a part of this family"_

Oblivious to what was going on in the kitchen, "Hey Ma! You almost done, we're starving here" Jane's raspy voice was teasing and playful, a voice Angela hadn't heard since before the shooting.

"Alright already what am I a sous chef? Maura, take that plate out honey I'll bring the rest." Smiling at her she winked, "My baby's back."

It was after midnight before they all left. Jane helped Maura clean up the dishes and cups that littered the living room.

"Thanks for this Maur, I mean we made a mess" casting an eye on the debris strewn throughout the living room she looked at more sheepishly.

"Jane, its your home too, plus it was fun, more clean up than I expected, but as long as I have help?"

"I know, I know" Laughing she wiped the spilled beer on the table; Frankie had insisted he cleaned but of course, he hadn't.

"So, what were you and Ma talking about? Surprised at the change in topic, Maura almost dropped a dish.

"What?"

"You and my Ma, I saw you talking, she okay?"

Maura considered her response before answering, "she is now."

"I…I haven't been very good with her have I" unsure of herself, Jane had to know.

"Jane, this has been hard on a lot of people and, like Korsak says, '_you don't do vulnerable_,' so no, you haven't been very good with her, but Jane she loves you very much and is happy you reached out today."

Jane thought about what she said, she was right, she had been difficult, but tonight had been almost normal. There was still the tension running underneath everything, and she was feeling the effects of an extremely long day, something that wouldn't have affected her before the shooting, but things were getting back to some semblance of normalcy.

"Humph, she's my Ma, of course I would, I just wish Pops had been able to come." An emergency plumbing job had prevented his coming over and he had only just finished when they were all leaving so he had called and said he would meet Angela at home.

Maura knew that Jane's gruff response was more from embarrassment than anything else.

"Here give me those, can you take the garbage out?" Taking the cups in Jane's hands she nodded to the trashcan on the verge of overflowing.

"Yes Ma'am!" her mock salute and smile made Maura laugh.

"Be careful hon, its heavy"

"Yes mother" grabbing the bag she pulled up "Shit!" As she felt a familiar uncomfortable pull in her side, she adjusted her grip, "you weren't kidding were you."

" I warned you," laughingly, Maura wiped the counters as Jane left to take out the trash. The ringing of the phone made her frown it was almost 1am,

"Hello?"

"Dr Isles?

"Oh hello Mr. Rizzoli, is everything okay?"

"Frank please, is Angela there?" the worry in his voice was a familiar one.

"No I'm sorry she left little after 11, I mean, she should have been there by now." Worried now, "Frank let me talk to Jane and I'll call…"

"MAURA! FUCK! MAURA HELP ME!" Jane's frantic screams tore at her soul.

"Frank I have to call you back"

"But…" hanging up, Maura ran outside, she could see the officers from the car across the street running toward her.

"What happened?" Officer Morales caught up to her.

"I don't…"

"MAURA!" Jane was openly crying now, almost hysterical.

The scene Maura and the officer came upon made her catch her breath, hand to her mouth, 'Oh my God…"

Jane was kneeling in the blood that had pooled around Angela Rizzoli trying to stop the bleeding from the wound in her neck. The naked plea in Jane's eyes was heart wrenching, the grief in her words were worse

"Save her please Maura…"

**Soooooo, too much? Too little? I know Angela, why Angela? Well why not? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and story as a whole. Reviews are welcomed and actually spur me on to write more quickly **

**Review…Review…Review…Thanks **


	16. Chapter 16  Overwhelmed

**A/N: **_**Apparently we all love Angela, yes me too, so no I couldn't kill her. The reviews for the last chapter were amazing to say the least (was even threatened with bodily harm ) and while I wasn't planning on posting till tomorrow, I figured I wouldn't prolong it…Enjoy and remember that reviews only make my fingers move more quickly over the keyboard…**_

_Previous chapter_

_The scene Maura and the officer came upon made her catch her breath, hand to her mouth, 'Oh my God…"_

_Jane was kneeling in the blood that had pooled around Angela Rizzoli trying to stop the bleeding from the wound in her neck. The naked plea in Jane's eyes was heart wrenching, the grief in her words were worse_

"_Save her please Maura…"_

**Chapter 16**

Jane had been inconsolable at the hospital, her father and Frankie had tried to get her to calm down but that had proven impossible.

Maura had been able to stem the bleeding while Officer Morales called for an ambulance. Angela's pulse had been weak and thready but it had been there. Jane had been beside herself even worse than when Frankie had been shot.

Traveling in the ambulance with her mother, Jane had threatened the ambulance personnel with bodily injury if they didn't help her mother. Maura just shook her head, as a doctor and at Jane's insistence; she had traveled with them as well while she explained the injuries to the emergency room doctor on the radio.

Angela's throat had been cut to mimic Hoyt's work, but her carotid artery had not been touched, unfortunately the bruising on the side of her face seemed to indicate that she had been beaten as well. If she had been found any later she very likely would have bled out. Maura didn't know if Jane had noticed her mother's hands, but she had and had done her best despite her personal feelings to preserve any evidence. Angela had obviously tried to fight off her attacker and had lost a nail in the process. Maura was hopeful that there would be DNA that they could match.

Sitting was impossible for Jane, _"her Ma, he got her Ma"_ the rage she felt was almost blinding. She knew she would be of no use to anyone if she couldn't pull herself together, but…

"Jane?" Maura's voice was gentle

Jane wanted to stay in control and refused to look at her knowing if she gave in now, she would lose it, so she just shook her head and looked at her father. He sat there with his head in his hands and she knew he blamed himself. If he hadn't taken that job he would have been with her when she left and nothing would have happened.

Walking over to her father, she put a hand on his shoulder as the surgeon walked in.

"Family of Angela Rizzoli?"

All of them stood in unison.

"My name is Dr. Hirschler, Mrs. Rizzoli is out of danger right now. Thankfully, the cut on her neck missed her carotid but she lost a lot of blood before she was found so we did have to transfuse. The cut itself was repaired and sutured, we called in a plastic surgeon to minimize the scarring and our concern right now is the concussion."

Taking a breath, he looked at the family making sure they were taking in the information before continuing.

"It appears that she was struck a number of times about the head. Also, we've splinted and bandaged her left hand. It appears she lost two nails fighting off her attacker and has a fractured ring finger. We'll know more once she wakes up about the concussion.

Jane hissed as she realized what her mother had gone through. Maura's hand on her back was a godsend right now, keeping her grounded.

"When," clearing her throat, "when can we see her?" Jane asked

"She should be in a room in about an hour, you can see her then. She'll still be sedated however. If you have any questions, please let the nurse know. I'll be on duty for another four hours." Nodding to them he left the family to their thoughts.

Releasing a collective sigh, Frankie hugged his father fiercely. Jane could only stand there.

Tentatively, Maura reached out to her, "Jane?"

The sobs that racked her body took Maura by surprise. Gathering Jane up in her arms, she held her while she cried.

Knowing that her mother would physically be okay was a relief and a blessing but her worry was about the psychological. She held onto Maura like a lifeline.

"They hurt my mother Maura…What am I supposed to do with that?" The helpless tone of her voice tore at Maura.

"We do what we've been doing, figure out who's helping him and stop him." Maura knew that Jane totally blamed herself for what happened.

Korsak and Frost walked into the waiting room looking for Jane.

"How is she Janie?" Korsak had known Angela Rizzoli for a long time and this hit too close to home.

Wiping away tears, she looked from Korsak to Frost and the anger seething beneath the surface boiled to the surface.

"What...the...fuck..happened? How did he get so close?" hands clenched at her sides, she wanted to beat them both.

Irrational as that thought was, Frost had _promised_ to have regular patrols. Instead, the officer had sat in his vehicle playing on his phone. Jane had wrung that admission out of him while Maura had worked on her mother. Maura had stopped her from punching him in the face by making her focus on her mother again.

"Jane, Officer Morales has been relieved and Cavanaugh has asked that you allow yourselves to be moved to a safe house."

"Jane I think that might be a good…" Maura tried to convince her

"No." Knowing Maura meant well, she looked at her and shook her head sadly, and "No Maur we can't. If we disrupt things now, we may lose track of him."

"I don't think this was Hoyt" speaking to Frost and Korsak she had never been so sure.

"Jane, we know it's the same guy"

"That's not what I mean, I mean that I don't think this was sanctioned by Hoyt" it was Detective Rizzoli speaking now, not Janie.

Nodding, Korsak agreed, "It was too sloppy."

Jane looked at them about to say more and abruptly walked over to her brother and father.

"Janie!" her father had aged in just a few hours, pulling her into a hug, Jane held onto him fiercely determined to keep her tears in check.

"Pops, I have to go"

"Janie no, your mother's going to want to see you." Her father's pleading voice pulled at her hardened heart.

Blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall, she promised her father she would see her mother before she left.

"Maura, can you get me in there, please." Maura nodded and left to speak with the doctor. She knew Jane needed to do something, anything.

Ten minutes later Jane was at her mother's side. Angela's face was bruised and one eye was swollen shut. Her splinted left hand was at her side and the bandage at her neck was the only evidence of the cut that had come so close to taking her life.

Maura held back and watched as Jane reached down and placed a light kiss on her mother's forehead. The tears were flowing freely from Jane's eyes but there was no sobbing, turning to look at Maura, who gasped at the look in Jane's eyes. Maura had seen the many sides of Jane Rizzoli but few if any had ever seen _this_ look in her eyes, she had, once before. Even with the tears running down her face, her eyes were hard as coal, this side of Jane scared her. It was the look she had on her face when she shot herself.

"Jane, no, please…"

"I have to go Maura" brushing past her Detective Jane Rizzoli left the woman she loved standing in the doorway crying.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane waited for Rondo in the alley behind the Dirty Robber. As her confidential informant, Rondo had been good about coming to Jane whenever he heard anything on the street that might interest her. And right now, she needed information, unconsciously holding her abdomen, stood up straighter despite her exhaustion.

"Rondo" gruff, she couldn't keep the anger and angst out of her voice

"Vanilla! I thought you had forgotten about poor Rondo after your little _incident_" smiling, he was glad that Detective Rizzoli had called him.

She was one of his favorites, treated him with respect. It killed him when she shot herself, he hadn't seen her in over three months.

Eyebrows raised, he took her in, _"damn! Vanilla looks like shit!"_

Running a shaky hand through her hair, "Rondo, I need your help."

"Anything for you Vanilla, aren't I your number one CI?"

Forcing a laugh, "Yeah Rondo you are"

"I need you to find out who is gunning for me and mine." The seriousness of her request added a chill to her voice.

Surprised, Rondo looked at his favorite detective. "You all right Vanilla?"

"Yeah Rondo I'm…no…fuck...no! I'm not all right. You know all about me right Rondo?" questioningly Jane needed to know how much he was aware of.

"Oh yeah Vanilla, you the best detective with Boston PD, took on a serial killer twice, and hell, shot yourself to save your brother." The admiration in his voice was evident in the look he gave her. "Plus, you're a straight shooter, no bullshit, Rondo does not give his services easily."

"Thanks Rondo," surprised at his admiration and knowledge of her she continued.

"That serial killer, Hoyt, he's got someone helping him on the outside. He…he attacked my mother tonight and is coming after me."

The matter fact way she stated what was going on made him let out a long whistle; she was tough, "Whooeee Vanilla you got a target on your back for sure, whatcha need Rondo to do?"

"Help me find this fucker, he killed a woman across the street and two nights later attacked my mother. Somebody has seen or knows something. Can you handle it?"

"Damn _Vanilla_, your moms?" Rondo thought about what he was being asked to do, this wasn't just some bullshit on the street, this was a crazy ass serial killer, he hesitated, _"but this was Vanilla, coming to him, Rondo."_

"You got it Vanilla, Rondo is at your service, how do I get in touch?"

Handing him a card, "you call me direct, you understand, no one else" the look in her eye allowed for only one response, "you got it Vanilla."

Jane walked away, hand on her side and left him standing there. Rondo looked down at the card she had given him with only a cell number and her name, turning it over, he realized this wasn't police business now, this shit was personal.

"Uh, uh, uh, take care yourself Vanilla" he whispered after her.

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

"Have you heard from her?"

"No, you?" Korsak shook his head dejectedly. No one had heard from Jane at all, not even Maura. It had been over 12 hours since Jane left the hospital. They were all worried. Maura was beside herself.

Angela had woken up three hours ago asking for Jane and Maura had tried to explain that Jane was working on finding who attacked her. Groggy as she was, Angela knew the truth, she knew her daughter.

Before closing her eyes again Angela had pleaded with Maura

"Find her Maura, find my Janie"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane sat looking at the spot where she had found her mother. Standing up, she looked around "_where the fuck are you? who are you? _Her cell phone buzzed again as it had all day.

Sighing deeply, she realized she couldn't hide anymore. She needed to talk to Maura and explain. She was exhausted. Overwhelming fear, anger and pain had driven her for almost 24 hours and she had done what she could.

Walking with the weight of the world on her shoulders, Jane went home to Maura.

**See, Angela is alive…I couldn't do that to Jane or the rest of the Rizzoli clan. Jane is headed down a dark road though (sorry) it's up to Maura to keep her just this side of sane. Fear is driving Jane more than anything else, oh and Rondo will be playing an important role later on. **

**Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter should be up shortly (already being written) so please, let me know what you think, and REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…please**


	17. Chapter 17  Jane Returns

**A/N: I would love to know what folks think about where I'm going with this story. In case you don't know, you all play a role in helping guide me. I love feedback on whether I am portraying the characters well or not and I love hearing that this storyline strikes a nerve… I noticed hurting Angela did just that **** Enjoy**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura was in the bedroom when Jane finally came in. Lying on Jane's side of the bed, she hugged her pillow waiting and hoping that Jane would come home. Laying there in the dark, she heard Jane come in and felt the tears fall as relief flooded her. Jane was home.

"Maura?" Jane's husky whisper calling from the darkness begged her to respond.

"Jane! Oh Jane!" Happy to at least have her home, "come here please…"

Standing in the doorway, Jane's silhouette was barely visible.

"Maur, I…can we turn the light on for awhile?" Reaching over, Maura clicked on the small lamp on the nightstand and looked at her.

Tumbling into bed an exhausted Jane let Maura pull her into an embrace. Her heart wrenching sobs tore at Maura and she held her close and rocked her "it'll be okay baby, it will," kissing the top of her head her heart broke at the sight of her Jane so despondent.

She continued to rock and hold her until the sobbing stopped. Jane's rhythmic breathing let Maura know she had fallen asleep. Adjusting herself in the bed, she stopped as Jane whimpered in pain.

"Honey you're exhausted, sleep please,"

Stroking her head, Maura whispered gently in her ear, "Shhhh, I love you Jane Rizzoli, I love you, we're safe, we're all safe."

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daylight came quickly and as Jane opened her eyes, she realized she was alone in the bed. Reaching over to Maura's side she breathed in her scent, recharging herself before getting up.

Her mind on her mother, she called the hospital to check on her. Her father and Frankie had spent most of the day with her she was told. After leaving a message that she would be by later, Jane followed the smells coming from the kitchen.

Maura had set out breakfast for the both of them; she had even made Jane bacon. Jane smiled briefly at the domestic scene until her mind filtered back to Hoyt. Maura turned and flashed Jane a smile until she saw the change in her face. Maura was shocked by how ill and gaunt Jane looked in the morning light.

"Morning."

Shaking her head, Jane tried to get her head focused on what and who was in front of her.

"Maura…I…I'm sorry for leaving like that yesterday" she knew she had hurt her and really didn't expect to be forgiven.

"Jane," taking a deep breath Maura chose her words carefully, "sit, eat, then we'll talk. She covered the distance between them and took Jane by the hand, leading her to a chair. Jane watched as she placed a plate in front of her and poured her coffee.

"Maura, I don't deserve any…mmm" Maura's lips interrupted whatever she was going to say. Jane allowed herself to get lost in this encounter until finally Maura pulled away.

Leaning her forehead against Jane's, "you are a dangerous woman Jane Rizzoli, but you are not superwoman, let me take care of you, let me in." The last was a plea. Jane's actions scared her but Jane needed to know she was there for her, Maura needed to keep her grounded.

Maura's request reminded her of the question she had asked her, "_Did she love herself"_ Jane had told Maura she could with her help.

Jane realized now was no different. She needed Maura or the overwhelming fear, hatred and anger that she had been feeling since she found her mother were going to overwhelm her, but she couldn't tell her

Sitting down, Maura looked expectantly at Jane. Jane obliged, picking up her fork and trying to enjoy the breakfast that Maura had prepared for them. Their companionable silence hid the emotions seething just beneath the surface. It was a much-needed meal for Jane who hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. For Maura it was a blessing, Jane was here.

**XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Jane showered, Maura called Korsak and Frost to let them know she was back.

"So how is she?"

"Vince, she's…distant…she's here but she's not here, and she won't tell me where she's been only that she was taking care of some things…Vince she's scaring me." The admission hurt but she had to tell someone, especially someone who knew Jane so well.

"Look Doc, this isn't something she's ever had to deal with before. I mean, it's always been her, you know…not someone she loves. She's blaming herself."

Frustrated Maura ran her hand violently through her hair before clenching her fist, "Vince I know that…you didn't see her when she came home she was…she was…broken, her spirit was just so broken."

"I know Doc, look keep her there okay. We should be there in a bit."

"Okay Vince," glancing at the stairs, she heard the shower turn off. "I have to go, hurry over please."

Hanging up, she wrung her hands before straightening up. Heading upstairs, she was determined to get Jane to speak to her before Korsak and Frost came over.

Standing outside the door, Maura hesitated, hand on the door handle she tried to get her thoughts in order before going in. Entering quietly, she didn't see her in the bedroom, looking toward the bathroom, she watched Jane through the open door.

Unaware of Maura's presence, Jane examined herself in the mirror. Her scars were healing nicely and as she stretched her arms up one way then the other, she caught herself when a familiar painful tug reminded her not to move so abruptly to her left.

Maura heard her hiss as it pained her and fought not to rush in. Jane was obviously oblivious to Maura's presence or she wouldn't have made a sound.

Hands on the counter, Jane looked up at a stranger in the mirror. The shadows under her eyes were darker and her eyes… her eyes were almost black, the darkness in them a reflection of how she was feeling. Taking as deep a breath as she could, she could acknowledge to herself that she wasn't in any shape to take on what she was about to, but she had no choice. Decision made, she turned to catch Maura watching her through the door.

"_God… Maura…how the fuck do I keep her safe?"_ With the silence between them growing, Jane made the first move.

"Morning." Even her voice was different and she knew it, she knew the hurt in Maura's eyes was her fault but she didn't know how to fix it right now.

"Morning…how…how are you feeling?" an anxious Maura tried not to stutter. She had never felt timid around Jane, but now…this was a side of Jane that like she told Korsak, scared her. Jane had shut down at the hospital after seeing her mother and had left so abruptly she had been afraid of what she would do.

Wanting…no needing to spare her, Jane responded the only way she could, "better, thank you"

"Jane I…I mean your mother, she's going to be okay." Angry at herself Maura watched as Jane flinched as she heard about her mother, but said nothing. Maura hadn't meant to say anything until Jane did but she was so nervous she couldn't help it.

Not knowing what else to say, "I'm sorry Jane, I thought you would want to know."

"Of course I want to know, she's my mother Maura, What, DO YOU THINK I DON'T CARE?" she could feel the fear controlling her tongue and couldn't stop it.

"Jane please don't yell I was just…"

"WHAT THE FUCK MAUR? DO YOU THINK I HAVEN'T CHECKED IN TO SEE HOW SHE IS? Jane knew she was yelling, but she couldn't stop herself.

Chest heaving and gasping for breath, with hands clenched at her sides Jane could feel the fear wash over her. It was controlling her. Not fear for herself but fear for Maura, her mother, her brother, anyone she loved who Hoyt and his lackey could hurt instead of her.

Maura was stunned. This was not her Jane, this was a stranger who looked like Jane and sounded like her but wasn't her.

"Jane," she said in her best Dr Isles voice, "you need to calm down, take a breath, honey I know you're hurting." Maura knew Jane better than anyone. She knew that emotionally, Jane was in more pain than she had ever been in and that she didn't know how to handle it. It was up to her to keep Jane grounded and safe.

Taking a chance and before Jane could respond, Maura did the only thing she knew to do; she pulled Jane into a tight embrace. Jane fought her, she didn't want to feel Maura or her love she wanted to hate, she wanted to be angry it was the only way to control the fear. Struggling against the other woman Jane pushed her against the wall, knocking the breath out of her and a picture off the wall.

"Oof!...Dammit Jane!"

Maura's grunt of pain and tightening of her embrace shocked Jane back to her senses.

"Aw Fuck! Maura…Maura honey…let go, I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby…I'm okay…its okay…" Jane repeated the words over and over as Maura's embrace relaxed and she returned it. Arms around the smaller woman, Jane held her close, still murmuring apologies and cursing at herself. She felt like she was losing her mind.

"Maur…you okay?" hand on Maura's chin, Jane looked into troubled hazel green eyes full of tears. "Maur…"

"Its okay Jane," the sorrow in her voice spoke volumes to Jane, "are _you_ alright?"

"Dammit," Jane's answering kiss surprised her. Eyes wide, she responded to the need in Jane's kiss tasting the saltiness of her tears. She could feel some of the tension easing from Jane as their kiss deepened. It was a kiss of desperation and of want. Maura knew it couldn't last but for a few moments at least, she had Jane back.

"I'm so sorry Maura I don't …I don't know why I reacted that way," Jane's voice was hoarse and scratchy as she broke the kiss. Looking into Maura's eyes, she found her lifeline.

Maura heard the sincerity and weariness in Jane's voice and it broke her heart. She knew that Jane was scared but she wanted, no needed her to know that she was there for her.

"Jane…I love you honey, please don't shut me out. Let me help. We can get through this together." Desperate, "please Jane I can't lose you again."

"God Maur that's what I'm trying to prevent. I don't want to lose you to Hoyt or anyone else. I'm trying to protect all of you, don't you understand? I can't…I mean…shit Maur I almost lost my mom, you know." The childlike heartbreak in her voice brought tears to Maura's eyes.

Pulling her toward the bed, "sit" her single command; Maura forced Jane to look at her.

"Jane Rizzoli, we almost lost you not to long ago, thank goodness for all of us that we didn't. I am grateful everyday for that. You need to know the fear I've felt since that day is something I wouldn't wish on anyone. I know that fear and I know you. We _didn't_ lose your mom, yes it was close but listen to me," she forced Jane to look into her eyes, "we didn't. She's going to be okay, will it be easy, no, but she needs you, we all do. When you disappeared without a word, Jane a piece of me felt like it died, I had to explain to your mother and she asked me to 'find her Janie'. Whatever you're planning, don't do it, please, not by yourself at least."

Maura didn't know if she was getting through to her at all but she noticed Jane cringe at the idea of Maura having to explain to her mother why Jane wasn't there.

"Maura…I…"

Taking Jane's hands in her hands, Maura brought each one to her mouth and kissing her scars, "Trust us Jane, we're your family. All of us, not just the Rizzolis, but Frost and Korsak as well." The sincerity of Maura's words despite her fear beat in tandem with Jane's heart.

Jane's sobs took Maura by surprise and gathering the woman she loved in her arms again, she held her while she cried. They still had a lot to discuss especially once Korsak and Frost got there, but she hoped this was a good first step toward breaking down the walls that Jane had built up around her.

Jane guiltily allowed herself to be comforted by Maura knowing in her heart of hearts, that ultimately whoever was working with Hoyt was going to get to her and that she was going to make it easy for him, and Hoyt.

**Reviews Please: Let me know what you think so far. Maura is reaching out even though Jane is scaring her, but will it be enough…Our offender will be striking again after hurting Angela and Jane will be that much closer to finding him, but at what cost to her?**

**I Love Reviews so please, click away.**


	18. Chapter 18  What now?

**A/N: So, I'm working on revving up the action and reducing the angst-unfortunately the angst was necessary to get to this point and points beyond. Please feel free to review and offer suggestions as to where you would like this story to go. I appreciate reader input and it often makes me look at my story through a different lens.**

**Disclaimer-Of course these characters don't belong to me, geez, who said they did, tell me… **

**Enjoy and remember the more reviews the quicker the updates-previous two didn't get too many but then they were very angsty…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hoyt looked at the picture and smiled. It was an emotionless smile that never reached his eyes as he thought about how he would deal with his little apprentice later. "_How dare he think this was permitted?"_

The picture was grainy having been taken from a distance. It showed his own Jane, bent over a body outside of her home. The look on Jane's face was one _he_ wanted to put there, not some rube he had working for him. He wasn't supposed to touch her. But the stupid maniac couldn't help himself apparently. Couldn't wait two days.

Shaking his head at the picture Hoyt knew he had to settle for what he had but this skewed the odds a bit in Jane's favor…"or did it?" he muttered to himself.

Hoyt loved a scared Jane. The fear could be seen reflected in her eyes and in the tautness of her body. He had control over that, but an angry Jane? She would be more determined to catch him but also, he smiled, probably more careless as well. His Jane was a hero. She wouldn't let anyone else pay her debt to him. And she owed him. Looking at his hands he wondered how she liked the additions his little helper had made to the crime scene.

Realizing that his plan was actually falling into place nicely, he lay back on his bunk and waited for his rec time. The next part of his plan was set to begin in a couple of hours.

"Hmmmmm, maybe he did me a favor after all…" whistling to himself he stared at Jane's picture running one finger along her face.

"Jane…Jane…Jane…you will be my masterpiece."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time Korsak and Frost got there, Jane had changed and both she and Maura were in the kitchen sharing a cup of coffee and just talking.

Grabbing a cup of coffee for each of them, they moved their little meeting to Maura's living room.

Korsak and Frost looked at one another, Jane looked liked hell and Maura didn't look much better.

Standing behind Jane in the chair, Maura rubbed her shoulders, trying to ease the knots and tension that had been building in Jane for the past two days.

"So, what do we have so far? Anything?" the harshness of Jane's voice surprised them both but it was no less than what they expected.

"We're waiting on the DNA results from the scrapings under…uhm… the scrapings we got." Korsak didn't want to mention Jane's mother until she did but,

"Its okay Korsak, under my mom's fingernails, so anything?" Craning her neck she looked up at Maura, "Maur?"

"No Jane nothing yet, we put a rush on it but it likely won't be until later today or tomorrow before we hear anything."

Stilling Maura's hands with her own, Jane pulled her around the chair and gestured for her to sit.

"So we do nothing?" she said flatly looking at Maura.

"Jane, there is still the safe house…"

"I said NO Frost. I will not go into hiding like some scared little girl hoping the boogeyman doesn't find her, do…you…hear me?" Jane fought to keep her voice level and temper down.

"Jane…"

Taking a deep breath, Jane attempted to calm herself. "Sorry guys I know you're trying to help, but I'm not going." Looking at Maura, who nodded, "we're not going"

Frost and Korsak exchanged a glance before Korsak continued

"Its alright Janie, we're with you, do you understand?" Korsak leaned forward and took her hands.

"Remember," he said quietly, "no one can break you Jane unless you let them."

"Thanks Korsak and you too Frost. I'm sorry I've been such an ass, I'm just tired of being a frigging target and I don't want anyone else getting caught in the line of fire."

Glancing at Maura, Korsak understood. Jane was worried they were coming after Maura to get to her and given Hoyt's track record at being able to get to Jane, he was worried too.

"Well here's the deal, because of the specific set of circumstances, Cavanaugh got permission to reinstate you provisionally pending your doctor's release." Jane sat bolt upright at the news and actually smiled as Korsak pulled out her badge and service weapon, handing both to her.

Standing up, she clipped her badge onto her waistband, and clipped her gun to her side. Looking at Maura she could see the troubled look in her eyes as she strapped on her gun.

"I'm okay Maur." She had already attended all of her required psych sessions before the incident with her mother so there wasn't anything Maura could really say. But she knew, Jane should not have a gun right now.

Watching the thoughts behind her eyes, Jane sighed and kneeled in front of her. Taking Maura's hands "Maura look at me, I'm okay." Maura looked into Jane's eyes and saw a coldness that was not directed at her but frightened her nonetheless. She was holding herself together right now and that was all Maura could really expect.

Getting back to her feet with a groan that was lost on no one, Jane grinned at them, "No mother henning me okay? I'm fine." Jane picked up her coffee cup and Maura's and took them into the kitchen to wash.

"Vince really?" Maura whispered, "Reinstated? Are you _all_ crazy?" glancing at the kitchen, she continued, "I told you she's not herself right now, she's…"

Quietly "Doc would you prefer for her to be unarmed when this asshole comes after her?"

Snapping her mouth shut Maura realized he had a point. "_An angry, crazy Jane may not be a match for a serial killer, but an angry, crazy Jane with a gun?"_

"Hmmm you may have a point, "she whispered, then loudly "Frost, Korsak, if you're done I'll take your cups."

Muttering under her breath, Maura stalked into the kitchen "crazy, stupid, arrogant police think a gun solves everything, well…" Maura's voice trailed off as she walked into the kitchen.

Looking at Frost, Korsak chuckled.

"What are you laughing at."

"Those two, they're made for each other."

"Ha! Yeah I guess they are aren't they" Serious as things were, they had to laugh, life was ugly, they knew that but sometimes…a laugh was the only thing keeping them sane.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane walked into her mother's hospital room and glanced at Frankie, asleep in the chair. Not wanting to disturb him, she approached the bed quietly laying a kiss on her mother's forehead.

Angela opened her eyes to see her daughter's eyes looking back at her.

"Hey Ma." She said softly, brushing her hair around behind ears.

"Janie" her mom croaked, "are you okay honey?" reaching up she touched her daughter's face. "Where did you go Jane?"

Jane knew she couldn't avoid that question forever "Ma I went to find some answers, I have to find who did this to you, I…"

"Stop" Angela's voice brooked no questions. "I do not want you putting yourself in danger because of me, do you understand? Jane look at me, I'm gonna be fine, you saved me"

"Maura saved you" she interrupted, feeling like a child, "I didn't do anything I didn't know what to do Ma. I was scared."

Pulling her daughter into a hug with her good hand, Angela Rizzoli realized this was a big step for Jane, admitting to her mother of all people that she was scared. She held her while she cried like she did when she was six and had gotten scared that grandma wasn't waking up anymore.

"Its okay Janie, shhh, its okay honey."

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Jane looked at her mom. "Its not okay, Ma. It won't be okay until I find the bastard who did this to you and take care of him."

At her last words, "you mean arrest him right Jane?"

_Shit! _She thought, "yeah ma, that's what I mean. Ma, did you see him, the guy who attacked you?"

"Sorry honey, all I remember is getting hit in the face and falling and then getting hit gain, I remember grabbing at whoever it was and I think I scratched him and then I got hit again." Bringing her hand to her neck, she shuddered "I don't remember this"

Swallowing, Jane nodded, she hadn't expected her mother to have seen her assailant, he was to careful so, changing the subject, "so, what have the doctor's said, when do you get out of here?"

Before Angela could answer, a grunt and groan from the other side of the room interrupted them.

"Oh geez, my back! Oh hey Ma, Jane!"

"Hey Frankie." Looking at his sweats and t-shirt she smiled, he had obviously spent the night. "Working tonight?"

Hearing the undertone in Jane's voice, "yeah why?"

Pulling back her jacket he spotted the badge and gun and his eyes lit up.

"Sweet"

"Yup"

"What's going on you two?" Angela may be tired and hurt and laying in the hospital, but she could still read her children.

Smiling, Jane leaned down and kissed her mom on the cheek, "Nothing Ma, we're just happy you're gonna be okay, you know? Winking at her brother,

"Yeah ma anyway, I have to get going I'm working the afternoon shift tonight so…"

"Fine, go, go, both of you…you obviously don't care that I could have _died_…"

Both Rizzolis rolled their eyes as they realized their mother was getting better.

Smiling Jane patted her mother's hand, "Love you Ma."

"Love you Janie, be careful please."

"I will."

Leaving Frankie to clean up before he left, Jane walked purposefully down the hallway. Stopping at the elevators, she saw the sign for the chapel, and looking around went in search of it.

Jane hadn't gone to church in a long time but she hadn't forgotten the rituals. Kneeling before the altar, she lit a candle and said a prayer.

"_Lord, I know I haven't talked to you since Frankie got shot and geez before that not for years but please, help me stop them. Help me stop them both. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. I'm not strong enough. Please God help me protect those I love and…and thank you for another chance with my mother."_

Crossing herself she stood up and took a deep breath. Today was a new day. Her mother was going to be okay. Rondo was out getting information for her. Korsak wasn't letting Maura out of his sight and Maura, even after how she behaved, Maura was still by her side. She let her hand touch her badge and smiled. She may not be 100% yet and lord knows if she ever would be, but right now Detective Jane Rizzoli was back.

"I'm going to catch you, you son of a bitch and when I do…"

Walking out of the chapel, she headed downstairs where Frost was waiting for her. They had work to do.

**Alright, so already working on the next chapter, but I would REALLY, REALLY like some feedback, so please, reviews a plenty, take a sec and let me know. Also, specific request regarding portrayals-in previous Chapters- Rondo (good/Bad/close) let me know, thanks again. Review button, look, right there, see it…**


	19. Chapter 19  Another Victim

**A/N: Wow, thanksto all who have reviewed so far and definitely for the feedback, it's greatly appreciated. And as I promised some of you who asked that I post sooner rather than later, here you go…**

The third body was found late the next afternoon. Jennifer Cassidy never showed up for work that day, so when her boyfriend went to check on her, he found her on the couch, and ran out the house yelling fumbling with his cell phone trying to call 911. A city bus had almost hit him when he ran out into the street.

Jane and Frost pulled up to the scene and saw the medical examiner's van already there. Maura's car parked behind it. Ducking under the police tape, Jane gave her name and badge number to the officer keeping track of everyone coming and going, Frost did the same and followed Jane in.

"You ready for this Jane?"

Nodding her head Jane took a deep breath, she was feeling a bit panicky and was hoping for just a little more time before having to face another victim. But, apparently evil doesn't take a holiday so "Yeah Frost, I got this."

Maura was bent over the victim examining the slice along her throat. She couldn't bring herself to look at the woman's hands yet. Both hands were pinned to the couch just like the previous victim and Jane before that. She heard Jane before she saw her.

"What the…" Whipping her head around she saw the shocked look on Jane's face and stared daggers at Frost. _"He didn't warn her"_

"Dammit Barry why didn't you tell her?" Maura walked over to Jane who was standing there trying _not_ to hyperventilate. "Jane breathe, slowly…I'm sorry no one told you." Shooting a fierce look at Frost she looked back at Jane who was holding her a hand to her side trying to get some semblance of control back.

"Fuck Maur, really? He had to do that to them too? It wasn't enough to kill them?" Jane's rant was an angry one, not a self-pitying one. Looking at her hands, she opened and closed them a couple of times, taking a deep breath before looking up at Maura.

"Okay, let's start again, time of death?" her voice emotionless and detached, she refused to let this.

Maura gave Jane a once over before shaking her head and answering, "rigor hasn't set in yet so I would estimate no more than three hours. I won't know more until I get her back to the morgue."

"Cause of death? She knew, she just had to hear it.

"It appears to be exsanguinations due to a severing of her carotid artery" Maura was watching Jane carefully to be sure she was okay.

"And her hands?

"I'm sorry? Her hands?" Maura was confused there was no inflection in Jane's voice so she couldn't tell what she was asking.

"Her hands Maur…" running an agitated hand through her hair, "was she alive when he…when he did that to her?" Jane looked imploringly at Maura hoping for a different answer, but again, she had to know.

"She was alive Jane, it appears by the amount of blood that her throat had not been cut when he…Jane!"

Turning on her heel, Jane walked out of the house brushing past Korsak on her way.

"Hey, what? Jane!" looking from Frost to Maura, "what the hell just happened?"

"Dammit Barry, Melody please finish processing the body and get it back to the morgue." Taking off her gloves Maura ran after Jane.

"Jane! Jane wait, oh, stupid shoe! Jane!"

Looking at Frost, Korsak raised an eyebrow, "spill kid, what the hell happened?"

Rubbing a hand across his face, "I forgot to tell her about the hands"

"Are you kidding me Frost?"

"Nope" eyes downcast he knew he had screwed up.

"Son of a bitch…"

"Yeah…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The only reason Maura caught up to Jane was because she found her throwing up alongside the house. Putting a hand on her back, Maura moved her hand in circles on her back trying to soothe her. Jane stopped when she was finally only dry heaving.

"Sorry Maur" accepting the tissues that Maura pulled out of her purse, Jane wiped her mouth disgusted with herself for reacting that way. She knew the previous victim had been found that way but she hadn't seen it. Apparently her brain and body were not accepting information the same way.

Jane looked at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry you saw that."

"Honey I've seen you at your best and your worst, why should this be any different. I think I would be worried if you didn't react this way. It means you still feel Jane."

Jane hissed, "_she knew"_ "Maura I don't…"

Putting a small hand against Jane's chest and feeling her heart beating beneath her fingers, "you still _feel_ Jane, do you understand me" she said this quietly.

Jane placed her own scarred hand over Maura's, and squeezed it. "Thanks Maur"

Looking past her at the people gathered across the street, Jane caught the eye of one bystander; he was staring straight at her, no not at her, at Maura! "He's here Maur, get Frost!" and like a shot she was off. The bystander turned and ran alongside another house. Racing across the street, Jane attempted to follow him. "_Shit I'm out of shape"_

"Jane wait!" she heard Frost but ignored him as she continued to chase the man she had seen watching Maura. Running behind the house she saw his feet disappear over a fence. Jumping at the fence Jane pulled herself up and over, landing hard on the other side.

"_Ow that hurt"_ Getting up she caught a glimpse of him as he pushed through the open fence. Running after him she heard Frost jump over the fence.

"Dammit Jane wait for me"

"Hurry up Frost," she was huffing and puffing now, "we still… have a chance…to catch him"

Through the gate and into another backyard she watched as he ran alongside the house and into an alley. She could feel Frost just twenty feet or so behind her. Turning into the alley she looked one way then the other she'd lost him, "Fuck!"

Hands on her knees, she bent over trying to catch her breath as Frost caught up to her. He too was out of breath. "Shit Jane you're fast."

"Not…fast…enough…" she said, "fuck Barry…I don't…I can't…" for the first time in her life, Jane Rizzoli let herself fall into a man's arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She could hear Maura. _"Where are you Maur?"_

"Jane, Jane honey wake up?"

Something was on her face, Hoyt. Hoyt was covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She grabbed at his hands with hers.

"Jane stop, honey stop fighting…" eyes flew open and terrified dark eyes looked into concerned hazel ones. "You're okay, you're okay Jane it's me, Maura"

She was laying on a gurney with a mask over her face. Yanking it off, "Maur wha…what happened?"

Looking over at the EMT hovering nearby, Maura waved him off. "Jane you passed out after chasing the person you saw. Frost caught you before you fell and called the ambulance before we got here.

"We?"

"Korsak and I"

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, what happened?" Looking at Frost she waited for an answer.

"You were bent over trying to catch your breath and you passed out"

"Shit." That one word spoke volumes to them all. "Guess I'm not 100% after all huh?" she said trying to make light of it.

"Jane this is serious. By the time we got here they had you on oxygen because your respiration rate was so low. When was the last time to went respiratory therapy session?"

Jane recognized that voice Maura was pissed at her. She hadn't been to a session in over two weeks. She had been to her physical therapy, but not respiratory. She hated it. She hated that it was so friggin hard.

"Over two weeks" she mumbled.

"What?" Maura strained to hear what she said.

"Two weeks."

"Dammit Jane," before she could continue, "Ma'am we're ready to transport." The EMT was obviously uncomfortable interrupting.

"No," sitting up, Jane waited a second for the world to right itself. "I am not going to the hospital again."

"Janie come on"

"No Korsak, obviously I'm not 100% but I'm not dead or dying. I'll go back to therapy if that's what it takes, but I want this fucker" looking at Maura, she spoke to her only "hit me if you want Maur but this is who I am"

She looked defiantly at Maura, "you know me Maura, never the easy way, always the hard way."

With a ghost of a smile, Maura nodded, "tomorrow Jane, I'll drive you myself"

"Yes ma'am"

Looking at the EMT, "Detective Rizzoli is going to decline continued medical attention."

Looking from one to the other, the EMT shook his head, "Okay," to Jane "ma'am I have a release for you to sign.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_She almost caught him" _He was stunned. He hadn't realized she could be that fast but he knew that as soon as he caught her eye she would know it was him. Everything was falling into place though. Just a few more days and he would let her catch him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura and Jane entered the house in silence. They had hardly spoken to each other since dismissing the EMTs three hours ago. Against Maura and Korsak's wishes, they had gone back to the station so that Maura could get started on the autopsy and Jane could sit down and work on a description of the man she saw.

Maura had shrugged off Jane's hand when they got out of the car and Jane knew it was going to be a long night.

Taking off her jacket she walked up behind Maura.

"Maura we need to talk"

Shaking her head Maura walked away, leaving Jane standing in the living room.

"Damn…damn…damn!" stomping toward the guest room she kicked off her shoes and started attacking the heavy bag Maura had had set up there for her to exercise and work off her frustrations.

Huffing and puffing, Jane practiced the breathing techniques she was taught after being shot and worked through the labored breathing and stitch in her side. Losing the shirt she stood there like a valkyrie, hair loose and wild in her pants and bra.

Jane alternated between kicks and elbows, then kicks and punches until she had the heavy bag swaying violently on its stand.

Maura stood quietly in the doorway watching Jane work off her rage, sufficiently aware that she was also practicing her breathing exercises at the same time. Attempting a particularly difficult combination with a swaying bag, Maura watched wide eyed as Jane mis-timed an elbow and fell forward onto the stand's rail.

"Fuck!" Jane's face contorted in agony as she connected, surgical scar to steel. Trying to stand, a wave of nausea kept her seated.

"Jane!" Maura rushed forward "just sit still." Running her hands along Jane's abdomen she heard her groan as she pressed on a tender spot.

"Ow, Maur that hurts." With a painful smile, Jane watched as Maura continued her ministrations.

"Stay there, I'll get some ice."

"I'm not going anywhere believe me." The pain in her gut was white hot. If she didn't move she was good.

Coming back with an icepack, Maura was relieved to see that Jane hadn't moved and bothered as well.

"Jane?" hissing as Maura applied the icepack; Jane tried to relax despite the pain, "Maur? How long were you standing there?"

"A little while, you seemed to be very angry."

Maura's eyes looked at the floor when she said it, "geez Maur, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself. I had him Maura, I let him get away…"

"Jane he had a head start, don't blame yourself"

"He was looking at you." Jane's voice was hard again, laced with pain.

"Maybe he was looking at you?"

"No Maura, he caught my eye but he was looking at you, he was…he was taunting me, daring me to come after him…"

Moving to get up Jane hissed as the throbbing started again and adjusted the ice pack. Looking from the ice pack to Maura "this was stupid wasn't it?"

"Not one of your best moments, dear" Maura deadpanned.

Shocked, "was that a joke?" Maura's hesitant smile said it all.

"Still mad at me?"

"Always Jane, always" with a gentle kiss Maura helped Jane get up.

"Come on, let's fix you up."

**Feedback please, the muse is with me and the plot thickens as Hoyt's presence is felt more and more. Jane knows she's not indestructible but will that really matter when she faces off against two killers? You tell me…and now, reviews please, they keep my fingers flying across the keyboard. **


	20. Chapter 20  Fear returns

**Disclaimer: No the characters don't belong to me if they did, it wouldn't just be eye sex and innuendo.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I would love to hear some recommendations from you all regarding the direction and tone of this story. Let me know what you think. I write for me and for you so the more reviews the quicker the updates, it inspires me. This is a longer chapter than usual but that's because there is a bit more going on, so bear with me. None of these chapters has been beta'd so let me know of any glaring inconsistencies please. Now go, enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Korsak looked over at Jane's empty desk. "So, what do you think? She coming in today?"

Frost continued his facial recognition search, fingers flying across the keyboard. Without looking up, "I dunno, depends on whether or not Maura's going to let Jane out of her sight."

Korsak took a sip of his coffee, "I don't know, my money's on Jane with this one. She's stubborn as a mule."

"Really Korsak? She passed out just chasing down a suspect, refused medical attention and admitted she hasn't been following doctor's orders. Maura may just break a leg or two to make sure she stays put."

Korsak's raucous laughter filled the squadroom.

"What's so funny?" startled to hear the very familiar raspy voice behind him he spilled hot coffee on his pants.

"Ow, dammit Janie! Don't sneak up on me like that" Wiping at his pants, he glared at a smirking Frost.

"What are you smiling about? I was right wasn't I?"

Sitting down at her desk, Jane turned on her computer and put her coffee down before turning to look at them, with a scowl "right about what?"

The men exchanged glances; they were damned if they spoke and damned if they didn't.

Clearing his throat, Korsak jumped into the line of fire, "right about whether you would be in today or not. We figured Maura would try to get you to stay home today."

Opening her mouth to respond, Jane abruptly snapped it shut.

It had been a rough night. To say that Maura was angry with her was an understatement. Maura had proceeded to tell her all the ways that yesterday could have ended tragically. Starting with her erratic breathing, chasing a suspect by herself, over-exerting on the heavy bag. The woman made her crazy, more so because Jane knew she was right. It had taken a while to get Maura to understand that she wasn't trying to purposely hurt herself after Maura had screamed at her and broken down in tears about Jane having a 'death wish'. She had spent the rest of the night holding Maura in her arms, trying to assuage her fears.

"Yeah well, she wanted me to take it easy today which I told her I would, but that I needed to come in."

Sitting at her desk she started to go through the paperwork that was accumulating as a result of this case. She wasn't the lead detective, Korsak was, Cavanaugh had made it clear that she was to assist ONLY. That hadn't stopped her from going through the files they had gathered on Hoyt from the previous cases. She knew there was something here, she could feel it. They were overlooking something but she didn't know what.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura was downstairs having just finished the autopsy, she was writing up her notes with the television on. Her mind was chaotic to say the least. She couldn't understand how it was possible to feel two of the strongest, diametrically opposed emotions at the same time without losing your mind. Last night with Jane had been…difficult. She loved her with her heart and soul but she hated how she made her feel fear. Seeing her lying there unconscious had brought the day of the shooting back to her. The vasoconstrictions had started so quickly at the sight that if not for Korsak she would have passed out as well.

She was trying to understand Jane and how she was feeling but she was sad that she thought she had to take on Hoyt herself. No matter how many times she told her she wasn't alone, Jane couldn't seem to truly believe it and that frightened Maura more than anything. If Jane truly believed she was alone in her fight to protect those she loved, there was no telling the extremes she would go to.

Shaking her head, Maura attempted to concentrate on the computer screen in front of her. _"Hoyt'_ "What?" She hadn't heard, she couldn't have heard his name on the news, "please no" she whispered."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rizzoli, Frost, Korsak, my office now!" Lt Cavanaugh's voice brooked no argument as they all looked at one another wondering who messed what up or who was in trouble now.

"Have a seat Rizzoli."

"I'm fine sir, really"

"Sit!" plopping onto a nearby chair, Jane looked at Korsak who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sir, if this is about yesterday…" she began

"Hoyt escaped." The softly spoken words from Lt Cavanaugh of all people spoke volumes about his feelings for his detective. Yes she was a pain in his ass, but she was the best at what she did and this madman had almost killed her twice already.

Jane appeared to shrink in the chair, before "no..no…NO!" knocking the chair over as she pushed up from it, Jane's anger and terror were palpable in the room.

"Janie it'll be okay" Korsak tried to lay a hand on her shoulder that she violently brushed off.

"Fuck…FUCK! How the hell did this happen, AGAIN! I mean we just saw him, days ago, he was locked up tight, dammit Lt…what happened?" the last was a plea. Taking a deep breath Jane attempted to steady her emotions.

To say this turn of events freaked her out was an understatement but if she lost it now, Cavanaugh would take her off the case completely.

Trying desperately to control her breathing and cursing herself for abandoning her sessions. She tried to maintain a semblance of control.

Cavanaugh watched as Jane got her emotions in check. Admiringly he shook his head, he had to hand it to her, she could shut it down with the best of them.

"Rizzoli I…"

"Don't take me of this case sir, please" her raspy voice wasn't pleading, but commanding. There was coldness in it that he hadn't heard before but the others had. Korsak and Frost looked worriedly at each other. Frost quietly pulled out his cell and texted Maura '_Jane needs you, have you heard_?'

Maura responded immediately '_yes, I'm at her desk now, where are you_?'

'_Cavanaugh'_

"Rizzoli, you need perspective, you need to take a step back from this."

Jane stood her ground, this would be the last time Hoyt would ever be a threat to her and hers. She promised herself that when her mother was attacked. She would not hesitate this time, no matching scars, she was going to kill him of that she had no doubt.

"With all due respect sir, I have perspective. I have the best perspective of all, I know him, just as he knows me. You need me in this investigation sir. Plus I saw his accomplice, I can ID him, he knows that so I'm involved whether you can admit it or not."

Cavanaugh looked at the tall brunette standing ramrod straight in front of him. She was a decorated detective, one of his best if not the best. One of the best intuitive investigators he had ever known, but right now he knew she was barely holding herself together. He knew she had disappeared for over 24 hours after her mother was attacked. He knew about yesterday's chase and its aftermath. He knew about it all but he also knew that in his gut, Jane Rizzoli was the best chance they had to catch Hoyt.

Jane stood waiting for a response. She could almost see his thought process as he made connections and guesstimated the odds of success with her or without.

"Fine, but by the book Rizzoli, do you understand me? Jane knew his glare was worse than his bite.

"Yes sir,"

Without waiting for Korsak or Frost, she headed back to her desk on shaky legs, _"he was out again" _

J..Jane?"

"Maura! I…you heard?" Taking Jane by the hand, Maura led her away from the desk.

Jane complacently led herself be led away.

In the elevator neither said a word to each other. Maura kept stealing glances at her and could see that Jane was trying to keep her emotional walls in place, refusing to break down or even express how she was feeling. Leading Jane into her office, Maura closed the door and pulled Jane into her arms. Jane stiffened, not wanting to feel the helplessness at her core that Hoyt elicited. But she could feel Maura pouring her love and strength into her and she relaxed into the embrace hugging and holding the woman who meant the world to her and who she would willingly die for. Maura's sweet smell filled her with strength. This was shy she was going after them both. This was why she had Rondo looking for information, anything that would lead her to them before they came after Maura. And he would come after Maura. Jane saw the look in the eyes of the man she had chased and she had seen Maura die at his hands. She couldn't allow that to happen.

Maura felt Jane shift in her embrace and return it with a fierceness that surprised her.

Pulling away, "are you alright?'

"Yeah" voice gruff, she cleared her throat, "Yeah I'll be fine, really Maur" seeing the doubt in her face Jane tried to make light of the situation.

"Well now we get to work a 'two for'"

"I'm sorry, what?" kissing Maura on the nose, Jane smiled, she loved to confuse her,

"A two for, you know, two for one, two perps, one arrest"

"That's not funny Jane" Maura serious tone belied her fear, of Hoyt and for Jane.

"Sorry Maur you're right it's not funny. Listen thank you for taking me out of there, you're good for me you know"

"I know" stepping back Jane looked at her wide eyed, "Maura Isles are you cracking wise?' The confused look she received in response made her chuckle. "Forget it" leaning in she captured Maura's lips with her own.

It was a kiss of desperation. Pushing Maura up against the door, Jane trapped Maura's hands at her sides and continued her exploration of Maura's lips. Her tongue probed intimately and forcefully, her breath taken away when Maura pulled and sucked at it as well. As quickly as it began, it stopped. Both women breathing heavily, Jane leaning into Maura.

"I've got to go."

"I know, Jane, I'm here for you"

"I know Maur."

Letting go of her hands, Jane brought each of them up to her lips, "I love you Maura"

Watching her leave Maura could feel the fear settling over her. Hoyt was out, and he was coming for Jane.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, what do we know? How did he escape?" Looking at Frost and Korsak, Jane waited for an answer.

"He escaped from the ambulance that was taking him to the hospital" the familiar voice wasn't unexpected but it was an unwanted complication right now.

"Gabe!" Jane's surprise was evident "what are you doing here?"

"Hoyt, and making sure you're okay. How are you Jane?" Special Agent Gabriel Dean had first met Jane when Hoyt had escaped jail the first time in a situation similar to this. He hadn't just expressed an interest in Hoyt though as his attempts to take Jane to dinner and more had attested to, but he knew it wasn't the time or place, yet.

"I'm…well, how would you think I am, with a serial killer and his goon on the loose, Again" Jane was being flippant and she knew it but it pissed her off that the only time Gabe showed up was when Hoyt was involved. "_God, please don't ask me out again"_ she thought.

"Yes, well…"

"So," Korsak's gruff voice interrupted, Jane's look of relief evident, "_how_ did he escape?

"Apparently, he was stabbed during rec time. Being in maximum lock down, he's only allowed out for two hours a day. They usually release two inmates at a time. Apparently there was an argument and Hoyt was shanked in the ribs. He was complaining that he couldn't breathe so they were taking him to the hospital."

"Where the hell were the guards?" Frost's voice angry as he watched Jane's face react to the information.

"There was one in the ambulance with him and a car following. After what happened last time, he wasn't being left alone, but, he had help, outside help" Agent Dean paused in his telling.

"The guy I chased" Jane's voice was flat and devoid of emotion. Korsak looked at her and opened his mouth to say something before snapping it shut. He knew what all of this was costing Jane.

"The guy you chased. Apparently this was all staged, the ambulance and escort drove up on an accident and pulled over. The officers left the vehicle and were killed by the 'victim' of the accident. Hoyt apparently was feigning unconsciousness and stabbed the guard in the ambulance with the needle from his IV. The driver and attendant were also killed."

Gabe looked at Jane as the information sunk in. Four more dead.

Taking a deep breath, Jane considered her words before speaking, she may not read facial cues and symmetry the way Maura did, but she read body language, "why are you really here Agent Dean?"

The tone of her voice startled Frost and Korsak who looked from Jane to Agent Dean.

"We have another rogue soldier"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jane's voice dripped disgust. "I thought we got him?"

"Jane after that case, more bodies turned up in Afghanistan. This time, they were all women. This was different, this was personal so we thought it was an aberration and not connected to Hoyt."

"What changed?"

"Well…Jane…the guy you described resembles Hoyt's last apprentice, and the killings in Afghanistan stopped two months ago, so…"

"What?" Angrily Jane looked at her description. "Motherf….I never noticed, shit! How did I not notice that? He did look a lot like him and…" she closed her eyes trying to visualize yesterday's events.

"He had a tattoo"

"What kind of tattoo?"

"My God he had the same tattoo as Hoyt, they were in the same unit, shit! How many others did he get to?"

"Let me make some calls, we need to track down all members of that unit, right now."

Walking away, he took out his cell phone and started making calls.

"God help me…"

"What?" Korsak hadn't clearly heard what Jane said but Frost had, he looked worriedly at his partner but didn't say a word.

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Jane mumbled.

Korsak and Frost exchanged glances "Jane?"

"Yeah?" her tired voice said it all, it wasn't even noon yet and they had been slammed already.

"We've got your back."

"Thanks Frost, I know," shaking out the cobwebs gathering her head, "let's just find them, hmmm."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rondo finally had some information to pass along. The guy was military, holed up in a warehouse by the docks. It had taken some doing, but he had been able to get a name too, Randall Crane. Standing in front of the warehouse, he knew he shouldn't be there, but he wanted to see if he could get any more info for his favorite detective.

Hoyt grimaced; the pain in his side was both uncomfortable and comforting. It had been so easy to guide the shiv into his side. Blaming the other inmate had been simple too. I mean really why would anyone ever stab themselves. So far everything was going according to plan, Randall should be back shortly with the information and items he had requested.

Lying on the bunk in the warehouse he closed his eyes. He could see Jane's beautiful face paling as he let the blood flow out of her body, her hands outstretched and impaled as if to welcome a long lost lover. Sighing, he thought of the other one, Dr Isles, he would make her watch while he possessed Jane. He would slowly slice away her very soul for daring to take to what was his, Jane. A noise made him sit bolt upright on the bunk. It wasn't Randall, taking the scalpel lying by his side. He approached the area the noise had come from.

There was a bum in the building, a black man wearing a mish mash of clothing. Running the back of the scalpel along his tongue Hoyt approached the man; a little practice would do him good.

Rondo didn't know what alerted him, if it was a noise, a smell, or what, but he could feel the danger he was in. Turning to leave, he felt more than saw the slash on his upper arm.

"FUCK!" yelling as he ran out, Rondo didn't bother to look back at the man wiping the scalpel on his pants.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jane's cell buzzed at her side. It had been a couple of hours and still nothing. Gabe didn't have anymore information for them either.

"Rizzoli, what? Who? Shit I'll be right there." Jane gathered up her stuff and threw her jacket on.

"What's wrong?" Korsak asked

"That was Boston General, they just brought in Rondo with a knife wound"

"So?"

"So? I had him doing a job for me and I think he just got caught in the crossfire, fuck me. Frost stay with Maura please, Korsak, come on"

'_Rondo?_' he mouthed to Frost. The other man shook his shoulders.

Korsak ran after Jane who was already on her way downstairs.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Rondo…"

"Vanilla…" Rondo tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by Jane.

"Stay still Rondo, what the hell happened?"

He looked from Jane to Korsak with a raised brow, "It's alright, you can talk in front of him"

Laying his head back, "Whatever you say Vanilla," his voice didn't have the energy it normally had and Jane knew it was her fault. The cut on his upper arm had nicked the brachial artery. Rondo had collapsed in front of a store and the owner had called an ambulance. All they found in his pockets had been Jane's card, so they had called her.

"Rondo, Rondo open your eyes, what happened?"

"Oh, found your guy Vanilla, Randall Crane, big dude, rented a warehouse off the docks. I went down to check it out for ya and someone cut me."

"Was it him?"

"Dunno Vanilla, never saw him, moved fast though, like a cat"

"_Hoyt! _Think Rondo, what warehouse?"

"The old packing plant, you know Detective," looking at Korsak "the one by the pool hall"

"I do Rondo"

"Hey Vanilla, howz your moms?" smiling Jane looked at him, "She's good Rondo, she's good."

"Mmmmm, drugs kickin in Vanilla, go catch this guy 'kay" he closed his eyes and drifted off

Patting him on the shoulder, "I will Rondo, I will."

**Rondo doesn't realize he had a run in with Hoyt but Jane does and she is nothing if not pissed. The whole thing is messing with her, the only constant for her is Maura. What happens if that's taken away? Okay readers, let me know what you want. I have two different directions to go. End result is the same, just how we get there isn't. Reviews are the world's best encouragement, so bring 'em on…**


	21. Chapter 21  Payback

**All right campers, here you go. I really tried to post this a little earlier today but we were short staffed at work so had to juggle everything in my head till I could write it down. Thank you everyone –the faithful readers who have kept this story going and those who have reviewed so far, especially those of you have been faithful with reviews (too many to list, so here's a few): winegirl, afret2010 (with my 100****th**** review-gracias), captain stone, swishla, heatwave16, ssa-rtune, cammiemac and more. I try to respond to all reviews so be patient please.**

**Keep the reviews coming please, it keeps me going.**

"Hey partner, you okay?" Korsak watched Jane as they left Rondo, she was angry.

"Its my fault"

"What are you talking about?"

Jane paced in the emergency room hallway, "Rondo, its my fault, that day I left here, I went looking for him to see if he could get me any information, I put him here."

"No, Jane look at me.." grabbing her by the shoulder he forced her to look at him. "You did not put Rondo here you hear me, Hoyt or his goon did. We're going to catch him do you hear me? He won't get a chance to get near you again."

She wasn't hearing him, "What about if it had been Maura or Frankie or you…dammit Korsak I should just let him have me." Jane was wallowing in self-pity and Korsak wasn't having any of it

"Are You CRAZY? What the hell is wrong with you? Snap out of it Jane because so help me I cannot find you like I did that day in the basement. Do you hear me? I can't! So shake this off, Rondo is a big boy and he knew what he was doing. He wasn't blaming you was he? Hell thanks to him we have a name _and _a possible location"

Korsak's rant made her step back. He had never spoken to her like that, ever, but he was right though, this was all Hoyt, and thanks to Rondo they did have a name. Hand on the older man's shoulder, she squeezed. "I hear you Korsak, okay, loud and clear.

"Call Frost give him the information and make sure he lets Agent Dean know as well, we have to confirm the name and connect him to Hoyt and that's Frost's game. Also, we need to check out the location Rondo was at." Korsak could hear the steely reserve back in her voice.

"Come on partner I'll buy you a coffee. Then we can go check in on my mom before we head out to check out that warehouse. I'll give Maura a call, Frost should be taking her home soon."

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frost had given the information Korsak provided to the FBI and was running a check on the warehouse before Jane and Korsak headed out.

Frost waited for Maura to be done before he told her about Rondo. Surprised at this new turn of events he let her know they were still waiting on background info on this Randall Crane. Realizing it would be a while before Jane came home, she had Frost take her home to relax and wait for her. Frost didn't bother to tell her about the warehouse Jane and Korsak were going to check out.

"Sure you don't want me to come in Doc?"

"I'll be fine Barry, go on" Nodding at the officer in the car posted outside, she let herself in. Kicking off her shoes and walking into the living room, she stopped, something was wrong. Looking around, her living room seemed off balance. There were pictures missing. Maura didn't have a lot of pictures in her home. The ones she did have however she displayed. As she looked around, she realized the pictures missing were ones of her and Jane.

He was here or at least, he had been, her breathing shallow, Maura tried to control her fear. Reaching into her purse, her hand felt around for her cell phone. Keeping one eye on the rest of the house she glanced down before speed dialing Jane.

"Hey Maura" a noise upstairs made her whimper as she suddenly realized she wasn't alone.

"Maur? Honey what's wrong, where are you?" Another noise and she inched back toward the door, hoping she hadn't been heard, turning down the volume.

"Maura! Talk to me where are you…dammit Korsak call Frost where's Maura…Maura, talk to me please you're scaring me." A loud slam upstairs made her jump and bump into the table behind the couch. The noise stopped.

"Maur, fuck…Korsak I can't get her to…he dropped her off at home? Shit tell him to turn around someone call the officer posted, we're on our way hon…don't hang up okay?"

Maura was scared to death.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"…don't hang up okay?" Jane looked at Korsak as he drove, sirens blaring they were tearing down the street. They weren't far having already been headed there so Jane could change. Jane's stomach was white hot with fear.

"Hurry Korsak"

"Jane…" the whisper could barely be heard.

"Maur we're coming honey…"

"Jane he's here…" Maura's panic closed around Jane's heart.

"Breathe hon it'll be okay, can you get out?"

"I think he heard me…" Jane could feel Maura's fear.

"Jane…JANE!..." the crashing sounds and harsh breathing coming from the cell were the most frightening thing Jane had ever heard until she heard the familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Hang on Maur! We're almost there" tears flowing freely Korsak took the last turn and pulled up in front of the unmarked car parked in front. Jane jumped out of the car gun drawn before it had fully stopped.

Kicking in the door, "MAURA! MAURA HONEY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"_Control Jane, clear the room first, can't help Maura if you're dead" _Jane took in the overturned table and broken items and moved herself forward.

"Jane" hand raised, she motioned for Korsak to move around to the right. There was no noise, nothing.

"Maura?" moving forward, they followed the trail of destruction to the rear door by the laundry room, the door was open and partly off its hinges. A moan to her left and Jane was undone.

"Maur? Lying on her side, Maura was curled in a fetal position unconscious; blood flowing from a gash on the side of her head

Falling to her knees "Oh my God, Maura honey I'm so sorry," tears rolling down her cheeks she heard Korsak calling for an ambulance and stopping Frost who had just come in. Scared to move her, Jane checked for a pulse, it was erratic, but it was there. Looking at her face, Jane saw the bruises starting to form along her jaw and cheekbone. "Maura…"

Maura's moan caught her attention, as did the hand that came up to strike her. Grabbing it she spoke urgently "Maura, honey its me, its Jane…try to stay still ..."

Maura's groan of pain as Jane grabbed her hand made her release Maura's hand just as quickly.

"Baby I'm…I'm so sorry" eyes opening, she could see Maura trying to focus on her. Unable to speak, Maura looked into Jane's eyes and saw her pain and desperation,

"No Jane" her whispered voice almost unheard,

"Maura?"

"No Jane" voice a little stronger, it hurt to breathe Maura was sure she had at least one if not two broken ribs.

"Ambulance is here" waving a frustrated hand at Korsak she leaned in closer,

"No Jane? Honey what are you talking about" Jane was confused; she didn't know what Maura was trying to tell her.

"Excuse us Ma'am" the ambulance attendant was trying to get Jane's attention, stepping aside, she let the attendants do their jobs, but she wasn't leaving Maura's side, not yet. Maura's cry of pain as she was moved onto the stretcher had Jane by her side in an instant, holding her hand.

"Its okay honey, you're gonna be okay"

"Two possibly three broken ribs, contusions on the face, left side, open head wound, BP 105/55 a little low, pulse rate dropping, 84 start, now 74. Rib may have punctured a lung. Oxygen now, run an IV." The medics continued their work as they moved quickly to get Maura into the ambulance and to the hospital.

"_pulse rate dropping"_ echoed in her head. "I'm riding with her" she didn't recognize her own voice.

"Ma'am I'm sorry you can't its against…"

"Look, I am her fiancée and a homicide detective, I…am …riding with her." The medic looked into a face that frightened him and brooked no argument. Swallowing nervously, "Yes ma'am".

Climbing into the back of the ambulance, Jane never looked back at Korsak or Frost. She couldn't take her eyes off the broken form of Maura Isles.

**XXXXXXxxxxx**

"What the fuck Frost! You were supposed to keep her safe! Do you _know_ what Jane is going to do now? DO YOU! No? Well I do, she's gonna go after this fucker by herself. I know her, she thinks she can't trust anyone else to keep those she loves safe. She's gonna get herself fucking killed!"

Chest heaving Korsak struggled to regain his composure. Frost was horrified about what had happened. He loved Maura in his own way, hell, they were family and he let her down. Jane was gonna kill him.

"Vince, she was fine, the officer…wait…" looking at the unmarked car he suddenly realized, "FUCK!" racing to the car he opened the door, Officer Wright fell out of the car. Blood had slowly changed the color of his uniform shirt, blood from the sliced throat they were sure was the cause of death. "Motherfucker."

"Officer down, I repeat Officer down, we need a wagon at…" Korsak's voice carried down to him as he punched the back window of the police car, shattering it.

"Ow… Fuck!"

"Great now you need to go to the hospital too." Barry's right hand was bleeding where he had split the knuckle.

"I should have noticed something was wrong."

"Frost, there is no way anyone could have seen this coming"

"Yeah but, shit man this is the Doc, you know?" The sadness in his voice was like a physical thing. Jane's love for Maura was endless and the fact that he had let them both down, was overwhelming to him.

"And now we have a dead cop too, I know Frost, Hoyt is upping the stakes in a big way. I know Jane's not to happy about the FBI being involved but this time I think we need their help.

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Smiling, Randall Crane watched the goings on through his telescopic lens. He had missed his chance to slice the good Dr Isles, but no matter. He would have his chance soon enough if Hoyt kept his promise. Hoyt gets Jane Rizzoli and he gets Maura Isles. Looking at his watch he realized he had to get back to Hoyt.

Cell buzzing he looked down at his text.

_Now! We need to move, someone was here. Fifteen minutes. H_

Damn, he wanted to keep watching the results of his handiwork…"Oh well"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dr Isles? Can you hear me?"

"BP is 90/55, respiration steady right now, pulse 60.

"Nurse, check the laceration on her head please…"

"Maura, Maura hon, open your eyes… please…" Jane was pleading with her. She had been pushed back against the curtain while they worked on her in the emergency room. She had been asked to leave more than once and had refused. She couldn't leave her.

"Ma'am please you have to…"

"I'M NOT LEAVING DAMMIT!"

"Jane?"

"Frankie? Frankie, it's Maura…I," she couldn't say any more. Frankie put his arms around his sister and held her close.

"Doctor, blood pressure is dropping."

"What! NO!"

"Someone get her out of here please." Not missing a beat, "we have at least one broken rib, two possibly cracked ribs, we need x-rays right now, bring in a portable please.

Pulling her out of the curtained had to fight to keep Jane from going back in.

"Jane..Janie listen to me, let them do their job. She's gonna be okay. Jane look at me, Maura will be okay." Her eyes broke his heart; he had never seen them so despondent, so lost. Leading her to a chair he forced her to sit down. Taking a seat next to her, he took her hand in his while they waited for news.

**Too evil? Wondering what's next? Good! Working on it now, reviews help me fine tune this lovely story. Next chapter we may get a serious look at badass Jane Rizzoli. Let me know what you think. Review…now…see the button….right there!**

TBC


	22. Chapter 22  Ti Amo

**So, here is the next update. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this story, I love you guys. Now before you get mad at me, at the end of the previous chapter I said "we may get a serious look at badass Jane Rizzoli" in this chapter. Didn't work out that way…sorry…that's more for next chapter, had to tie some stuff up here you know? Anyway, enjoy!**

The SWAT team moved in on the warehouse that evening. They found no one. The only evidence they found was some empty food containers and a bloodied bandage. Korsak and Frost arrived on scene once the warehouse was cleared. The crime scene techs bagged what they found and sent it to the lab hoping they could get a hit on DNA from either the bandage or the food containers. Whoever had been there appeared to have cleared out rather quickly.

Agent Dean arrived on scene as the warehouse was cleared. Korsak could see him looking around the scene and knew he was looking for Jane.

"Detective Korsak…find anything?"

"Not much, a bloody bandage and some food containers, anything on your end about the name we got, Randall Crane?" Korsak watched the distracted agent as he continued to look around.

"Agent Dean? Gabe…"

"Sorry Korsak, where's Jane?"

"_He didn't know_," Korsak didn't feel comfortable telling him about Jane and Maura but he didn't think he had been informed about the attack on Maura either.

"Gabe, Dr Isles was attacked in her home earlier today, Jane's at the hospital with her."

The stunned look on his face was quickly hidden away as he composed himself.

"Damn. Is she going to be okay? What about the officer posted outside? Where was he?"

Vince' face could have been made of stone "He's dead, we found him in the car, his throat was cut."

"And Dr Isles?"

"Beaten unconscious, it looked like she may have some cracked ribs too, I haven't gotten an update yet, and we've been here. So, do we have anything on this Randall Crane?"

"Took a little digging, but he was in fact in the same med unit as Hoyt. His last known whereabouts were Afghanistan approximately 40 days ago. His handler lost contact with him then. Apparently, he had been red flagged and was about to be pulled from the field when he disappeared. We haven't been able to track how he made it back to the states yet, he's a ghost."

"Great" Walking up in time to hear the last statement, Frost's sarcastic tone was ugly.

Gabe looked from one to the other and realized there was more going on but now was not the time. "We'll find him, just like last time."

"Last time?" Frost's voice was harsh as he channeled his anger at Agent Dean, "last time they took Jane right outside her apartment, last time she had to take them both on by herself because we didn't know, ANYTHING!"

"Frost calm down" Ignoring them both, Frost angrily waved a bandaged hand at them and walked away.

"Fuck this I'm going to the hospital to see how Maura is and check on Jane."

Gabe looked at Korsak confused, "check on Jane? I thought it was Dr Isles who was hurt."

Smiling at the younger man, he realized this was not a conversation he wanted to have with him.

"Come on Agent Dean, we can head to the hospital and check on both of them ourselves."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane was pacing, she couldn't sit, the knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter. It had been over an hour and no one had come out to update them at all, it was getting to her.

Frankie watched his sister as she paced, wishing he could do something to help her. Maura had to be okay, he didn't think Jane could survive it if she wasn't. Jane had been a wreck when their mother had been attacked, but this was different, Maura was a part of her, especially these past couple of months. He was convinced that Jane had only survived because of Maura's devotion. "_Maura was family, dammit, she had to be okay_."

"Family of Maura Isles?"

"Me…I'm her fiancée…Jane Rizzoli…I…" Jane was at a loss. Scared to know and scared not to, her eyes held back the tears she refused to let fall.

"Detective Rizzoli, yes we have you down as her emergency contact. I'm Dr Prentiss, Ms. Isles is going to be okay." Releasing the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she felt Frankie's hand squeeze her shoulder.

"She's resting right now. We had to insert a chest tube to relieve the pressure in her lung, she suffered a pneumothorax when a broken rib punctured her lower left lobe and has two more fractured ribs." He paused, "I understand she was possibly kicked repeatedly?"

"Yes" Jane didn't recognize her own voice.

"Well, she's very lucky, if the kicks had continued she very likely wouldn't have made it to the hospital. She has bruising along the left side of her face and the cut on her head required 3 staples to close. She was having some difficulty breathing which caused her blood pressure to drop rather drastically, but she appears to be doing better now. We had to sedate her to insert the chest tube but she should be waking shortly. We're going to be admitting her for couple of days to be sure there is no sign of infection and to make sure once we remove the tube that she can adjust appropriately. We're just waiting for a room for her…"

"Can I see her?" Interrupting, Jane's voice sounded so unnaturally small. Frankie looked at his sister, he had never seen her this way.

"Certainly, you can stay with her if you like until she gets a room, just follow me." The doctor's voice had softened in response to Jane's request. He could hear the sadness in her voice and it tugged at him as he realized the complete connection this woman had for his patient.

Jane squeezed Frankie's hand "thanks for staying with me bro." her sad smile made _him_ want to cry.

"Love you Janie"

"Love you too." Watching his sister walk away with the doctor, he squared his shoulders and headed upstairs to hug his mother.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The chest tube was familiar. Maura had inserted the very thing into Frankie's chest when he had been shot. The monitors and beeping sounds were familiar to Jane as well having been hooked up to them herself the same amount of time ago. But this was Maura; she looked so small in the bed, her paleness magnified by the fluorescent lights and white sheets of her bed.

The sight of Maura hooked up to monitors, a bandage on her head and bruises along one side of her face did Jane in. The tears were rolling down her face freely now. Taking Maura's hand in hers, she brought it to her lips.

"I'm so sorry Maur." Pulling up a chair she sat down next to her and sobbed.

The pain and light pulled at her, but so did the painless darkness. She didn't want to wake up, it hurt, but she felt so alone in the dark, Jane… she wanted Jane. Jane wasn't here, but she could hear her…she sounded so sad. She hated Jane sounding like that, that wasn't her Jane. Her Jane was her fiery Italian, strong and passionate, not sad. Opening her eyes she blinked against the bright light and tried to turn her head

"Owww….mmmm…" Her body hurt but her head hurt worse. Eyes closing again, she tried to still the pounding in her head and the waves of nausea that threatened.

"Maura?" Jane 's voice was soft, was she hearing things? She must be she thought she heard Maura but looking at her she saw her eyes were closed.

"Jane?" it was a whisper, but it was enough.

"Maur..come on honey open your eyes for me, that's right, I'm right here baby, please…" Jane's plea was heart wrenching.

Hazel eyes looked into glistening dark eyes intensely for a moment before they too filled with tears.

"I'm sorry" the soft voice repentant.

"About what honey?" Stroking her face "You have nothing to be sorry about Maur, I'm the one that's sorry."

"But you're sad" tears rolling down her face she shook her head again "oww"

Taking her by the hand Jane looked into her eyes again, "Maur baby don't move around too much okay, I'm not sad, I'm happy. You're going to be okay." Jane's smile was a façade but she needed Maura to be at ease.

"Can I… have…some water… please?" Jane worried about the breathless way Maura spoke and moved quickly to get her some water. Lifting Maura's head, Jane helped her sip until she was sated. Head back down, she watched Maura grimace at the movement.

"Maur…Are you in pain?" Seeing Maura like this was incomprehensible and Jane could feel her sorrow warring with her rage.

"A little…I" the nurse's entry stopped her.

"Well, we're awake I see. We're moving you to a room in a few minutes, how is the pain?"

"Tolerable" Jane smiled as Maura answered in her doctor persona. She watched as the nurse noted Maura's vitals and checked the chest tube before leaving to inform the doctor she was awake.

"Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you mind if I close my eyes for a bit?" Eyes already closing, Maura's exhaustion was evident in her face and in how tightly she was holding Jane's hand.

"No honey I don't mind, go ahead and close your eyes, I'll be here when you wake up" Jane kissed her hand and put it back on the bed as soon as she realized Maura was out again. Wiping her tear stained face she looked at her best friend, her lover and realized how close she had come to losing her. A gentle smile crossed her face as she brushed an errant strand of hair from Maura's forehead. Tenderly laying a kiss on her forehead, Jane whispered words she never thought she would say to anyone

"_Ti amo Maura, significhi tutto por me_," with a deep sigh, "_sei tutto por me_" with another gentle kiss, she sat back down to wait for Maura to be moved to a room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frankie listened quietly just outside the curtain, he didn't want to intrude and was only intending on passing along his mother's concern and well wishes, but hearing Italian coming from his sister, shocked him and made him stop.

_They had been kids when their grandmother had died and Jane ever attached to her grandfather had overhead him one day speaking to a photograph of her in Italian. Frankie, ever attached to Jane, had been right there. As kids, they all moved easily from speaking English to Italian just like all the other kids in the neighborhood, but they had never seen their grandfather like that, and she had asked him what he was doing. Her grandfather had taken them by the hand and into his room. Reaching into the closet he had pulled out an old photo album and with a child on either side, he had gone on to explain how their grandmother had been his soul mate and that when they expressed their love for each other they only did it in their native tongue. Frankie smiled at the memory, the poor man had to explain what soul mates were too. Young as they were they understood though that a love that strong was different and he remembered how it had affected Jane. She didn't speak in Italian after that, only to her grandfather._

"_And here she was whispering in Italian to Maura, damn."_ Frankie quickly headed back to his mom's room shaking his head, "_Jane wasn't in love with Maura, Jane was _**in**_ love with Maura."_

The implications of that scared him. Jane had disappeared after their mother had been attacked; when she came back she wasn't the same. What was she going to do now, now that it was Maura. "Fuck."

He stopped, he couldn't go back to see his mother right now, she would see right through him. Mumbling, "Shit, shit, shit…" Frankie pulled out his cell and dialed.

"Korsak"

"Yeah Vince, its Frankie, can we talk?"

**Frankie's worried, Korsak's worried, heck everyone is worried. Frost should be worried, Maura was in his care remember? No she won't kill him **** As for the Italian, I'm Spanish and its what I can definitely imagine Jane saying. **

**Translation: **I love you Maura, you mean everything to me, you are everything to me**. **

**Anyway, with Maura out of the woods, the apprentice ID'd and the manhunt for Hoyt, you must know this is working its way to a heck of a showdown…**

**So Reviews please they keep my fingers happy and flying across the keyboard.**


	23. Chapter 23  Facing your Fear

**A/N: Thank you everyone, the new story alerts, favorite story, reviews are like candy to me. And I love candy!**

**Now for the most part, folks were happy with the last chapter (reviews), Afret2010, I'm sorry the last chapter bugged you but I'm also glad you're sticking with this story. We're counting down to the showdown with fear being the driving force once again.**

**I wrote this yesterday and needed to tweak it here and there, let me know what you think as I am already halfway thru the next chapter**

With Maura safe and in a room, Jane stepped out to call Korsak and was surprised when she heard his phone ring behind her.

"Right here Jane" Jane cursed; Korsak was walking toward her with her favorite FBI agent.

"Gabe, Vince."

"Jane…how's Maura?" genuinely concerned for the medical examiner, Agent Dean was also concerned for Jane. She looked worse than she had the last time Hoyt was after her.

"Doctor says she'll be fine. She should be out of here in a couple of days."

"How are you doing Jane" Korsak caught a glimpse of Jane's anger in her eyes as she directed her glare on him. Running an agitated hand through her hair, "I've been better. Vince, I want a detail on her while she's here. I don't anyone getting to her again. My mom gets out tomorrow, so Frankie's gonna be staying at the house with her. Tell me you two have something for me."

Catching the look that passed between them she knew they didn't have any good news for her.

"Don't tell me, they were gone…MotherFucker!..one step ahead, they are always one step ahead of us…who is this guy?"

"Gabe, is he one of yours?

"Yeah Jane, he was in the same med training unit as Hoyt."

"Dammit, and we don't know where he is?"

"Jane we have his picture circulated. Now that we have a name, it shouldn't be long before we find him."

"Tell that to Maura, Gabe"

"Jane you can't blame yourself."

"Oh can't I? Would they have gone after my mother or Maura if not for me? NO, this ends now. They want me they can have me; I should've killed the son of a bitch when I had the chance."

"Jane, calm down, we'll get him."

"Korsak you of all people know that he's not going to stop. You know that Vince, in your gut you know it. This guy Crane was waiting for Hoyt, now they're together, who do you think their target's gonna be huh?" Jane anger was a living breathing entity as she paced the hallway.

Korsak had already spoken to Frankie and thought he was prepared for Jane, he was wrong.

"Jane look at me…dammit it! Jane look at me"

"What?" Glaring at him he saw the same look in her eyes as she did that day in front of the police station, there was a finality about it that scared the hell out of him. He had known Jane for a long time; she was a good cop and an even better detective, but sometimes she needed to take a step back and regroup. This was one of those times.

"Jane, you can't just set yourself up as a target.."

"Don't you get it Korsak, I _am_ the target. I don't have a death wish Korsak, but I'm tired of running, of hiding…fuck I'm tired of being scared Vince."

Gabriel Dean felt like he was intruding. The last time he and Jane had seen each other, it had been at their disaster of a date. He knew she didn't feel the same way he felt about her but he couldn't stop caring for her.

"Jane listen to him, you can't just put yourself out there. Crane's already killed three women…"

"Yes and he's attacked my mother, helped that psychopath escape and attacked Maura. I mean come on, isn't enough, enough?"

Jane knew she had made her point, just as she knew they were only trying to keep her safe and alive, but she didn't feel alive right now. The attack on Maura was the last straw. Hoyt was the only person she had ever encountered that made her feel fear at a visceral level. She refused to let that fear control her. She wanted their help, no; she needed their help if she was to survive this, but she could and would do it alone.

"This is who I am, this is what I do. Don't you understand?"

"I understand." Whipping her head around Frost approached Jane tentatively,

"Jane I'm sorry about …Owww! Shit Jane…feel better?"

Jane rubbed her knuckles while Frost drew his hand across his mouth wiping the blood from his split lip.

"Why didn't you go in with her?"

"Jane, the officer was outside, we didn't see anything wrong and I asked her if she wanted me to walk her in, she said no. We got careless, _I_ got careless. All I can do is say I'm sorry"

Jane heard the sincerity in his voice and she knew he was beating himself up over what happened, but it had been avoidable, that's what she was angry about. It shouldn't have happened, period.

Agent Dean watched Jane as she spoke with Detective Frost and it suddenly dawned on him how she was acting regarding Maura. Sad but happy that she had found that special someone after all, he could understand her need to do something, anything, but she couldn't afford to be careless. Emotions made you careless.

"Jane, its done, we can't go back, but we can put our heads together and try to catch them before they hurt anyone else."

"Catch them, and then what? Can you guarantee that Hoyt won't escape again? No, you can't, then what?"

Jane stopped her rant as her cell phone buzzed at her side, Frost and Korsak had to check their phones as well. The text message was from Cavanaugh, he wanted all hands on deck.

"I'm not leaving her yet Vince"

"I know Jane, I'll let Cavanaugh know" Korsak was not about to fight her on this. Even Cavanaugh had to understand about this. "I'll make sure to get a uniform out here for Maura right away. Did anyone call her parents?"

Jane grimaced "I did earlier, they're in Paris right now. They were going to try and take the next flight out. I'm not holding my breath though." Remembering her conversation with Constance Isles, Jane's hackles rose, she would never understand how such a cold, unfeeling couple had raised such a warm and loving daughter.

"Go all of you and Frost, can you hang back a sec?" Nodding to the others he stayed back and waited for Jane. "Look Barry I'm sorry I hit you, but …"

"Jane its okay, I understand" Frost smiled and chuckled, "by the way, you've got a hell of a left hook."

Smiling back, she sent him on his way and went back in to spend some time with Maura before she had to say goodbye.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxx

Looking down at a sleeping Maura, Jane placed a kiss on her forehead and tenderly kissed her lips. She couldn't stay, much as she wanted to. She had to find Hoyt and Crane before they hurt anyone else. Jane would wait for the uniform to be posted before she left. She had already spoken to hospital security as well. As public a place as this was, she knew Maura would be safe here, which was one weight lifted off her shoulders.

She shrugged her shoulders, _"God she was tired and…oww… sore"_

"Jane?"

"Hey you" Jane took Maura's hand and brought it to her lips. "How you feeling?"

"Tired" Maura looked into Jane's eyes and saw relief and something else.

"No Jane, please."

"Honey no what? You said that when we found you." Jane was worried Maura's knock on the head was worse than the doctor's thought.

"No, you can't go."

"Shhhh…I'm not going anywhere" she lied. She hated lying to her but she needed her to get better, not worry about her.

Sadly, Maura shook her head slightly, "Don't lie to me Jane, I can see it in your eyes, you're going after him."

Biting her lower lip Jane knew she couldn't hide anything from Maura but she didn't want her to worry.

"Maur honey I'll be working with Korsak and Frost, the FBI too, I'm no doing this by myself." Her argument didn't appear to be swaying the medical examiner's belief that Jane was going to do it alone.

"Jane…please don't…"

"Maur, I'm not going to let them hurt anyone else. Babe this is who I am. You've been my rock these past couple of months, hell since I met you…you've been there to help me through my nightmares, my fears, my insecurities. Finding you…" her voice broke, "finding you like that was…Maura I can't keep feeling that…I close my eyes and I see you laying there…it stops, now" The last rang with a finality that made Maura's eyes tear.

"Jane…"

"Detective?" Turning Jane saw the uniformed officer who had been sent over by Cavanaugh, "I just wanted to let you know I was here ma'am"

"Thanks" Jane cleared her throat and looked at Maura. "I have to go Maur"

"Jane please, stay with me, just a little while longer." Maura's plea made her heart ache, but she couldn't.

Bringing her hand up to her lips, Jane leaned down and brushed a sweet and salty kiss on Maura's lips. "I'll be back before you know it Maura, I just want you to worry about getting better." Jane turned away quickly, not wanting Maura to see the tears now rolling down her face.

"Come back to me Jane, just come back safe" Maura whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Crane and Hoyt approached the 24 hour storage unit site around 11pm. The unit belonged to Hoyt, one of the few things Boston PD had never tied him to. It was reserved under the name his first victim, she'd never been found and was his own little secret. Pulling open the metal door, Hoyt turned the light on and looked around. Here was where he had stored all of his medical books and tools of the trade. Pulling out his med kit, he took off the bandage on his side. It had stopped bleeding and was now no more than a nuisance but he didn't want to worry about an infection, he had work to do.

Crane watched as Hoyt busied himself in the unit. Looking around, he was amazed at the amount of surgical instruments Hoyt had accumulated. They were beautiful.

"Do you like what you see?" Hoyt's voice was silky smooth.

"Yes sir, I do." Crane touched some of the instruments with a lovers caress. He loved everything he had learned from Hoyt.

"Randall…" the hand that grabbed him pushed him against one of the storage bins, knocking surgical implements on the floor.

"No more going off half-cocked again, understand?" The voice was still soft, menacingly low in fact, but the look in Hoyt's eyes screamed at him.

"Yes sir…sorry sir…I couldn't help myself, you said you wanted…"

"Idiot…you have to keep hold of yourself. This isn't some random female we're after, this is Jane Rizzoli, Detective extraordinaire," letting the other man go, "she's the one who got away from me twice. Third time's the charm."

Hoyt walked along one wall and opened an ornate wooden box. Reaching in he pulled out two scalpels. Razor sharp, he passed one to Crane and ran his thumb along the tip drawing blood. Thumb to his mouth, he licked and smiled.

"Tomorrow Randall, I want to know exactly where she is and where she will be. Jane and I have an appointment with destiny."

**So, hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think. Writing this chapter I ended up with an idea for another story, first chapter of that one is done as well (Rizzoli & Isles/Criminal Minds crossover), but not to worry, I will not be neglecting this one at all. So please, review and let me know your thoughts. I'd love to know how you imagine the showdown with Hoyt will go….**


	24. Chapter 24 Saying goodbye

**As promised, I'm posting this chapter just one day after the last update (later in the day than I'd hoped but…life got in the way). Thanks to everyone for all the story alerts, reviews and suggestions. I do believe I may be working some of those in ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this update…**

Jane watched the hustle and bustle going on in the squad room as she walked in. Frost and Korsak didn't notice her come in so they continued talking

"Frost you don't know Jane like I do, she's going after him whether we support her or not."

"Then lets support her dammit, I don't like her being a target anymore than you do but it her decision"

"You're right, it is my decision" husky voice clipped and flat Jane looked from one to the other. "I'm the best chance we have of getting Hoyt. Korsak, you know that as well as I do."

"Janie come on, he almost killed you last time."

"Thanks Korsak but I remember, see" pulling aside her shirt, she exposed the burn scar from the flare she had used to burn Hoyt during their last encounter. She had been on her own then too.

"But…"

"No, we need to draw him out. We won't get another chance. Now that we know who his little helper is we can start narrowing our search. With the attack on Maura and Rondo they know that we won't stop before we find them. But I know Hoyt and he won't stop until he gets to me."

"What's your plan?" Agent Dean had listened to Jane's argument and unfortunately had to agree with her assessment. Jane was the lure, the one thing that Hoyt would definitely go after.

Jane acknowledged his support with a nod, "let's be blunt here, he wants to kill me, but before that we have a period of time when he will want to torture and terrorize me." Taking a deep shuddering breath she continued, "its his MO. He likes to play with his food. I think that will be our best chance to get them both. We know he's using this Randall character as his eyes and ears since he can't show his face, so it stands to reason that he will be he one to physically make the attempt to grab me. Hoyt likes privacy, so we know he will likely take me to a secluded area outside the city or a secure area in the city."

The nodding heads of the detectives and officers present were not happy nods but they were also tired of chasing a ghost. Add Hoyt to the mix and this situation was getting out of control very quickly.

"So…so how do we protect you" Barry looked around at the others and waiting for other questions he knew they must have.

Jane smiled at the young detective, "don't worry Barry you won't have to break in a new partner." There was no doubting the determination or resolve in her voice.

Grinning back, he knew all wasn't yet forgiven between he and Jane, but it was a start. He just hoped he would get his chance to make it up to her somehow.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cavanaugh held a press conference the next morning, releasing pictures of Hoyt and Randall Crane to the media. Jane stood by his side as the only survivor of the serial killer The Surgeon. It was a statement; a challenge and Hoyt knew it, so did Jane. Cavanaugh announced that the Boston PD was following up on several reliable leads and was advising anyone who saw either man to contact the police immediately. A tip-line number was set up for anyone who wanted to report anonymously as well.

Jane surveyed the crowd of media personnel that had gathered on the steps of the police station. She was a little unnerved to be standing just a few feet from where she had shot herself. She had only been back with Maura, but Maura wasn't here right now thanks to Hoyt. She missed her presence, her strength. "_Who am I kidding, I'm scared."_ Flexing her scarred hands she tried to present herself as self-assured and in control as she listened to Lt. Cavanaugh.

"Detective Rizzoli is working this investigation in conjunction with Agent Dean of the FBI." Raising his hands, "If you have any further questions, please speak with our media liaison who will give you a printed statement." Indicating the blonde female officer to his left, Cavanuagh walked away motioning for Jane and Agent Dean to follow.

"So, we got the ball rolling, now what?"

Jane's voice was cold, "now we wait."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Internet café was practically empty this time of day. Hoyt and Randall sat quietly reviewing live news feeds on Randall's laptop. No one gave them a second glance. Hoyt hair was now a dark brown and with the lightly tinted glasses he wore, no one looked twice at him or his scarred face. Randall, was dressed in a track suit that disguised his build well. With the baseball cap he wore and mustache he now sported he looked nothing like the photos that were being circulated.

"So…?"

Watching a replay of the news conference, Hoyt's smile grew wide as he saw his Jane standing just feet from her last heroic endeavor. He watched as she flexed her hands and pulled a newspaper clipping from his pocket, the headline, **Hero Cop Critical**. He thought he had missed his chance with Jane when he saw that. After realizing she had survived, he had made a point of contacting Randall. He didn't want to miss an opportunity again.

He stared as the news conference ended and Agent Dean put a hand on her shoulder. The possessive way he did that told him that this Agent Dean was close to Jane, too close.

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

"Gabe," brushing his hand off her shoulder, "what are you doing?" Looking around at the cameras, she hissed at him, "why the fuck did you do that? You know if Hoyt's watching he's going to think…"

"I know" he geared himself up for a fight.

"Why? I don't want to be responsible for someone else getting hurt dammit!"

"Jane you're not, I did that. We have to rattle his cage, make him careless, if this does it good, that means we have a better chance of keeping you alive."

His voice was the harshest she had ever heard from him. _"Fuck, even now he still cared, too much"_

"Gabe listen.."

"No Jane, you listen, I know about you and Maura, I get it…but I still care and I'm not about to let you do this on your own." Snapping her mouth closed, she stared at him, this was just too distracting, she only wanted to have to worry about herself.

"Fuck" the resigned acceptance in her voice made him smile.

"Come on, lets get you wired for sound"

"The tape is catching, son of a …move the tape, come on…" Jane argued with the female officer adjusting the microphone and wire along her back. It was standard police issue but it wasn't the only mic. She also had the FBI's best mini mic clipped to the inside of her belt. The sound quality where it was located wasn't the best but it was a good back up in case the other was discovered, which was very likely.

"Janie are you sure about this?" Korsak's face showed his unhappiness. He didn't like Jane putting herself in the line of fire. He had been the one to find her the first time Hoyt had gotten his hands on her. What he had found broke his heart and almost broke Jane. He knew about the nightmares too even though she didn't speak to him about it. Hell, before she shot herself in front of the station, she had begged him, screamed at him to shoot Bobby, when no one did, she did it herself and almost died for it. He didn't want to think what would happen now. Korsak was scared for Jane but the fear didn't stop there, he was scared for himself, for Maura, Angela, Frankie, Frost, everyone who loved her. What would they do if Hoyt finally got her.

He closed his eyes shaking his head, "_no, impossible, Hoyt won't ever get the best of Jane, no, no…"_

"Korsak…Vince? Jane touched his shoulder, "you okay?" He looked sick.

"I'm fine Janie, just worried okay" he patted her hand and turned away. She thought about saying something more to him but she couldn't. She had to harden herself for what she knew was coming.

They wanted her to trust in them to keep her safe, but she knew they couldn't no matter how many precautions they took. "_Get a grip Jane, he's not the fucking boogeyman!"_

"Vince I'll be fine, it'll be okay"

"Just...just promise me you won't do anything stupid okay?"

"Like shoot myself?" she quipped.

"That's not funny Jane!" how can she be so flippant about something so serious, dammit he was scared for her.

"I'm sorry Vince, I know you're worried, hell I'm worried but you know there's no other way, right?"

"I know Janie, that doesn't mean I have to like it."

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane left around 2pm to go see Maura at the hospital Agent Dean had agreed to drive her and she could feel her anxiety building. She knew that Frost and Korsak were watching and listening, all of them trying to keep her safe. Putting her head against the seat, she let her body relax ever so slightly. The muscles in her body were still getting used to regular activity and she was sore. The pain in her chest that she had been feeling since finding Maura had eased a bit as she practiced her breathing. Eyes closed, she smiled, Maura finally got her wish, she had finally learned to meditate.

Randall Crane watched as Jane Rizzoli got out of the passenger side of the black SUV. "_Good she was going in by herself" _Hoyt wanted her unharmed and he wanted her today, and checking the tazer in his pocket, he headed to the service door at the back of the hospital. He had already unlocked it; stuffing duct tape in it just enough to be able to pry it open.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura was sitting up in the hospital bed reading an AMA journal when she heard a familiar husky voice

"Hey babe"

"Jane!" Quickly walking to her side she leaned in to give her a hug, being mindful of her ribs as she gave her a kiss.

"How you feeling hon?"

"I'm fine Jane, how are _you_?"

"Better now seeing you. Has the doctor been in?" Jane could see that the chest tube had been removed and her color was a lot better. She could almost feel Maura's pain when she moved though, the breathlessness was still there. Sitting down, she held Maura's hand, enjoying her touch, her presence, she felt…sane with Maura. If for no one else other than Maura, she had to stop Hoyt. Seeing her here in the hospital, because of Randall and Hoyt, made her fucking furious.

"Jane? Look at me Jane," Maura could feel Jane tensing and knew that her thoughts had strayed to Hoyt. "Please…"

"Sorry Maura."

"Where did you go?"

"Huh? I didn't go anywhere? "

"In your mind Jane, what were you just thinking about?" with a deep sigh Jane looked into the eyes of the woman she would ever love.

"I…I'm just out of sorts Maur, I've never felt this angry before, ever. And seeing you, here, like this just makes me feel it more…I…I…don't feel like me right now…you know?"

Just the fact Jane was talking to her about how she was feeling was a big step, she didn't want to push but she had to know whether Jane was going to try and do this herself.

"Jane honey it'll be okay, really." Watching tears roll down Jane's face, she pulled her in, ignoring the pain in her ribs. Hugging her tightly, she whispered "you're not alone Jane, just remember that you are not alone."

Jane hung onto her, Maura, her lifeline, her love. She hoped to survive this third encounter with Hoyt but Jane was a realist, how many times can she dance on the razor's edge and expect to come out on top. With a final squeeze she pushed away from Maura's embrace. They needed to talk.

Confused, she could feel Jane pushing away from her, physically and emotionally, "Jane?"

"Maura…let me say this okay…in case…in case things don't work out the way we hope, I want…" the sight of Maura's tears almost stopped her, "I want you to know that I've loved you since the first day we met and I never thought that you would ever feel for me what I felt for you. I love you Maur, ti amo i significhi tutto por me, sei tutto por me"

Maura's eyes opened wide at hearing Italian coming from Jane, but didn't interrupt.

"It kills me that we had to wait till I was shot to admit what we felt to each other but that's where fate led us. I don't know what tomorrow brings but I plan to live the rest of my life with you. I have no intention of letting Hoyt get what he wants, but I can't stand by while he picks off the people I love one by one."

Jane looked at Maura, tears flowing freely down her face, looking into her eyes, she saw a boundless love and understanding for what Jane had to do.

**So, Randall is set to take Jane. Where is Agent Dean? I know, I know, sorry to leave you there but emotionally I needed to put in a break there, you know. Again please review, and feel free to offer any suggestions or recommendations. The ending is written but what goes on in between…that may be up to you So please, REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25  Caught!

**This is a slightly shorter chapter than I normally post, but it had a natural break so I figured I'd go for it and I figured I wouldn't wait a whole 24 hours to post so here is the next update for you all. Now remember, reviews make my fingers fly across the keyboard as well as inspiring to write better chapters for you, so please take a moment after you read to click the review button and give me your thoughts. **

**And, because I haven't done this in a while-These characters do not belong to me, darn, darn, darn! They belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro and the wonderfully talented folks at TNT**

Agent Dean was waiting for Jane in the hallway. He had peeked in for a just a second and had felt guilty watching their embrace. He had an idea of what Jane needed to talk to Maura about and for just an instant, couldn't help the pang of jealousy that he felt. He really had wanted to try with Jane, but she was right, he had lousy timing and the only time they saw each other was when it came to Hoyt.

Speaking briefly with the new officer parked outside Maura's room he told him to let Jane know he had gone to the restroom. Heading down the hallway, he never noticed the nurse attendant following his movements.

Washing his hands, he stepped aside to let the nurse attendant in and fell to the floor twitching as Randall Crane deployed the tazer. Set to its highest voltage, he depressed the trigger until Agent Dean had passed out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane's cell phone buzzed, once, twice before she finally answered "Rizzoli. What? Ok where? Let Korsak know, I'll be right there." Jane looked at Maura and smiled, "Hoyt's been spotted, two blocks from the warehouse where Rondo got cut," kissing Maura tenderly on the lips, "I'll be back later okay?"

"Promise?" she didn't want Jane to leave. She was safe here, with her.

"I promise I'll try to be back tonight, I'll even bring Frost and Korsak."

She had hoped to see her mom before she left but she didn't have time now. Looking around she wondered where Gabe was since she didn't see him when she left Maura's room. Asking the officer, she headed toward the restroom, tapping the mic in her belt she turned it back on. She didn't think anyone needed to hear her conversation with Maura.

Picking at the back of her shirt, she tried to turn on the other mic.

"Shit it was easier to turn this thing off than turn on." Muttering to herself she turned the corner and felt the switch move to on. "Oh, sorry, my bad" as she bumped into the attendant.

"Not a problem" Korsak and Frost listened as Jane's mic came back on.

"Who the hell is that?" Korsak was uneasy. He didn't like that Jane had turned off the mic in the first place.

"_It's just for a few minutes dammit, I need to talk to Maura and I certainly don't need any of you listening in." She needed Gabe to understand._

"_Fine but you turn it on the minute you're done."_

"_Done."_

Korsak hated that he didn't have any say in the matter but he knew Jane needed to talk to Maura, he wanted her to, for her own sanity. He didn't like watching Jane self-destruct and that's what he was seeing."

"Alright then" Jane's quiet voice interrupting his thoughts, "just washing my hands, guys don't get excited," her teasing made them both smile.

Pushing the door open with her foot, Jane still hadn't seen Gabe, "Ma'am, Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane recognized the woman as the nurse who had come in to check on Maura.

"Yes"

"Yes ma'am I have a message from an Agent Dean, he said he's pulling the car around the back emergency room entrance."

"Thanks," watching as she walked away, "well you heard the lady" Heading to the other bank of elevators, Jane sent a text to Gabe "_heading down now"_

"Well you heard the lady"

"Fuck!" Frost got out of the car and ran into the hospital. Agent Dean's SUV had not moved nor had there been any sight of the federal agent.

Korsak got on the radio, "dispatch this is joint fed detail, I need units now at Boston General."

Putting the car in gear, he drove around to the rear of the building and silently prayed that he was wrong.

Jane rode the elevator down with two nurses and an attendant. With a sideways glance she noticed he was the same attendant she had bumped into. That was the first odd thing, the second was the long sleeve t-shirt he wore under his scrubs. She hadn't noticed that before. The elevator stopped on the 3rd floor and both nurses got out, leaving Jane and the attendant. Reaching out she went to press one instead of getting out on the ground floor when she saw him move.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

Frost stopped outside Maura's room and followed Jane's steps, there was no sign of her by the restrooms or the bank of elevators.

"Shit…shit…shit!" He pulled the handle for the stairs when he heard his name.

Grabbing Dean before he fell, Frost called for help.

"What the hell happened?"

"Tazed…in the bathroom…" looking around, "where's Jane?"

The grim look on Frost's face spoke volumes, "go…I'm fine…find her…" leaving him in the hands of two nurses, Frost took off down the stairs. He was fast, he just hoped he was fast enough.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

She knew she was in trouble, Jane reached for her gun at the same time he deployed the tazer; she lost.

She immediately lost control of her body. Her fingers lost their grip on her gun and as she felt herself fall her mind went to one person, "Maura"

Pocketing her gun, he picked her up, putting his arm under her shoulders. As the doors opened on the first floor, he waited for them to close again before shifting her around in his arms. He had her now he needed to get her out of here. Doors opening onto the ground floor he quickly looked around before depositing her in a wheel chair he had stationed by the elevators. Bypassing the emergency room entrance Randall pushed opened the service door and placed her in the back of the maintenance van he had appropriated earlier. Closing the door, he failed to notice the newly installed camera recording everything that happened. As the van sped away Frost burst out the same service door, sure that he had seen Jane. Catching just the first two letters of the license plate he re-holstered his gun.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Korsak watched the speeding van pull out of the parking and followed it. He knew Jane was in that van. He heard the tazer deploy and then nothing but feedback. He knew it was likely that the tazer had shorted out the mic attached to ane, but the mic on her belt was different, wireless, he could still hear sounds just not clearly. The heavy breathing and grunting he could tell were male. When he heard the door slam he had tried to hurry, but the hospital parking was a mess. Watching the van speed away coincided with the sounds he heard from the hidden mic. "Come on Janie, wake up, wake up…"

"Dammit Korsak!" Frost watched as Korsak sped out of the parking lot in pursuit of the van. The arriving units confronted a very angry young detective. Commandeering a mobile laptop from one of the police units, he ran a search on the partial plates. Letting the search run he went into the hospital again. He needed access to their cameras; hopefully they caught more than he had.

Korsak tried to follow as inconspicuously as possible but knew he had been made as soon as the van went through a red light making a sharp left turn.

"Shit…"picking up the radio "suspect headed east on Revere, still in pursuit. Where the hell are you headed." Korsak listened as he heard Crane's voice. "Yes sir, yes I have her, we're on our way now, no, no problems sir. Hmmm, fifteen minutes. No I didn't hurt her."

Korsak continued to follow matching turn for turn until, "Shit!" He got caught in the traffic across Beacon. "Son of a bitch!" He smacked his hand against the steering wheel. "suspect vehicle last seen headed south on Arlington, past the commons" At this time of day he knew there was no way he could catch up. He had said fifteen minutes till he got to wherever he was going. Pulling over, he pulled out his cell.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Not now Frost, meet me at the corner of Beaver and Beacon, bring your laptop."

What? Why …"

"No fucking questions we need to get her back. Get here" hanging up he listened intently to the receiver for Jane's mic. Crane was still driving; Korsak could hear the movement of the van, a honking horn and …a groan.

"Wake up Janie," he whispered to no one, "wake up"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, what do you think so far? I hope you are enjoying the ride so far, I'd really love to know, but I can't if you don't tell me. So please review. And note to back2life-love your suggestions (wink) See the button below…Review please.**


	26. Chapter 26 Finding Jane

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I hope I don't disappoint with the next couple of chapters. I try not to be too crass in the language I use so pardon if there are some words that offend, but when it comes to Jane & Hoyt: Payback is a bitch and Revenge is a motherfucker-'nuff said, read and enjoy the ride.**

Bringing the van to a stop, Randall jumped in the back to check on his cargo. Grabbing the baton alongside his seat, he prodded her. Hoyt had told him about the last time he had assumed she was still unconscious, the burn on his face being his most prominent memory.

Jane could feel the prodding and was trying to gather her senses. Her body didn't seem to want to obey her right now. She hated getting tazed and this time was worse than the last time. She heard herself groan and was prodded again.

"Come on Detective, wake up now, you have an appt." Jane attempted to roll over and was rewarded with a kick to the stomach.

"Fu..uck." The pain to her recovering muscles was incredible.

"Detective, such language." Putting the baton aside, he grabbed the duct tape and taped her hands together in front of her, kicking her again when she attempted to fight him.

"Oooomph…" she was going to throw up, she hated throwing up, but the nausea and pain were more than she had considered.

Yanking her up by the hands, Crane pulled her to her feet before pulling her out of the van.

More aware now Jane knew she had to get her team something, anything so they could find her, looking around there wasn't much. "Really? A warehouse, we found the last one you know"

"Shut up Detective" He growled

"At least the last guy took me out to the woods, it was pretty there and it didn't smell…shiiit!" his backhand caught her by surprise. As she tried to blink away the stars sprinkling her eyesight, she could taste the blood in her mouth from her busted lip.

"I said shut up!" Pulling her along the side of the warehouse, he brought her to the side entry door and pushed her inside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"…shiit!" The sound of the slap came across very clearly to Korsak and Frost as had the other sounds of Jane's abuse at Crane's hands. But she had given them something, a warehouse and it smells.

"He's beating her man!" Frost's voice was laced with pain for his partner.

"You think I don't know that! Give me something Frost, based on the direction they were going, come on, your usual computer magic, something!" Korsak's voice was harsh and scared.

"Okay, okay…he said fifteen minutes right?" Korsak's nodded for him to continue, "and Jane…Jane said warehouse and that it smelled, okay south on Arlington, play back recording from the point you lost them." Listening to the sounds in the back of the van, Frost heard the difference in traffic noise almost immediately. "There! Eight minutes in, listen to how it changes…"

"The expressway! Okay so lets see what's close." The van had stopped after about thirteen minutes so they were able to narrow it down… "There, the old canneries on the docks"

Picking up his cell, "Agent Dean, Gabe yeah we have it narrowed down." Giving him the information Frost had extrapolated, "We need people down there now! No, no confirmation on Hoyt yet, yes I know, fine!"

"They want confirmation on Hoyt as soon as we have it. Shit. I should've turned on my lights and siren, I could've caught up to them dammit" Korsak's feeling of helplessness was new to Frost and it bothered him to see the older man this way.

"Korsak come on, we needed to get Hoyt and Crane, you couldn't be one percent sure he knew you were following and from what we're hearing, he doesn't seem to be worried about being followed. I hate to say it but Jane was right, this was the only way, I just hope to God we get to her in time." Both men considered the implications if they did not.

Closing his laptop and he looked at Korsak, "What about Maura, what do we tell her?"

"We don't tell her anything, Jane didn't want her to know what was being set up. I asked Frankie to go visit her while his Dad stays with their mom."

The sound of Jane's labored breathing helped them focus on their objective, Jane.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura smiled at Frankie when he came in, "Frankie, what a nice surprise." She was feeling better, not fine, but better. She kept replaying Jane's words to her and the joy she felt that Jane had chosen to express herself in Italian. She understood the significance and had been feeling just a little overwhelmed at the depth of her feelings for the beautiful brunette. Jane meant everything to her as well; she was her life, her soul mate.

Seeing the myriad of emotions across Frankie's face however, "Frankie, what's wrong? What's happened to Jane?" wincing at the sudden movement, she waited for an answer

Frankie was pissed, he wanted to be out there looking for his sister, but with his mom home recovering there was no one to be there for Maura, plus he understood Korsak's logic, if Frankie was with her then maybe things weren't as bad as they might seem. Pasting a smile on his face. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Relax Maura, Janie would kill me if you hurt yourself."

"Frankie please, what's happened."

Looking at the fear in Maura's face, Frankie was suddenly pissed at his sister, Jane and her crazy ass ideas. Making herself a friggin target so Crane would bring her to Hoyt, but what happens then..."_you didn't think that far ahead did you Janie, what if we don't get to you in time._"

There was no easy way to tell her, and she deserved to know.

"Maura, Crane has Jane."

"Nooo! No…no Frankie, she was just here, how is that possible? Where was everyone? Why was she alone?" Frankie grabbed her hands as she pulled at the IV on her arm.

"Maura stop…Maura! Stop, you're going to hurt yourself." She was panting and he could see the sweat beading on her forehead from the pain.

"No Frankie…you don't understand, I told her she wasn't alone and now she is…how could you let her do that? Set herself up as a target?" Maura was close to tears, the pain she felt right now had less to do with her physical injuries and more to do with what the loss of Jane would feel like.

Frankie put his arms around her and held her. "When does Janie ever do what someone tells her? She was determined Maura and desperate, after Ma was attacked, she went off the deep end a little, _you_ brought her back, no one else, you. Then you were attacked."

He paused, he was there when Maura was brought in and had seen Jane breakdown. He didn't ever want to see that from her again.

"I've never seen her so…so lost…she swore that would never happen again. Maura, she made her decision to take Hoyt out of the picture and this was the only way. I...I don't think they expected it to happen so quickly though but she's wired Maura. We're listening and they're probably headed out to her right now.

Maura listened to Frankie's explanation and reasoning and didn't know how to feel. She was scared, so scared, but angry as well, at Jane, at them, at Hoyt. _"Weren't nightmares enough?"_

Pulling away from him, tears flowing freely now, "she spoke to me in Italian" she said quietly.

"I know, when you were out after they brought you in, I overheard her…she…she doesn't do that Maura." Frankie's voice was full of sadness.

"I know…" Maura whispered softly. Her body hurt and her heart ached. "Do you know? Frankie looked at her confused, "know what?"

"Know why Italian, why now?" Frankie hesitated, this was Jane's story to tell, but Maura needed to know and with everything else..

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he held Maura's hand as he began, "Did Jane ever tell you about our grandfather…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright guys, come find me…please…" Jane tried to get comfortable on the hard floor. It wasn't a large room, with only one way in or out. Once he had gotten her inside he had pushed her into the room and left her there on the floor. She was hurting. One of the kicks felt like they had cracked a rib and she had to work at keeping her breathing steady. He hadn't said another word to her after backhanding her and throwing her in the room.

"Hope you guys can still…oww…fuck…hear me." Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she cursed at the pain in her abdomen. "It looks like a...an office and damn it smells, musty and like fish? I don't know."

** xxxxxxxxxx**

Korsak and Frost listened as Jane spoke to them directly; Agent Dean advised that three of the seven warehouses had been cleared so far. Frost had been able to narrow their search down to seven buildings along and close to the harbor. They were working their way through them now.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hearing voices behind the door, she could only assume it was Hoyt. "Guys, I really hope you can hear me, I think its show time."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Goddamn it! Can't they go any faster?" looking at Agent Dean, who shook his head.

"We've got to be careful, if they know we know where they are…" he left the rest unsaid. They knew what he meant. Jane was right, Hoyt did like to "play with his food" unfortunately the food was Jane.

** Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hoyt looked down at Jane and smiled, "Hello Jane, I'm glad to see you made it."

"Yeah well your little buddy didn't leave me much choice, did he." Jane replied with more bravado than she felt, as she came to her knees, she grimaced.

Taking her in, Hoyt gestured to his apprentice, "I told you not to hurt her, did we not understand?" His voice dripped in honey, Jane couldn't help but smile, Hoyt was pissed, maybe she would get lucky and they would finish each other off.

"Yes sir you did but.." Hoyt grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"She's my prize, do you understand?" The scalpel in his hand glinted in the light from the room. Flicking him in the neck with it, he let him go. "Go make sure we're not disturbed."

Waiting till he left, Hoyt looked back at Jane and smiled. "You're finally mine Jane." He played with the scalpel in his hand as he waited to see the fear in her eyes.

Trying to buy some more time, "so what's his prize in all this?"

"Randall? Why Jane I thought you knew, he gets your precious Dr. Isles" his emotionless chuckle cracked her reserve as he knew it would.

"Motherfucker!" Jane charged him even as her brain told her not, her heart told her something else. As unsteady as she still surprised him enough that he wasn't able to get out of the way completely.

Her charge at him was expected, her speed was not _"oh Jane, Jane I love that passion in you"_ as she pushed him into the wall, he sliced at her back with the scalpel.

White hot, Jane felt the cut across her back as she dropped to one knee her involuntary cry putting a smile on his face.

"Jane, Jane, do we love the good doctor, is that it? You belong to me Jane, no one else. If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at Randall, I've never touched her."

Jane was breathing heavily, she needed to buy more time and hope to God they were listening out there.

"Fine," gritting her teeth against the pain, "give me Randall."

Hoyt's laughter filled the room.

**I know, I'm bad, sorry (not) I will be trying to post the next chapter soon. Remember the more reviews the faster I type. Will Doyle come to the rescue? Will it be Korsak and Frost? Will Dean redeem himself? I dunno **** Come on now, click the review button and let me know your thoughts.**


	27. Chapter 27  Jane

**Wow people…absolutely humbled and overwhelmed by the reviews. I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this ride. So, as I promised, since reviews make me type just that much faster here is the third chapter for you in two days. Whew!**

**A/N: Special thanks to ssa-rtune, I asked for suggestions and she threw in Doyle, so I just stirred the pot a bit and voila! A bit of Doyle for all. Thx again and see, I take suggestions**

**FYI-I haven't used a beta for this story at all so also let me know about any inconsistencies, thanks**

"…give me Randall." The sound of Jane's voice filled with pain scared the hell out of them.

"Son of a Bitch! Tell me where the hell we're at please." Korsak's normally calm voice was beyond agitated.

"Three left, we have three left!"

"God dammit then split the teams or something, get someone in there!"

"They're spread to far"

"Shit!" Korsak's cell vibrated on his belt, "Yeah! Wait, who is this? Holy crap…"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hoyt stopped laughing and looked at Jane, she was serious.

"Jane, Jane, I can't let him hurt you, that's for me to do."

Standing up, Jane said it again "you love me right Hoyt, you want me, then give me Randall"

"Why Jane, I do believe you're serious." He contemplated this hiccup in his plans. "Fine, you can have him, I'm done with him anyway, besides I'd like to see you in action against someone other than me"

"Randall!

"Yes sir" Randall came back in, small bandage on his neck, he seemed confused.

"Randall, our dear detective here would like a go at you."

"Don't I at least get my hands freed?" Jane was trying desperately to buy some time and a fighting chance.

"Now…I don't know about that…"

"Come on Hoyt, you like a good game." She was taunting him now, anything she could use as a weapon would be helpful, Randall had at least seventy pounds on her.

This was a different twist on his plans but he actually felt some excitement. "Done"

Nodding to Randall who pulled out his scalpel, Hoyt reached into his pocket and unwrapped a scalpel, "Enjoy" he said as he tossed it in front of Jane just out of her reach. The growl pulled her attention away from the scalpel for a split second and almost cost her. She dove for the scalpel as Randall charged her.

Rolling as she dove, she grabbed the scalpel and turned it toward her cutting at the duct tape. Scalpel in hand she sidestepped and kicked out as Randall came at her again.

"oomph, bitch!" dropping to one knee he slashed at her catching her across the back.

Jane hissed as the scalpel sliced across the existing cut already on her back.

"Jane do you need help?" Hoyt's voice was silken and playful; he was truly enjoying the show. "Not the face Randall or her hands, those are mine."

"Want to know how your mother fought back Rizzoli?" on the balls of his feet, he waited for Jane's charge. Facing each scalpel in hand, Jane fought the urge to charge. He was baiting her. She could wait. The pain in her back and ribs was stored away in the back of her head as she drove herself on pure adrenaline. Scalpel in her left hand, she looked for an opening, any opening.

Randall was surprised when she didn't charge, her kick had definitely broken a rib of two, and he didn't realize she was so strong. He needed her to charge, that's what thrilled him, "Hey Rizzoli, that Dr Isles, she's a nice piece of ass, I'll make sure enjoy her when we're done"

"You fucking bastard!" with a smile on his face, Hoyt watched as his Jane attacked. Diving in like a linebacker, she went low just missing the swipe of his hand. Grabbing him around the waist she drove him into the wall and jammed the scalpel into his side. His yell satisfied her and the impact drove the scalpel deeper into his side causing him to drop his scalpel.

Grunting in satisfaction Jane attempted to push herself off him when he grabbed his scalpel again and slashed her across the abdomen.

"Fuck…oww!," grabbing her middle with one hand, she punched him in the face. Eyes rolling back in his head, he dropped the scalpel again. Watching him carefully and the blood pooling around him she didn't think she would have to worry about him again.

Doubled over, adrenaline running out, Jane turned to the sound of clapping hands. Hoyt's face lit up with a smile at the sight of a victorious Jane.

"Jane, Jane, Jane, you certainly do not disappoint, now its our turn."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yes, yes I understand, she's in trouble **now**…if you can…let me know…fine" Korsak hung up terrified at his actions but knowing he had no choice.

"Korsak, she's running out of time…Korsak! Who the hell _was_ that?"

Grabbing him by the arm, Korsak pulled Frost around to the other side of the car. "Shh, we've got another team…its Patty Doyle"

"Holy shit! He knows?"

"Oh yeah, he knows and he's pissed. He thinks he knows where she is, his men are moving to confirm right now. He'll only move in if he has to, but he'll text to confirm the location." As if on cue, his phone buzzed again, _Converted cannery on 18__th__ come quickly_

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now Jane, we both know you still dream about me…enough pretense, you don't want to kill me. You had your chance and you chose not to. At that moment Jane, at that moment, you were mine."

Jane could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the weakness in her body. She could so easily give up right now and stop feeling but her fear wouldn't let her. Fear not of him, but her fear of ever giving up, Jane Rizzoli didn't give up and now that she had Maura, she refused to give up. Her whole life she had feared that one day she would do just that, give up, not today, and not to him.

"Go to hell Hoyt, I belong to Maura not you. Did you ever think that maybe I wanted you to share my nightmares? That I wanted you to realize…" a wave of dizziness almost stopped her"…that now you have to live with the fact that I had your life in my hands and you weren't worth it, you fuck." She finished quietly, watching Hoyts eyes as we watched her, he was beyond dangerous right now and she was feeling every kick, every slice but she refused to give up. She believed in Maura and their love and she believed in her friends, that she was not alone and that they would find her.

"Jane, oh Jane, you really have learned how to irritate me." The smile on his face was pasted on. He watched her movement like a cat waiting to pounce. The coppery smell of her blood was making him giddy. He wanted her and he was going to have her.

They moved around the room keeping an eye on each like two animals, one wounded, one fresh. If anyone were to ask later who moved first, even Hoyt and Jane couldn't tell anyone. Both on the attack, each connected with their targets.

Moving away from each other, they kept their distance as Hoyt bled profusely from his upper arm, Jane from her right thigh. Both breathing heavily they eyed one another, neither hearing the men moving into the warehouse. Jane was lightheaded from the blood loss and she could feel her heart beating erratically as the adrenaline continued to keep her standing.

Hoyt was angry now, Jane belonged to him, and he controlled her not the other way around. He didn't like this Jane; this Jane didn't smell of fear at all…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Patty Doyle entered the warehouse with his men. There were no obstacles and unlike the police, they didn't bother to clear each room one by one. They moved in quickly. He loved his daughter, whether she cared for him or not and his daughter loved Jane Rizzoli, that was good enough for him.

"There, the light…"moving as one, they headed toward the lit room.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hoyt may be a killer, but Jane was a fighter, and when Hoyt moved to attack, Jane attempted to anticipate his move, and she did, almost. Moving diagonally in and to her right, Jane attempted to dodge his charge when her leg buckled. Unable to get out of his way, Jane kept her hand out stabbing him to the hilt with her scalpel. Laying on the floor she watched as his hand came down at her. Her scream fueled the fire in her back as the scalpel plunged into her.

She was going to die after all…looking up, she watched as the madness that was Hoyt overtook him. Pulling the scalpel out of his stomach he reached up to stab Jane again when two shots rang out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Shit we're too late, _get him off of her!_"_ Doyle's men yanked Hoyt's body of Jane.

"Holy crap is she still alive?"

Doyle leaned down in a mixture of Jane and Hoyt's blood and checked for a pulse. "Damn, barely"

"Doyle!"

"Here!"

"Is she, oh my god Janie…" Korsak broke down, falling on one knee, he touched her cheek, "is she...'

"Detective, she's still alive, call an ambulance…"

**So, I'm tired…I've been a writing fiend and this has been emotional as heck to write. Believe me when I say I've been on this roller coaster with you. The question now is how soon do you all want me to update? Do the math, **

**More reviews=quicker typing and quicker updates**

**Less reviews=slower typing and slower updates.**

**Let me know folks and again, this humble newly minted fanfic writer thanks you. Review, review, review (not too pushy I hope)**


	28. Chapter 28  Aftermath

**A/N: You all humble me…the number of reviews have been nothing short of amazing and Dark1NS, wow, way to catch up on your reviews. I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying this ride with me.**

**So I'm guessing you all wanted a quick update so here you go, but I have to tell you after leaving Jane lying in a pool of blood this one was extremely hard to write, enjoy. ( Its short, but more is coming)**

Frankie looked at the phone in his hand feeling an overwhelming urge to smash it against the wall. Frost had just called him to let him know about Jane. "_Dammit Janie"_

Wiping the tears he didn't know were falling, he took a deep shuddering breath. _"How the hell do I tell Maura?"_

Jane would be here in a few minutes, they were life flighting her to the hospital.

"God help me…"

** xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

****10 minutes earlier**

"Frost give me your jacket," adding it to his own Korsak was trying to stop Jane from bleeding out in front of him.

"There, put your hand there, Frost! Goddammit now is not the time to be squeamish!" Yanking the younger man's hands down he placed them on the jacket held along the slices on Jane's back.

"Watch it! Don't move the scalpel" wrapping his own jacket carefully around it Korsak to care to not jostle it. He knew that pulling it out was the worst thing he could do. There was just so much blood… "Where the hell is the ambulance?"

Patrick Doyle watched angrily hoping he hadn't gotten there too late. Bad enough his daughter hated him, but he could also see her blaming him for not getting to the detective sooner. Nodding to his men, they started walking out one at a time. One officer actually put a hand on one of his men but was stopped by Korsak, "leave them"

"But sir they're…"

"I said leave them son!" Nodding to Doyle "Thank you"

"Hope it was enough" with that, he pulled out the gun he used to shoot Hoyt, wiped it clean and dropped it by the door. Walking out, he trusted Korsak to cover up his involvement as much as he could.

"Is she breathing?" Frost voice was thick with sobs. He didn't care what he looked like. He thought she was dead when he saw her lying there.

"Barely"

"They're here…" the officer by the door moved aside as the EMT's rushed in.

"Holy shit" One of them looked around the room shocked at the amount of blood and the three bodies on the floor.

"Here!"

Moving Korsak aside, they did a quick assessment of Jane's injuries checking for a pulse.

"Has she said anything?"

"No" Jane was lying partly on her side, the scalpel sticking out of her back.

"Shit, she's not breathing…intubate now, call for life flight, monitor, Now! Damn what a mess…" Korsak and Frost could only watch as the medics worked on Jane. This was worse than when she had shot herself, so much worse.

"Barry call Frankie…he's…he's with Maura...they need…Jesus…they need to know"

** xxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura looked up from the article she wasn't able to focus on when Frankie came back in. The look on his face told her everything.

"No…no…no…she's not…she can't be…Frankie….she promised…she promised" Maura's cries filled the room.

Yanking out the IV she swung her legs over the side of the bed unmindful of her broken ribs. "I need to see her…I need to see her Frankie…she needs to know I'm here…

"Dammit Maura don't…shit…wait…let me at least call a nurse…please…Janie would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Grabbing her, he pushed the call button. The nurse who came in was shocked by the sight of blood sprayed on the bed from the removal of the IV.

"What?"

"Can we get her out of here? She…we need to go to the emergency room, please…she needs…" Frankie tried to explain but was interrupted.

"But, the doctor…"

Looking back at Maura, "look, either help me get her where she needs to be or she's going to sign herself out AMA." nodding the nurse ran back out for gauze and tape to stop the bleeding and a wheelchair.

Bringing both back, she quickly bandaged Maura up. The nurse and Frankie helped Maura into the wheelchair, where she sat quietly, tears wet on her cheeks, she was trying to regain some control, but her voice broke when she asked him to hurry.

"We're going Maura…we're going"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"BP 70/30…we're loosing her…"

"There's too much…damn another bleeder…"

"No don't touch it, leave it, it's the only reason she's still alive."

"Where is that blood coming from?"

"We can't wait try to stabilize we need to get her into surgery now!

**xxxxxxxxx**

Korsak and Frost were waiting when Frankie brought Maura down. They had heard the desperate attempts being made to save Jane's life and were more scared for her than they had ever been. She had gone against two serial killers knowing that the odds were against her, counting on her friends to save her. The fact that she still had a pulse was a miracle, but she had stopped breathing. She had coded twice on the way and once in the ER. The cuts on her body were still bleeding and the more she lost…

The look on Maura's face hit Korsak like a sledgehammer. Kneeling in front of her, "Maura, Maura look at me, she's not dead…" _yet" _The unspoken word hung in the air between them. Frankie broke the silence.

"What the _hell_ happened Vince?"

"Where's Jane…?" Maura voice sounded broken.

Korsak was still stunned himself by the turn of events. They had heard Jane's fight with Randall and then with Hoyt. Her cries of pain were something he would go to his grave hoping to never hear again. And then of course there was Doyle.

Looking at Maura he realized if not for her father they likely wouldn't have found Jane in time at all.

"Patty Doyle…"

"Wha…what?" at the mention of her father's name, Maura looked sharply at him.

"What about him?" Frankie didn't understand what Korsak was getting at.

"He found her, saved her, if…if not for him she'd be dead…" he let that statement hang between them.

"Frost, find out where we need to go to wait for news." Korsak picked up his cell, "I have to call Cavanaugh" None of them looked at the woman in the wheelchair crying softly into her hands.

** Xxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been two hours since they had taken Jane into surgery. The only contact had been a hospital social worker that had asked for Jane's next of kin. There was only one reason the social worker would have come out and asked for next of kin and the impersonal way it had been asked had resulted in the woman being raked over the coals by Frankie and Korsak while Maura wept openly again.

Apologizing the woman had stated that she needed to confirm recently updated emergency contact information. Jane had apparently updated her information sometime after her mother had been attacked, naming Maura as her emergency contact and advanced directive. Frankie looked surprised at the trust Jane had placed in Maura's hands. Maura had been stunned.

She begged Korsak to tell her what had happened. She needed to know, she needed to understand what it was that Jane had faced for them.

When Korsak started to fill them in, the horrified look on both Maura's and Frankie's faces made him glad that they had not been anywhere near them as he and Frost listened in to Jane fighting for her life. Korsak hesitated to tell Maura why Jane had fought Randall, but Maura persisted.

"Why? Why would she...I don't understand…I mean he had already attacked me and she was after Hoyt…it doesn't make sense for him to attack her when they had her already. And Hoyt doesn't seem the type to have allowed Randall to touch her."

Korsak looked at Frost for help, shrugging his shoulders, he nodded to the older man, "Maura, she asked to fight him" he said simply.

"No" shaking her head she couldn't believe Jane would callously put herself in harm's way like that, "no she wouldn't, why would she unless he threatened…oh…my…he threatened her mother again didn't he?"

Gently, "No…Maura, he threatened you, Hoyt said you were going to be Randall's prize once he took care of Jane. I don't think…I know she thought there was no other option. We hadn't found her yet…I don't think she wanted to risk it so she…she taunted Hoyt, until he allowed it.

Maura's voice was barely a whisper "and then she faced Hoyt" She could barely breathe as she realized what Jane had faced for them, for her. The spots in front of her eyes warned her she was hyperventilating but she couldn't…

"Breathe Maura, look at me…come on" Frankie's voice was insistent forcing her to look at him. Her breathing was labored and he knew her ribs had barely started mending, _"shit she shouldn't be here, chrissakes"_

"Come on Maura, she's strong, she has a lot to live for…" Maura barely heard Frost's words; she was hearing Jane, talking to her in Italian. She never told her she understood what she had professed, "_I love you, you are everything to me, and you mean everything to me" _She never told her how she felt, she never got to tell her how grateful she was to have her in her life. "Oh Jane…you promised."

** xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Almost 6 hours had passed since they had taken Jane back. The only updates so far had been that she was still in surgery. Frankie called his father to give him an update asking that he not bring his mother. He didn't want Angela brought back to the hospital she had just been released from, but he could hear his mother in the background, and knew they were on their way.

A nurse had tried to take Maura back to her room, and not only had she refused, but she had asked Frankie to get the change of clothes and items she had in the room so she could change and had signed herself out of the hospital against medical advice after all.

They had long since stopped talking, each of them lost in their own thoughts. None heard the doctor until he cleared his throat to get their attention.

**Thank you all again and yes I know, I'm terrible, but I'm leaving it there for right now, it was a natural break/cliffhanger and it gives me a chance to regroup and breathe. You all know my equation by now, more reviews=quicker updates, less reviews= slower updates. So please read, absorb and review.**

**You know me I'm already typing away, so convince me :)**


	29. Chapter 29  Revelation

**Disclaimer: Of course none of these characters belong to (Damn! Damn! Damn!) I just like to take them out to play.**

**A/N: So, I know you weren't happy where I ended it last time but it really was a natural break. This chapter is the longest by far and the most emotional for me. Please let me know what you thought about it.**

**Thank you again to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers, I try not to disappoint. I hope you are still enjoying this ride as much as I am.**

Maura's head snapped up at the sound.

"How…how is she?" The strain of waiting made her voice crack, the fear that had been living inside of her had taken her over her heart as she waited for news.

"Maura Isles?

"Yes doctor and this….we're her family, please…" her plea was heartbreaking.

Taking a deep breath Dr Gene Higgins braced himself. Good or bad, he was never comfortable speaking to families. And especially now, when the news was questionable at best…

"Detective Rizzoli is still critical. She's on life support right now and…is breathing with the support of a ventilator." Looking at them carefully especially the woman who seemed about to breakdown, he continued, "the blood loss was…well it was extensive…it's a miracle that she made it to the hospital at all." Maura's subdued sobs the only sound besides the doctor.

"What else?" Frankie's voice was choked with emotion but he refused to cry, he had to be there for Maura, that's what Jane would want.

"We were able to close the wounds successfully. Two cracked ribs complicated her abdominal wound and there may be some nerve damage to her right leg. We won't know the extent until…if…she wakes up, but the puncture wound and slashes to her back did the most damage." The horrified looks on their faces stopped him, he hated this, "apparently she hadn't fully recovered from a previous incident?"

"What do you mean?" the fear in Maura's voice was overwhelming, Korsak, Frost, Frankie, they could all feel it.

Clearing his throat he continued, "I spoke with Dr. Montes about Detective Rizzoli, and I understand there were previous complications after an injury, correct?" At their general nod he continued. "The scalpel transected the original surgical area, basically cutting the repairs that had been made. She was bleeding internally. Dr. Montes heard the page and, I have to humbly say, is the only reason Detective Rizzoli is still alive.

He let that comment sink in, knowing the questions that would soon follow. Maura was the first to speak, "Can I…can we see her?"

"She's still in recovery but we'll be moving her shortly to CICU, the next 24 - 48 hours are critical. Ms. Isles,"

"Dr…Dr Isles" Maura needed him to know that she would understand whatever information he could give them.

"Oh…well…as I said, the next 24 – 48 hours will tell us more about her recovery. You have to understand that when they brought her in, she was not breathing on her own, that combined with the blood loss and the transecting of the original repair done to her lung, well…I can't say whether or not she will regain consciousness at this point at all. So, my recommendation to you is talk to her, let her hear you. Very often in cases like these the fact that they made it this far is because they have something to hold on to. Remind her of that." Looking at the stunned faces, he said quietly, "I'll have the nurse come get you once she's in a room.

Korsak and Frost looked at one another, tears evident in their eyes. Frankie, no longer making any pretense, was openly crying, while Maura sat quietly.

"Frankie?" Maura said softly, "I need you to do me a favor."

** Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Angela and Frank Sr arrived as the nurse notified them that she could now have visitors, only one at a time.

"Angela you should go, please…"

"No, it's not fair to you Maura, what about…"

"No, I'm no leaving…I'm going to stay until she wakes up, so please you and Frank go, then you can go get some rest." Maura knew her last suggestion would fall on deaf ears but she said it anyway. Frankie had gone to do a favor for Maura so she waited, as patiently as she could.

Angela and Frank didn't stay long at all and left Jane's room as subdued as she had ever seen them. Frank had to support Angela as she broke down in the waiting room.

Korsak went next; his heart broke at the sight of Jane lying there. The daughter he didn't have. He always teased that he wasn't old enough to be her father but whether he was or wasn't, he had always felt protective of her, just like a father would. He had taught her the basics of being a detective and she ran with it and became an expert. Jane had surpassed him as a homicide detective a long time ago and he couldn't be prouder, always seeing what no one else did. Looking at her still figure, his anger overwhelmed him, she was one of the strongest people he knew and he refused to let an animal like Hoyt get her again. Walking over to the bed, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on Janie, I'm hoping you can hear me, no giving up now…you made it this far…you killed the bastard who hurt your mom and Maura, Randall's dead Jane, so's Hoyt." At the mention of Hoyt's name the heart monitor beeped a bit alarmingly, "it's okay Jane…" smiling Korsak knew that was a good sign, "he's never going to bother you again. Squeezing her hand, he left to give Frost a moment with her.

Swallowing painfully, Frost walked in to see Jane. The last time she was in the hospital, he was ashamed at the fact that he hadn't been in to see her until he was sure she was recovering.

He hated hospitals. His grandmother had died in the hospital and he had been forced to come visit her before she died. It had taken a long time for him to admit that the woman in the hospital bed was the same woman who had helped raise him, who had played ball with him and bandaged his scrapes. You never saw the person you knew when you went to the hospital to visit.

Walking over to Jane's bedside, he looked at the pale figure lying in the bed and just couldn't reconcile it with the animated, beautiful woman he was partnered with.

"Damn Jane can't you ever do anything the easy way." Holding her hand he squeezed lightly as he spoke. "I don't know if you can hear me Jane but here's hoping. I was nervous as hell when I got partnered with you. You were…no are…such a badass I thought for sure you'd be embarrassed by me. I mean come on; I'm a homicide detective who can't stand to be around death. Stupid, huh? But no, you have been nothing but accepting and conscientious of how I feel…and…I miss you…I just got you back as a partner and now you're back here again…I mean…it's not fucking fair!"

Wiping the tears with the back of his hand, he squeezed her hand again, and was rewarded with the slightest squeeze back. "Jane?" Looking at the monitors, he couldn't see any change, but he knew, he just knew she had squeezed his hand. "Jane? I know you squeezed my hand, I know you did, I won't push, for now, but, please, don't stay away too long." Squeezing her hand one more time he left, a ghost of a smile on his face and a heartfelt prayer on his lips.

Frankie got back just as Frost returned from visiting with Jane. Looking at Maura, "Do you want to…"

"No Frankie, go, I'll go when you're done." Maura's voice was steady and quiet. Frost looked at her worriedly and wondered about the notebook that Frankie had brought her. Maura had it tight against her chest as she spoke and looked like she was barely holding herself together. He remembered how affected Maura had been after the shooting and was concerned about how she was dealing this situation.

Nodding to Maura, Frankie went in to see his sister. Walking in slowly, he realized he was actually scared. As he neared the bed he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. _"This was his big sister, she wasn't supposed_ _to end up like this_," he always saw her as invincible. Sitting down in the chair by her bed he decided to just talk to her. "Hey Janie, the doc says you can probably hear us so we're all taking turns…I know you're probably wondering why Maura hasn't been in but she wanted all of us to go first."

Taking a deep breath, he kept going. "You never do things the easy way do you Jane…if you only knew how many people care for you…And Maura…she's devastated…she needs you Jane…you keep her grounded you know. I've been with her since…since Korsak called to tell us what was going on…Why Jane? Why by yourself? Haven't you figured out you're not indestructible; I mean what the hell Jane! Sorry…I don't mean to…sorry." Wiping away tears, he kept talking. "You know what Maura asked me? Why you spoke to her in Italian, I hope you don't mind, but I told her about grandpa…I know you're going to be mad about that but she needed to know and after hearing that Hoyt had you…well lets just say it was all I could do to stop her from checking out of the hospital." With a sad chuckle, "and she did it anyway, checked herself out I mean…don't worry though, I'm taking care of her for you until…" listening to the beeping of the heart monitor and the hissing of the ventilator, Frankie found that he couldn't continue.

"Fuck Janie, why? Why alone? He couldn't help but cry, she always made him feel safe and now he just felt alone. He stayed by her side for just a little while longer. Knowing that he had to allow Maura a chance to see her, he reached over and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on sleeping beauty, don't give up, okay, I'm gonna send your princess in for you."

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura thought after all they had been through these past months that she had finally learned to recognize her body's reaction to fear, she was wrong. The visceral, gut-wrenching, thing living inside her right now was the embodiment of her fear. A part of her felt like it died when she was told what had happened.

She wanted to see Jane, more than anything, and she knew the others didn't understand why she hadn't gone in first, but she couldn't. She had tried to take this time to physically and emotionally prepare herself for what she expected to see. Maura needed some control back and if the only way right now she could do it was to decide when to see Jane, then so be it.

Another part of her was heartbroken that she had not expressed her love when she had the chance. Maura wanted nothing more than to be able to express herself to Jane, to remind her of all she had to live for. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Frankie was back until he tapped her on the shoulder, "Maura? You ready?" a simple nod and he wheeled her down to Jane's room. Her concession to being released from the hospital was that she would use the wheelchair for now.

As he wheeled her in, she patted him on the hand, stopping him just outside the door. She saw what he looked like, what they all looked like after seeing Jane and wanted to spare him that again. Smiling his thanks, he helped her out of the chair and held the door for her as she walked in.

Her breath caught as she saw her. Her skin could have been made from porcelain it was so pale. Looking at the monitors, the numbers she saw were not encouraging and that brought her tears to the forefront.

"Dammit you promised me Jane Rizzoli, you **will not** back out of that promise," tenderly as she brushed her cheek with a kiss, "I won't let you."

Gingerly taking a seat, Maura pulled out her notebook and started to read aloud.

_Its been two days since the shooting and the fear is overwhelming, I may never get to speak to my best friend again or tell her how her laugh lights up a part of me I never knew existed until her. I may never get to tell her how I have always appreciated how protective she is of me. I've always seen it even though she would not have acknowledged it. I want to tell her how when Patty Doyle took me all I could worry about was what she was capable of doing to get me back. _

_I promise that if I ever get the chance, I will tell her what she means to me. How much I love her, how much I need her in my life. I've been afraid and foolish for too long. Who have I been hiding from? I hope that Jane feels the same way. If she does not, then I hope that my revelation won't scare her away. I hope she will still allow me to be her best friend. I want to look into her eyes, those eyes that captured my heart long ago and tell her Je t'aime_

Maura stopped reading and took a breath. She had started that journal the day she realized how much she loved Jane. She had no one to tell, no one to confide in so she did what she did as a child, she wrote.

"Jane, I hope you can hear me, I know what you said to me and I feel the same way. You are everything to me as well. There's still so much we don't know about each other…I want to discover those things with you. I never imagined you spoke Italian…do you know your voice changes, even your body language changes when you speak that way…" Maura tried desperately to keep your voice even, but she couldn't, "Jane I'm…incomplete without you…I need you in my life…we all need you."

Sighing she closed her eyes and took Jane's hand, trying to remember,

"_Tu sei il mondo per me, senza di te non sono nulla, non sento nulla. Si riempie la mia vita con amore e gioia, per favore non mi lasciare ... non mi lasciare."_

"_Non mi lasciare…non mi lasciare…Maura?"_ She could hear her, "why was she here…Where was Hoyt?...No, no more Hoyt…Patty Doyle? Impossible, why would she be dreaming about Doyle…" she needed to talk to Maura, she needed to explain, say she was sorry…but…there was a weight on her chest that wouldn't move. It was so hard to breathe, she couldn't find a rhythm…"was she breathing? Fuck…"

For the second time in her life, Maura awoke in a hospital room to a change in sound, looking at the monitors she saw that the numbers had improved. Squeezing Jane's hand, "come on Jane, I know you can hear me…please baby just open your eyes, then I'll know… I'll know you will be okay…please Jane. Squeeze my hand, open your eyes…Jane…please…_non possa vivere senza di te" _There, she felt it, Jane squeezed her hand…looking into her face…"Come on baby, open your eyes, show me you're there."

Opening her eyes was one of the hardest things Jane had ever done. But she would do anything for Maura, she knew if she didn't, Hoyt won, but it was so hard. Blinking rapidly she tried to focus on the face of the angel above her. Her encouraging words kept her calm; she tried to talk and closed her eyes at the pain in her throat. "Don't honey, don't try to talk okay, just keep your eyes open for a minute please look at me…" Maura's voice was so sad it hurt.

Quickly pressing the call button, Maura turned her attention back to the woman she loved. Looking into her eyes she was grateful, she saw the woman who had defied two serial killers for those she loved.

Jane, her Jane, "hey baby…that's it…oh my…thank you…welcome back baby, welcome back" Her sobs of relief filled the room as the fear that was a living breathing thing inside of her quelled.

**I hope you all liked this chapter-it was very difficult to write and of course my laptop decided that it wasn't going to let Word work and I lost part of what I had written…It's been a heck of a time getting this chapter out to you all.**

**For those of you who requested Maura speak to Jane in Italian, I hope you enjoyed, it fit…the translation (rough) is: **_**You are the world to me, without you I am nothing, I feel nothing. You fill my life with love and joy, please don't leave me...don't leave me. I need you. **_**As always, please review…my intent is to wrap this storyline up in the next couple of chapters, but that is partly up to you…Take a sec and let me know your thoughts and remember I have other stories in the works as a well as a crossover with Criminal Minds which I hope will have you on the edge of your seat. So, Review…Review…Review…**


	30. Chapter 30  Acceptance

**A/N: Wow folks you overwhelm me. Based on the reviews and PM's folks sent I'm guessing that you liked the previous chapter. And most do not want me to end this story. Hmmmmm.**

**The character conversations with Jane were something I've never done before, and they were some of the hardest conversations I've ever written. **

**Please note, I've tried to stay true to the characters I've created in this AU but even I mess up sometimes, so please if you see anything that just strikes you as completely out of character, let me know. I may have a reason for it or I just may not have noticed I did it. I have multiple stories going and try to keep them separate in my head but…you know… Either way, I like to know.**

The relief they all felt at Jane's waking was overwhelming. Even now, a week later it was hard for all of them to shield their feelings from the woman who had become their focus. She had been extubated by the second day once the doctor was satisfied that she could breath on her own and the doctor's had been amazed at her progress so far.

Jane was moved into a private room with a fold out couch that Maura took full advantage of. She was allowed to sit up only for twenty minutes at a time, but was slowly getting stronger and able to stay awake for longer periods of time. She hadn't been able to speak that first day, but by the third day her voice has been a bit stronger, raspier than it had been but it was Jane again.

The only serious concerns about her physical recovery were the fact that she was still on oxygen and there appeared to be some loss of feeling in her right leg.

It was on the third day that Jane asked Korsak what had happened.

"Jane maybe now isn't the time." Korsak looked at Maura for help

"Jane, are you sure you want to do this?" Maura knew she was being overprotective but she didn't want Jane to have to relive what happened, not yet.

"I need to know" her voice alone was evidence of the toll her confrontation with Hoyt and Randall had on her. It didn't have the force or bite of the old Jane Rizzoli, but its even tone, meant business.

"What's the last thing you remember? Korsak preferred not to talk about anything she already remembered.

"I...I remember challenging Randall," she cast her eyes downward as Maura looked at her, "and I beat him, but then I had to face Hoyt." Brows furrowed, she struggled to remember, "we cut each other, "and unconsciously her hand went to the bandage on her thigh, "I stabbed him in the stomach and then…" she could feel herself getting anxious which was elevating her heart rate and blood pressure.

"Jane please stop…" grabbing her hand, Maura stroked the back of it, "let it go, you don't have to do this…"

"I'm fine…" seeing the look Maura gave her, "I'll be fine…I remember…Korsak did I scream?"

Korsak nodded worriedly, "I think that's when he stabbed you in the back" at his mention, Jane could feel the pain radiating from the stab wound in her back.

"How…he had his hand raised to stab me again…you guys stopped him?"

"Not exactly," he knew she would not want to owe Doyle, but, "see…it wasn't us, it was Patty Doyle, he got to you first, he saved you, he shot Hoyt twice before he could stab you again."

"What? Oww fuck…" Raising her voice she had inadvertently moved her body too quickly, and was paying for it. Her body was fighting itself to take a breath.

"Jane! Dammit, Vince get the nurse please! Jane listen to me honey, stop…Jane…stop trying to move, slow breaths."

"What is going on in here?" The alarm on the monitor at the nurses' station had already alerted her that something was wrong. Seeing the monitor and the condition of her patient, the nurse quickly moved to the IV line and injected 10mg of Morphine. Jane wasn't due for her pain medication just yet but the nurse had to bring her heart and respiratory rate down before she went into distress.

The medicine took effect quickly and Maura could feel Jane's body relax under her hands and her breathing slow down.

"Fuck…" Jane's whispered expletive tore at Maura's heart as she saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

Smoothing her hair and stroking her face, Maura just spoke quietly to her, "it's okay baby…you're okay now" Maura's looked at Korsak and nodded for him to leave. He was glad to. The episode had scared him. He didn't want to see Jane like that again if he could help it.

"Maur?" Jane's voice was barely a whisper

"Yes Jane?' Maura's heart broke to see her this way.

"I'm tired…"

"Close your eyes honey, sleep" Stroking her forehead she waited until she fell asleep before walking out to speak with Korsak.

** xxxxxxxx**

Jane didn't ask about what happened again. She smiled and appreciated the visits from her family and friends but emotionally, she was distant. She said all the right things but the spark, the fire that was Jane didn't seem to be there. Jane was in a word, guarded.

The only person she responded to normally was Maura. Maura never left her while she was awake. She was there on the third night when she had the nightmare. Jane had gotten so agitated that the nurse had been forced to increase her medication to keep her calm.

Maura had to admit to herself that Jane's demeanor with her family and friends worried her. The normally boisterous woman was gone and Maura didn't know how to bring her back. After a week, Maura herself was feeling much better albeit still sore and tired from spending her time at the hospital, but she refused to leave Jane alone and refused offers to sit with Jane so she could get a break.

Angela and Frank Sr had just finished visiting and Jane was exhausted. Maura could see it in her face. Jane tried to keep her voice light when speaking with her parents and avoided any conversation related to Hoyt. She hadn't spoken about what had happened yet and Maura realized it was time.

"Jane?"

"Hmmm" Jane had her eyes closed and her rigid posture told Maura she was in pain.

"Honey, press the button, please." The pain medication was at Jane's disposal now and was needed right now, but she was stubborn.

"Not yet Maura" Shaking her head, Maura reached over and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I love you and I want to talk with you" the serious tone of her voice set off warning bells for Jane, but she was a captive audience, so, sighing deeply she opened her eyes and looked at Maura. Raising an eyebrow, she invited her to continue.

"Your nightmare, will you tell me now what it was about?" She had been trying for three days to get Jane to talk about it. Every night they spoke about it and every night, Jane was careful to deflect Maura's questioning and never answer anything. Maura was frustrated now. Seeing the look in her eyes, Jane knew she wasn't going to let this go. Jane didn't want to talk about her fears, it made her feel weak.

Taking a deep controlled breath she told her. Jane told her how in the dream; she hadn't challenged Randall and how he had been there with Maura. How he had sliced at Maura and cut her while Jane begged to trade places. She told her how Randall had staked Maura to the floor the way Hoyt had done to her and made her watch while he eviscerated her. The increased beeping was the only evidence of Jane's agitation.

"Jane, I'm here…he didn't get me…"

"I know that Maura, I do its just…I don't know how I feel anymore…I was dead Maura, do you understand…I mean Hoyt had me…in that split second I knew they didn't get to me in time and I wasn't going to keep my promise to you…and then I heard you speaking to me in Italian, telling me…asking me not to leave you…and to find out Doyle saved me and not my own people…its just…overwhelming you know…I don't want to feel this way…" she cautiously took a deep breath. "Why Maura? Why didn't they get to me in time, why did it have to be Doyle?

Maura understood now, she herself had convince Jane to let her friends back her up and not try to handle the situation with Hoyt by herself and that is basically what had happened, with her almost dying in the process.

"Jane, they tried, they were right behind Doyle…they got there immediately after…" Maura didn't like to imagine the condition Jane was in after her fight with Hoyt, "they were there Jane. You weren't alone." Maura spoke to her sternly; she needed to snap Jane out of this…well…depression.

"You were with me" the words were spoken so softly, that Maura had to ask her to repeat it.

"What did you say?"

Jane took Maura's hand and brought it to her lips, "you were there. I was dying Maura, but it was okay because you were there with me, in here." Hand on her breast, "I heard you, you were telling me to fight, that I promised…and Maura," she said softly, "I don't know if I really believed it, until I heard you here." Smiling she looked into Maura's eyes, "you spoke to me in Italian, I held onto that."

Realizing what Jane was telling her, Maura couldn't help the tears from forming.

"I'm angry Maura, angry that any of this happened, angry at how…how resentful I feel…I should feel grateful, but look at me, I'm a mess. Even best case scenario I won't be out of here for two weeks at least, you're still recovering, my mom is too, and I…one thing I know is that the only reason I am here with you now is because of your love. Maybe it was fate that your father would be the one to save me…I don't know…What I do know is that I love you Maura, I don't think I'll ever feel like I deserve your love but I hope one day I feel worthy of it. You…you…are my everything.

Maura sat down amazed at the words from Jane. Ever since they had professed their love for each other, after the shooting she had assumed that Jane was as confident in their relationship as she was with everything else. To realize that she had the same fears that she herself had…"Oh Jane! I love you so much…" throwing her arms around the woman, she buried her head in her neck.

"Maur…owww…not so hard…" Jane let out a small chuckle. It felt good to have gotten all of that out, "oww…broken…healing...still healing."

"Oh Jane I'm sorry," flustered Maura let her go but was surprised Jane pulled her in for a kiss. Tentative at first, Maura allowed Jane to deepen the kiss,

"What are you doing to my patient?" The nurse had come running after the monitor's alarms had gone off at the nurses' station.

Breaking their embrace, Maura looked at Jane's flushed face and then the nurse, "Sorry?"

Jane's quiet chuckle let her know everything was going to be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**DON'T WORRY! This isn't the end. I have a couple more chapters in mind for this story but am also considering a suggestion from Swishla (thank you) to create my own AU with a series of stories, and am seriously considering it since I have a lot more to write for this specific coupling. As my first FanFic I'm glad to know so many of you are still enjoying it.**

**Now unfortunately (or fortunately) I've just posted a new fic: Targeted which is a R and I and Criminal Minds crossover that I am also working on (I'm feeling a bit like I have multiple personalities right now) but I promise I WILL NOT ignore this story. This and The Gift are my favorites so far. (Still working on Foolish Promise too, yeesh!)**

**As always, reviews are like candy, Swedish fish, sweettarts, reeses cups, etc. So please, REVIEW away!**


	31. Chapter 31  Home

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and feedback. I value them and try to address your concerns and questions as I write, so please don't be shy ;)**

**As I said, still more to this story, before I start another with this pairing. I am definitely leaning toward an AU with them, which will include a lot of life changing moments so hope you guys hang around for that. Again I am nothing without you all so thank you for reading. Enjoy.**

**Sidenote: I am under the weather and on vacation (go me) but am still writing, reading, and reviewing (can't keep a fanfic girl down) so please bear with me if I don't post for a few days.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane's mood improved daily as did her health. After confessing her fears to Maura she realized that she was angry, not with her friends, but at herself for putting them or her in the position she had found herself in with Hoyt. Even though the end result was what she wanted, Hoyt and Crane dead, the consequences of it had been extreme.

Day after day during her stay in the hospital, Jane found herself realizing what a gift she had in Maura.

That Maura was a wonderful person was never in doubt. She was a wonderful friend and partner, but it was the faith Jane hadn't known she had in Maura that shocked her. Ever since Hoyt first came after her Maura had been the one to reach her in the dark place in her mind where she hid her fears. Maura was the one she felt comfortable giving her hands too. Maura had always been the one she ran to when she had nightmares. Maura was the person she had come _back_ to after her mother was attacked.

Angry as she was, broken, as she had felt, Maura had faced her rage and won.

"_How do you fight that?"_

That was why Jane had made the decision to face Hoyt and Randall the way she did when Maura had been attacked. She knew even if no one came and said it outright, that she had 'lost it'.

She had felt lost and adrift when Maura had been hurt.

And now, Maura had been the one to call her back from the brink. She had been brutally honest with Maura when she told her that she was okay with dying because she was taking Maura with her in her heart. Jane had been shocked these past few weeks to discover the depth of her love for this woman. Jane had finally convinced her to take some time for herself and to go home on some nights. Maura had taken her up on the suggestion albeit reluctantly. She knew that Maura was scared she would fall back into the depression she had felt herself falling into when she first woke up. But she wouldn't, no anymore.

Thinking about it now and having relived it for quite a few nights through her nightmares she realized that the bond they shared was one of those rare gifts that some people never see in their lives. She had never thought about settling down and having a family until Maura and though they hadn't discussed it, she hoped that one day soon, they would.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Eighteen days. It had been eighteen days since Jane's final confrontation with Hoyt. Jane was ahead of schedule in her recovery and Maura was on her way to pick her up. Maura had wanted to make sure that she had groceries and other sundries in the house before she brought Jane home. Smiling she realized that for quite awhile now her house had been a home, with Jane.

They had certainly had some difficult times throughout Jane's original convalescence and then after she had been attacked. The first night she had spent at the house at Jane's urging, she had asked Frankie to stay in the guest bedroom. Her panic at being back where she was attacked was overwhelming without Jane. The next day Frankie and Barry had taken it upon themselves to redo the laundry room where she had been found. Even Angela had participated, all to make Maura comfortable in her own house again. While appreciating their efforts, she knew she wouldn't truly be comfortable until Jane was home, and that was today.

Jane was sitting up on the hospital bed in her sweatpants and red sox jersey anxiously waiting for Maura. She had her last in-hospital therapy session this morning and while she still had a long way to go, she has happy to be going home, with Maura. They had her set up with physical therapy for her leg twice a week and with respiratory three times a week for the next two weeks. After that it would be cut down depending on how well she was doing. She hated that she was going to be using a cane for a while, but at least she had talked the doctor out of the wheelchair.

"Maura!" The excitement in Jane's voice was contagious.

Smiling, "I see you're ready to go home." There were bags filled with an assortment of get well cards, stuffed animals, and flowers that had accumulated over the eighteen days and as she looked around the hospital room, Maura seriously wondered if it would all fit in her Prius.

Seeing the consternation on her face, "It's okay Maura, Frankie's coming over to take some of this stuff over for us."

"Oh, well thank you I was wondering…"

"I know. So right now I'm just waiting on Frankie and my prescriptions and then we can head home."

Walking over to her Maura reached down to kiss her when Jane grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "I will be so happy to finally be home with you."

Maura kissed the top of her head "so will I…but we're going to follow doctor's orders this time right?" Seeing the look on Jane's face, "Jane you promised…"

"Kidding Maur, I'm kidding…of course I will," hugging her close, "I promised and I don't plan to screw that up again." Her conviction gave Maura a warm feeling of comfort.

"Jane I don't expect you to be perfect or to not be yourself, I know there will be times when you'll get frustrated I just want you to be honest…with yourself and with me."

Holding Maura at arm's length her gaze fierce, "I will."

Their kiss was tender, forgiving, and accepting of each other.

A cough interrupted the tender moment as the nurse came in with Jane's discharge papers and prescriptions.

The nurse was no nonsense as she handed over the papers, "Now detective, let's review, no heavy lifting for the next two weeks, or your next doctor's appointment,

"Yes ma'am"

"Take your pain medication as directed,"

"Yes ma'am"

"_Use_ the cane," flinching Jane looked at Maura who didn't know, "since you refused the wheelchair, you have to use it. Doctor's orders, damage like that needs time to heal."

"Yes ma'am"

"Attend your therapy sessions as directed."

"Yes ma'am"

"Detective _please_ stop yes ma'aming me!"

Flashing that endearing grin Maura fell in love with, "yes ma'am!"

Maura burst out laughing at the sight of the tough as nails nurse being playful with her tough as nails girlfriend.

Shaking her head the nurse chuckled, "Dr Isles I wish you luck.

"Thank you." she replied with all seriousness.

"Hey!" looking at Maura she laughed softly, she hadn't felt this happy and free in a long time.

Watching the nurse leave, Jane started to get out of bed to get her sneakers on while they waited for Frankie, when Maura's hand stopped her. "_Uh oh."_

"Now what's this about no wheelchair?" Maura's tone was stern, but her hazel eyes were twinkling.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Plopping herself on the couch Jane put her head back and closed her eyes. Just walking in from the car had tired her out. She could hear Maura in the kitchen making coffee and welcomed the sounds of home. Frankie had brought Jo Friday over and she was lying on Jane's lap content. Rubbing her hand down her leg, Jane couldn't get used to not feeling her whole thigh. The slice to her thigh had cut through muscle and nerves leaving a small area feeling like it was asleep. The muscle had been reattached and was healing but because of the damage didn't respond properly yet. Therapy was helping but she knew it was going to take time.

"Jane?"

Startled, Jane's movements scared Jo Friday off her lap, "What?"

"Oh hon, were you asleep? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you?"

"S'ok Maur I didn't realize I fell asleep, I must have been more tired than I thought," stretching, Jane felt the tightness in her back she was becoming familiar with. The new scars on her back were tight and the muscles were sore, she welcomed a hot bath later to loosen everything up.

Grabbing the cane, she pushed herself off the couch, catching herself as she started to lose her balance, watching Maura, Jane knew it cost her not to rush to help her, but their agreement had been for Maura, no hovering and for Jane, no being a martyr.

Making her way to the table, Jane didn't notice Maura watching her.

"_God she was sexy as hell with that limp, oh my goodness what is wrong with me."_

Ashamed of herself, Maura turned away before Jane could see what she was thinking.

"Maur? Are you okay?" Concerned she put her hand on her shoulder, "Maura?"

Turning around to face her, Jane was surprised to see that Maura was blushing. "What?" seeing that she was embarrassed, Jane cupped her face, "Maura what is it?"

Looking into Jane's expectant face, strained from exhaustion but with such concern for her, she kissed her. She hadn't planned to but between how sexy she looked and how grateful she was to have her home, she couldn't help herself.

Jane's eyebrows rose as Maura's lips met hers and quickly lowered as she met Maura's urgency with her own. God she had missed her. Kissing at home was way better than kissing here and there at the hospital. Letting go of the cane, Jane grabbed Maura by the hips and pulled her in closer. Their tongues danced around each other as each of them nibbled here and there. Biting at Maura's lower lip, Jane's body responded to her moan of pleasure. Jane's heart pounded in her chest as she tried to control her erratic breathing. Pushing Maura away gently ignoring her sounds of displeasure, she rested her forehead on hers.

"Holy Christ Maur," she panted, she was in no shape for this, not yet anyway.

"Oh, Jane…shoot…I didn't think…I'm sorry...its just that you…and the limp…and oh my you were so sexy…I just…I'm sorry." Maura's embarrassment and fear at causing Jane discomfort showed plainly on her face.

"Its…okay Maur…really, I'm flattered. I mean look at me I look terrible…" getting her breathing under control she realized how funny this whole situation was.

"No, no you don't" biting her lower lip, Maura tried not to imagine Jane's lips still on hers, or that walk. Wanting to kiss her again, she was saved by the doorbell.

"Were we expecting anybody?" Jane had asked to be left alone her first night back home so she could spend time with Maura, so…

"No, I don't know who it could be"

"I'll go get it, you get the coffee.

Picking up the cane she went to answer the door.

"Son of a bitch."

"Hello detective, glad to see you looking better than the last time I saw you." His cold voice was level, giving away nothing.

"What do you want Doyle?" Jane's answer was just as cold and unforgiving.

"Just a moment of your time, I think you owe me that." Spoken matter of factly, he knew he struck a nerve when he saw the twitch in her eyebrow.

"You've got five minutes"

Hearing Maura come back in the room, "Jane who was …oh!"

"Hello Maura"

**Come on now, you knew they had to meet, right? I kind of left that hanging out there. Anyway hope you liked the back and forth with Jane & Maura and the interruption by Doyle. As always, feedback and reviews earn quicker updates even when sick and on vacation, so I'm counting on you to spur me on. Review, review, review…**


	32. Chapter 32 Resolutions

**A/N: I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy this story. As my first ever fanfic, I am proud of how it has evolved and that is thanks mainly to you all. Please note this has never been beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine alone.**

**By the way a special thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, you keep me on my toes with this story. Those of you who are new reviewers, I appreciate your input and feedback at this stage of the story, a pair of fresh eyes never hurts. Gracias!**

Sitting in the living room, Maura sat nervously next to Jane. Her birth father Patrick Doyle was in her living room asking for a few minutes of their time. She owed him that; he had been the one to save Jane's life. But she knew that it galled Jane to owe him anything. She could feel the tension in Jane's body that hadn't been there just ten minutes ago.

"So, what did you have to say." Jane's tried to project a strong image, but her exhaustion shown through. Maura saw, as did Doyle.

"Relax detective, I know you just got out of the hospital and I know that Maura is just getting over her own injuries." Maura fidgeted uncomfortably sliding closer to Jane. "I just wanted to make sure you were both alright, and to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Jane's tone was harsh but only because Doyle's very presence in front of her flew in the face of her position on the police force. She should be arresting him.

Looking at Maura, "for not getting to you before you were hurt."

Maura erupted, "Hurt? She wasn't hurt, she was almost dead, how long were you there, did you know where she was, why didn't you tell anyone, did you want her to die is that it? Then I would come running to 'daddy'…" she was hysterical now and couldn't stop herself. She was hyperventilating and she could here Jane telling her to relax, breathe, soothing words that began to calm her. She didn't know when she had started crying but she could taste the salt on her lips as she looked at Jane.

The concern in those dark smoldering eyes made the tears come more freely. With one arm Jane pulled her in close and held her tightly.

"Shhhh baby its okay…I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere…shhh…" Jane rocked her kissing the top of her head. This was the first time since Jane was hurt that Maura had even broken down this way and while she was angry at Doyle for coming by, deep down Jane was grateful as well. She had started to worry for Maura who had been taking care of her but not herself.

Doyle watched as the detective his daughter was in love with comforted her. He didn't come to cause her pain, and the tightness in his chest as he watched Maura cry reminded him how much he loved her. He would have done anything to avoid her feeling what she felt.

Jane held her close and rocked her gently, her heart breaking at the sobs and pain she herself had caused, not Doyle. Ever since her confessing her feelings to Maura about what had transpired she had been lulled into a sense of believing that everything would be okay now. Listening to Maura, Jane knew that she wasn't the only one who needed to heal.

"Maura? Maura honey, lets hear him out okay?" Jane reached up and wiped her tears away. "Better now?" nodding, Maura kept her head in the crook of Jane's arm. Looking at Doyle again they both waited for him to continue.

"Yes well," uncomfortable he more gruffly than he intended, "as I said, I wanted to apologize. As soon as I realized what was going on, I should have moved more quickly to avoid and unnecessary suffering. I'm glad to see you doing so well detective. Full recovery I hope?"

Jane considered her response as she weighed his sincerity. There was no doubting that he loved his daughter and by extension had to care for her because of his daughter. "That's still being determined" as she pointed out the cane.

"Hmmm, well I certainly hope that's the case." Looking at Maura he attempted a small smile, "Maura, I really am sorry, if I could have done something different…" Getting up to leave he walked to the door.

Jane took her arm from around Maura and stood up a bit unsteadily. The concern she saw in his eyes surprised her, and walking over to him she extended her hand. Looking at it he extended his own as they shook hands his eyes grateful.

"Thank you…for my life…" Jane said huskily.

"Thank Maura, and take care of her detective for both of us." Walking out he spared Maura another glance before he left.

With the door shut behind him, Jane turned just as Maura embraced her tightly, "whoa hon, not so tight…"tilting her head back Jane kissed her lightly on the lips, "better?"

With an unspoken question on her lips, Jane just nodded as Maura moved quickly to the door to catch Doyle. In front of the door was a cell phone with a note, _call me if you need me_. Looking up and down the street, she saw no sign of him and quietly closed the door phone in hand.

"I should have said thank you" sounding bewildered Maura looked at Jane who came over as quickly as she could and enveloped her in a hug.

"Its okay honey, he knew."

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

It had taken a little bit but Maura had finally accepted that she would have the opportunity to thank him again, just not now, and that he understood her feelings.

Maura was surprised she felt the way she did, she was both angry and grateful. Angry that he hadn't prevented Jane's getting hurt but grateful that truly thanks to him, Jane was still in her life. Maura knew she would have to reconcile her feelings for her biological father one day, but for the rest of today, she wanted to focus on one thing, Jane.

Even she was sore today, but she could tell by the way Jane was carrying herself that today had been a bit much, physically and emotionally. Walking back from the bathroom, Jane could feel the weight of the day on her shoulders, flashing Maura a smile she plopped herself on the couch and hissed as her body reverberated with pain.

"Shit…this is going to get old really quick" she said tiredly

With glass in hand, Maura handed Jane two pills, "language Jane, come on, you haven't taken anything all day. Your body needs to heal and I need to get dinner ready."

"Come on Maura, they make me sleepy, how about just one then the other one in about two hours? Please I don't want to sleep yet, I want to spend time with you." The petulant look on her face made Maura smile. A pouty Jane was irresistible to her.

"Fine, two hours for the second pill, no argument"

Raising three fingers, "scout's honor" she said smiling.

Frowning Maura said, "You're not a scout?" Jane's laugh took her by surprise.

"Maura Isles, you are too easy" downing her pill, she continued to chuckle as she leaned back on the couch, "just too easy…" closing her eyes, Jane drifted off.

**Xxxxxxx**

"Jane…Jane…baby wake up, its late…" Maura voice tickled her ear as she whispered.

"What…ow…fuck…" realizing she was still on the couch and reclining on the pillows there, "what time is it?"

"Language please and its 9:30" Maura said simply.

"Aw shit Maur I'm sorry…why didn't you wake me up? Did you eat? Damn I wanted to spend time with you…" Jane's rambling warmed Maura's heart. She had spent time after cooking dinner just sitting and watching her sleep. She had thanked again whatever creator there was for the opportunity to love Jane and spend her life with her and had been quite content just watching her breathe.

"I didn't wake you because your body needed rest, I ate a little but wanted to wait for you and you did spend time with me, you were just asleep." Satisfied she had answered her questions, she kissed her chastely leaving Jane wanting more, "hungry?"

Eyes smoldering, "oh yeah…" she focused on the cleavage hanging so generously in front of her.

"Eyes up detective," she said with a smile, "hungry for food only"

"Aww, fine then I'll take a little of whatever you made." Moving to get off the couch she groaned as her body complained at the movement.

"Stay I'll bring it."

"No, I'll sit with you at the table, I have to move around Maura, I'm not gonna build any muscle just laying on the couch." Walking away Maura watched as she favored her right leg and shook her head. If Hoyt weren't dead, she would kill him herself. Jane had always been thin, but now her tall frame was gaunt having lost muscle mass while I the hospital. Physical therapy was slowly helping her build it back up, but she was right, she needed to move.

"So what is it?"

"Chicken cacciatore, your mother's recipe." Maura set the food out and watched as Jane served herself a generous helping.

"Sweet!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Staring at the ceiling Jane lay in bed listening to Maura sleep. Her even breathing was comforting in the dark. If she closed her eyes she could still see Hoyt's face from her nightmare. Even though she knew he was dead, she realized that he had been such an intense part of her life that she may never be rid of him.

She was grateful for this second chance. How many people beat the odds twice? She knew she had to think that way because she might not have a third chance and she wasn't always the most appreciative person. More than anything she was grateful for the woman lying next to her. She loved everything about her, even the way she made her crazy spouting facts that no one else knew, or the way she didn't get a joke or the quirky way she smiled when she was making a point.

Sighing in the dark she went over the resolutions she had made to herself when the doctor told her she could go home.

Firstly, she was damn well going to attend all of her therapy sessions. She refused to be less than one hundred percent and she was going to stop kidding herself that she could do it by herself. Besides Maura would kill her.

Second, she was going to get rid of that damn cane! Well hopefully, the doctor had been pretty clear that the damage would take quite awhile to repair itself and there were no guarantees that it all would. He had told her that it was a strong possibility she would always have to keep the cane handy, crap.

Third, she was going to get back to work as soon as she was medically cleared, even if it was only desk duty. She needed to stay active and police work was her life's work.

Fourth, she was going to make an effort to appreciate her family and friends more. She owed to her mother.

And last but not least she was going to ask Maura to marry her.

Moaning in her sleep, Maura rolled on her side draping a hand across Jane's stomach. Taking her hand, Jane brought it to her lips and kissed it gently.

"Jane?" Maura's raspy sleepy voice wondered why she was awake. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine now honey…go back to sleep…just fine" Nuzzling into her side Maura got comfortable and with her hand over Jane's heart went back to sleep.

**I know tense then mushy, but sometimes a little mush sets up a lot in a story. Obviously we're heading toward Jane fulfilling her five resolutions. Is there anyone out there who thinks its going to be easy? Didn't think so…hope you all hang in there to see this through and as always, please review and give me some feedback. What would you like to see? Review, review, review…**


	33. Chapter 33  Back in the Saddle

**A/N: Really happy to see by the reviews that people like this story. This one is truly near and dear to my heart as it is my first fanfic. Enjoy the next chapter and just remember you can't keep a Rizzoli down for long.**

"Why does therapy have to be so friggin hard!" sweat pouring from her forehead, Jane grunted with the exertion of lifting the twenty-pound weight at her ankle. Today's focus was her leg and it was just refusing to cooperate. Every session they worked all affected areas and then spent one third of the time focused on one specific area. Jane preferred anything but the leg but if she ever wanted to be rid of that cane, well then…

Working on her third rep, she pushed herself past her safety zone, "ow! Shit!"

Taking the weight off quickly, the therapist extended her leg while it spasmed. Eyes shut tight; Jane rode the waves of pain that radiated down the length of her leg. "Damn…damn…damn…okay this bites" Hand on her chest, she hated when her body rebelled with its two-pronged attack. Opening her eyes she worked at controlling her breathing. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath as she rode out the pain. The little spots dancing in front of her eyes let her know she had done exactly that, again.

"For the...love…of…Christ! I can't win…" Breathing shallowly she watched the sweat drip onto the floor as spasm subsided.

"Breathe detective, try to relax," the coaxing voice of the therapist grated on her nerves. It wasn't her fault, Jane knew that, but there was no else to bark at.

"You…try to…relax…shit…come on!" As another spasm rocked her leg Jane rode it out through gritted teeth.

Two weeks so far, she had been through two weeks of this torture and she was tired, but determined. With a portion of one lung permanently damaged, she had to work at increasing her lung capacity to compensate. That had turned out to be easier said than done. Add that to the leg that was refusing to behave itself and it made for one heck of a cranky Jane after each session.

"Alright then I think that's enough for today." As the spasm slowed, the therapist released her leg and stood up. Jane Rizzoli was one of her most difficult patients, but also the most dedicated. She came to therapy on a mission every time.

"Hey Mary?" looking at the woman who got to torture her on a regular basis, "how much longer do you think?" Jane asked the question every couple of sessions.

Mary considered the detective sitting on the bench in front of her and watched as she continued to rub out her leg. Shaking her head, "Jane I don't know, truly. You've come a really long way in two weeks but you're looking at three to six months rehab time, and that's just the physical side. What did they tell you about the respiratory therapy?"

"Same thing" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Same thing!" slamming her hand on the bench she welcomed the pain, it was at least something she could control. She thought about the resolutions she had made to herself and knew she had to stay true to them. As she had promised, she hadn't missed a session yet. The leg was along was a standing issue she didn't know if she would be able to resolve yet, hell she wasn't even allowed to drive yet because of the spasms. With her appointment at the end of the week she was hoping to be released for desk duty as of Monday and her family? She had made a point of letting her mom know that she was welcome, with advance notice of course, anytime. They had already enjoyed Sunday dinner at Maura's and she was making an effort to appreciate her mother's intrusions in her life. It helped that Maura loved her mother and they spent so much time chatting like girlfriends that it was sickening sometimes times, but it made them both happy. Then there was her fifth resolution. She was determined to ask Maura to marry her but she wouldn't until she could go down on one knee and propose properly without having to use the cane. But three to six months…

"Wanna talk about it? The teasing voice surprised her.

"Hey little brother! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm your ride today." Smirking at her he knew what her next question would be.

"You? Where's Maura?" Yep, predictable he thought.

"She got tied up at work and since I was off duty…it was either me or ma"

Disappointed that Maura wasn't picking her up she thought about the next best thing. "Well thank God it was you. Listen, can you do me a favor though? Can we go visit Maura? I'd like to take her some lunch." She smiled at her brother as widely as she could. She hated having to be carted around, but…

"Fine but you're buying me some lunch too."

"Done." Pushing off from the bench, Jane reached for the cane when her leg buckled under her.

"Shit!"

"Hey! Careful there." Frankie caught her before she fell and let her go quickly, knowing that she hated showing anyone a sign of weakness.

Brushing off his hands, "I'm fine. Let me just grab my jacket." Watching his sister he could only shake his head. She always was stubborn as a mule.

"So little brother, how are you liking my apartment?"

"You mean my apartment?" Laughing they headed out to pick up some lunch and surprise Maura.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane watched as Maura sat hunched over her laptop inputting who knows what data. Knocking softly, "hey beautiful…hungry?"

"Jane!" running over she enveloped her in a hug before pulling back and kissing her.

"Wow, what a welcome, I see I need to bring you lunch more often" she allowed herself to be led into Maura's office where she sat her tired body down.

"Honey you didn't have to.."

"I know, I wanted to, besides if not then I don't get to see you till much later." Eyes closed she leaned her head back.

"How was therapy?" Maura already knew the answer, as she watched Jane unconsciously rub her thigh.

"Painful" Jane bit out, "three to six more months they said."

"I'm sorry hon" sitting next to her she tried to offer her support.

"S'alright, I could be dead right?" her attempt at humor fell flat as she saw the tears collect in Maura's eyes.

"Aw, shit I'm sorry baby," taking her in her arms, Jane kicked herself. She kept forgetting that she couldn't make jokes like that around Maura. While she normally had a decent sense of humor, that was one topic she would never find funny.

Rocking her gently, she pulled back and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes she fell in love with. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Nodding, Maura hugged her tightly and took a deep shuddering breath. She hated how her emotions were all over the place lately. She was starting to wonder if she wasn't suffering from some form of PTSD from everything that had happened. She just couldn't stand to hear Jane make light of her life. It had cost them both too much this past year.

Standing up, she walked over to her desk and pulled out some napkins. "Time for lunch?" with a smile she looked at Jane letting her know she was forgiven.

"Sure Maur" grinning at the beautiful medical examiner, Jane thought about her good fortune at finding someone to perfectly offset her temperament. _"God I love this woman"_

Settling in on the couch, she started pulling food out of the bag she brought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Korsak banged his monitor again while Frost laughed. "Come on old man, its not the monitor its you"

"What do you mean its me, this stupid thing is not giving me the information I'm asking for!"

"Then maybe you need to ask it the right question."

"Jane!" Crossing the room, Frost enveloped the taller woman in a bear hug.

"Hey," she said laughing, "you act like you miss me or something."

"You kidding, come on you left me with him" nodding his head toward Korsak.

"That's enough out of you. Janie! How you feeling?" Korsak looked her up and down, happy to see she was gaining back some of the weight she had lost.

"I'm good Vince, hoping to talk to Cavanaugh if he's in." At their questioning looks, "I have my appointment this week and the doctor will be clearing me for light duty, so I want to come back."

Both men looked at each other before Korsak commented, "you sure that's a good idea Jane I mean…"

"Does Maura know?" Frost got right to it.

Frowning, Jane looked at him, "No, I wanted to talk with Cavanaugh first." Looking from one to the other, "What? It's riding a desk…what can happen?" Jane was feeling insulted now.

"Nothing Jane I…we just want to make sure, that you're sure that you know what you're doing."

"I am, I'm going nuts just being at home, and this way at least I'll feel useful." She looked at them hopefully, she knew if they didn't support her, this wouldn't work and Cavanaugh would leave her benched. "Come on guys, back me up here."

Frost was the first to speak, "you got it Jane. You know I have your back."

Huffing in exasperation, "Fine! But if you ride a desk that means you work cold cases, push papers all that good stuff. Do you hear me Jane?"

"I hear you Vince."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura heard Jane's cane before she saw her and smiled as she watched her walk in. _"God she was sexy"_ wearing jeans, a black button up shirt and soft soled black shoes she even limped with a swagger.

Wondering what Maura was smiling at, she smiled back innocently, "what?"

Swallowing the desire that had swept through her body, "nothing Jane, nothing at all." Feeling the need to sit down, she looked up at Jane. "Were the guys happy to see you?"

"Yeah they were great…" Jane wondered how to tell Maura about her conversation with Cavanaugh.

"What?"

"Maura I saw the guys, but I also talked to Cavanaugh about letting me come back for light duty." Jane waited for the explosion. It never came.

Looking down at her hands, Maura spoke quietly, "Is this what you want Jane?"

Sitting down next to her Jane took Maura's hands in hers, "Maur I need to do this, can you understand? I'll be riding a desk for a while but at least I'll feel useful. Can you be okay with this?"

Maura considered what Jane was asking her. She knew this day was coming she just wished it hadn't come so quickly. "You're still going to attend your therapy sessions." She said it as a statement not a question.

"Cavanaugh won't let me come back any other way. Plus I still have to get the doc's okay at my appointment." Maura couldn't resist the hopeful look on Jane's face.

"Fine. Just remember though you can't drive yet so…"

"Crap I have to come in early with you don't I? Ugh…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Monday morning came quickly, and sure enough, Jane was there an hour earlier than everyone else because she rode in with Maura. Now that her therapy sessions were down to twice a week, she felt really good about coming back. The only addition to her normal work attire was the new cane Frost had gotten for her.

It was sleek and black with a pewter handle and the best part, was the blade that pulled out with the handle when she twisted the cane. She loved it! She had spent the better part of Sunday practicing with it as well. Since she had started her physical therapy, she had also started practicing basic stick and cane fighting. _"Better safe than sorry_" she thought, and was getting quite good at it. So, it was a confidant Jane Rizzoli who walked back into the squad room, limp and all.

She was sitting there reviewing some files when Korsak and Frost walked in. "Well…don't we look happy?"

"I do don't I?" Grinning at Korsak, she felt like she had a purpose again.

"Well…well…well…if it isn't the _hero_" Crowe's voice grated on her as he spoke.

"Shut it Crowe."

"Or what Frost? I didn't say anything wrong, right Rizzoli?" Crowe preened at her.

Ignoring him, "let it go Frost." Jane turned her back to him. She had been dealing with him since she first came to homicide. He couldn't help that he was an ass. Nor could he help the fact that she was a better detective.

"Yeah let it go Frost" he said mimicking Jane's voice. "Doesn't it bother you Frost that Rizzoli is more of a man than you are?"

Jane stood up hand clenched around the handle of her cane, "that's enough Crowe."

He couldn't help himself, he was Crowe after all, "Come on Rizzoli, lets see the desk you'll be riding. Maybe you can practice riding it for Dr. Isles."

The sound of the cane connecting with flesh was the first indication that Jane had reacted to his crass words. Seeing Crowe splayed out on the floor was the other.

"Damn Jane…" Frost just shook his head.

"Ah shit!" First day back and already in a fight, Cavanaugh was going to love this…

**Of course there had to be some drama, you know me. I'm back to work after vacation and feeling better, so thanks to everyone for the well wishes. Regarding the stick and cane fighting, I teach some of that so consider that it may be playing a role in he storyline. As I said before, this story still has a bit to go, at least until Jane gets through her resolutions. After that, Part 2 of what I will probably call the Fear series. Again, reviews feed my very hungry muse as do suggestions from the readers. So, review, review, review** **and let me know what you think. Gracias**


	34. Chapter 34  Badass Jane

**So, you all like Badass Jane huh? Well me too, she'll be playing a prominent role in upcoming chapters. Thanks to all of you for continuing to follow this story for 34 chapters. When I started writing this I never in a million years thought it would go so long. That's thanks to you all. So without further ado, here's your next chapter… (I'll keep trying to post every 2-3 days)**

"How do you think its going?" Frost looked worriedly at Korsak as they both listened to Cavanaugh's raised voice. Looking at the door, they knew that Jane was going to be pissed when she came out. Both men looked over at Crowe who was sitting quietly with an icepack along one side of his face.

"Dammit Rizzoli you know that you can't just hit a fellow officer, I mean dammit its not just assault, its assault & battery."

"Lt, you didn't hear what he…"

"I…don't…care!" His face red, he tried to control his blood pressure. Rizzoli was going to be the death of him yet. "Look Rizzoli, I get it okay, he's a sexist ass and I know he rides you all the time but you're better than him dammit! Don't go down to his level." Sitting back down, he looked at his best detective, trying to hold back a smile. He was secretly glad she had given it to that ass, but she could be suspended if Crowe decided to press charges.

"Yes sir," she said quietly. She knew she had done it this time. Her immediate future was in that ass' hands, "fuck…"

"What's that Rizzoli?"

"Nothing sir, I get it…do you…do you want me to apologize." Even the thought made her want to throw up.

"You know you should, but I won't force you to. Go out and have a seat while I talk to Crowe." His voice was tired. It was too early in the day for this.

Getting up, Jane grabbed the offending weapon angrily and walked out.

"Crowe! In here, now." Korsak was sure that Cavanaugh's voice was carrying down the hallway. With the door slammed shut and more raised voices, Korsak looked at Jane's slumped shoulders.

"You okay kid?" Raising her head she looked at him dejectedly. "Maybe its too soon to be back" she said.

"Jane he did that on purpose, he was trying to get a rise out of you, I just don't think he expected you to be quite so…uhm…dangerous?" Korsak tried to keep the smile out of his voice.

"It's not funny Vince, goddammit I know better, he just…after everything…he still has to act like that?" Looking at the cane she wondered if she should try to manage without it at work.

"Don't even think about it Jane." Frost watched as different thoughts went through Jane's head; he knew what she was thinking as soon as she settled on the cane. "Your doctor says you need it, so does the therapist and honestly I think Maura would hurt us if we let you go without it. Besides," he continued, "you look like a badass with that cane. Even if you're stuck at a desk for awhile wouldn't you rather maintain your rep?" Grinning at her he was rewarded with a smile.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Jane chuckled to herself. "Did you see the look on Crowe's when he hit the floor?"

They looked at one another and had to stifle their laughter as the door to Cavanaugh's office opened.

A thoroughly chastised Crowe walked up to Jane "No…no hard feelings Rizzoli." Extending a hand he waited for her to reply. The surprise in her face made him grin, shaking his hand, he rubbed the side of his head, "good shot."

Walking back to his desk, the three detectives looked at him dumbfounded. "What the hell?" Jane said.

"Rizzoli! My office." Cavanaugh called out from his office.

Closing the door, Jane stood in front of Cavanaugh's desk still trying to figure out what happened.

"He's not pressing charges."

"Why…what…?"

"According to Crowe and I quote "now she's a cop" can you believe it? Apparently he was tired of others fighting your battles so he figured after what happened, you would finally man up."

Jane's laughter filled the room, she found herself doubled over trying to catch her breath while Cavanaugh just smiled at her.

Finally controlling herself she looked at her boss. "So am I good to go?"

"Yeah Rizzoli, just…uh…keep that cane in check okay?"

'Shaking her head in disbelief as she rose, "Yes sir."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jane really? You hit him with the cane?" Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yep, it was an automatic response, I mean he insulted you and, what?"

"You hit him with the cane Jane, I mean you could have really hurt him." Maura was just a bit shocked at Jane's response to having struck someone.

"Maura, I just whacked him, I didn't beat him down or anything." Not understanding Maura's concern, "he's fine."

"I will never understand this propensity for violence." She said quietly.

"What?" Not clearly hearing her she only heard violence.

"Nothing hon, nothing. So what did Cavanaugh say you'd be doing?"

"Well," she smiled, "that's why I'm here" pulling out the three files from under her arm, "I have three cold cases here that I need the autopsy reports on. They weren't attached so I figured I'd come down and get them myself." Feeling like herself for the first time in quite awhile, Jane was glad to be busy again.

Maura watched her girlfriend and realized how relaxed and content she seemed being back to work. "Sure, give me a minute and I'll find them for you." Walking over to a one of her file cabinets she started looking through them and watched as Jane rubbed the outside of her thigh and sat down abruptly.

Closing the drawer, "Jane are you alright?" concerned Maura watched as Jane pursed her lips clenching her teeth. Looking down at Jane's right thigh, she could see it quivering of its own volition. _"Spasm"_

She stood quietly until Jane was ready to say something. Letting out the breath she was holding, Jane, finished riding the painful spasm and looked up sheepishly at Maura.

"How long have you been standing Jane?" the seriousness of her voice let Jane know not to try cracking a joke.

"A little over two hours?"

"Jane!"

"I know, I know," looking to appease her "I got busy looking through some files and I was okay, really Maur, look it's better now" flexing her leg as she said it she swallowed the discomfort she felt.

"1-10 Jane"

"What?"

"On a scale of 1-10, how does it feel right now." It was Dr Isles talking to Jane now.

Seeing the look in Maura's eyes, she knew better than to lie, "6."

Sighing, "put your leg up" walking over to the freezer, she pulled out a bag of ice.

Not daring to defy the look in her eyes, Jane did as she was told, "_badass, yeah right,"_

Placing the baggie against her thigh, Maura moved the pillow on the couch to make her more comfortable.

"Maura really"

"Jane it's your first day back and you're trying to hard. Don't make your body work harder than it can right now, please, for me." Pulling up a chair, "we can review the files together, okay?"

Enjoying this turn of events, Jane realized there might definitely be some benefits to riding a desk for a while.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week later, Jane had fallen into a routine. It killed her not to be able to go out with the guys and Maura but she stayed behind and held the fort like a good girl. In the meanwhile, she had actually closed one cold case and was working on leads for two others. She was proud of herself, she hadn't missed a single therapy session and had attended her cane/stick fighting class two nights in the past week. She even convinced Maura to come with her. After what had happened with Randall, Jane wanted to make sure that Maura would be able to defend herself. She was even looking into other self-defense classes for her.

Sitting at her desk early Tuesday afternoon, she was surprised by a kiss on the cheek.

Turning, she expected to see Maura, she was certainly not expecting to see the person standing there. "Joey"

"Hey Janie." Smiling Lt Joey Grant looked at the woman he left, the woman he loved. 'How you been?" nodding at the cane, he looked back at Jane.

"I'm good Joey, real good. What are you doing here? They kick you out of DC?" Initially uncomfortable, Jane fell back into her years of familiarity with him.

"Nah, I'm here cause of a case you been asking about."

"Really, which one?" not too surprised, Jane realized that all the rattling of cages she had been doing on these cold cases might be a good thing.

"The little girl." Jane frowned, that was one of the worst cases she had reviewed. The little girl had been found behind the Baptist church on Beacon Street three years ago. She had been only six years old and attended classes there after school. The bus never took her home. She had been beaten to death.

"You weren't the officer assigned…what's your interest?"

"The family called me and said someone had called about the investigation."

"Oh…really?" why wouldn't they call her.

"Anyway, when you have a minute, can we talk?'

"Sure Joey, give me an hour?" looking at the pile of papers on her desk she figured it would take at least that long just to sort them.

"How about dinner?" Joey looked into her eyes and she swallowed guiltily, "_crap he doesn't know"_

"Uhm… Joey I'm seeing somebody."

"You are? I thought…I don't know what I thought, sorry, who's the lucky guy?"

"I am" Maura stood behind him with her hands on her hips. Maura had their lunch in a bag and looked from Jane to Joey.

"You" he squeak in his voice would have been funny if it wasn't so sad.

Getting up Jane grabbed her cane and walked over to Maura gently putting an arm around her.

"Yeah Joey, me and Maura, over six months now." Standing straighter she looked Joey in the eye and realized once and for all that she felt nothing for him other than friendship.

"Wow, well…that's great…I'm happy for you." With a smile that never reached his eyes, he looked at Jane, "an hour?"

"Yeah Joey, give me an hour"

**Yes, I through Joey in there and a new case to work on. Idle minds you know…So let me know what you think, will Joey cause a problem between our favorite ladies? Why is he really there? **

**Also thank you Captain Stone for that great pic of badass Jane. I'm trying to link it to my wordpress account for you all to look at. Feel free to click on my profile for the link, and let me know if it doesn't work, I'm still working on it. And don't forget, Review, review, review…**


	35. Chapter 35  Joey?

**A/N-My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner but for the first time I had true writer's block. I introduced Joey, got caught up in my other story and fell off track with where I was going with this…sigh…won't do that again. As always thank you so much for still reading, reviewing and appreciating this story. It would not be what it is without you.**

**Hope you enjoy…**

"What's he doing here?" Maura tried to keep her voice level, but she knew how Joey felt about Jane and how Jane at one time felt about him.

"Relax Maura," taking the bag from her she led Maura to her desk, "sit."

"You haven't answered my question Jane"

Sighing, "he's here about a cold case I'm working on, that's all." Jane wasn't used to seeing this side of Maura, it bothered her.

Maura bit her lower lip and looked at Jane. She knew she was acting a little irrationally, but she knew how Joey felt…but Jane had told him about them…she trusted Jane…

"I'm sorry Jane it's just…"

"I know Maura its okay really…trust me?" The way she asked the question let Maura know that Jane knew exactly what she had been thinking.

"Of course I trust you Jane, I'm sorry, really." Hoping to shift their focus, "which case is he here on?"

Taking a bite of her sandwich, "the little girl" she mumbled. Seeing the disapproving look on Maura's face, she swallowed, "Sorry, Maur, the little girl."

"Oh," reviewing that case had bothered both of them, "but wait, he wasn't the detective or officer on the case."

"I know" wiping her mouth she put down her sandwich, "he said the parents called him wanting to know why I was asking questions. I just can't figure why they didn't just call me." Jane's tone was pensive.

Maura could almost see the wheels turning in her head, "you're meeting with him?"

"Yeah, once we're done with lunch" she smiled.

"Hmm"

"Come on Maur, you know I'm not interested."

Maura wasn't satisfied, "but he is Jane, I can tell he is definitely still interested."

"Well goody for him, I'm not" Jane said as she smiled suggestively, "I'm only interested in one person and she's sitting right here."

Leaning in, Maura kissed her lightly on the lips, "Thank you."

With a knowing look, Jane leaned back in her chair, "You're welcome. You can show me later how grateful you are."

Maura slapped her knee, "Jane!"

Throwing her hands up defensively Jane grinned at the woman she loved, "what? You started it."

"Okay you two, none of that in here" Korsak grinned at them both as he sat at his desk. It did his heart proud to see Jane so happy, she deserved it.

"None of what Korsak?" waving her hands in the air, "you see nothing, nothing at all…"

"What I see is two people that don't know enough not to play footsie at work that's what I see" laughing at her attempt at magic.

"Is that what we were doing Maur?" Jane said playfully.

"I believe that's exactly what we were doing Jane." She said primly taking a bite of her sandwich.

They were all laughing when Frankie and Frost walked in, "What'd we miss?" Frankie asked.

"You're both too young to understand" Korsak deadpanned, throwing them all into a fit of laughter again.

Frost looked at Frankie and muttered, "must be something they ate."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Jane came back from walking Maura to her office, Joey was already there waiting for her.

"So, you got time for me now?"

"Sure Joey, have a seat" indicating the seat by her desk.

"Do you mind if we speak privately" looking over at the other detectives, he looked back at Jane.

"Sure, hey Frost, I'm gonna be in room 2 for a little bit. Joey go ahead and head on in I'll be right there I just want to grab the file." When he walked away, she looked at Frost, "can you turn on the recorder in there for me?"

"Sure, why?" Frost was confused, since when do you record each other.

"I don't know, but something about this case is nagging at me and then Joey shows up and he's not even a part of this case, just do it okay?"

"Sure Jane, no problem" he went over to get the recorders ready as Jane left to join Joey.

"So," Jane said as she took a seat across from him, "what's so important that you needed to speak with me in private."

Joey sat back and just watched her for a moment. He knew just about everything that had happened to her since he left, except for the part about Dr. Isles. He _so_ never saw that coming. It kind of pissed him off a bit too, had acted like she gave a damn.

"Why are you looking into this case again, the parents thought it was closed." He got right to the point. The parents of the little girl were contributors to one of his main supporters in the commissioner's office. They wanted this case closed.

"Joey I'm on desk duty, that means I'm pushing paper and reviewing cold cases, you know the deal, that means all cold cases, this one was never closed." Jane watched as he measured his words.

"There was a suspect wasn't there? I mean we picked someone up for this." He insisted.

Opening the file, Jane looked at her notes; "yeah they picked up a homeless guy who had the girls blood on him…"

Joey slapped his hand on the table, "there you go, and the case should have been closed."

"The only evidence was blood on his jacket, there never was anything else, and according to this, he bonded out and was found dead a couple of days later of an overdose."

"So." He said

"So? So that's all we ever had, there was nothing concrete and there was other evidence found on the little girl that was never explained so it was filed as a cold case, pending review." Jane watched as a myriad of emotions crossed his face.

"_Damn just once he wished she could be less thorough"_ taking a deep breath, "look Janie"

"Don't call me Janie," she said automatically.

"Sorry, look…as far as the family is concerned a homeless man found his way into the church and took their little girl away from them. They just want this put to rest."

Leaning forward to look at him, "I thought they would want to know the truth. Don't they?"

She was not going to make this easy for him. It wasn't up to the family; it was an unsolved homicide, period. As a cold case, it was her case now.

"Well?" she asked.

"Of course they want to know the truth! Jane don't be difficult they just want closure."

Now she knew something was up. A family that wants closure usually wants to know not just who did it, but why. This family apparently was willing to accept anything.

"Closure huh? It doesn't sound to me like they want closure Joey. It sounds more to me like they don't want anyone looking at them too closely." Not giving him a chance to reply she pushed on, "why did they contact you Joey, why you?"

"Look Janie…Jane, they're friends of mine and…"

"You gonna tell me the truth Joey?" tilting her head at him she stared at him. Something was up. She could tell he was uncomfortable with her questions.

"You calling me a liar?"

"Are you?"

"Come on Jane," frustrated he pushed away from the table, "shit!" Getting up he grabbed his jacket, "You can't let this go can you?"

"Joey I'm a cop…I thought you were too" she knew she had pushed too far, but his bullshit was a bit much.

One hand on the door he turned to look at her, "Jane I'm asking you to let it go, please."

"I can't do that Joey," nodding to her he left her sitting there. Looking at the file in front of her she realized that there was more to this case than even she was aware of. Gathering up her file she put it under her arm and grabbed her cane. She needed Maura to review the autopsy findings again. They were missing something.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No she's not going to drop it sir…I understand but…its her case now sir…no I can't do that…no sir…yes…I understand." Hanging up he looked at his cell, "_how the fuck had he gotten missed up in this" _

Joey Grant had kissed a lot of ass and brass to get to where he is, but he had never had to betray his oath. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What are you thinking Jane?" Maura pulled up the autopsy report and started to review it line by line.

Jane sat on the couch in her office with the file open in front of her. "I don't know Maura but Joey was positively twitchy up there. Someone is pulling strings here and I want to know why."

"Hmmm," watching Jane for a moment she went back to reviewing her files. The blood found on the homeless man had belonged to the little girl. However, the only place the blood was found was on his coat. There was none found anywhere else on his person.

"Jane?"

"Yeah Maur?"

"Some of the bruising noted on the child was old."

"What…"

"I have to bring up the photos but look…" walking over Jane looked at Maura's archived records on her laptop. The records showed new bruises and cuts over older ones, primarily to her torso and lower body.

"What the hell that's not in my file Maur." Angrily she walked over and grabbed the ME report she had in the file. "Look"

Maura compared the written report to what she had archived and noted several differences in the reports. The injuries noted in Jane's file made no reference to previous injuries or other indications of assault.

"She was abused." She said softly.

"Jane we don't know that for sure it could just be…"

"Maura I'm telling you this little girl was abused…dammit Joey what the hell

is going on." Jane shook her head in disbelief.

"Maura can you download your files for me."

"Sure, give me a second." Pulling out a jump drive, Maura downloaded the ME file and gave it to Jane.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Joey is trying to help someone cover something up, I'm thinking maybe a member of the family has something to do with what happened to this little girl and that's why they don't want me re-opening this case. This information just gave me the best reason to, thanks hon."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rizzoli you are not going out in the field, period."

"Lieutenant, sir, I just want to go and ask them some follow up questions."

"You're on desk duty."

"Yes sir but all I'll be doing is asking questions. I mean Frost or Korsak can come with me. I swear sir, I just want to clarify some of what's in the file." She hated begging but she needed to get a feel for these 'friends' of Joey's.

Cavanaugh sat there considering her request. It was a cold case; she was just trying to follow up with statements and the like. She had already re-qualified but wasn't cleared for the field yet, _"hell she can't even drive yet! He knew that look though, she would go with or without his blessing and she preferred with."_

"Fine" he huffed. "Rizzoli don't make me regret this."

"You won't sir!" Watching her leave he couldn't hold back a smile, "_she's got her cane so she shouldn't have any problem taking care of herself."_

"Well, what did he say?" Frost was waiting for her outside the office.

"We're a go, you're coming with me of course," she smiled.

"Of course!"

As they headed out she wondered if she should tell Maura. Grabbing her cellphone, she texted her quickly letting her know she was heading out to interview the family with Frost.

Maura heard her phone beep letting her know she had a text and glanced at it quickly, "Dammit Jane." She was not ready to be out in the field. Jane knew that and Maura knew that.

They were going to have a long talk later about this new development. Jane promised she wouldn't skip steps and here she was doing exactly that, "_she was exasperating!"_ Tossing the phone on her desk she pulled up the little girls autopsy again. If Jane was going to push this, she may as well help her.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane was not surprised to see where the parents lived. One of the more affluent neighborhoods, they were only two blocks from the Commons. Seeing the brownstone, Jane looked at Frost, "well now we know why Joey got brought in."

Taking the lead as she always did, Jane walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. The woman who answered was in her early forties and well dressed, "Yes may I help you?"

"Mrs Davidson? My name is Detective Rizzoli, this is Detective Frost, we just want to ask you some questions about your daughter Libby." Blending just the right amount of compassion and inquiry she hoped to at least gain entry into the house.

"Why, she's dead." The woman said coldly.

"Yes ma'am we're investigating her death and…"

"What do you mean investigating her death, she was killed by that homeless man Charles…Charles Walden." Her belief seemed sincere.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but her case was never closed, it was never proven that Mr. Walden…"

"What do you mean never closed! We were told the case was closed…he did it…why are you here torturing me about my daughter…" the level of her voice rose with each statement

"Ma'am we weren't…" Jane attempted to placate the woman.

"You need to leave" she said coldly.

"Ma'am" Jane said desperately

"I'm calling my husband, you need to leave" she said slamming the door in their faces.

Turning to Frost, "What the fuck was that?"

Leaning over to peek in the side window, "I don't know but she certainly is calling somebody."

"Jesus! Come on Frost, this was a friggin waste of time. Tomorrow we'll go to her school, track down her old teachers, see if any of them remember anything or suspected anything was out of sorts with Libby."

Slamming the car door she looked up at the brownstone watching Mrs. Davidson watch them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You ready Maur?" Jane's voice was surly. She had been pissed when they had gotten back and even more pissed when Cavanaugh had called her in to let her know that she was not to go back to the Davidson's without speaking to their attorney first.

"Coming," grabbing her bag she walked right up to Jane and kissed her on the mouth.

"What was that for?" she said touching her lips, a small smile now on her face.

"For that, I don't like it when you're angry, I wanted to see you smile." Maura's face was all innocence.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I do Detective, I certainly do." She smiled

They were halfway home when the sedan went through the red light and t-boned the passenger side of Maura's blue Prius. The driver of the sedan jumped out quickly and took off never checking on the welfare of the passengers in the Prius.

**Now don't be mad at me, you already know I love rollercoasters and I like to take you all with me…**

**Please read, reflect and review, working on next chapter so I will post accordingly, just remember more reviews = quicker updates**

**Review, review, review**


	36. Chapter 36  Targeted again

**Wow people, love the reviews, some of you had me laughing so hard I thought I was going to end up in the hospital.**

**Was the cliffhanger that bad…really…well, here you go as promised. **

Maura being Maura, she had made sure her car even though 'green', and downsized from a Lexus to a Prius still had Safety Connect service, so as soon as the front and side airbags deployed emergency assistance, namely 911 was notified.

The 911 dispatcher, noted the tags and owner name and immediately notified her supervisor that the chief medical examiner had been involved in a serious car accident.

Maura's head was bleeding. After striking her window, she had been aware of noise and then silence. Opening her eyes against the pounding in her head, she tried to understand what had happened and could feel the blood dripping from the side of her head, touching it gently she could feel some swelling and a small gash. Feeling a weight on her right side, she suddenly realized Jane was in the car with her.

"Oh my God Jane!"

Jane had fallen over on Maura when her seatbelt broke.

"Jane…Jane honey wakeup." Frantically she ran her hands over her to check for injuries. She didn't dare move her for fear of hurting her.

"Jane please open your eyes," feeling for a pulse, she was relieved when she found it. It was a little fast but it was there. She could hear sirens and watched as people started to approach the car to help.

Maura looked past Jane at what was left of the passenger side and could see part of a car hidden by the deployment of the side airbags, briefly giving the other driver a thought she focused back on Jane who hadn't stirred. Her side of the car was dented in toward her and it looked like her leg was trapped between the car frame and the dashboard.

Stroking her Jane's hair, Maura didn't realize she was crying or whispering to her.

"Ma'am are you alright?"

"Ma'am, Dr Isles…" Maura looked toward her window and saw the police officer trying to get her attention.

"Dr. Isles I'm going to open the door okay?" Nodding her head she was surprised when her door opened so easily, she hadn't even tried it, all she could think about was Jane.

"Can you walk? The EMT's are here let the check you out ma'am" shaking her head, "No Jane, Detective Rizzoli is not moving and I think her leg is trapped by the door."

"Okay Doc" he said gently, "we'll get her out I promise, but I need you to get out first do you understand?" He could tell she was going into shock. The side of her head was bleeding and he could tell there was swelling there.

He reached a hand in and she slapped it away. "No! I'm not leaving her." She insisted.

"Ma'am you're not leaving her, you're just letting us get in to help her okay?"

Ignoring him she turned back to Jane, "_son of a bitch,"_ he thought.

He waved the EMT's over and was surprised at the arrival of homicide detectives, that's when it hit him; _"shit that's Rizzoli in the car._"

Korsak and Frost ran up to the scene and noticed immediately that the sedan that struck Maura's car was empty.

"Where's the driver?" Korsak said

"Wasn't here when we got here."

"Shit. You looking for them?"

"Yeah we ran the plates, we're working on it. Look we need to get to Rizzoli and, well Dr Isles won't get out of the car, can you..."

"We got this kid, have the EMT' s ready."

Walking over to the car, he found Frost already trying to coax Maura out.

"Maura you're not thinking straight okay, you got a really good crack on the head, let them take a look at you and they'll get Jane out okay."

Korsak tried adding his two cents "Hey Doc, come on, do you really want Jane waking up and seeing you bleeding, she'll kill us for that, come on." Reaching his hand in he helped her out and held her up when it looked like she would fall."

The EMT's rushed in immediately to assess Jane. Putting her in a neck collar they moved to stabilize her back while attempted to extricate her from the vehicle. Her right leg was trapped between the dash and the side frame. They placed a blood pressure cuff on her to track any drop when they moved her. Checking her breathing, they were concerned about the decreased breath sounds on her left side.

Frost poked his head in when he heard them; "Yeah Detective Rizzoli already has some damage to that lung from previous injuries."

He watched as they placed an oxygen mask on her face before attempting to move her.

"We've got her, go ahead"

Using a winch, the firefighters quickly pulled the frame out and pulled her out on a backboard that they placed on a stretcher.

Her blood pressure increased dangerously when she was moved before stabilizing at an acceptable level.

Loading her into the ambulance, the paramedic who had tended to Maura's head had barely finished when she moved to follow. "Ma'am wait."

"No," she said forcefully, "I have to go with her."

Climbing into the back of the ambulance she looked back at Frost.

"Barry, can you…"

"I'll call them Maura…go"

Sitting down next to the EMT still working on Jane, she took her hand and stared at the woman she loved who had yet to wake.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the light. Closing her eyes again she groaned at the pounding in her head.

"Detective?"

"Not so loud, please." She whispered eyes still closed. "What's going on?"

"Do you know where you are Detective?" Looking around, Jane took in her surroundings without moving her head too much. "Hospital?"

"That's right you're in the emergency room, oh…" she stopped as the doctor walked in.

"Doctor she's awake." The nurse turned to the doctor in attendance.

"Hello there, I'm Dr Ames, do you remember your name?" flicking the penlight in her eyes he moved from one side to the other.

"Jane Rizzoli, Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Good, that's good" the doctor said, "do you remember what happened?"

"No, what the hell am I doing here?"

"Detective you need to calm down, please." the nurse asked softly.

Eyes closed tightly she tried to ride the wave of pounding in her head.

Jane's eyes snapped open "Maura!" Where's Maura? I need to see Maura, is she okay? Owww my head…"

Jane moved to try and get up "fu..uck!" breaking into a sweat the nurse pushed her gently back down.

"Detective I told you, relax, we'll get her, she's waiting right outside, but she needed to be looked at."

"Why can't I remember what happened?" she groaned.

"You were in a car accident, do you remember anything?" the doctor asked

"No, I remember…being at work…and…dammit why can't I remember?" she said with frustrated tears in her eyes.

"Detective you have a severe concussion. Things are going to be foggy for a couple of days."

"Car accident" she said to herself "Where's Maura? Was she in the car accident? Is she okay?" Moving again made her try to catch her breath as her head pounded and her body felt broken.

"Stop it Detective, goodness but you are difficult. Give me a second" the nurse said.

Stepping out it wasn't long before she came back with Maura.

"Jane! Oh thank God…I thought …you had me so scared…you didn't wake up…" she was crying and kissing her hand.

"Maura…Maur…God I love you Maur but my head…" Jane grimaced, as it was all just too much. She closed her eyes against the pounding in her head and pain in her body.

"Can you give her anything?" Maura asked the doctor.

"We will I just need to finish evaluating her first, can you step back a sec please." Taking a step back Maura dried her eyes, just grateful that she had woken finally.

She had been unconscious for over thirty minutes, she knew that indicated a severe concussion at least Grade III. When she thought of what could have happened.

"Detective, we'd like to keep you here overnight as a precaution."

"No." she said flatly.

"Detective I really don't think" the doctor interjected, trying to explain why she should stay.

"No, I've had enough of hospitals. Is anything broken, because everything hurts like hell right now."

"No, nothing is broken, but you have four stitches in your right calf from a gash you received. Your body is going to be all shades of black and blue for awhile and you will very likely have some back pain from the impact, this is all besides the concussion Detective so no, nothing is broken but."

"Then that settles it."

Maura interrupted, "Jane, maybe you should stay, it will just be overnight." She didn't want to see Jane hurt herself but she also understood why Jane felt she needed to leave.

"Maura I just want to be home okay, I…what the hell even happened?" Trying to sit up, she extended a hand to Maura. Realizing it was a losing battle; she helped her sit up and supported her.

"Okay…that was…hard." She said a little breathlessly. If she didn't move around too much she hardly felt the pain in her head.

"Jane honey are you sure?" She wanted her home, but she also wanted her well.

"If you're sure Detective, I'll have you sign a waiver saying that you are leaving against medical advice."

"Fine, bring it on." Watching as they left, she slumped against Maura.

"What the hell can I take for this headache Maur?"

"Honey I'm sorry but only acetaminophen."

"Huh?" Jane turned her head and regretted it instantly. Right now she just wanted to lay in her bed.

"Tylenol"

"That's it? Fuck its gonna be a long night." She said.

"Longer than you think, I have to wake you every couple of hours." Maura smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

"well that sucks" she said softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frost ran down the tags on the sedan and found out it had been reported stolen just a half hour earlier. He and Korsak had spoken to several witnesses who described a young man, white, early twenties wearing jeans and black jacket. He had run down the street in the opposite direction he had been traveling in.

With such a general description, it was hard to ID who it was.

Frost tapped his pen against his chin. This whole thing bothered him. It was just too coincidental. Jane investigating a cold case; Joey showing up on that case and warning her off. Then the family warning her off. And now this. He needed to talk to Korsak.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Joey answered his cell immediately, "What the hell…I told you I would take care…no I didn't know she would…yes I understand…goddamit you could of killed her…no…I don't…fine…YES I hear you!" hanging up he rubbed a shaky hand behind his head.

"Sonofabitch!

**So what did you think? See I couldn't hurt her too badly, mind you her concussion may be a bit of an issue for a bit-fair warning.**

**So, more reviews=quicker updates**

**So please let me know what you think, Review Review Review**


	37. Chapter 37  Suspicions

**Okay folks, less angst more Jane and Maura. The plot thickens a bit. Sincerely hope you are all still liking this story. It's novel length now, (wow) never thought I had so much in there. You guys and your reviews are the best. You keep me focused, keep it coming, please. Remember, this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer-Unfortunately, these characters still don't belong to me, darn, darn, darn!**

"Jane, Jane honey…" Maura whispered in her ear. They hadn't released Jane from the hospital until close to midnight and then only after she started threatening them with arrest for unlawful imprisonment if they didn't let her leave. But at least, it had given the doctor a chance to monitor her for awhile longer.

Maura hadn't objected but once she had gotten Jane home, courtesy of Frankie, she had been hard pressed to get Jane out of her clothes before she collapsed into bed. Maura had taken the time after that to take a hot cleansing shower, mindful of her stitches. Her tears had rolled down her face alongside the water as she tried to wash away what had happened that evening. Exhausted, she had thrown on one of Jane's long t-shirts and collapsed right alongside her battered detective, body aching, but not before setting her alarm.

"Mmmm…too early…sleep…" Jane mumbled. She had barely moved from the position she had fallen asleep in. Everything hurt too much.

"Ja-ane" not even Maura's singsong was going to help how she felt.

"Ohh…my head…no don't move please…" Jane pleaded with Maura as she started getting out of the bed. The movement was increasing the pounding and nausea she was feeling.

Maura put a hand on Jane's shoulder, "head?"

Swallowing thickly Jane rolled onto her back, "is it possible for your head to explode from a concussion?" she said softly. Throwing a hand over her eyes she realized even the bedside light was hurting her.

Maura looked down at Jane tenderly, she was concerned about the concussion but she knew that Jane would stress less being at home.

"What time is it Maur?"

"Four a.m., how's the pain?" When Jane didn't answer she shook her lightly by the shoulder.

"God, Maur please don't do that." Jane's husky voice filled with pain.

"I'm sorry Jane but I need to assess how you're feeling remember?" Maura gave her a second before continuing. "On a scale of 1-10 where would you rate your pain right now?"

"15" Jane groaned, "can't I take anything stronger?"

"Not yet, I'm sorry, how does your back feel?"

"Better but I haven't tried to get up yet."

"And you won't," Maura said, "not yet. I'm going to get you some Tylenol and a glass of water okay; I'll try not to move the bed too much"

"K"

Maura eased herself off the bed as lightly as she could. When she came back, she realized that even with the pain she was in, Jane had dozed off again. Maura checked the bandage on Jane's calf and changed the dressing before climbing back into bed for a couple of hours more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frost and Korsak sat down with some coffee that morning and reviewed Jane's file. Seeing the jump drive clipped to it, Frost pulled up the autopsy files that Maura had downloaded for her.

"Well someone is definitely trying to cover something up" Korsak said.

"Why though? She was just a little girl, why would anyone want to kill her?" Frost could never understand how hurting a child gained anyone anything.

"Kill who? Jane?" Joey Grant had walked in at the end of Frost's comments but with his nerves on edge he blurted out the only thing he had heard. _"Fuck but that was stupid"_

"Who said anything about Jane?" Korsak hated this guy, he was such an ass.

"By the way Joey, did you hear about Jane?" Frost asked

"No," he said carefully, "what about her?"

"Car accident last night, somebody t-boned ' car" Frost watched for his response.

"She…uh…she okay? And Dr. Isles?" Joey looked at the two men carefully. He knew they didn't like him. Hell they never liked him but this look was different. "_They know something" _he thought.

"Yeah, she's gonna be okay, they both are,just gonna take a day or two you know?" Korsak could see that Joey was actually sweating. _"interesting"_

"Sure Korsak, hey I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Sure Joey" Frost looked at Korsak as Joey left. "So what do you think?" he said expectantly.

"I think we need to listen to the recording you made of their meeting yesterday."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was ten a.m. before Maura woke Jane again.

"Jane…Jane honey you need to wake up…come on baby…open your…" chocolate brown eyes glared at her.

"Aw Maur, really? Again…crap I have to go to the bathroom." Jane struggled to roll out of bed, her body and skull protesting every step of the way. "Shit Maur help me up please…"

Maura helped her out of bed and caught her as she started to fall. "Whoa…sorry Maur, dizzy…okay, I'm okay now." She reached for the cane but, "leave it Jane, let me help you"

"Maura no, your body has to be hurting too"

"It is, but I can take something stronger than Tylenol _and_ _I _don't have a concussion." She said smugly.

"Fine, whatever…can we just get there please I really, uhmm… you know…" Jane's embarrassment at needing help to get to the bathroom showed on her face.

"Come on honey, lean on me." Maura helped Jane to the bathroom where she refused to let her go any further.

"No Maur," she insisted.

"Jane what if…"

"Maura so help me unless you hear a loud thud, please let me do this…" Jane was pleading with her now. Her head was pounding and she just had to go.

"Fine, I'll wait for you here." Maura said as she watched Jane limp into the bathroom using the doorframe and wall for support.

It had been ten minutes and nothing from Jane. "Jane? Jane honey, are you okay?" Worriedly she knocked and walked in not knowing what she would find.

Jane was sitting on the edge of the tub with her head in her hands.

"Jane? Are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry Maura," Jane's voice was hoarse.

"Oh baby for what?" sitting down next to her she couldn't understand Jane's despondency.

"For this, "she said throwing her hands in the air, "aren't you tired of having to take care of me? She said in disgust.

Taking her hands she forced Jane to look at her. "I hope you'll let me take care of you for the rest of our lives Jane, don't you know that? You, me, we had no control over what happened last night. Thankfully we're both alive, a little worse for wear, yes, but alive." Maura kissed the back of each scarred hand, and helped her lover up.

"Hungry?"

"A little" Jane admitted.

"Come on Jane, lets go change and I'll make us some breakfast."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We have to talk to Jane, Korsak" Insisting for the third time, he couldn't understand the older detective's reticence.

"Not today Frost, it can wait till tomorrow. She's probably resting or something" Korsak knew it wasn't enough to stop Frost.

"Vince," he whispered, "you saw the video, the car sped up, whoever was driving didn't even try to avoid Maura's car. It was stolen less than a half hour before, the driver booked it out of there, come on Korsak, you know something's fishy."

Leaning back, "I mean even Grant coming in this morning, he was nervous as hell, I've never seen him like that, have you?"

"No," he was forced to admit. "Frost she doesn't remember the accident."

"She didn't remember last night," he emphasized "we need to talk to her. You know folks see things during an accident that they don't remember till later, besides, if we don't tell her and we sit on this, how pissed do you think she's going to be with us. I mean shit Korsak, she's grouchy on a regular day, how do you think she'll be with a concussion."

Barry watched the expressions that crossed Korsak's face and knew he had won.

"Fine! But _you_ call Maura."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane lay on the couch, eyes closed with her head on Maura's lap. The feel of Maura's fingers stroking her forehead was more calming and pain relieving than any medicine. Her head still hurt but nowhere near with the intensity it had. So far today she'd learned she wasn't tolerating loud noises very well or sudden bright light.

"God what a mess"

"What?" Startled, Maura didn't understand what Jane was talking about.

"Hmm…oh sorry Maur, nothing, I was just thinking out loud." Jane said quietly eyes still closed.

"Maura? How long was I out…you know...unconscious?" she couldn't remember if she had been told or not.

"About thirty minutes." She said quietly. Maura bit on her lower lip as she relived that half hour, not knowing if Jane would wake up.

"Hmmm" Jane couldn't say anymore, she didn't want to upset Maura anymore. "What time did they call?"

"About twenty minutes ago, they were coming right over."

The sound of the doorbell made Jane wince, "shit remind me to unplug that."

Jane sat up as Maura went to answer the door.

Korsak stood there with flowers and a stupid smile on his face, while Frost carried two large bags that smelled wonderful.

"Thai food?" Jane said as she sat up straighter.

"Beware Greeks bearing gifts" Maura said suspiciously. They never brought food unless they wanted something.

"Hey!" Frost said 'we're not Greek, how you feeling?" he said nodding to Jane.

"I've been better…but then I've been worse too so I guess I can't complain." Watching them get plates and setting up the coffee table to eat right where she was, "so…what's up guys?"

Frost looked at Korsak before flashing Jane his thousand watt smile "why should something be up?"

"That's what I thought…look I may be concussed, but I'm not stupid, what's going on?"

Frost looked at Maura first, who nodded. "Jane the accident? It wasn't an accident." There, he said it and now he waited for the explosion.

Looking at Maura, "you knew?" she said incredulously.

"Jane, he only told me when he called and asked to come over. I asked why and he told me. I agreed with him that you needed to know." Maura spoke quickly, seeing the signs of a Rizzoli about to blow. "Jane, you need to stay calm remember?"

Jane was trying but it was hard, she wasn't mad at them so much as the whole fucked up situation. Bad enough she was in the car, but Maura had been too. When she thought about what could have happened…She put her hands to her temples and rubbed. Her head was pounding. Taking a deep breath she looked at them all.

"Fine…I'm fine…both of you, sit down. Maura, can you get me a beer?"

"Jane that's not a good idea with the concu…" Jane's glare cut her off. "Jane Rizzoli, do not give me that look! One glass, that's it."

Turning on her heel Maura stomped into the kitchen leaving stunned silence behind her.

"She's becoming more of a Rizzoli everyday." Korsak muttered.

"What did you say Korsak" eyebrow raised Jane looked at her old partner.

"Nothing, nothing" he said raising his hands in surrender.

"Now talk to me…" leaning back, she listened as Frost told her the day's events, his suspicions, and about Joey's appearance at the station that morning.

**Well, what did you think? Please let me know. Badass Jane will be making an appearance as will Rondo once again and a step or two closer to fulfilling some of those resolutions of hers. So campers, stay tuned.**

**As always, more reviews= quicker updates- feeling better with antibiotics and other meds so, Review, Review, Review…**


	38. Chapter 38  Abuse

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are appreciated. Sorry this one took me so long to update, kind of got caught up in one of my other stories and figgin muse for this one decided to go on hiatus. She's back now so, enjoy…**

"So let me get this straight, the guy driving the car, is a ghost?" Jane said incredulously.

Nervously Frost looked at Korsak, "we're running what we have through facial recognition, but it's a long shot.

"Okay, okay…" more to herself, "what about Joey? Do we know what his connection is to this case yet?"

"Not exactly." Korsak said carefully.

"Korsak what the hell does not exactly mean?" the pounding in her head intensified with her raised voice, "aw shit…" putting her head between her hands she waited a second while the wave of nausea passed over her.

Once it passed she wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at the others. They hadn't said a word, though she could see how worried they were. "I'm okay…really…I'm fine, well" she said looking at Korsak.

"The little girl's family is a big contributor to one of Joey's "sponsors"" the look on Korsak's face as he air quoted sponsor was priceless. Everyone knew that Joey was a brown noser. He would have made a decent cop if he could stop kissing brass' ass and balls, but no, that was his thing, he had juice. He knew people who knew people and owed a lot of them favors. Apparently now a favor was coming due.

"So what is the family trying to hide," thinking out loud, she remembered her meeting at the child's house and how the door had practically been slammed in her face. "They know who killed her" she said to herself. More loudly, "they know Korsak, they know who killed her. Remember there was hardly any forensic evidence where she was found…So, how do we get to them?"

"We?" Maura said suspiciously, "Jane there is no we, you are out of work for the rest of the week. Your follow up is not until Monday morning." Unafraid of the look Jane was giving her, "you need to rest!" she insisted.

"Maura come on?" smiling at the M.E. she was surprised when there was none reciprocated.

"No!"

"Friday then…compromise, I won't go to work but I'll see what I can do behind the scenes. Nothing strenuous Maur just talking to folks," Jane waited, she needed Maura's support since she couldn't drive, especially now and Maura was picking up the rental car tomorrow.

Korsak and Frost waited for Maura's response. Maura looked at Jane and knew that she would do it anyway, but she was offering to compromise, she was trying to be considerate of Maura, which is the only reason she agreed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By Friday morning, Jane _was_ feeling a lot better, she was still suffering from occasional headaches and some dizziness but she felt better. Maura was right; she needed to get some rest. Jane still couldn't remember the accident, and the driver of the other car hadn't been found yet so they had no way to tie in the accident to their work on the cold case, yet.

Joey had tried to come by to check on her yesterday and Jane smiled, remembering Maura's reaction when he showed up at her door. Jane had been lying on the couch asleep when he came by. She chuckled as she remembered the possessiveness in the M.E.'s voice when she spoke with him.

_Yesterday:_

"_I'll tell her you came by Detective."_

"_But…I mean is she all right? I heard about the accident…" _

"_She'll be fine, she's sleeping." Maura refused to give him an inch._

"_Okay, well, tell her I'll see her when she goes back to work then."_

"_Certainly Detective." Maura's voice had been cold and unforgiving._

Chuckling to herself she finished getting dressed. Pulling on her slacks she could feel the soreness in her body. Her leg was paying the price for her forced inactivity this week but she couldn't start rehab again until after her doctor's appointment.

Fixing her shirt and throwing her blazer on, she felt like herself again. Grabbing the cane by the bedroom door, she went to join Maura in the kitchen for breakfast.

Walking up behind Maura, Jane wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled the back of her neck. "Hey…"

With a coy smile Maura leaned into her, "Hey yourself Detective, feeling better this morning I see"

"Yes ma'am I certainly do" Jane let her hands explore a bit more before reluctantly removing them when Maura turned around. "Thank you." She said kissing her lightly.

"For what?"

"For making me rest, for compromising…well…for being you." Ducking her head she was suddenly embarrassed.

Maura lifted her chin, and kissed her back, gently at first, then more searchingly, passionately. Parting her lips, she sought Jane out and found her willing and wanting the same. Pulling Maura in closer, Jane ground against moaning as Maura sucked at her tongue. Breaking the moment for breath they looked at each other both wanting more.

"You're welcome." Maura said as she walked past her.

Hand on her chest; Jane tried to slow her breathing down. They hadn't been intimate since before the accident and Jane was feeling that right now.

"You play dirty Maur, you know we can't do anything right now." Jane had an appointment to meet with the Sunday school teacher at the church in less than an hour.

Taking Jane by the hand she sat her down in front of a cup of coffee and some scrambled eggs. With a peck on the cheek, "we always have tonight." Taking a seat next to her, Maura took a sip of her coffee and watched as Jane struggled to compose herself. She had to admit she would never tire of making Jane crazy. The effect she had on the detective thrilled her, as did the effect Jane had on her.

They ate in silence as Jane contemplated all the possibilities that the night held.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Taking a seat, Jane waited for the teacher. As she did she looked around at the pictures on the wall and saw that some were from the current school year, while others were from previous students.

Unconsciously rubbing her thigh, Jane was surprised when the woman said her name.

"Detective Rizzoli? Are you okay?" Janice Wilson was young, mid to late twenties and had been teaching at the school for four years.

"I'm sorry I was just distracted by the pictures on the walls." Jane waved a hand at them all.

Looking back at her, "Ms. Wilson, Libby Davidson, do you remember her?"

"Libby…poor thing," Jane could tell that Libby had left an impression on Ms. Wilson. "She was such a beautiful little girl, it was terrible what happened to her, she suffered so much in her young life."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but, may I ask what you meant by that?" Curious, Jane wondered about her choice of words.

"By what?" she said

"The suffering in her young life…what did you mean by that." Surprised at the question, Ms. Wilson looked at the door and back at Jane before answering.

"You're the police…surely you know…" she said carefully.

Shaking her head, "Ma'am, I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say. I just recently began investigating this as a cold case. I wasn't the original officer, _nor_, was I involved with the original case. I'm trying to get some background information on Libby and as her teacher, I believed you could help." Seeing the younger woman's discomfort, she softened.

"Ms. Wilson, there is obviously something on your mind regarding Libby. I know it's difficult to talk about her but I need to know what you meant by your remark." She watched as the young teacher weighed her words.

"Libby was a very special little girl. She was gentle, always willing to help but she…she didn't like to be touched. The first time one of the other teachers touched her on the arm to get her attention she screamed and ran to a corner of the room. It some time to calm her down and her parents were called…. she didn't come back for two weeks." She stopped speaking as she looked at Jane.

Encouragingly, "there's more isn't there?" Jane said.

"When she came back, she only wore long sleeves and long skirts and she didn't speak very much to anyone."

"Did she speak to _you_?" Jane asked gently.

"She said she was punished for letting anyone touch her."

"What!" Jane found it hard to believe what she was hearing.

"Detective after she came back, she barely spoke and stayed away from everyone, she tripped and fell and when I helped her up she started crying uncontrollably. There was no consoling her. I asked my aide to lead the class out and I sat with her. I asked if she wanted me to speak with her parents and she told me they would punish her again because she allowed me to touch her." She closed her eyes at the memory of that beautiful little girl.

She let me pull up her sleeves detective…she had burn marks, bruises, open sores…it was terrible. When I started to cry she comforted me." Tears ran down her face as she remembered.

Jane leaned over and took the younger woman's hand, taking strength from it, she continued. "She asked me not to cry and that she knew it was God's plan…can you believe that, she was six. When she was found a few weeks later…well I thought the police would realize the abuse, irrespective of her murder. You're the first person to ask me questions about her you know. They spoke to my supervisor but not me."

Sitting back in her seat Jane tried to process what she was hearing. Now the evidence of abuse that was apparent in the complete autopsy made sense and someone had covered it up. Not just someone, a cop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane waited for Frost to come pick her up. Maura had gone in to work to recheck the full autopsy report again for her. Standing outside the church, had to put her shades on to protect her eyes. Thanks to her concussion, she was still sensitive to bright light. Jane knew she was going to have to speak with Libby's parents about the abuse and dreaded having to talk with Cavanaugh about it but she would. _Maybe we could arrange it for Monday afternoon" _she hoped to be cleared for work by then.

"_A cop, it had to be Joey," _she needed to talk to him and see what information she could get from him without letting on what they knew so far and they needed to find the driver of the sedan. She knew one person who might be able to help.

Frost honked the horn as he pulled up.

"What are you smiling at Frost?" her questioning look made him smile even wider.

"You…you are positively scary you know that?" Barry shook his head as she settled herself in and rested the cane between her legs.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You, I mean damn can you look any more badass? Look at you wearing black slacks and suit jacket the white shirt the dark shades, your hair is all wild and the black cane in your hand, I mean who the hell would mess with you." The earnest way he said it made her look down at herself.

Jane busted out laughing, "for the love of…just drive will you…"

Chuckling Frost looked over at her, "so, where are we going?"

"Rondo, we're going to see Rondo" Leaning back in the front seat, she closed her eyes against the pounding that was slowly building behind her eyes.

"Jane…Jane!"

"What?" eyes wide she looked at Barry, "what?"

Smiling, "we're here." She had fallen asleep almost as soon as he drove away from the church. He knew she still wasn't up to all of this but she wasn't about to let anyone else do her job.

"Thanks, Frost, wait here okay?"

"Be careful Jane" this was not the best neighborhood and he hesitated to let her go alone especially now. The look on her face though told him he said the wrong thing.

"Frost, are you serious? Didn't you just call me a badass? How many times have I been out here alone…come on." Jane shook her head angrily as she walked away from the car. She hated being treated like she couldn't handle herself.

Muttering under his breath, "I said you looked like a badass."

As Jane approached the group hanging out by the bar, one of them caught her eye and let the others know.

"Hey baby, watch lookin for?" the young Latino looked her up and down appreciatively.

Realizing he couldn't be more than twenty years old, she ignored him and talked to the group.

"Anyone seen Rondo? He's supposed to be meeting me here." She stood her ground in front of the group and leaned on her cane.

"Rondo? Come on baby you don't want ol Rondo, you want one of us," this from one of the other men.

"Look, I'm just looking for Rondo guys, "she eyed the four men carefully keeping them all in her line of sight. She wasn't officially back on duty, so the badge she carried was just that, a badge, she hadn't been cleared. _"shit"_ she thought.

She knew Frost was watching and hoped it wouldn't become necessary for him to come over but…

"We ain't seen Rondo sweetness but we see you." The young Latino eyed her hungrily.

Rolling her eyes she realized this was not going to end well at all. "You know what guys, I'll go give him a call." Turning to leave the young punk grabbed her arm, "where you going baby?"

Grabbing his hand, Jane twisted his arm around his back and pushed him toward his friends. "let it go guys, I'm a cop," she said.

"Yeah right, since when do we have gimp cops, huh?" laughing at her, the punk moved in again.

His fingers had barely touched her arm again when she brought the cane across his left knee. As he went down, she brought the cane back across the side of his head. She could hear Frost coming up behind her and watched as the other men backed off. Their friend was on the floor out cold and Jane was standing there with the cane in her left hand ready to take the rest of them on.

"You okay?" Frost was breathing hard after his little sprint.

"I'm fine" she said, "where the hell is…"

"Yo Vanilla! Long time no…damn…what happened to him." Looking from the guy on the ground to Jane standing there with her cane, it didn't take too long to figure out.

"He disrespect you?" he said protectively.

"Something like that, I don't think he'll be doing it again anytime soon though." She watched as he tried to get up and stumbled.

Softly she said, "I suggest you get the hell out of here, now."

Lurching to his feet, he reached his friends and rounded the corner.

"You don't want to arrest him?" Frost was surprised, normally…

"We don't have time for that, besides, I really don't think he'll try something like that again." Turning her attention to Rondo, "You're late." She said flatly.

"Sorry V had some business to attend to first, you know" he whispered.

"But damn Vanilla you lookin badass like that, killer cane." He sounded impressed and was clearly taken with her appearance.

"Oh for…Rondo…focus…I need some help."

"Your wish is my command."

"I need you to find out anything you can about anyone hiring out for a "car accident" in the past week." Rondo would be able to help her pinpoint where to look.

"Already happen or in the works?" he asked.

Lifting her pants leg to reveal the bandage, "Already happened."

"Damn Vanilla you can't catch a break, can you?" Rondo was impressed; this woman was made of steel…

"Guess not," she admitted ruefully. "Think you can find something?"

"If its out there Vanilla you know I will" smiling he looked her up and down, "damn but you fine!"

Laughing, Jane just shook her head at him "Hey, be careful this time okay," nodding toward his arm, "no hero stuff. You call me I'll come, got it?" she said forcefully, she wanted no one else getting hurt because of her.

"You got it Vanilla."

**So we now know some of what happened to this child. FYI, I am drawing on an actual case I worked on in PA, so a lot of the info on the autopsy and the abuse the child suffered is real. I may work in more details but I haven't decided yet.**

**As you can see, badass Jane is back. I only wonder what will happen if Joey is ever on the receiving end of that cane… :)**

**Let me know what you think, remember more reviews=quicker updates.**


	39. Chapter 39  Confrontation

**Thanks for being so patient, I've been wrapping up one story, posting a sequel and updating one I let go for awhile. As always, thank you for following this labor of love. As my first fanfic, I never thought it would last this long. The epilogue for this story has been written but is chapters away yet. Am considering a series, but that would be up to you…Enjoy and please feel free to review…**

**One thing I forgot: Shout out to Minerva McBadass (love the name) for being the 300th review! Gracias**

"_God she was tired, definitely too much too soon." _Walking into the morgue, Jane looked around but didn't see Maura anywhere. Hearing raised voices coming from Maura's office, she walked through the morgue and stood in the doorway. She was surprised at the anger emanating from Maura; she could feel it rolling off her in waves. For once though the anger wasn't directed at her, and she actually felt sorry for Joey, for about a second.

"Detective I am not handing over my files to you. You are not assigned to this case and there is no legitimate reason for you to review the original case file."

"Dr Isles, I told you the family has asked that I look into this, they're concerned that Jane, Detective Rizzoli, is trying to create a case where there is none." Joey tried to explain to Maura but she wasn't having it.

"I'm sorry detective but you're going to have to speak with the lead detective on this case now"

"Great…Jane," he muttered.

"What was that?" Maura asked, seeing Jane in the doorway she didn't hear what he said.

"Nothing Doc," he realized he wasn't to get any cooperation from her. He was going to have to see Cavanaugh and see if he couldn't apply some pressure to get Jane off this case. Turning to leave he stopped cold when he saw Jane standing there.

"Something you wanna ask me Joey?" Jane leaned on her cane a bit more than she would have liked in front of Joey because she was tired, but that didn't mean she would show him any weakness. Standing straighter she walked into Maura's office until she was an arm's length away from him. "So?" Jane waited to see if he had the balls to actually ask her about the case.

"So, nothing…you look like you're feeling better," he said changing the subject.

"I am, thanks for asking…so, you sure there wasn't anything you wanted to ask me about? I mean you do realize she's going to tell me why you were here, right Joey?" Jane's smirk was apparently enough for him."

"Dammit Jane!" smacking the small end table he knocked everything off of it.

"What the hell Joey?" Jane shook her head at him as he bent over to pick up the items that fell.

"What the hell Jane? I asked you leave this case alone…and you haven't…I asked to see the file…you won't let me and the autopsy, thanks to your guard dog over here…" nodding toward Maura, Jane got up in his face.

"Don't go there Joey, I'm warning you." Jane said quietly.

He was unraveling and she could see it. "What do they have on you Joey? Why are you protecting them, I mean shit they killed a little girl, did you know that Joey." Walking to within inches of him, "Did you know they killed their little girl Joey? She could see the vein throbbing on the side of his head and wasn't totally surprised at his reaction to her words considering how she was pushing him.

"Jane!" Maura's shout of fear pissed her off, as Joey's shove knocked her off balance, catching herself on Maura's desk, she straightened up.

"I'm okay Maura…it's okay, Joey's just leaving though, aren't you? Flexing her leg Jane realized it had twisted when he pushed her.

"Jane I'm sorry…I…"

"Save it…if you ever try anything like that again, I will gladly accept the suspension that'll come with me beating the crap out of you."

"Janie please…" Joey's plea fell on deaf ears.

"Joey you need to leave right now before we both do or say something we can't come back from." Jane's body was tensed for a fight and the grip on her cane had shifted dangerously. Her head was pounding out a tune she didn't want to hear.

Joey looked at the way Jane had positioned herself and hesitated. He couldn't leave it like this though; he had to try to get through to her before she really got hurt, reaching out he moved to grab her by the shoulders, "Jane, listen to me…" the knee to the groin doubled him over and the cane to the chin laid him out.

"Jane! Oh my god!" Maura stood there in shock, looking down at Detective Grant and back at Jane, who looked stunned at what had just happened.

"Why couldn't he just let it go?" she said sadly shaking her head. "Dammit! Maura, call Korsak will you." Carefully kneeling down, she shook him. "Joey…Joey come on, you gonna let a girl beat you up?"

His groan made her sigh in relief, "Goddamn Jane…what the hell…" bringing a hand up to his chin, he winced at the bruise forming under the jaw line. "Oww…"

"Come on sit up" she helped him sit up and with Maura's help had him sitting on the sofa when Korsak and Frost came in.

"What'd we miss?" Korsak said. Looking from Jane to Joey, he could tell something had happened, and from the worried look on Maura's face it wasn't good.

"Is someone going to tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

Jane sat down tiredly and ran a hand through her hair, "you wanna tell him or should I?" she said looking at Joey. Guiltily he put his head down, prompting Maura to speak up.

"Detective Grant came down asking for the autopsy on Libby Davidson, he wasn't happy when I wouldn't give it to him, that's when Jane showed up." Pausing she looked at Jane wondering if she should continue, Jane's tired nod encouraged her to do so.

"There were some words exchanged between them and Joey pushed her." Maura's tone was icy as she remembered.

The look Frost and Korsak gave Joey was one of disgust.

Knowing there was more, "and," Frost asked.

"And," Jane said "I asked him to leave and he decided to put his hands on me, so…"

The smirk on Frost's face told Jane he knew exactly what she hit him with, having seen her in action earlier.

"Damn Jane, maybe I shouldn't have gotten you that thing" he laughed.

"Barry it's not funny!" Maura could not believe he was joking about this.

Korsak glared at Joey unable to believe he had laid hands on Jane. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Joey leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He others watched him as he sat there. Maura walked over to Jane and was surprised when she was pulled down to sit. Looking at Jane, Maura could sense that she wasn't feeling up to par and needed Maura by her. Giving her hand a squeeze, she smiled at her and looked back to see Joey watching them.

She stared back until he looked away.

"Well Joey…Vince asked you a question, what the hell were you thinking pushing me and then…I don't know what you were planning but I wasn't giving you a second chance to shove me."

"I'm sorry…look I'm sorry okay! It's just…damn Jane…you need to back off this case…" his voice trailed off and he looked at her helplessly.

"Why Joey? I mean come on…what the hell do they have on you that you're willing to betray your oath, your friends…"

Joey looked at his hands. He had taken an oath, an oath he betrayed a long time ago but had forgotten about until now. They had called him on it. He knew it would happen, he just hadn't expected it to be for this case. These people should be his friends, Jane was his friend, goddamit and they almost killed her…

"I fixed a couple of cases for some folks. This was one of them. I edited the original autopsy report…I never thought anything about it you know…had my sights set on bigger and better things…but now…" Looking Jane in the eye, "they want you dead Janie, your accident was no accident…"

"We figured that out you know.." her voice dripped sarcasm.

"Jane, you _don't_ know…these people have resources and a name to protect…they're not going to stop."

"What are you saying Joey?" Maura's voice held a trace of fear.

Seeing the fear and concern on Maura's face, "Doc they're gonna come after Jane till she backs off or she's dead."

**So, Joey is trying to redeem himself, right? Hmmm. I know questions and more questions…I have the answers and you hold the key… **

**More reviews=quicker updates**


	40. Chapter 40 Rondo!

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long folks…work has been extremely busy, 12 hour days then writing till 2am, trying to update my other stories, working on my collaboration, heck, even I had to stop…anyway, I wanted to thank you for the continuing wonderful reviews. And to my supporters, I sincerely appreciate your help with any detractors. This story is for you all.**

"Jane?"

"Hmmm" Jane's sleepy reply made her feel guilty about waking her but she needed to talk to her.

"Jane can we talk?"

"morrow" came the muffled reply.

"Jane please" Maura's plea penetrated Jane's consciousness. Rolling over onto her back Jane groaned. Her body hurt and she was exhausted but she knew that voice. Maura would not stop until she woke.

Her voice more hoarse than usual, "Honey can't this wait till morning?" It had been a long evening. After Joey's revelation about his complicity in the case and his statement about the threat against Jane, they had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening getting more information out of Joey and trying to figure out how to find out who the driver of the vehicle that hit them was.

Maura didn't want to wake her, but she couldn't go back to sleep until she spoke with her, the nightmare that had woken her had felt so real she had to touch her, speak to her and hope to persuade her "Jane I want you to step away from this case."

Having said what was weighing on her mind, she sat back against the headboard and waited for Jane to blowup.

Eyes closed, Jane shook her head before sitting up. Looking at the clock on the nightstand she could see it was 3:30 in the morning, it was going to be a long night.

"Maura honey you know I can't do that, " pulling Maura toward her she could feel the tension, "what's wrong, hon…what's bothering you?" she could feel her pulling away from but refused to let her go. "Talk to me Maura…"

"You were dead…" she started before breaking down sobbing.

"Crap…" holding her tighter, she let Maura cry herself out. This was so not how she had envisioned tonight. This morning had been left with a promise of things to come, by the evening; another threat on her life had shut that down.

As the sobbing slowed, Jane tilted Maura's head up so she could look into her eyes. She had fallen in love with those eyes a long time ago. It had taken tragedy for them to realize their feelings for one another and since then, their life had been one emotional rollercoaster ride after another.

The love and fear she saw in Maura's eyes, hurt. Hurt because she was making her feel this way. She was making Maura experience feelings she wasn't equipped to feel. Leaning in she captured her lips. The immediate response from Maura and her own body told her it had been far too long. Her tongue probed Maura's mouth and when she captured it Jane felt a shiver in her very core. Their kissing was almost frenzied as neither it seemed could get enough of the other.

Maura pushed Jane down and kissed her neck, Jane attempted to protest wanting to please Maura first but Maura's need to touch her, to feel her was overwhelming.

Maura could taste the salt on her cheeks still, but she could also taste Jane now. She needed her, wanted her and the memory of her nightmare drove her to taste every part of her. She pulled Jane's t-shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Kissing away Jane's protest she let herself explore Jane. Kissing her lightly and teasing with her tongue, Maura ran her tongue down Jane's neck and rested her lips in the hollow above her breasts. Moving down further, she ran her hands down Jane's arms eliciting a shiver before capturing one breast between her teeth.

"Fuck…Maur..." Jane's body bucked underneath her as she gently bit down and began to suckle, gently at first and then more demandingly. Releasing one nipple, Maura moved to the other while one hand gently flicked the now completely erect nipple she had left behind. Releasing her she rose until she could look into Jane's dark piercing eyes, "I won't lose you Jane…not now." Capturing her mouth before Jane could respond, Maura's sensual kiss fanned the flames that were building in Jane.

Pulling away, Maura let her lips trail light kisses along Jane's torso, pausing at her scar to kiss it. Coming to rest at her crest Maura teased until Jane begged for satisfaction. Maura was more than happy to oblige.

Lying in Jane's arms, Maura sighed in contentment at having been able to have this moment with her. After the nightmare she had, she just needed to reassure herself that Jane was here with her.

Jane watched quietly as Maura's hand drew circles on her bare stomach. She noticed how her hand paused at her scar and continued its circular journey. This was a different Maura than what Jane was used to. There was desperation to her lovemaking, an urgency…

"Maura honey?" Thinking back to how she had been woken up, "Did you have a nightmare?" Jane spoke softly, gently not wanting her to start crying again after their wonderful lovemaking, but needing to know what was bothering her.

The movement on her shoulder felt like a nod so she continued. "Wanna talk about it?" Jane knew it was about her, just as she knew that Maura's fear of losing her was eating away at her.

Maura didn't move from her spot in Jane's arms. She felt safe and she knew Jane was safe. Taking a deep breath she knew she should tell her but she hated to relive the nightmare.

"You were dead…I was at your grave visiting and just talking to you. Nothing else happened, but I felt it…I felt you gone and it hurt Jane, more than I've ever hurt. I can't survive that. With everything we've been through this year…I'm scared…when I woke up, I had to touch you, look at you, make sure you were really here." Her voice sounded lost and small.

"Honey look at me…come on baby, look, I'm here. I'm not dead and I don't plan to be okay." Maura was quiet as she listened to Jane, she wanted to believe her.

When Maura didn't say anything, Jane just held her close. It wasn't long before she heard steady even breathing. With Maura asleep, Jane thought about everything Joey had said and about the case in general. She couldn't step away; she had an obligation to this little girl who never had a chance. Jane certainly had no intention of dying either. She had put Maura and her family through hell this year already, no more.

Joey had agreed to help, and against her better judgment, she would be taking him up on it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rondo paid the kid twenty bucks and waited. Vanilla was not going to be happy with him but he had gotten a lead on the driver late last night. It was five in the morning now and the guy should be on his way. He hung around the back of the building looking like just another homeless person watching the young man come around the corner.

The young man was fidgety and kept looking over his shoulder. He had made such a mistake when he agreed to ram that car. No one had told him it was a cop he would be hitting, but he needed the money. Drugs weren't cheap and he needed just enough to tide him over a rough patch. He looked over his shoulder and wondered if he was imagining things. There was no one there.

Rondo watched as the kid looked over his shoulder. He saw no one either. When the kid reached the back door of the abandoned store, he stopped again and looked around before shaking his head and going in. Rondo wondered if he should call Rizzoli now or wait…

Deciding to wait, he started to make himself comfortable when he suddenly saw a familiar face coming up the alley behind the kid. "What the hell?"

Watching, he wasn't surprised when he walked in the some door the kid went into. Pulling out his cell, he realized he had to call his lady detective now. The sound of the gunshots startled a loud curse out of him and he dropped his phone. Door slamming open, the familiar face turned in the direction of his voice and smiled as he raised his gun.

"Holy shit!" tearing off down the alley, Rondo felt the bullet whiz by his head as he ran. Cursing himself, he realized he left his phone on the ground. He need to get to a phone and more important, he needed to talk to Jane.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The incessant buzzing had her swatting around her head to get rid of the pesky insect, at least until Jane realized it wasn't an insect, it was her cell phone. " Goddamit…" she groaned. Looking at the clock on the nightstand she could see it was barely 6 o'clock.

"Rizzoli…" trying to get the sleep out of her voice, she cleared her throat and repeated herself.

"Jane? Frost…sorry to bother you so early, but I thought you'd want to know, we found the driver, he's dead."

"Fuck…" she said quietly, "do we know who did it?"

"Not exactly," Frost's voice was hesitant as he considered whether he should have waited till later.

"Not exactly? What the hell does that mean?" Jane's impatience was growing. Now that she was awake, she realized she was hungry.

"Jane we think Rondo was here, we found his cell phone at the scene. It was open to your number."

"Is Rondo there?" Frost could hear the worry in Jane's voice.

"Jane we can't find him and…" he hesitated to tell her because he knew just how pissed she would be.

"And what Barry?" Jane's patience was wearing thin.

"Jane, Crowe is the lead on this case and he has a BOLO out on Rondo for the murder of this kid."

"Sonofabitch!" Jane's voice was so loud it woke Maura.

"Jane?" she said sleepily, "is everything okay?" silencing her Jane finished talking to Frost before turning to her.

"The driver of the car? He's dead and Crowe has a BOLO out for his suspect, Rondo." The clipped tone of her voice made Maura look at her.

"I know it wasn't Rondo, Maura, someone is setting him up and that means Rondo saw whoever it was." Agitated, Jane got out of bed to quickly and cursed when her right leg didn't sustain her.

"Dammit Joey!" She felt the familiar tug a strain from yesterday's encounter with Joey. She _had_ twisted her leg.  
>"Jane!" rolling out of bed, Maura leaned down to help her up and was surprised when Jane reacted angrily and pushed her away. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she watched quietly as Jane struggled to get up.<p>

Seeing the hurt look on her face, "I'm sorry Maura, look, can you give me a hand, please?" sheepishly, she extended her hand and waited for Maura to take it.

"What am I going to do with you Jane?" Maura said sadly as she sat Jane back down on the bed.

"Damn Maur it's too early for this" running an agitated hand through her hair she wondered who but a lunatic would want her job.

"This was a cold case, when the hell did it get so complicated, I mean hell its 6am."

Maura got up and got Jane's cane, knowing she did not want to lean on anyone. Helping her stand, she pushed her toward the bathroom, "go shower, get dressed, I'll make breakfast, I'm sure Vince and Barry are on their way?"

Jane's grimace at her oversight would have been funny any other day, "Yeah they're heading over now, sorry."

"I know Jane, go…I'll make coffee."

**So any theories on the shooter? This chapter was going in a completely different direction when suddenly Maura needed Jane…Don't know where it came from, I just went with it **

**As always, more reviews=quicker updates.**

**Thank you all again.**


	41. Chapter 41 The Shooter

**A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting. Unfortunately my hours at work have increased and my writing time has been significantly reduced. That said…my down time is spent writing and working at updating four different stories, so I try to do each in turn. **

**But this one, this is my first and will always be my favorite, so for those of you who have hung in there and have been waiting to know who the shooter is, I hope you won't be disappointed.**

"So talk to me…one of you…why the hell does Crowe think Rondo had anything to do with this kid's death?" Jane was pacing and ignoring Maura's attempts to have her sit down. She could see that Jane's leg was bothering her but she was so agitated about Rondo that she couldn't sit still.

Frost and Korsak watched as Jane got herself worked up again. They didn't really understand Crowe's reasoning themselves. It seemed like he was making two plus two equal five, just because Rondo's phone had been found nearby.

"Janie, will you please sit down before you fall down." Korsak snapped at her. Seeing the worry on Maura's face bothered him and Jane wasn't paying attention. She stopped her pacing and looked at him. He glanced toward Maura and back at her. Following his gaze, she saw Maura sitting there quietly and suddenly remembered how Maura had woken her up just a few short hours ago.

"Crap…" limping over to Maura, she took her hand and sat down heavily next to her. "I didn't mean to ignore you Maur," kissing her hand gently, "I hear you, I'll sit okay…"

Maura nodded and squeezed her hand tightly. The nightmare was still vivid in her mind and this new development in the case had her on edge.

Looking from Frost to Korsak, Jane leaned back, against the couch, "well?" absentmindedly rubbing the outside of her thigh, she was surprised when Maura pulled her leg up onto her lap and started massaging it. Feeling like a jackass for ignoring her before, she captured a hand and made Maura look at her, "I don't deserve you," she said earnestly, not caring that Korsak and Frost were present.

Maura smiled at her 'No, you don't."

Jane's open-mouthed shock at her response had both men laughing out loud. "I…" glaring Frost and Korsak, "shut up you two!"

Maura patted her leg, and encouraged her to continue with her questions.

Eyebrow raised Jane focused her attention on Korsak, "Jane I don't know what or why he's doing it. All I know right now is that he presented enough to Cavanaugh to authorize the BOLO and to effectively squeeze us out of the investigation."

"Joey…" she muttered, shaking her head from side to side she realized that was the only answer. "Son of a bitch! Joey! He's the one…he must have spoken to Crowe. I knew we couldn't trust him."

"Jane we don't know that for sure," Korsak didn't want her jumping to conclusions, even though it may well be Joey. "We need to call him, see what he knows first."

"No," sitting up she stopped Maura's ministrations. "We need to find Rondo, I'm sure he saw the shooter…and if the shooter saw him…" leaving the rest unsaid, she looked at the others in the room. This case had taken a turn that no one had foreseen.

"We need to call Frankie, he may have a handle on how to find Rondo, it's his beat after all," her mind was racing as she tried to figure out a solution to this latest wrinkle, "we have to keep it quiet though."

"That's not going to be easy," Frost said, "Crowe's gonna know you're trying to help Rondo."

"There's no doubt it's going to be difficult, but for now we have the weekend to track him down before I go back for a check up and back to work. That means I should be off their radar for two days at least."

"Jane…" Maura's reproachful tone spoke volumes.

"Maura it makes sense…" Jane's eyes pleaded with her, "I know you see that. I owe it to Rondo to get him out of this mess. I mean hell, I put him in this situation." Jane looked to the others for support.

Korsak nodded in agreement, "Jane's right Doc, we have to be the ones to find him." Looking at Jane, "does Rondo know where you live?"

"Dammit Vince I don't know, but you have a point, if he does, he'll go looking for me there."

"Where?" Maura asked, "here?"

"No, the apartment." Pulling out her cell she texted Frankie and waited. His response was quick. Looking at the others, Jane relayed Frankie's text. "Frankie says he hasn't heard from Rondo at all but he'll let his contacts know to relay a message to him." Putting her phone away, "so, what now?"

Frost's cell vibrated on his belt. Grabbing it he glanced at the message on his screen, it was a tweet notification. Boston PD had a twitter account and posted updates and BOLO's on there routinely. "Shit, Rondo's been sighted, about six blocks from here, uniforms are on their way."

Jane pushed herself to her feet and steadied herself. "We have to get there before they and Crowe do."

"Not we Jane," Maura said, "them"

Turning to her Jane grabbed her by the shoulders, "Maura look at me, it has to be me. Rondo trusts me to make sure he doesn't get railroaded. If he doesn't see me…"

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and knew she was going anyway, fine. "I'm going too."

"Maura no, I don't…"

"Jane Rizzoli if you even think after all we've talked about and what I told you in the wee hours this morning that I'm letting you go by yourself, you are quite mistaken." Her tone was firm and unyielding. She hadn't raised her voice and yet it seemed like she had yelled at her.

Jane tried again, "Maura please, I really don't think that's a good idea"

"Jane, we could stand here and argue or we can go and try to find Rondo" tossing the ball back in Jane's court she waited patiently, she knew she had won as she watched Jane beseech Frost and Korsak with her eyes. Neither seemed inclined to go against Maura's wishes.

Throwing a hand in the air, Jane gave up, "Fine then…I'll ride with Maura. Just in case Crowe is around I don't want you two having to answer any questions about why I'm with you." Looking at Maura, she grinned, "Is that okay with you?

"Yes it is" she said primly.

Shaking her head at her girlfriend Jane realized that while she may be tough as nails, Maura's core was made of steel.

"Okay then, lets hope we get to Rondo before the shooter or our own people do."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rondo looked over his shoulder as he heard sirens behind him and watched as two police cars drove by. He couldn't believe the mess he had gotten into. Damn, Vanilla had told him to call right away if he found something, but he didn't, he waited, and now he was on the run.

The police were looking for him, and so was the shooter. He couldn't believe he had dropped his phone when he ran. Any other time he would have just turned himself into Rizzoli. But she wasn't on the job right now so he had to track her down. She didn't know how much Rondo knew about her. He kept tabs on his favorite lady detective, always making sure she was okay out there as much as he could, so he knew exactly where she was staying.

The shooter and he had not only seen each other, they had recognized each other and Rondo knew if he didn't get to Rizzoli soon, he was dead. Jumping at the sound of another police siren, he tried to duck out of sight.

"Stop! Police!"

"Shit…Vanilla you better be there…" realizing he'd been spotted, Rondo took off at a dead run down an alley two blocks from where Maura and Jane had just finished their discussion.

**xxxxxxxx**

Frost got into the driver's seat and waited for Korsak.

"Jane listen, if we find him you know we have to take him in, right?"

"Korsak I know what we have to do. I just want the chance to talk to him before anyone else does. If he saw the shooter he's in danger anyway so he'll be safer in police custody anyway." Startled by the sound of police sirens nearby, Jane followed the sound, "that sounds pretty close."

Maura locked the front door and walked up to the both of them. "What are we waiting for?"

Turning back to her Jane took her hand and squeezed it, "nothing hon, let's go…Korsak we'll see you both there."

Watching them leave, Jane turned to Maura, "thank you Maura."

Surprised, Maura opened her mouth to answer but was met with a gentle kiss. "Don't say anything okay Maur, I just needed to say thank you."

Maura watched as Jane walked away toward the rental car and shook her head gently, Jane never ceased to surprise her. She was glad they couldn't stay mad at each other.

Getting into the driver's side Maura watched as Jane got settled and pulled out.

"Stop!" scrambling out of the moving car, Jane grabbed her cane and took off down the street.

"Jane! Where are you going?" Maura stopped and ran after her, easily catching up to her. Grabbing her by the arm, "Jane…stop…where are you going?"

"Rondo, Maura, he's here, I just saw him, he went in between those houses." She continued to walk as quickly as she could as Maura worked to keep up.

"Jane…are you sure…maybe you just thought you saw him…" the worry in Maura's voice made her pause.

"Maura, I know what I saw, I'm concussed not crazy. Here, down this way…" Jane proceeded in between two houses with a narrow alley, "shit, there…Rondo!"

The figure crouched at the end of the alley jumped at hearing his name, "Damn Vanilla you scared me…damn good to see you though." He approached her quickly looking up and down the alley.

"I screwed up big this time Vanilla," suddenly noticing Maura, he let his eyes look her up and down, "daaamn…you must be Vanilla's doctor friend…mmm…you got good taste Vanilla."

Jane's frustrated voice cut through his amorous words, "for gods sakes Rondo…focus...are you okay?"

"Yeah V I'm good, but the cops are looking for me…. look I didn't kill that kid you know…"

"I know Rondo," Jane squeezed his shoulder. "What happened, what did you see?"

"V this is bad you know? I don't know who you pissed off but this is not good." Rondo's eyes kept darting up and down the alley. "They killed that kid man."

"Who Rondo, focus…who killed him?"

"You guys did" Rondo looked at her eyes sad. He didn't want to have to tell her it was her own people who killed that kid and were trying to kill her.

"What?" Jane's confusion left her speechless.

"Rondo," Maura interjected, "what do you mean, 'you guys'"

"Cops Maura…he's saying the police shot him…Rondo who?" Jane could hear the sirens getting closer and knew they were running out of time.

"Vanilla it was one of your guys, homicide…you know that dude you don't get along with." He said conspiratorially. "You know who I mean right?"

Jane suddenly understood why there was BOLO put out on Rondo. Crowe. Crowe needed to shut him up, and what better way than to arrest him and have something unfortunate happen.

"Fuck…" she looked at Maura who looked stunned at what had just been divulged. "We need to get Korsak here…we can't trust anyone else right now." Pulling out her cell, she speed dialed Korsak while Rondo fidgeted in front of her.

"Vince...yeah, no listen, I have Rondo…yes…yes he told me…no don't call it in…no! I need you to come and get him, take him in…yes personally…you're not gonna let it…" she sighed resignedly, "Vince it's Crowe…yeah hurry...we're three houses down from Maura's, between the houses." Hanging up she tapped the phone against her leg.

"What are you thinking Jane?" Maura knew that sign of agitation and knew it didn't bode well.

"I'm thinking, that we can't let Crowe know that he spoke to me." Turning her attention back to Rondo, "Rondo, listen to me, when Korsak and Frost get here, they're going to take you in." seeing the worried look on his face, "relax, we'll clear you okay, but listen, no matter what they ask you, you can't let them know that you talked to me. This may be our only chance to get ahead of them."

"I trust you Vanilla, I won't say nothing, but what if this guy…"

"Don't worry Rondo, Frost and Korsak will make sure you're protected okay?" turning to her girlfriend, "Maura I need you to go out front and meet Korsak please, I don't want to walk out with him and I don't want to leave him alone until I'm sure they're here."

With a quick kiss and a nod, Maura left them to talk. She couldn't believe what Rondo had said, Crowe of all people. It was bad enough what was going on with Joey, but now Crowe…Jane would be going back to work in a few days with a killer that she could do nothing about. Reaching the sidewalk she saw Frost's car turn the corner and felt her anxiety go up a notch, knowing that Jane was not going to rest until she put Crowe away.

**Now for those of you wondering about those pesky resolutions, yes Jane is still working on them, but this cold case has taken on a life of its own. Please feel free to review and let me know if you are still enjoying this story. **

**As always, more reviews=quicker updates…I tend to update the stories with the most reviews first, sorry habit…**


	42. Chapter 42  Crowe

**A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me. My black belt trainees have tested, and while work hours continue to be long, my stress should hopefully be a bit less. Let's cross our fingers. Glad that everyone is continuing to enjoy this story. **

***Note-I have several stories going and try to update each in turn, so thank you.**

With Rondo in custody, Crowe had insisted on questioning him alone. Korsak wasn't having it and insisted on being present, which promptly resulted in an argument between the two men.

"Enough! Cavanaugh's voice cut through the squad room, "My office, now…" storming away he waited for the two men to follow him in. The moment the door was closed, he turned on them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" looking from one to the other, he caught the looks they gave each other and just shook his head. "We're on the same side guys."

"Are we?" Korsak's muttering caught Crowe by surprise and the look he gave him should have dropped the older detective where he stood.

"Enough of this shit," not giving either man a chance to answer, Cavanaugh had had enough, "both of you get in there and work together, you hear me? Find out what he knows," looking directly at Crowe, "_before_ you charge him with homicide."

"Lt, we found his phone there, we know he was there and the phone was open to Rizzoli's number. I'm thinking if he didn't kill this guy then maybe…"

"Crowe you are fucking incredible…are you trying to say Jane could've had anything to do with this?" dumbstruck Korsak could not believe what he was hearing and was just about to say more when Cavanaugh intervened.

"Detective Crowe! Before you accuse one of my officers you damn well better have more than just a _thought_, do you hear me? Go talk to this Rondo character but Korsak goes with you, end of story." Cavanaugh's voice brooked no argument, "and I want a briefing as soon as you're done."

Walking out together, Korsak was seething; he could not believe that Crowe was trying to pin this murder on Jane of all people, especially when Korsak knew it was Crowe who had committed the act. _"__Shit,__shit,__shit,_he thought, he had to let Jane know now, before Crowe got the chance to do anything more with this case. He knew Jane wanted to see this play out a bit more with Crowe but with this allegation, they just ran out of time.

Stopping abruptly, Korsak almost ran into Crowe as he stopped and turned to glare at him. "Look old man, this is my case, so I'll ask the questions, understand?"

"Fine, but I'm not gonna let you lead him to answer questions the way you want him to, got me?" Korsak accentuated the point with a poke of his finger in Crowe's chest.

"Fine!" Grabbing the file off his desk he heading toward the interview room, "you coming?"

"Be right there," grabbing a notebook off his desk, he quickly scribbled a note and dropped it on Frost's desk. Frost was busy checking out cameras in the area of the shooting to see if anything turned up that would place Crowe at the scene. He prayed he got back before the interview was over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane ended her call with Frost and just stared at Maura. The white knuckled grip she had on her cell phone told Maura it wasn't just a courtesy call.

"What's wrong?

"That son of a bitch…"she said softly, "That godddamn son of a bitch!" throwing her cell across the room, she muttered to herself over and over,

"Jane what's happened, what's wrong?" Maura was shocked when Jane threw her phone and was grateful as it banged against the wall that it was in the shockproof case she had bought her.

"Fuck Maura! Crowe is trying to say I killed this kid…me…he's trying to get Rondo to turn on me and save his own ass."

"But Jane, know one is going to believe that," Maura's innocent response stopped Jane as she realized that Maura just didn't think like her.

"Maura it doesn't matter, all he has to do is create enough doubt to undermine me and get away with what he's done." Walking to the closet, she grabbed her jacket and faced Maura; "we need to get down there…now."

Prepared for Maura's argument against it, she was surprised when Maura followed suit and grabbing her purse and keys opened the front door for Jane. Smiling, she was determined to show Jane that she could be there for her, strong, without question, and without tears.

Jane stopped as she reached Maura and kissed her gently on the lips, keeping her rage at everything else going on bubbling just beneath the surface, "Thanks Maur" she said huskily.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hanging up with Jane, Frost knew there would be hell to pay if Crowe ever found out about the call, but finding Korsak's note on his desk had scared the crap out of him, all it said was, "C setting up Jane for kill" that had been enough for him to call her. Knowing her, she was on her way. Now if she could just keep her cool, things might work out.

He looked up and saw Joey come in and waved him over. The dejected way he walked right now was so unlike him that Frost was actually worried about him.

"Hey, Frost." Taking a seat, he looked at the interview room door, "they still in there?"

Barry had called him as soon as he realized what was going on. Now that Joey was working with them, he knew that if Crowe would talk to anyone, it would be him.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Frost whispered, "I mean he's practically saying Jane pulled the trigger on this guy, according to Korsak."

"She on her way?" The mild amusement in Joey's tone was more to do with Jane's upcoming confrontation with Crowe than with the situation itself.

"Oh yeah and she is pissed." Frost shook his head as he remembered the coldness in Jane's voice as she spoke with him. "Its not gonna be pretty"

"They're trying to discredit her, makes sense." Joey sighed deeply, "they don't trust me anymore or they wouldn't have used Crowe…shit I didn't even know they had Crowe at all." Frost watched as Detective Joey Grant accepted his fate. He had acknowledged the need to bring Cavanaugh in and explain what was going on with this case, but now with this twist, they needed to discuss how they would move on from here.

Rondo looked from Crowe to Korsak and swallowed nervously. Rondo was great on the street, but here in this interview room, he was nervous as hell, especially knowing that one of the men in front of him had killed a person and that he was the only witness to it.

"I'm going to ask you again, why were you calling Rizzoli?" disgusted Korsak shook his head as Crowe asked the question, he wouldn't even call her detective.

"Crowe he answered you already, he's her confidential informant." Korsak was getting exasperated it was almost like Crowe was just killing time but he couldn't figure out why, not that he wasn't grateful, hopefully this gave Jane time to come in.

"_Detective_ Korsak, if you please, I'll ask the questions." Crowe oozed politeness, knowing the interview was being recorded, but the inflection on detective did not go unnoticed.

Korsak knew he had to rattle him somehow but he wanted to wait for Jane. One look at Rondo though told him he was running out of time. The man was sweating and kept glancing nervously from the door to them.

"Crowe, he already told you he didn't shoot the guy, unless we have some solid evidence, any defense attorney worth his salt will have him walking in no time" Korsak pushed further, "all we have is that he was there, outside, where the phone was found."

Ignoring him, Crowe continued, he knew he had Rondo rattled just as he knew that Rondo recognized him as the shooter. If only he had been able to get to him before Frost and Korsak. When he had gotten the phone call calling in his debt, he had panicked, but then he had realized he finally had a chance to fuck over Rizzoli, and that was worth losing his badge over. That cunt had been a burr on his ass since she transferred to homicide. He knew she had to have stroked a few to get where she was but she always played it off as so straight and narrow, "_fucking__bitch__…_" when she hit him with that cane, he had her, he knew he did, but Cavanaugh's quiet threat to him had left him kissing her ass just like everyone else did. No more, fuck her.

"Look Rondo, we know Rizzoli is involved, all I need from you, is to know whether she was there…" Leaning into him, he cut off Korsak's view, and whispered, "got you" before walking away and continuing, "before the kid got there, or showed up after."

Korsak saw the fear in Rondo's eyes and knew Crowe had said something when he leaned in.

"Crowe you're putting words in his mouth." Korsak was trying desperately to keep himself in check but Crowe was making it more and more difficult.

"What's wrong Korsak, afraid your little bitch is dirty after all." Crowe's ugly smile leered at him and he didn't think before his fist caught him in the mouth. Falling back against the table Rondo scrambled out of the way as Crowe fell into it.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked at the blood from his split lip and back up at Korsak. Crowe had always been aggressive, through the academy, his training year, his years as a detective, he had been cited numerous times for excessive use of force. It had been easy to get him to do jobs here and there and he never owed anyone anything until he wanted to get into Homicide. So he helped a couple of folks well placed to influence his destiny and was transferred within the month. He owed them, but he had forgotten them, and in the homicide unit, he had tamed himself somewhat, until Rizzoli. He was treated differently after she joined the unit. He was nobody and she was everybody. Korsak was the worst, always defending her, probably fucked her too.

"I'll have your badge for that Korsak." He spit blood on the floor and stood up. Looking over at Rondo he expected to see fear, the grin on the man's face taunted him. "What the hell are you grinning at?"

"Not much from here man, old man there jumped your ass." Rondo backed up quickly as Crowe launched himself at him. Korsak jumped in immediately and pulled him off yelling at him to get out.

Crowe knew he had gone to far, but Rondo had seen him, he needed him afraid of him or dead. As he stomped out the door he barely acknowledged Frost and Grant before he went to his desk. Korsak was lucky he had left his gun in his desk because right now, Crowe would've killed him for hitting him. Killing that kid had been easy…wasn't the first time for him and it wouldn't be the last. Tapping his foot on the floor he sat at his desk fuming, pissed at himself for losing it on that ass Rondo…looking up, he watched as Korsak escorted Rondo out, stopping to talk to Frost.

He knew they were talking about him. He didn't care, right now he just had to make sure Rizzoli didn't talk to this guy before he could take care of him, but she was out till Monday at least thanks to her little accident. Wiping his mouth again, he stared at the blood again and could feel the rage building inside of him, fucking Rizzoli.

"Crowe!" Jane stood in the doorway of the squad room with Maura by her side.

The sound of her voice made him flinch visibly and something broke inside of him.

"Crowe, No!" Frost's voice cut through the room as Crowe drew his weapon and pointed it at Jane.

Moving Maura behind her Jane stood her ground as Korsak and Grant drew their weapons.

"Crowe you don't want to do that, man, come on" Frost started to move toward him, "put the gun down, man."

"Shut up Frost," keeping his eyes on Jane, he yelled to them, "all of you put your guns down," moving aggressively toward Jane, he yelled again, "put them down, now!"

Jane hadn't said or done anything thus far, not wanting to provoke him any further. She could see that he was unraveling and didn't know any of what had happened to precipitate this but right now, she just didn't want anyone getting hurt.

"Crowe?" she said questioningly, "you don't really want to do this." She took a step toward him.

"Jane no!" Maura couldn't understand what Jane was hoping to accomplish by moving toward him.

"Shhh, Maura, its okay" she attempted to give her a reassuring nod, before turning her attention back to Crowe.

"Crowe, let us help you, you don't want to do this." Jane spoke quietly watching as Joey and Korsak moved to get a better position.

"Drop them now! I _will_ kill her" Crowe kept his gun trained on Jane, not flinching, not moving. "This is all her fucking fault, do you hear me, its all your fault Rizzoli!"

"Crowe, listen to me, look I'm putting my gun away."

"Joey don't!" Jane did not want to be responsible for him too.

"Listen to me Crowe, you're under a lot of pressure, I know believe me." Joey looked at Jane and offered her a sad smile. "You don't have to keep doing what they ask, this isn't Jane's fault." At the use of her first name, Crowe's face turned ugly as he looked at Jane intently.

"You fucked her too didn't you Grant, that's how she got to you. She fucked her way here and then switched teams, how convenient for you Rizzoli, you don't have to put out anymore."

Glancing over at Joey as he spoke, Jane moved closer to Crowe. She wanted to keep him focused solely on her. Crowe was broken, she knew that. She also knew he was going to shoot, there was no stopping that, her job right now was to minimize the damage. Moving her cane to her right hand she kept her left on the handle. She would only get one chance at this, _"__keep__him__talking__Joey__"_

Glancing at Jane, Joey understood her unspoken request, and kept talking. When Frankie burst into the squad room behind Jane everything happened at once, Jane pulled on the handle of her cane as she watched Crowe's attention shift and sliced through the air with it, even as Crowe pulled the trigger. Screams and shots split the air in the Homicide squad room as all hell broke loose and then all grew silent.

**Uhm…you mad at me? Should I hide? Jane sure can push people's buttons without even trying, huh?**

**Anyway as always-more reviews=quicker updates**

**Please note I have 2 collaborations going right now, Damage Control with SSA-rtune & A Loving Vengeful Heart with WhiteBordeaux, not to mention some others, so feel free to peek at those or and their other stories as well while you wait for an update. Gracias**


	43. Chapter 43  Bang!

**Put the pitchforks and torches away folks…here's the resolution to your cliffhanger…I didn't leave you hanging too long, did I?**

**Thank you again for the reviews and support of this story, it truly is a labor of love for me.**

**Minerva McBadass-you are a trip, you were my 300****th**** reviewer and now are trying to be the 400****th****…we'll see**

**Everyone, I hope you enjoy…**

The brief silence was deafening in its absence of sound.

Moans of pain could be heard from the direction where Crowe had been standing. The cursing coming from the others present did nothing to minimize the chaos in the squad room that erupted then.

"Jane!"

"Maura!" Jane's pain filled voice answered Maura's call, "Dammit…fuck me!"

Maura reached Jane where she had fallen and held her close.

"Maura…are you okay?" Jane checked her over, making sure she hadn't been hurt.

"I'm fine honey, just fine, let me look you over, Jane, please." Pushing her hands away, Jane called out to the others.

"Frost, Korsak, shit what a mess…you guys okay? Joey, Rondo?"

"We're good Jane, Frost, check on Crowe" Korsak carefully picked up Crowe's gun. "Joey, call an ambulance. Korsak had fired as soon as Crowe's attention had shifted. He knew it was a risky move but there didn't seem to be any talking him down and he knew he had hit him at least once if not twice. Seeing the handle of Jane's cane by the gun he picked it up, the blood on the blade told him Jane had connected with Crowe after all. Looking around he surveyed the scene. Crowe had fallen across a desk knocking the items off before falling behind it. Shaking his head he just couldn't believe what this cold case had led to so far.

Jane turned her head and saw her brother standing there stunned at what he had walked in on, "shit Frankie that was you who came in?" She moved to stand up and was surprised when she couldn't. "What the hell?" the wave of dizziness was unexpected and frustrating as she fell back to the floor.

"Jane what's wrong?" Maura grabbed her and started running her hands along her body. When she got to Jane's black jeans, she ran her hands down each leg gasping aloud when her hands came away wet and bright red. "Oh my god Jane" acting quickly, she yelled to the person closest to her, "Joey! I need your belt, now!"

Recognizing the urgency in her voice, Joey pulled his belt off and passed it to her. Maura quickly strapped the belt around Jane's upper thigh and cinched it tight.

"Oww Maura…" Jane gritted her teeth as Maura tightened the strap trying to ignore the dark spots showing up in her vision. "What the hell," watching as Maura grabbed a jacket from the back of a chair and placed it against her right leg.

"Jane stay still." The snap in Maura's voice was completely unfamiliar. Jane looked into her eyes and saw fear, fear for her. "Joey, we need the ambulance now." Maura's voice was quiet and firm.

"Its on the way Doc." Kneeling down next to them, "how can I help?"

"Hold this on her leg please." Getting up Maura looked around quickly and grabbed two lumbar pads from chairs in the room and went back to Jane.

"What are you doing Maur?" Jane's voice, not as strong as before, was still irritated.

"I need you to lay back Jane, please." Maura's voice was firm. Her hands were the only testament to the fear she was experiencing as they shook on Jane's shoulders as she gently pushed her down on the pads.

Frankie kneeled down next to his sister and looked at Maura, "are you kidding? What the hell happened?"

Putting her head back against the pads, Jane swore, "Friggin Crowe…"

Maura looked at Korsak who had just approached, "How is Detective Crowe?"

"I've got Frost putting pressure on the gunshot wound but it doesn't look good," Korsak looked worriedly down at Jane, "Jane sliced him pretty good on the arm and he took two from me."

Checking to make sure Joey was still keeping pressure on Jane's leg Maura stood up and pulled Frankie and Korsak with her.

"Where is the ambulance?" she said urgently, glancing down at Jane she quickly turned her attention back to them.

"Someone needs to tell me right now what the hell just happened in my squad room!" Cavanaugh bellowed from the same doorway Frankie had come through just minutes before. Seeing Jane laying on the floor he cursed loudly, "Goddammit Rizzoli can't you stay out of the line of fire just once?"

Smiling wanly, she stayed down, not even attempting to move as she realized just how she was starting to feel. It was getting harder to track what everyone around her was saying. _"What the hell?"_

"Jane. Jane! Come on keep your eyes open okay. " Maura kneeled down onto the growing pool of blood.

"Maura?" Frankie heard the anxiety in Maura's voice, "she was shot?"

Nodding, Maura looked down at Joey's hand holding the jacket that had quickly soaked through with Jane's blood. "I think it nicked her femoral artery." Eyes locking on Frankie's she told him just how desperate the situation was.

"Maur…" Jane's voice no longer held the timbre or force it had before.

"I'm right here hon." Brushing the hair off her forehead she noticed the increasing pallor of Jane's face.

Opening her eyes she focused on Maura. She felt awful and she was cold, so cold. Looking into beautiful tear filled hazel eyes, Jane could tell from them that this was bad. Angry with herself for walking into this situation, she tried to focus on Maura's words but it was becoming harder and harder.

"It's bad…isn't it?" Jane asked the question simply, oblivious to anyone but Maura. She didn't see Frankie get up angrily and pulled Joey's arm asking about the ambulance. Finding out they were on their way up, he dropped back down to his sister and Maura. Nodding to Maura he smiled down at his sister.

"Janie, ambulance is here." Turning her gaze to him she smiled at her brother and grabbed his hand.

"Its okay Frankie" speaking softly, she felt her words slurring on her tongue and tried to clear her head, "call Ma will you?"

"Damn is Vanilla okay?" Rondo looked down at Jane worriedly.

Ignoring him, Frankie answered his sister, "Yeah Jane, sure, of course I'll call Ma" he looked at Maura worriedly, this wasn't like Jane at all and it was worrying him. The pallor of her skin and the rapid breathing was scaring him as he looked at Maura he saw his concern and fear reflected in her eyes.

Maura knew Frankie was concerned, so was she. She hoped she had acted quickly enough to slow the bleeding. It hadn't stopped and she had already grabbed someone's sweater to replace the bloody jacket, which itself was turning red as Jane continued to bleed out. She was convinced now that the bullet had nicked the artery, and she just prayed they got Jane to the hospital in time. She was trying to keep herself calm for Jane's sake. The calmer she was, the calmer Jane was, she knew that and right now Jane needed to be calm, she needed to keep her heart from beating too quickly with the amount of blood she was losing.

"Maur…" Jane's breathless voice frightened her, "I'm cold…"

Taking off his suit jacket, Joey passed it quietly to Maura who quickly covered the woman she loved and stroked her brow. Kissing her gently on the forehead, Maura whispered, "hang on for me Jane, we're supposed to grow old together, ti amo."

Jane smiled at her as she fought to stay awake.

The paramedics who arrived had been told they had two people down at the police station, both with gunshot wounds. With another ambulance on the way, they split up and each took a patient. The wounds on the detective surprised the paramedic who went to assess Crowe, he knew about the gunshot wounds but not about the cut on Crowe's arm, the slice ran from forearm to wrist. Shaking his head, he realized if the detective survived, the use of that hand would be limited. Dropping down he worked quickly to assess his patient, hoping the other paramedics got there soon.

Paramedic Erica Rowe dropped down beside Jane and Maura more than a bit stunned to find out who her patient was. This was the second time that Rowe had responded to the police station for a shooting and the second time that Jane was her patient. Nodding to a surprised Maura, who obviously recognized her, she quickly attached a blood pressure cuff, handing it off to Maura to monitor. Moving quickly she replaced the sweater with a gauze pack and wrapped it with tape to keep constant pressure. Taking the portable oxygen off her shoulder, she attempted to place the oxygen mask over Jane's face.

"No…" Swatting her hand away, Jane refused the oxygen as she kept her eyes fixed on Maura.

"Jane please…" swallowing the fear that threatened to spill out of her, "for me Jane..." acknowledging Jane's slight nod, Rowe placed the mask over her face.

With a sigh of relief, Rowe greeted the arrival of the other ambulance team. Moving quickly they moved Jane onto the gurney, Maura wincing with Jane's every grimace. The movement onto the gurney jostled the belt that had been cinched around her leg, causing the blood to flow more freely.

"Shit!" Rowe quickly moved to cinch it tight again but the damage had been done. Jane's blood pressure dropped dramatically as the oxygen rich blood flowed freely from the gunshot wound in Jane's leg. Maura felt Jane's hand loosen in her own as she passed into unconsciousness without a word.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The scene at the hospital was almost comical as hospital security tried to keep the news cameras out of the hospital lobby and checked ID's to prevent anyone from slipping by. As the second shooting in less than a year at the Boston Police Department, the newshounds were out in force. The fact that the same officer was involved in both incidents only added fuel to the media frenzy.

Jane's blood pressure had bottomed out in the ambulance and she had been rushed into surgery on her arrival. Maura's calm resolve had finally cracked when she saw Angela already waiting at the hospital. The tears in the older woman's eyes had been too much for Maura to take. After the nightmare the night before it was as if she hadn't woken at all. The fear she felt at the loss of Jane in her dream was all too real right now. The sight of the bright red blood on her hands had panicked her into state of control that should have been impossible. She had managed to keep Jane alive by keeping her calm and now everything was out of her hands, completely. The loss of control was terrifying. Korsak and Frost hovered in the background as Frankie approached Maura and his mother giving them both a hug.

"God I hate this hospital" Frankie couldn't help himself. He had spent enough time in this hospital to last a lifetime. "Have they said anything yet?"

Maura wiped her eyes, "no, she lost a lot of blood Frankie, she…" her voice broke as an image of herself at Jane's gravesite overwhelmed her again. Taking her in is arms; Frankie led to her a seat in the waiting room. Kneeling in front of her he made her look at him "Maura, she's strong, I mean its Jane, right? She's gonna be okay." She knew he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

"How many times Frankie? How many times will she be someone's target." Looking at the people gathered there. "Its still not done…Crowe was working for someone else and…" standing up she walked away from him and toward the information desk.

"Let her go Frankie," Korsak's hand stopped him from going after her, "let her be…she's been through a lot okay, just give her some space."

**xxxxxxxx**

Maura approached the information desk on shaky legs. She didn't know how to feel. She felt almost numb and looking at herself suddenly she realized she was covered in Jane's blood…again. Her breath caught in her chest, "_Jane…"_

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Maura didn't realize she had stopped in her tracks until a nurse placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, yes, I'm checking on Jane Rizzoli, Detective Jane Rizzoli…" her voice trailed off as she realized the nurse was looking at her blood covered clothing. "I'm sorry , I'm not hurt or anything…I"

"Its okay ma'am, why don't you come have a seat, I'll get you something to change into and find someone to help, okay?"

Nodding like a child, Maura sat quietly and looked at her hands, grateful that after the incident with Bobby Marino she had taken it upon herself to review her emergency medical training. She had never wanted to get caught the same way again. Hopefully it had paid off.

"Dr Isles?"

Maura didn't hear the nurse when she first called her name, it wasn't until she tapped her on the shoulder that Maura responded.

"Dr Isles? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you are Detective Rizzoli's advanced directive and I just have a couple of questions I need to ask you."

Maura stared at her stunned as she realized she couldn't do it. She couldn't make that kind of decision regarding Jane, ever.

"Doc?" Frost had approached quietly when he saw the nurse approach Maura. "Jane trusts you and she loves you." Leaving everything else unsaid, he watched as Maura drew herself up and addressed the nurse.

"We need to authorize the blood transfusion that is being done and I have some forms that I need you to sign regarding…well regarding other matters." Maura understood, as Jane's designee, the forms were regarding Jane's ultimate wishes. Maura followed the nurse silently with a supportive Frost close behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The doctor cleared his throat to alert the people waiting anxiously in the waiting room. "Detective Rizzoli's family?"

If the people that rose surprised him he didn't show it. "Dr Isles?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Isles," indicating everyone else present, "we are her family, please, how is she?" With Angela's supportive hand on her shoulder she waited anxiously for the news.

"Detective Rizzoli is a very lucky woman, whoever treated her immediately at the scene bought her the time she needed to have the wound surgically repaired." Angela squeezed her shoulder at the words; "Surgery was performed to repair damage from the bullet wound as well as repair to the wall of the femoral artery that was perforated by the bullet. She did receive a transfusion and her blood pressure has stabilized now that we've been able to control the bleeding. She's stable," the relief that he saw come over them all was palpable.

"When…" Maura's voice broke.

"Doctor, when can we see her?" Frankie put an arm around her shoulder, knowing the question she wanted to ask.

"She'll be in recovery for another hour at least, we'll let you know when we move her to a room."

"Thank you doctor," Angela turned and embraced Maura in a fierce hug as she thanked her over and over for saving Jane's life. Letting her go Angela saw the tears flowing down Maura's face, "honey, she's gonna be okay, its okay."

"She died in my dream, she died…" Maura could feel herself going vasovagal and couldn't stop it as the panic that had started at the station suddenly overwhelmed her.

"Maura look at me," Angela forced her to look at her, "she's alive, because of you, she's alive."

"Holy shit!" Frankie caught her as she fell and looked up at his mother, "now what?"

"Now we bring her to her lady." Angela let the tears of relief roll down her face.

**So…****enjoyed it? I hope so..don't worry, you'll find out abut Crowe, Joey and Rondo in the next chapter.**

**As always, more reviews =quicker updates**

**Thank you all for helping this lowly writer's first fanfic attempt reach 400 reviews.**


	44. Chapter 44  What is Love

**A/N: How do I celebrate the return of R and I on TNT tonight? I post a new chapter of my Fear story.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to enjoy this story and thank you to a recent reader who called me on the fact that I didn't fix chapter one so it read properly. It does now so enjoy. **

Angela was able to get a reclining hospital chair for Maura for Frankie to place her in and when Maura came around, she looked over at Angela who was sitting quietly with her outside of the recovery room.

"Wha…what happened?" She felt out of sorts and disoriented. Looking around everything came back to her and her quick intake of breath caught Angela's attention more than her quietly spoken words.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" Angela quickly came over and took her hands in hers.

Nodding her head, Maura couldn't even begin to think about herself, "Jane?"

"They're moving her into a room now, I told the boys to go get something to eat, and to do whatever they needed to do, they were making me crazy." She looked at her fondly, "they were worried about you."

"Me? Why? Its Jane we should be worried about." Maura's tone was adamant; she didn't want anyone worrying about her when Jane was once again cheating death.

"Hon, we worry okay? We're family and what happens to Janie happens to you." She brought Maura's hand to her chest, "I know that."

Nodding mutely, Maura felt the tears prickling her eyes again and sought to stop them.

"It's okay to cry Maura…its okay to be afraid…" Angela sounded weary and older than her years.

"Oh Angela! I know this must be just as hard for you." Pulling the older woman into her arms she offered the same comfort that Angela always gave her. After a few minutes, they separated.

Sniffling, Angela wiped her eyes and smiled, "thank you sweetie, I guess we both needed that."

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" the young nurse didn't want to intrude.

"Yes nurse, news on Detective Rizzoli?" Maura's question was anxious as she held Angela's hand.

"Yes ma'am we were able to move her into a room a bit sooner than expected." Smiling she watched as both women stood up immediately. "I can take you to see her if you'd like?"

Smiling at each other Angela and Maura followed the nurse to Jane's room.

**xxxxxxx**

Korsak spoke to Cavanaugh before going back to update Frost and Frankie.

"So, he alive?" Frankie's anger at Crowe and the whole situation had him caring less about the other detective's survival.

"Yeah, he made it through surgery, took one in the shoulder and one in the gut. Jane will be happy though."

"Oh yeah? Frost asked, "why?"

"One because now she'll be able to question the fucker and two because she messed up his arm pretty good with that blade of hers, he won't be trying to shoot anyone again anytime soon." Looking at them both, "according to Cavanaugh, he'll be lucky if he's able to use that hand again."

"Holy shit!" Frankie was stunned. He knew Jane had been practicing with the cane fighting but he was only peripherally aware of what the blade could do. "Damn…"

"Yeah damn," Korsak shook his head thinking about everything that could have gone wrong, and hell almost did. Frankie coming through the door had given them the opportunity to take Crowe out. He could see everything as it happened in slow motion, Crowe's distraction had been enough for Jane to pull the blade and come down on his arm. Crowe was pulling the trigger even as the blade came down. It was better shot in the leg than in the chest, even if the bastard had managed to nick an artery. He had fired just a split second after.

Taking a deep breath Korsak looked at the younger men and smiled grimly. "Cavanaugh wants to talk to us and Joey about all of this. He's holding off Internal Affairs for now but it won't be long."

"Where is Joey?" Frost hadn't seen him since they had left the station.

"He told Cavanaugh he had to take care of something. He was pretty pissed about Crowe, and what happened to Jane. I mean he was willing to help us and he didn't even know about Crowe being dirty. I think he's going to see if he can't get some information before meeting with Cavanaugh." Korsak couldn't believe how the murder of a child could uncover so much filth and corruption in the Boston Police Department. "Damn what a cluster"

"Look if Cavanaugh doesn't need us right now I'm gonna go check on Jane." Frankie turned to walk away.

"Hold on Frankie, I'll come with." Frost looked at Korsak for the okay.

"Go I'll let Cavanaugh know where you are. I'll be up shortly"

Watching them leave he took a deep breath and said a little prayer. "Thank you God for Jane's life, again." Hands in his pocket, he put his head down and walked back over to where Cavanaugh was talking on the phone. The sound of his raised voice made Korsak cringe as he realized that not quite everything had hit the fan yet.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Maura brushed the hair away from Jane's forehead and looked down at her. She was so pale, the color of alabaster. Maura knew her extreme paleness was the result of the blood loss and the shock of being shot but she was still unprepared to see Jane this way. The tears that had threatened just a few minutes before rolled softly down her cheeks as she kissed her forehead.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Angela's quiet question was directed more to Maura than the nurse, but it was the latter that answered.

"She woke briefly in the recovery room, and was out again almost immediately, but it should be anytime now." The nurse smiled at the love and caring both women were expressing for her patient and decided to give them their privacy. "I'll just step outside for a bit and let you two visit."

As soon as she left, Maura looked at Angela "She's going to be angry when she wakes up," as she nodded toward the bed.

"Oh...oh!" Angela looked at what Maura was indicating and grimaced, "she's not going to be mad, she's gonna be pissed!" Jane had been shot through the front of her right thigh, the same leg that had been damaged by Hoyt and injured in the accident. She was finally getting around better on that leg and now this.

"Who's going to tell her?" Angela asked.

"Tell me what…?" the hoarse familiar whisper surprised them both.

"Jane…oh Jane, honey how do you feel?" Maura couldn't stop smiling at Jane's disoriented look. "Do you know where you are?" Stroking her forehead she forced Jane to focus on her.

Jane looked around and saw the familiar surroundings and the familiar beeping "are you kidding me?" she said hoarsely, "What happened?"

Worried Maura looked at her "you don't remember?" She looked at Angela before turning back to Jane.

"I…I'm sorry…'m fuzzy…can I get some water?" Angela rushed over with the water and helped her daughter take a sip.

Closing her eyes tightly against the dizziness that was making the bed move she took a deep breath. "Crowe" she ground out before opening her eyes wide, "the fucker shot me. I remember," Maura looked worriedly at Angela as Jane's blood pressure and heart rate rose.

"Jane honey, try to relax, please. You've had major surgery and lost a lot of blood." Maura laid both hands on her shoulders and forced Jane to look at her. "Jane, I need you to not think about Crowe right now. You need to rest, please Jane." Her plea must have reached her because Maura could feel the tenseness in Jane's shoulders relax as she listened to her.

"It's okay…I'm okay…"shaking her head Jane tried to clear the cobwebs from her head, "what…what were you going to tell me?"

Maura glanced over at Angela who just nodded.

"Jane honey, you know you were shot?" Maura spoke calmly, trying to keep Jane calm.

"Yeah I know, I was shot in the…son of a bitch!" pulling at the sheet Jane exposed her heavily bandaged leg and cursed, "Fuck me! The leg, the friggin leg?" Banging the bed with her hand Jane's frustration over what had happened overwhelmed her.

She was tired of feeling and being less than who she was. She was tired of being a burden to Maura and her family. She was just tired. She didn't see the tears that rolled down Maura's face as she reflected Jane's frustration with herself.

Blinking rapidly Jane saw Maura for the first time and realized what she had put her though yet again. "I'm so sorry Maura…" the tears that sprung from her eyes surprised her.

"Don't Jane…shhh…it's okay…it wasn't your fault." She placed soft kisses on her forehead. "Sleep for now, please, we'll be here."

"Janie listen to her, we're not going anywhere, just rest honey." Angela added her own plea to Maura's, hoping her stubborn daughter would listen for once.

Slowly Jane calmed as Maura continued to stroke her forehead and whisper quietly to her. Angela looked on silently as the woman her daughter loved soothed and calmed her. Drifting off, Maura and Angela sat quietly talking while Jane slept. When she finally stirred again almost an hour later Maura came over to take her hand.

"Hey there…feeling any better?" Maura spoke to her in a soft soothing voice.

Smiling she looked into Maura's eyes, "yeah…better" looking around she spotted her mother.

"Ma?" Surprised Angela approached her daughter and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Hey baby?" Holding back tears Angela tried to stay strong and stoic she knew her Janie didn't need another woman crying on her.

"I'm sorry Ma, didn't get out of the way in time again." Jane hated that she was putting her family through hell, again. Fresh tears in her eyes she smiled when her hugged her fiercely.

"Jane Rizzoli I don't want you worrying about that right now. Just worry about getting out of here."

Nodding Jane closed her eyes, "_God she was tired. Tired of being shot at, cut, hit by a car, just tired. How much can a person take?" _Her deep sigh alerted an already on edge and alert Maura that Jane was shutting down emotionally.

"Jane…open your eyes, please."

"Thought you wanted me to rest?" Jane tried to be playful but she was forcing it and Maura knew it.

"Angela? Could you give us a minute please?" Angela looked from Maura to her daughter and understood immediately.

"Sure, I'll go get something to drink and try to track the boys down." Giving her daughter a quick peck on the cheek, she left, leaving Maura with Jane.

"Maur I'm not up for a discussion right now." With the effects of the anesthesia wearing off all she was running on were the pain meds that were coming in intravenously and hadn't been adjusted yet.

"Jane Rizzoli you listen to me, you are not to blame for anything that has happened. Do you understand?" Maura sat down carefully next to her on the bed and turned to her. "I know you and I know that you think you could have done something differently but you couldn't have. Sighing she looked into the eyes of the woman she loved more than life itself and tried to convince her not to blame herself. "I was there Jane"

"Maura so was I" her voice was hoarse and full of emotion, "I was so pissed when we got there, I called him out Maura. Yelled his name, across the room, I never bothered…shit, I never bothered to find out what was going on." Closing her eyes against the recrimination she just knew she saw in Maura's eyes she muttered, "more balls than brains, that's me...gonna get myself killed."

Gently leaning in, Maura kissed her gently on the lips. Surprised Jane opened her eyes to find tears flow freely down Maura's face again. Reaching up gently she wiped a tear away and cupped her face. "All I seem to do is make you cry Maur, why do you put up with me?"

Holding Jane's hand against her face she turned it and kissed her palm before putting it back against her face. "You're my life Jane. I don't even remember what my life was like before you. I won't say that what we have doesn't scare me, that you don't scare me or that you don't make me crazy, but that's what life is…that's what love is. Smiling broadly at her she felt some of her inner fear leave her as she saw that Jane was listening to her.

"When I realized you had been shot after all, all I wanted to do was panic, but I didn't. I didn't because of you. I kept hearing the faith you had in me when you made me help Frankie. I needed to help you and keep you calm. I never would have been able to do that before." Bringing her face close to Jane's, "I love you Jane Rizzoli. I won't lose you." Kissing her gently she pulled back sighing as she rested her forehead against Jane's.

Jane listened to her words and breathed in her kiss believing for maybe the first time in her life that everything really would be all right. This woman loved her. Jane knew then that whether she ever got rid of that cane she couldn't leave things to chance any longer, life was too short and again she had cheated death. She knew her luck wouldn't last forever, but their love would, somehow.

"Marry me Maura." Jane's urgent whispered question almost made Maura tumble out of the bed. Laughing Jane grabbed at her before cursing at the pain that shot through her leg.

"Crap, crap, craaaap…." The tears in her eyes now were from the pain and she found herself breathing through her mouth to try and calm it.

"Oh! Jane…I'm sorry…let me get the nurse…" pulling away from her Jane's hand tightened around her wrist.

Breathing through the pain Jane closed her eyes before talking, "no you don't…you didn't answer me…Maura" pulling her closer she whispered again, "marry me Maura" seeing the look on her face she shook her head. "It's not the drugs Maur, its me…just Jane"

Maura looked at her incredulously. She was serious, deadly serious. "Jane I…"

"Its okay Maur" Jane wiped away an unexpected tear that rolled down her face. "I just kind of sprung that on you…I'm…I'm sorry, you don't have to answer…I mean… I understand why you wouldn't want to really…" wiping in frustration at the tears now flowing freely she was surprised when her hands were stilled by Maura's own.

"Jane…" Maura tried to get her to look at her but she wouldn't, "Jane please, look at me…I didn't say no" Maura's voice was gentle as she looked into Jane's dark eyes. Soul exposed Jane had given all of herself to Maura and she would do no less.

"Yes Jane…yes I'll marry you"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura was sitting next to Jane on the bed when Angela came back with company.

She could sense something had happened but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was all she could do to contain Frankie, who was determined to harass Jane.

"Well Jane, out of work again. You love your time off don't you?"

Jane smiled sweetly at her brother "Hey Ma…you know how I just got shot?" she turned a pain filled grin toward her mother, "it was Frankie's fault." she said softly. Smiling she listened as her mother berated her brother and squeezing Maura's hand tightly she leaned her head back against the pillow. Feeling Maura's breath against her forehead she inhaled her scent. "_God she smelled good"_

A cough from Korsak caused a groan to escape from Jane as Maura pulled away.

"Talk to me Vince." Adjusted herself in the hospital bed, she welcomed Maura's help with a knowing smile. "What's going on?"

"Cavanaugh wants to talk to us, all of us. For right now he's holding IA off but that won't last long."

"What about Crowe?" even saying his name left a nasty taste in her mouth.

"He's alive. You did a number on his arm though with that blade." With a raised eyebrow, he tilted his head at her.

"Good" her tone was final and absolute. No one there was going to argue her sentiment. "What about Joey, where is he?"

"We're not sure" Frost looked from Korsak to Frankie. "We think he went to find out what he could. He didn't have a clue about Crowe and after seeing you go down…" he left the rest unsaid as they all knew how Joey felt about Jane.

"Find him…" looking from Korsak to Frost, "don't let him do anything stupid, please." Jane closed her eyes at the thought of Joey doing something stupid and getting himself killed. These people were playing for keeps.

"He'll be okay hon." The sound of Maura's voice eased her mind and as she opened her eyes she caught her mother gazing intently at them both.

"What's going on with you two?"

Jane tiredly looked from her mother to Maura. Her energy was at zero right now so she would just leave it to Maura to tell them. Closing her eyes she felt sleep and exhaustion pulling at her, a smile on her lips as she heard Maura talk to her mother.

"Jane asked me to marry her…and I said yes."

**This is a love story after all…hope you all liked the chapter and are looking forward to the upcoming ones where we find out who is behind the murder of that poor little girl. As always, I love to hear what you think so remember, more reviews=quicker updates**


	45. Chapter 45  Joey!

**A/N: Here you go folks, my apologies for the delay and I hope folks are still following. I'm trying to update at least weekly but as I said in a previous update to another story, I prefer quality over quantity, so I won't post for the sake of posting.**

**Please enjoy…**

Joey sipped his coffee as he waited for his contact at the diner he had once brought Jane to. "Fitting" he thought as he pulled out his phone and re-read the text message from Korsak. The relief he felt knowing Jane would be okay made his heart and soul feel just a bit lighter. He knew he had fucked up in a big way, but he never thought anyone would get caught in the crossfire when he went down, much less Jane.

He never pictured Crowe as being dirty, a suck up, sure, but Crowe's actions had shaken him to his very core. Seeing Jane go down had shaken him more than he cared to admit and the fact that she had expressed concern for everyone but her after the shooting made her a better woman than he would ever be a man.

Shaking his head, he smiled as he thought of Jane's lopsided grin and how she had at one time looked at him as more than a friend. She had almost died because of his actions years ago and his compounded actions now. Enough was enough. He needed to know who was pulling Crowe's strings and he knew one person who could tell him, the man pulling his.

The young man who came into the diner was not dressed for this place. The pants and shirt he wore bespoke money and his shoes alone cost what the waitress made in a week, at least.

"Detective" sliding into the booth the young man motioned for the waitress and placed his order before turning his attention back to Joey. "I never thought you would actually call me." His annoyance was evident in his tone but he couldn't negate the fact that he owed the man sitting in front of him.

As the son of the former police commissioner, Alex Harvey had gotten into a scrape or two as a teen. One scrape in particular had him facing ten years in jail until one Detective Joey Grant had made a deal with him and the specific evidence including him in a robbery had mysteriously disappeared. His co-defendants had gone done without so much as a whimper, neither one willing to testify against him. That opportunity he had been given had been enough for him to turn his life around. Now, six years later, he was a third year law student working for the very man who was trying to pull the strings on Jane's investigation.

"I never thought I would have to Alex." Joey looked him directly in the eye before continuing, "but this has got to stop. These secrets are going to bring us all down. He won't answer my calls and I know now that he had at least one other cop in his pocket. I need to know if there is anyone else before I go after him."

The fact that Alex was uncomfortable was quite apparent. As a third year, he needed this paid internship but his boss was not the only partner he worked for at the firm, so he still had a chance to keep his job, he just had to be careful.

"He's been acting off for the past week. He took a day off last week to stay with his wife he said but his wife called in that day looking for him. What's going on? What do you need from me?"

Here it was, Joey knew that this guy kept his important files and records at work. "I need you to help me get access to his office, after hours." Anything he found wouldn't be admissible in court, but it would be enough to help with any statements he made against him.

"After hours? You don't ask for much do you?" He pulled out his cell phone and looked at his work calendar. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow the partners have a luncheon to go to at 3pm so the only folks in the office until five will be some of the interns, including me."

"Will he be out?"

"Has to be, the luncheon is his baby." Looking back at him, "you need to get into his office don't you?"

"Yeah I do" he watched as Alex typed information into his phone and exited out.

"Done. We have an appointment tomorrow at 4:45 to discuss the break in." Smiling he looked smug.

"What break in?"

"The one that happened just a few minutes ago at my apartment"

"Ahh." Sitting back as the waiter approached with Alex' order he pulled out his own phone and looked at the new text messages he had, one more from Korsak and two from Cavanaugh. _"__Crap__"_ He wasn't going to be able to hold off IAD for long.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jane please don't be difficult" exasperated Maura looked at the nurse who was trying to change the dressing on a very fidgety Jane.

"I am not trying to be difficult…dammit…that hurt…but she's not even trying to be gentle…shit! Come on!" Shifting her leg away from the nurse she used her hands to stop.

Sweating from the exertion swatted the nurse's hands away. "Maura please…"

"Nurse Ventry," with a gentle hand on the now frustrated nurse's shoulder, "can I try, please?"

"I don't know, I mean I know you're a doctor but…" she let her voice trail away as she glared at her patient. From the moment she let herself get distracted and pulled a bit too abruptly at Jane's dressing things had gone downhill with her patient.

Taking the fresh dressing from her, Maura shooed her out. "Why don't you go check with your supervisor while I take care of this."

"But…" seeing the mutinous look on Jane's face, she knew she wasn't getting anywhere near her right now, "fine." Leaving in a huff, Maura just shook her head as she walked out and turned back to Jane.

"What?" the hurt tone in Jane's voice was laced with pain. "It hurt Maur, she could have warned me, you know?"

Kissing her on the forehead Maura made her lean back as she moved to inspect the surgical area. She could see the raw skin where the dressing had pulled and the stitches on that end were seeping from having been tugged. Reaching for the cleansing pad the nurse had brought in she started to moisten and clean the wound gently, trying to get Jane to relax.

Jane relaxed back into the bed as Maura worked on changing the dressing. She had complete faith in Maura and knew that it would hurt but not because of anything she did. Closing her eyes she tried to breathe through the pain without taking her pain meds. She hated the way they made her feel and she wanted a chance to talk to Maura with a clear head.

Working diligently Maura felt Jane relaxing under her hands, looking over at her she saw her eyes closed and knew she had drifted off, however briefly. Finishing up, she looked at the time and knew that Angela would be by soon to see her daughter. Before that though she wanted a chance to talk with Jane about the previous day.

Opening her eyes, Jane saw Maura standing by the window looking out, hugging herself. She looked tired and once again Jane felt a wave of guilt come over her at the recklessness of her actions the day before. She must have unknowingly made a noise because Maura quickly turned around and walked over to her.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks Maur. Would you sit with me?" Jane scooted over just a bit to give Maura room.

"Are you okay?" Jane's tone worried her and she wondered if she was regretting the question she had asked of her yesterday.

"I'm fine hon, I just…well yesterday was pretty stressful, and I kind of put you on the spot with…mmmmph" Maura's lips silenced her, gently at first and then more possessively before she pulled back and looked at her.

"I said yes Jane, are you saying you changed your mind? The worry in her voice tugged at Jane's heart.

"No of course not! Its just…I didn't want you to feel pressured because of what happened." Jane's raspy voice was unsure and it saddened Maura to think that Jane would be this insecure but knowing her record with relationships, it wasn't too hard to understand.

"Jane Rizzoli, I love you and all I can tell you is that while your timing may not be the best, I was starting to wonder if you would ever ask me." Smiling warmly at her fiancée she stood up to face her, "your mother did too you know. When I told them yesterday. She said she wondered if you would ever, and I quote, 'make an honest woman out of me'."

"Really? Wait a minute…she didn't bring up grandkids did she? Oh crap! She did, didn't she…" a blushing Maura let her know her mother had indeed brought up grandchildren. "Christ Maura I'm sorry, I should've been the one to explain."

"Jane, honey, its okay, really. Right now I just want to concentrate on you getting better and getting out of here, I love you." Reaching over she pushed the button to release the pain medication.

"Maura! What the hell?" she could feel the meds working their way into her system already and she hated it even knowing she needed it.

"You need to rest and I can tell you're hurting." Maura felt guilty but justified in her actions. "Your mom will be here soon and Korsak and Frost were coming by to check on you and to update us on Crowe. You're of no use if you're in pain Jane."

Eyes closing, Jane was still angry but she knew Maura was right. "Maur…"

Kissing the now sleeping Jane tenderly on the forehead, Maura left the room to go find the nurse and to call Angela and let her know to come by a bit later.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Korsak watched as Joey came out of Cavanaugh's office and walked over to him. "Got a minute?" He was barely keeping his temper in check. Cavanaugh had as much as told him he was to stay away from this case pending further IAD investigation. Plus, he wouldn't listen to him about who was likely behind everything that had happened, but he knew Korsak would, for Jane.

"Sure," looking back to make sure Cavanaugh wasn't walking out, he followed Joey through the door. "Where we going?"

"Coffee."

Once they had settled in with their coffees, Joey laid it all out for him. He told him about the appointment he had later that day.

"Are you crazy?" Korsak couldn't believe what he was planning to do. It was risky at best, with no guarantees.

"No, I'm not, but after what happened yesterday do we really have a choice?" Joey understood his concern but he was tired of Jane having a target on her back.

"No I guess not, but dammit Joey at least wait till we talk to Crowe. Frost and I are going over in a bit to see Jane and question Crowe. Come with us, please. Jane wants to see you." Korsak could hear Jane's words echoing in his head, "don't let Joey do anything stupid"

"She doesn't want to see me Vince." Joey loved Jane, always would, but he had betrayed her and that was something Janie didn't forgive.

"Yeah she does Joey, come on you owe her and at least this way I can let you know about Crowe, before your appointment."

"Yeah…fine…finish your coffee and we'll head over. We can't let Cavanaugh know."

Korsak smiled knowingly as he tossed his coffee back, "Don't worry about Cavanaugh."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane grumbled as her mother tried to get her to eat the lunch the hospital had provided. "For the love of…Ma…I don't want jello, stop it, Maura…."

Laughing Maura watched as Angela fussed over Jane. Her laughter was interrupted when Joey knocked quietly o the door, "Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course you can!" Pulling him into her arms Angela kissed him soundly on the cheek, "how's your mother?"

"She's good Mrs. Rizzoli…uhm…would you mind giving me a minute with Jane?" Looking at both Maura and Angela his eyes begged them both.

"Its okay Maura, Ma…give us a minute please." Sitting up a bit straighter, she groaned at the pain in her leg, muttering a curse under her breath.

"Are you sure Jane?" Maura kept her eyes on him, not trusting him for a second after everything that had happened.

Nodding Jane squeezed her hand tightly, "it's fine Maur, really." Waiting until they both left, she finally looked back at him. "Sit down Joey."

"Jane I'm…I'm really sorry about all of this…" the remorse in his voice was genuine. He hated seeing her this way. Thinking about how close they had come to losing her he could feel himself choking up at the thought.

"Joey you didn't do this, it was Crowe."

"Yeah, but Jane all of this started with that cold case. Don't you understand I helped put that target on you and instead of protecting you, I helped them…hell I didn't even know about Crowe" running his hands on his head he glared at her. "He was gonna kill you Janie."

"He didn't though and hopefully now we'll get the information we need." Watching as he sat there she could tell his mind was elsewhere. "Joey promise me you won't do anything stupid okay? Work with Korsak and Frost, at least until I get out of here."

"Janie I…"

"Joey goddammit promise me!" Jane knew he was up to something and she knew he felt guilty about everything that had happened to her.

"Jane I promise I will work with Korsak and Frost okay?"

"Fair enough…so, did you…erm…hear the news?" she figured he had if she knew her mother and Korsak.

With a sad smile he stood up and kissed her on the cheek, "yeah I did, congrats. I have to admit I never thought you would settle down, even with me." Grinning he couldn't resist throwing in his harmless barb.

"Me either, scares the hell out of me, but in a good way, you know?" the surprise in her voice at her feelings made him smile.

"I know Jane."

"So, are Frost and Korsak with Crowe?" his surprise at her question must have shown because she couldn't help laughing, "I've been shot Joey, I'm not dead. I figured that's why they haven't been by yet."

"Yeah they're questioning him now."

"Well maybe they'll have something more to tell us then when they are done."

"I hope so Jane. Listen, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat and I'll be back shortly okay?"

"Sure Joey, can you tell Maura and Ma to come on back in?" Jane knew her mother wanted to talk with her about the announcement Maura made yesterday and she just wanted to get it over with before Korsak and Frost came by. Bracing herself for her mother's onslaught, she counted to ten and prayed that Maura would jump in before she strangled her mom. "Grandkids, sheesh…"

**As you can see, much more to come…I certainly hope you all enjoyed this update. As always reviews let me know what you think about the story and its direction, so feedback is always appreciated.**

**Next story to be updated in the next couple of days is Foolish Promise….**

**Review Review Review**


	46. Chapter 46  Redemption

**A/N: Wishing you all a very Happy New Year. I was determined to get an update out for folks for the New Year and thankfully this time, life allowed for it. Thank you very much for continuing to follow this story, for the story alerts, favs, reviews and just good old reads. We are closing in on 500 reviews for this story and I have to say I am blown away…You all are the reason this story continues…thank you and enjoy…**

Korsak looked down at the disgraced detective with disdain, listening as Frost finished talking with the nurse. They had questions to ask that desperately needed answering, for everyone's sake. He just hoped Crowe had the sense enough to be honest with them.

Crowe looked up at Korsak briefly before looking the other way. When he had woken he had been surprised to find that not only was he still alive, but he had thrown his career away, and, thanks to Jane Rizzoli would be lucky to have the use of his right hand and arm again. _"fucking interfering bitch"_ he thought, this was all her fault. If she had just left well enough alone with that cold case…

"Crowe…" Korsak waited until the disgraced detective looked at him before continuing, "Docs say you're going to make it." Korsak couldn't help the coldness and unfeeling tone in his voice. For years Crowe had singlehandedly harassed and harangued Jane. Belittling her accomplishments, bad mouthing her to others and just plain openly harassing her. To find out now that he was a dirty cop all along and that he had also managed to come so close to killing her was almost too much for him. Almost.

"Yeah fucking great…" Looking at the older the detective he could tell how little he thought of him, Frost was worse. The look of pure loathing and disgust almost made him laugh. Frost still wasn't good about hiding his feelings.

"What's wrong Frost? Sorry I made it? Can't stomach all this?" pursing his lips at him he ignored him and directed his comment to Korsak. "Tell me, did I at least shoot the bitch or was all this for nothing?"

"You sonofabitch!" Frost lunged at him.

"Stop it kid! He's just trying to push your buttons" Korsak spoke to him urgently as e physically restrained him from attacking Crowe. "He's not worth it kid"

"Yeah Frost…I'm not worth it…" the singsong tone only made Frost angrier.

"Frost! Goddamit! Get out…now" pushing him toward the door Korsak wished he could punch the chuckling Crowe in the mouth as he worked at restraining Frost and getting him out of the room.

"Korsak..."

"No kid…stay," he pushed him out the door, "let me talk to him…okay?" closing the door on him, Frost shot Crowe a glare before he stepped away to wait.

"Fine!"

"Gotta teach that kid not to get so riled Korsak"

"What the hell happened to you Crowe? You used to be a good cop." Shaking his head, he sat down and pulled out his digital recorder, he turned it on. "Darren Crowe, you've been mirandized already, do you still want to waive your right to counsel?"

Closing his eyes Crowe couldn't believe that he had fallen so far and hadn't even taken that fucking bitch with him. "Yeah" He may be going down, but he was damned if he was going alone.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Knocking tentatively at the door, Frost poked his head in the room "Hey, can I come in?" Barry needing to find something useful to do after Korsak kicked him out of the interview, so he figured he would go see Jane.

"Hey partner!" Jane waved him over as she pointedly ignored her mother's hovering. "Ma! The pillow is fine." Casting a glance at Frost she shrugged her shoulders. His smile told her he found the situation amusing. Maura was making a point of sitting off to one side while Angela hovered around Jane.

"Where's Korsak? You guys done interviewing Crowe?" Frost shook his head at her directness. Lying in a hospital bed having almost died, again, and she still couldn't stop being a cop.

"Korsak's talking to him now."

"Aaand you're not with him because…" Jane tilted her head quizzically at him, as he seemed embarrassed by the question.

"Because he kicked me out after I tried to pummel the bastard." Crossing his hands across his chest he almost dared Jane to say anything to him about his behavior. He couldn't help how he reacted to Crowe's words. Jane wasn't just his partner, she was his friend, she was family and Crowe had been such a prick.

Jane knew that Crowe must have said something about her to elicit that kind of response from Frost, and while she appreciated it, "Barry…"

"No Jane! He had no right and after what he did…what he tried to do…" his voice trailed off as he looked at her, the understanding in her eyes almost bringing him to tears.

"It's okay Barry…" Jane's raspy voice was gentle and quiet as she tried to reassure him. "I'm okay."

Maura watched Jane as she tried to comfort Frost, knowing that Jane was quite aware of what she had put her family, immediate and extended, through in the past year.

"Come here partner…" Jane patted the bed next to her so he could sit. "I'm fine, thanks to all of you. We'll figure out what's going on and put all this behind us, okay?" Nodding to Maura, their unspoken words telegraphed easily.

"Angela, would you come get a cup of coffee with me? I'm sure Jane wants to speak with Detective Frost privately for a few minutes."

Angela looked from one to the other and while she wasn't happy, seemed to understand.

"No getting her excited or tired Barry."

"Yes ma'am" Grinning, he looked at Jane's mother as she fussed over Jane one last time.

Walking over to Jane, Maura kissed her gently on the lips. "We'll be back in a little while Jane."

"Thanks Maur…Ma…just give us a couple of minutes okay?" For the second time that day, Jane was finding it necessary to speak privately with someone about what had happened. Sighing she closed her eyes. She was tired and her leg was staring to ache again but she knew she needed to speak with her young friend before his anger got the best of him.

"Jane? Listen I know you're tired, I can go, we can do this another…"

"No." Opening her eyes she turned her attention to him and got right to the point "Listen to me, you cannot go around getting all worked up and attacking folks who don't speak kindly of me." Holding up a hand to silence him she continued, "I understand how you feel, but I can't let you, Joey or anyone else take the law in their hands. We've come to far and paid a damned heavy price to screw it up now. Barry I need you with your head on straight for this. Can you understand that? I'm worried about Joey and what he might try to do, I don't want you going off half cocked too."

He could hear the concern in her voice and knew she had enough to deal with without worrying about everyone else. Dammit.

"I hear you partner, I do, but honest to God if I have to hear him say anything against you again…" his voice grew deeper as he imagined what he would do to Crowe, injured or not.

Chuckling Jane patted him on the shoulder, "how about for now you just stay away from him. Think you can do that?"

Laughing at the irony of having Jane Rizzoli talk to him about keeping his cool, he agreed.

"So now that's settled, I need a favor," voice hopeful her raised eyebrows begged for help.

"Am I gonna regret this?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I hope not," pulling her phone out from under her pillow turned it on and went to the browser screen she had been looking at earlier before handing it to him.

"Whooee…you're serious aren't you?" Looking at the screen, the ¾ carat diamond engagement ring stared back at him in all its glory. "Are you even supposed to have your phone?" The smile he gave her let Jane know just how happy he was for her.

"I have my ways…" seeing the look on his face, "what? So I turned on the charm and asked a nurse to get it for me. I couldn't exactly ask Maura now could I?"

"No I guess not. So, what's the favor?" grinning at her he thought he could guess.

"I'm not getting out of here for at least two days and…well Maura deserves a ring. Here I go and ask her to marry me and I don't even have a ring to give her." Her scowl at the thought widened his smile.

"You want me to pick up the engagement ring and bring it back here?"

"Please…Barry I don't know what's going to happen with this case, with me…I don't want to take anything else for granted." He suddenly heard how tired she was and how anxious. This shooting, this case and everything it had uncovered, had shaken her more than they all thought.

"Sure Jane, I can do that. One question, when?"

"Can you bring it by this evening?

"I'll be here before you have to enjoy your wonderful dinner meal. How's that?"

"Perfect." Giving him all the information, including Maura's ring size, she thanked him. "I owe you partner."

"How about you pay me back by getting out of here and staying out of the line of fire for awhile, huh?"

"Deal."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura walked back with Angela hoping she was nodding in all the right places. Distracted, she could only think about Jane and how things could have ended so differently when Crowe had fired. They so easily could have been planning a funeral instead of a wedding and that thought coupled with her nightmare the other night still had Maura very much on edge.

"Maura…Maura! Honey, where did you go? Are you okay?" With anxious eyes, Angela looked at her future daughter in law and could see the stress of the past few days taking its toll.

"I'm okay Angela, really…I think…I'm just tired." She hadn't been home since the shooting, having had Frankie get her some things so that she could be there for Jane and she had slept only intermittently since the shooting.

"Oh Maura honey, come here sit with me. Listen to me, I know how hard this has all been for you but you know Janie's going to be okay right?"

"She'll heal Angela, but will she be okay? I don't know…I keep thinking about her reaction to being shot and…well…she scared me…she seemed resigned to dying...even Frankie was frightened by her reaction. It was so unlike her, I just…I just worry about her Angela." She worried about revealing her fears to Angela but she had no one else who would understand.

"Maura, this is Janie, she _will_ be okay. She has you. I've never seen her as happy as when she is with you. This year has been so hard for her, for you, for all of us, but she doesn't give up, you know that. Don't give up on her." Angela's plea tore at her.

"I'll _never_ give up on her Angela, I just don't want her to give up on herself."

Pulling her up by the hand, Angela pulled her into a hug, "as long as you're around, I don't think you have to worry about that.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Korsak met Joey outside of Crowe's hospital room, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet me in Jane's room."

"I wanted to know what he had to say before we see Janie." Joey had been pacing the hallway for a few minutes trying to wrap his head around this whole situation. He needed to know as much as possible before his meeting later that afternoon.

"Hmm…he didn't say too much, though more than I expected. Did confirm that we have a beat cop on the take as well. I forwarded the info to Cavanaugh already. He said he's going to sit on it for now."

"What did he say about the case?" exasperated Joey tried to be more specific. Sometimes getting information out of Korsak was like pulling teeth.

"Well he confirmed what Rondo told us, that he was the shooter. And the guy who hired him to take the guy out…he confirmed it was our child vic's father. Our cold case isn't cold anymore." Looking at Joey he still found it hard to believe that he had gotten mixed up in all this but at least he was on their side again.

"So my afternoon appointment is a go then? We need information and I know this guy keeps it at his office." Joey's voice was insistent.

'We're a go." With a wide smile at the younger detective, "Just one question, which one of us is telling Jane?"

"Fuck"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane looked at her phone and wondered if she should make the call at all. She was tired but she was determined to talk with Joey and Korsak before opting to take her meds again. And dammit, she wanted to help but she could only do so much from a hospital bed. Making her decision, she dialed.

"Yo! Vanilla, you doing okay? Man you weren't looking too good at the precinct you know."

Smiling to herself, she chuckled, "Hey Rondo, I'm good, you surviving?"

"Better 'n you Vanilla. Had to let me go after all that craziness, so, you didn't call just to talk with ol Rondo, whatcha need?"

"Rondo, I need you to follow someone for me." Jane knew if she let anyone know what she was doing she would never hear the end of it, but Rondo was able to work outside of the law.

"Anyone I know?"

"Lt Joey Grant"

"Whoa Vanilla, you want me to follow Grant? Rondo's whistle at the other end told her he wasn't sure if he should. "Vanilla, look you know I'd do anything for you but, damn this shit is getting crazy."

"I know Rondo and I'm sorry, but I'm stuck right now and not exactly mobile. I need your eyes and ears Rondo, no one else can do what you do." She hoped stroking his ego a bit would help him make his decision.

"You know how to make a guy feel important Vanilla." His laughter was contagious. "Two questions, am I reporting to you? And, when do you want me to start?"

"Yes you are and how soon can you get to Boston General? Grant's going to be here for a while longer." Jane could hear Maura in the hallway talking to her mother and knew she didn't have much time. "Shit I gotta go Rondo, get your ass over here." Hanging up she hastily shoved her phone under the pillow again, smiling as Maura and her mother came back in.

"Jane are you alright?" Frowning, Maura took in Jane's flushed appearance and came over to check on her.

Grabbing the hand Maura put on her forehead, she brought it to her lips. "I'm fine hon, just tired is all" kissing the back of her hand she smiled brightly at her. Angela's eyes narrowed as she watched her daughter, knowing she was up to something. She was about to speak up when Korsak and Joey entered the room.

"Korsak! Was wondering if you were ever gonna come see me." Jane's smile lit up the room as she looked at her old partner.

Smiling back at her Korsak chuckled, "trying to make me feel guilty? Some of us are working you know?"

"Ha ha, very funny" Jane's scowl did nothing to hide how grateful she was to see him. Now she could hopefully get some information.

"Hey, where's Frost?" Korsak scanned the room before directing his attention back to Jane.

"He went to do me a favor. He should be back shortly." Her small smile was directed at no one in particular but Maura looked at her intrigued. This was a side of Jane she hadn't seen in some time. Looking at Angela she caught her eye and smiled, maybe Jane would be okay after all.

**Hope you enjoyed this brief interlude. The action picks up in the next chapter again so buckle your seatbelts folks, you all don't call me the King of Cliffhangers for nothing…**

**Oh btw, please REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**

**Next to be updated-A Loving Vengeful Heart and Damage Control**


	47. Chapter 47  Targeted

**A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting but I've been under the weather and working twelve hour days…It's a bit short but it sets up the next couple of chapters.**

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read and to the new readers, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. And a special thanks to all who review, unbelievably, this story, my first ever fanfic endeavor, is now at over 500 reviews. OMG…Never did I believe that was possible. So my commitment to you is this…this story will continue for as long as you the reader wants…you just have to let me know. How you say? Well by reviewing of course… ;)**

"So he actually told you who he works for?" Jane incredulous tone made Korsak chuckle.

"Yeah, strange huh? He says he refuses to go down for this on his own. Oh and by the way, all of this is your fault." Korsak raised his eyebrows waited for her response.

"How is this Jane's fault," Angela's indignant tone filled the room, "if he hadn't been such a slime he would have fessed a long time ago about whose pocket he was in and he wouldn't have tried to set up poor Rondo and…"

"Ma its okay," Jane smiled at her mother before turning back to Korsak. "My fault, huh?"

"Jane he wasn't just looking to frame Rondo, remember? He was looking to frame you. He hates you and how easy you've had it."

"Easy? Are you kidding me? From the moment I joined the force I was treated like I didn't belong. Hell! When I got into homicide everyone thought I slept my way there, shit especially Crowe…easy…jackwagon…" Jane's grumbling put a smile on Maura's face and everyone else's since they could just as easily be having a completely different conversation right now.

"Language Jane" the smile in her words tempered Jane's response as she saw the twinkle in Maura's eyes.

"Yes ma'am," turning back to the others, "so? What now?" Seeing the look that passed between Joey and Korsak, Jane tried to shake off the exhaustion that was quickly claiming her body and thoughts, "you two already have something in mind." It was a statement not a question and as Jane rested back against the pillow, she looked over at Joey. "Spill Joey"

Joey took a seat and with a nod from Korsak, started to explain what he hoped to do later that afternoon.

Maura looked on as the man who initially betrayed Jane tried to make amends and insure that Jane was safe. She waited till he was finished before speaking up.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean won't he be expecting something considering all that has happened?" Maura looked from Joey to Jane, "Would he _keep _anything in his office?"

Trying to keep the tiredness from her voice Jane pressed him. "Maura's right Joey. How do you know?"

"That's the problem, I don't for sure but I know that's where he kept his files in the past and cocky and secure as this guy is, I'm guessing he hasn't bothered to move them."

"Jane, we're not going to let him do this alone."

Jane looked from Joey to Korsak, "Did Cavanaugh okay this?" The silence that greeted her question answered it for her. "Okay then, so we're on our own. When do you meet with IAD?"

"Tomorrow." Korsak responded grimly knowing none of the interviews were going to be pleasant. "Joey's right though we have to move on this while we have a chance and this may be it."

"You're right" Jane grimaced as she tried to adjust her position on the bed. Frowning, Maura adjusted the pillow behind her. Jane flashed her a thankful smile before continuing, "Promise me you're not going to take any stupid risks, that you're just going to see what information you can find."

"That's it Janie, honest, I just…I have to do something. You've got me, Crowe, this patrol officer Korsak mentioned…I mean what else is going on? When this guy asked me to fudge his daughter's autopsy I honestly thought it was just an accident. I never looked at the damn thing. I was so fucking ready to move up however I could that I never gave that poor little girl a second thought and I've been in his pocket ever since." Joey's look said it all.

"Joey…"

"No Janie, lets be honest, you wouldn't be here if not for me. I helped put a target on your back and now I have to get it off." His voice was firm, sure and Jane knew that he wouldn't betray her again. "This is bigger than that poor little girl and it has to stop before anyone else gets killed."

Maura stiffened at his words knowing full well that he was talking about Jane. And he was right; he had helped put the target on Jane. Reaching over she took Jane's hand. Jane looked up at her and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Its okay Maura. Korsak, you need to keep me in the loop." Seeing the look on his face, "please Vince, I need to know."

"No secrets Jane, no problem. Listen we're gonna head out and get some stuff squared away. You wanna send Frost our way when he's done with your errand?" With emphasis on his last word he smiled at her. "Just get better Jane, let us worry about this for a bit."

"Yeah famous last words, go, do what you need to do," Jane waved her arms around the room, "I'm not going anywhere."

Jane watched them leave and was surprised when her mother joined them. Grateful for the time alone with Maura, she couldn't shake the feeling of unease she had. She had tried to keep her voice light but the tension was there, and her inability to help them was eating at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you okay?" Maura watched while Jane lay back and closed her eyes. She could tell that she was in pain but she seemed determined not to use the pain meds available to to her. "Jane?"

"Hmmm…I'm okay Maura" Opening her eyes she was able to see the concern in Maura's. "Really, I am…I'm just tired right now. Why don't you go take a break for a while? Get some rest; make sure Ma gets some too. I'll be okay, I think I'm just going to try and sleep for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Maura had to admit that a shower would feel wonderful right now and with Jane out of danger, "If you're sure I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'm sure hon, really." Jane knew that if she didn't get some rest while she could, she wouldn't be in any shape to give Maura her ring later. Pressing the button for her pain meds, she made sure to just press once. She didn't want to sleep the day away but right now she did need something to take the edge off. Smiling she felt Maura's lips on hers, not realizing she had closed her eyes.

"I'll see you later."

"You most certainly will.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

James Davidson watched the newscast about the shooting at the Boston Police department for the umpteenth time since he first heard about it. He absolutely could not believe that Crowe had tried to kill the bitch. He always knew that Crowe was a loose cannon but he truly had expected better. Hell he couldn't even be sure that Crowe wouldn't give him up, though without any proof it would be his word against that of a dirty cop.

He was a powerful man, an attorney who had defended the likes of mobsters and politicians alike, he had become who he was by using people and getting all he could out of them before moving on. For years he had been able to stay out of the spotlight and out from any scrutiny until his daughter was born. His wife had suffered from post partum depression to the point that she had basically ignored their daughter until she turned four. By then however his wife's inability to deal with her stress had resulted in her beating the child for any minor infraction in the house. He had unwittingly allowed his wife's behavior to continue thinking she would snap out of it.

He still remembered the frantic call he received from his wife the day his daughter died. His wife had beaten her over a piece of cheese, and after the beating, she had put her in the bathtub to clean up but when she had stopped responding, his wife had panicked, and called him. He had called in Crowe to help and it had been his idea to frame that homeless man. It had also been Crowe who had taken care of him a few days later, effectively closing the case, or so they thought. Davidson had been so sure that getting Grant to alter the autopsy results would effectively put the case to rest. And it had, until Detective Rizzoli started reviewing cold cases, which apparently and mistakenly, had included his daughter's homicide.

"Dammit Crowe….idiot" Closing the file he had been reviewing he put it away in the top drawer of his desk. Making sure it was securely locked; he locked his computer and grabbed his jacket. The event he was hosting required him to be there but he was coming right back as soon as he was done. He had a short list of a few others that owed him for their success and right now he had a task for one of them, namely a couple of loose ends, Detectives Crowe and Rizzoli.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane looked down at the engagement ring that Frost had brought her. Smiling she thought about how she had been calling herself Maura's fiancée since the incident with Randall without ever giving a thought to how Maura felt about it or even about getting her a ring. Now she knew that she would be able to Maura something real to symbolize their union. Especially since she had finally asked her to marry her.

Frost had been like a kid in a candy store watching as Jane opened up the gift box to see the ring. Now all she had to do was wait a few more minutes for Maura to get there and then she just had to think of the best way to give it to her. She truly wished she would have been able to go down on one knee and propose properly, but the fates just weren't allowing for that right now, so she was determined to improvise.

"Aha! Right on time." Smiling as the nurse came through the door, she looked at her watch on the table beside her, she had fifteen minutes before Maura got there and she was determined to be ready with the help of her co-conspirator.

Maura said hello and smiled as she passed the nurses station, pausing when she heard giggles behind her. Turning her head she caught one of the young nurses covering her mouth before looking away from her.

"Hmm" Ignoring them she paused at the door to Jane's room and looked down at herself. She had showered and even had a quick powernap before coming back to see Jane. She was wearing the jeans Jane loved on her and a light sweater and she realized that the time away had lightened her mood.

The smell of gardenias filled her as she entered and she experienced a moment of panic when she realized that Jane wasn't in the bed.

"Here Maura." Jane was sitting by the window in a wheelchair with a huge grin on her face. "Smell more like home?"

"Yes…Jane what are you…?" Watching as Jane wheeled herself over, she was surprised at the mischievous glint in her eye.

Taking Maura's hand, Jane looked up at her and pulled the box out fom behind her and opened it.

"I didn't do this properly before and I've run around this hospital declaring myself to be your fiancée so I thought I needed to do things right." Clearing her throat, Jane continued, "Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

The tears that sprang to Maura's eyes at Jane's words and at the sight of the ring robbed her of her voice. Speechless, she looked at Jane mutely as she nodded her head in acceptance, the tears rolled down her face as Jane took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

Waiting, Jane was tickled at the idea that she had finally succeeded in striking Dr Maura Isles speechless.

"Maur?"

"Oh Jane…its beautiful…when…how…?" Looking around, she saw the two scented candles and realized the lights were turned down as well.

"When, was today. That's the errand Frost was on and how? Well I have my ways." Smiling, she felt her heart expand at the sight of Maura's smile.

"Jane…" leaning in, she captured Jane's lips and kissed her. Entwining her hands in her hair she pulled her in closer. As they broke apart, Jane touched a hand to her swollen lips and grinned at her.

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course it is" slapping her on the wrist she pulled the chair over next to Jane. "You're sure?"

"There's a lot in life I'm not sure of Maur, this is definitely not one of them." Holding her hand she brought it to her lips and kissed her ring finger and ring. " I love you Maura."

Paddy Doyle watched though the door as his daughter held hands with her fiancée. He knew he shouldn't be there but there was a storm brewing that was going to rattle the Boston Police Department and he didn't want is daughter getting caught in the crossfire. If that meant h helped Rizzoli, then so be it. Giving them time, he headed down to the cafeteria for a coffee. They would talk soon enough.

**You didn't think I would make this easy did you? I know, how much can Jane's body take? Well who says I'm gonna hurt her again? Did I? Nope...Plus any corruption in the police department you just know will have ties to the mob…Hope you enjoyed this…Now, if I can shake this bug I may be able to update a lot sooner next time. As always, reviews are welcomed and loved, so please, Review, Review, Review**


	48. Chapter 48  Oh What a Tangled Web

**A/N: My apologies for not posting sooner, but between work, life, and illness again…it got away from me. Thank you again for the reads, favs, alerts and reviews, they truly make my day. I hope folks are still enjoying this storyline, And now without further adieu…**

"What is he doing here Maura?" Maura and the nurse had just gotten her settled on the bed when a knock at the door had interrupted them.

Looking in shock at her father Maura looked back at Jane "Honestly I have no idea…" Directing herself to him she shooed him out of the room, "What _are_ you doing here?"

He glanced at the ring on her left hand before addressing himself to her. "Maura I'm not here to intrude on your special occasion, I'm here to help, to warn you. What happened to Rizzoli…dammit Maura it's going to get worse before it gets better." Turning around he rubbed his face and kept walking.

"Wait!" Maura hurried to catch up to him. Grabbing him by the shoulder she turned him around. "How dare you come here, like this and just…just drop a bombshell like that and walk away?"

Looking up and down the hallway he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into an empty room. "Sit!" indicating the bed in the room she looked at him hesitantly before sitting.

"Listen to me, I took a risk coming here with all the police and media around but you're my daughter," holding up a hand at her expected interruption, "fine, sperm donor, either way you're blood, family, and now so is Rizzoli. This case she's been investigating, the family is connected Maura, they controlled that idiot cop who shot her and a few others."

"We know that…"

"No, Maura you don't, it's not just small favors here and there, they've helped folks disappear, don't you understand? They are not above taking out whoever they think is in their way, win or lose. They don't care…" He sat down abruptly next to her. "I may be just a sperm donor to you, but to me I'm your father, you're my daughter and I will not let you get caught in the crossfire."

Maura considered him as she stood quietly and moved toward the door, "how can I get in touch with you?" she said quietly.

His relief that she was listening to him was palpable, "Korsak has my number"

Nodding to him she left him sitting in the darkened room and made her way back to Jane's.

"Where did you go?" Jane's worried tone mirrored the irritation in her movements as she brushed the nurse away from her. "I'm fine, stop it!"

"Detective please, I need to adjust your IV, stay still." The nurse sighed as her patient finally relented. "Now don't forget, if if hurts too much…"

"I know, I know" Jane looked at the IV line and the machine that dispensed the pain meds and frowned as the nurse left.

"So? What's going on, why was he here?" The last time Jane had seen Paddy Doyle had been the day she was released from the hospital after her encounter with Hoyt and Randall Crane. Doyle ultimately had been the one to save her life, which rubbed Jane the wrong way. Everything about him did.

"He has information about what's going on." Taking a deep breath, "He said that the people behind this are tied to the mob and will stop at nothing." She bit her lower lip as she saw Jane's demeanor change.

"Shit, what else did he say?" pulling her cell phone out from under her pillow she smiled at Maura's raised eyebrows. "How else was I going to coordinate everything? Anyway, like I said what else did he say?"

"Not too much else, but…Jane he was…well he was scared, for me and for you." Maura took a seat and watched while Jane dialed, she guessed that she was calling Korsak. Her guess was correct.

"Vince, yeah I know, listen, we had a visit from Paddy Doyle…I don't know how…nevermind that, where's Joey?" Jane listened as Korsak spoke to he on the other end. She ran her hand through her hair and reached for Maura's hand. "Okay, no…have him call me when he gets back." Looking at the concern in Maura's eyes, she squeezed her hand. "Come by when he's done, please Korsak…fine…" Huffing she disconnected the call, tossed the phone on the bed and leaned back against the pillow.

"Jane?" Brushing the hair off her forehead she waited for Jane to respond.

"Joey's almost done, apparently IAD called Korsak and we are all being interviewed tomorrow morning. He didn't sound surprised about your Paddy showing up either. I told him to have Joey call me before they get back here." Jane let go of her hand and shifted in the bed, stiffening at the pain in her leg.

Frowning, Maura didn't say anything; instead she just waited until Jane got herself settled.

"I cannot wait to get out of this stupid hospital," muttering under her breath, she pulled at the sheet covering her leg and hissed in pain when it pulled up the gauze covering the wound on her leg.

"That's enough Jane, let me…here" Helping her get settled, she shook her head Jane could be so stubborn. "There…better?"

Sheepishly Jane smiled at her, "yeah…I'm sorry Maura I'm just frustrated."

"I know, but all we can do right now is hope that Joey finds something and that combined with what Paddy can tell us…" Maura let her voice trail off. The trouble they could all get into working with Paddy didn't even bear mentioning.

Before Jane could respond, the orderly brought in her dinner and placed it on the table. Looking at the questionable meal she looked beseechingly at Maura, "Can you please get me some real food?"

Laughing Maura looked over what was brought, the food did not look appealing at all and Jane's lip curled in disgust at the rice pudding dessert she had just uncovered.

"I'll go to the cafeteria, I want to be here when they get back…" Grabbing her bag she kissed Jane on the forehead and headed out.

"Wait! Can you find out if there is any way I can get out of here tomorrow?"

"Jane I don't think…"

"That it's a good idea? Its one day Maura, please can you try? Bad enough I'm out of the game right now but to be stuck here too…please Maura." Jane was pleading now; she could feel the tension growing in her gut. Things were heating up and she refused to be stuck in a hospital when the shit hit the fan.

"Fine, I don't think it's a good idea, but I'll ask…for you." Maura walked out and headed to the nurse's station to have them get in touch with the doctor before heading to the cafeteria.

As soon as the door closed behind Maura, Jane picked up her phone and dialed.

"Rondo speaking…"

"Rondo its..."

"Vanilla! What's up I'm doing what you asked."

"I know Rondo listen, I have Korsak and Frost with Grant I need you to get me some information." Watching the door for Maura she continued, "I need to find out the connection between a guy named James Davidson and the Irish Mob."

"Damn Vanilla what the hell are you into…yeah I can get some information for you, how soon do you want it?"

"Yesterday Rondo" Her abrupt reply silenced him. "You there?"

"Yeah Vanilla, just thinking of where to start. Check in by phone?"

"Yeah, and thanks Rondo"

"Anything for you Vanilla" That done, Jane rested against the pillows as she waited for Maura. She was exhausted and her leg was throbbing but she refused to take the meds, not yet. Closing her eyes she didn't realize the extent of her exhaustion before she fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joey walked quickly out of the building. By the time he reached Korsak's car he could see Davidson's car just pulling up.

"So?" Frost looked at Joey's empty hands. "Did you find anything?"

Holding out his phone to him he sat back, "I took pictures, easier than making copies."

"Well…who knew you were so tech savvy?" Frost chuckled. "Looks like you got out just in time."

"Yeah, so where to?"

Korsak sat up straight and started the car, "we're going back to see Jane, there's been a…development."

Joey leaned forward between the seats, "what sort of development?" Korsak's tone worried him.

Grim faced Korsak pulled out into traffic, "Paddy Doyle paid Jane and Maura a visit."

Joey sat slackjawed as he realized the implications. "sonofabitch…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura sat outside Jane's room waiting for the interview to be over. Internal Affairs had been there promptly at eight, with the others having interviews scheduled for later that morning. Jane's response at their intrusion while she was having breakfast had been priceless, making them sit and wait until she finished eating. Looking at her watch she realized they had been in there for twenty minutes already.

The doctor had promised to make his determination today on Jane's release and it couldn't come to soon. With the information that Joey was able to gather yesterday, they now knew that it hadn't been about the little girl at all. That had been a tragic case of a child abuse by a mentally unbalanced woman with an uncaring husband. The cover up was more a case of covering up the work that Davidson had been doing for the mob and insuring that no one pried into his personal too closely. Crowe was supposed to have made sure that the case was closed, but an admin glitch had resulted in it being filed a cold case, bringing it to Jane''s attention.

If not for the misfiled case, no one would ever have known about Joey, Crowe or any of the ties that the mob apparently had with the Boston Police Department. Thanks to Paddy, they now knew that there were ties to the Police Commisioner's Office as well, which definitely complicated matters. During their meeting the previous evening it was quickly realized that they didn't know whom to trust, so they were on their own, first though they all had to get the IA interviews out of the way.

She was startled when the door suddenly opened. The look on the investigator's faces told her that the interview did not go the way they expected it to and with a glance at her they walked past and headed toward the elevator. With a deep sigh she stood and headed to Jane's room unsure of what to expect.

She saw Jane with one arm across her face her other hand tapping the bed in agitation. "Jane? Is everything okay? What did they say?"

Jane brought her arm down and Maura was surprised to see the tears threatening to fall.

"What happened," she said softly.

"They're dicks Maura…" she said harshly.

"Jane…"  
>"I know language, but dammit it's the truth. You know what they asked me first? They wanted to know if any of Crowe's allegations while he questioned Rondo were true. They wanted to know if I had anything to do with that kids murder. I mean come on! Really? Crowe confessed, Rondo corroborated, but no…they don't believe any of us right now. To many "incongruities" he said." The tears were tears of frustration and they fell freely now. "They even asked why I focused on that particular cold case. I told them there were three I was working on and only focused on that one when questions were asked. After that they focused on Joey." Jane ran her hands through her hair, "Dammit! I need to get out of here, today."<p>

"Jane the doctor said he would check on you today and let us know if…"

"No Maur, they release me or I release myself." She had to get out. This whole thing was getting way out of hand and like Paddy she didn't want Maura or anyone else getting caught in the crossfire.

Maura looked at her as she wiped her face. Jane on a mission was not what she wanted right now but it was apparently what she had.

"Jane, you still have to be careful with your leg, if you put pressure on it the wrong way it could…"

"I get it Maura, I do, but you told me yourself that they would put the leg in a brace for now, that's fine, I just…I have to get out of here…" How could she explain that her gut was telling her they were still in danger?

Maura reached down and hugged her tightly, "I'm not going to ask why the urgency since I'm sure you'll say it's your intestines again."

Her words elicited the response she was hoping for when she heard Jane chuckle "my gut Maura, not my intestines."

Smiling, Maura stood up and pulled out the overnight bag she had Angela bring over the previous night in case Jane was released. "Do you want to change? Since we are apparently leaving today whether they say you can or not?"

Jane looked at her fiancée, grateful for supporting her decision. "Thank you Maura…"

"For what?"

"For trusting me, for being you…" the kiss Maura gave her took her breath away and as she pulled away Jane grabbed at her, "what was that for?"

"For being you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Davidson looked at the video again, angry with himself for not realizing that Grant might know where to look for information. He thought he had seen him when he went back to work yesterday but hadn't been sure. After questioning some of the interns, he found out that there had been someone in to see Alex about a theft. Apparently no one had seen the man after he met with him. Davidson watched as Grant walked into his office and after rifling though the file cabinet had surreptiously picked the lock on his desk. The notebook and papers he had pulled out had everything. His anger increased as he watched the detective he thought was still in his pocket take pictures of the notebook pages and paperwork he found before checking the time and putting everything back.

He was in trouble, Davidson knew that if he didn't care of this little problem now there was no going back. It may be Crowe's word against his, but with the evidence that Grant now had…picking up the phone he made a call to a little used number but one that had never let him down before.

"Hello?"

"Do you know who this is?"

The muffled curse word was quickly stifled, "yes I do…why are you calling?" the man on the other end was pissed; he hadn't been contacted in over a year.

"We have a problem"

"We or you?" He refused to own any of it and would only do what he was asked, nothing more, and nothing less.

"Fine, me then…I need you to take care of some people for me, but I need it done quickly, can you do that?"

"Do you still have my email address?"

"Yes"

"Send me the information I need then, same payment arrangements as before."

"Done" Hanging up he realized he had just signed the death warrants for several people. H almost felt ill at the thought, but thinking about what he had to lose and how he would pay if he didn't take care of things wiped that feeling away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By 1:30 in he afternoon, Maura was busy getting Jane settled on the couch with Frankie's help.

"Dammit Frankie watch the leg huh?" Jane held her throbbing leg as Frankie got her a pillow.

"You know if you had stayed put for another day it probably wouldn't be hurting so bad" his retort made her stick her tongue out at him while Maura just shook her head.

"Frankie, can you bring her a glass of water please?" Looking at Jane who seemed about to interrupt, she brought a finger to her lips, "you are due for your medication and we made a deal"

"Yes ma'am" Jane had agreed to follow doctor's orders about the medication and Maura so she could get out of th hospital, no questioning.

The grin on Frankie's face as he handed Jane a glass of water irritated her, "what are you smiling at little brother?"

"Nothing, just never thought I'd see my big sister so whipped is all…" his laughter as he avoided Jane's hand was contagious. Even Maura joined in realizing that they all needed a bit of laughter after the days events.

Joey's interview had resulted in his being placed on administrative leave until his IAD hearing and Frost had to track him down to make sure he did nothing stupid. Jane didn't know yet about the other interviews since they were occurring even now, but they had all agreed to meet at Maura's that evening to discuss their options.

"You done laughing at me?" Jane tried to keep her tone firm but she welcomed Frankie's levity. His interview had been brief since he had been there at the tail end of everything.

"Yeah, for now…look I'm gonna head out, Ma said she'll be by with some food later so you guys don't have to cook." Seeing the exhaution on Jane's face and how tired Maura was, "why don't you two take a nap before everyone gets here later." Walking toward the door he watched as Maura gently took Jane's sneakers off. "Take some time for yourselves, you deserve it."

"Thanks little brother, later." As he closed the door, Jane looked at Maura and patted the couch, "come on there's rom for us both."

"No, your leg."

"My leg will be fine, you'll be on my left side, please?" Shifting over she made room for Maura and sighed happily as the smaller woman settled against her.

"Are you sure?"  
>"Shhh…close your eyes Maur, just lay with me for a little while." Stroking her hair, Jane could feel Maura begin to relax and it wasn't long before her steady breathing let her know she had fallen asleep. Feeling the tug of sleep herself she let herself relax with her fiancée. She was home now, she felt safe again and come what may, she knew they would face it together.<p>

**Oh what a tangled web we…oh wait, that's something else….Anyway, hope you are all continuing to enjoy this story. As always, reviews make my day, so remember more reviews=quicker updates. Review Review Review**


	49. Chapter 49 Strategy

**A/N: I know, a pox on me for not updating sooner, but I was on a roll with Random Targets…Sorry folks…now this chap is a bit shorter than you're used to, but it is a set-up chapter so bear with me. Hope folks are still following…on with the show! (uhm story…)**

Angela looked down at the two women on the couch and smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. It was so strange to see Jane so relaxed and at peace, but the half smile on her face showed her just how good Maura was for her. Maura's face was serene as it lay on Jane's chest. She didn't have the heart to wake them and walked quietly past them to the kitchen. Pulling out the containers of food she had brought over, Angela tried to stay as quiet as possible, grateful that Jo Friday was still over at Frankie's.

The others weren't due for another hour but she had wanted to come over to see if Jane or Maura needed anything. They looked like they had everything they needed for now, each other. Pulling out the pots she needed, she quietly placed them on the stove and started reheating everything.

"Mmmm…" opening one eye, Jane tried to figure out what the wonderful smell was, the sound of humming coming from the itchen gave her a clue. "Maur…"whispering into her fiancee's ear, she smiled as she realized how deeply she was still sleeping. "_Poor thing is exhausted."_ Jane ran her hands through Maura's hair gently, lovingly, "Mauuuraaaa…"

"Jane..." lifting her head up Maura sought Jane's eyes. The strength in them reminded her that Jane was still with her. "What's cooking?"

"You're awake!" Angela clapped her hands together happily. "How are you feeling Jane"

"I'm fine Ma…what are you dong here?"

"Didn't Frankie tell you everyone was coming over tonight? I just figured I would bring food over instead of ordering takeout." Unsure she glanced at Maura.

"Oh my goodness," looking at her watch Maura couldn't believe how long they had slept. She had been tired; looking at Jane she realized the rest had done her good as well. "Angela I am so sorry I didn't realize we fell asleep for so long."

Angela headed back into the kitchen, "you deserved it, both of you. Why don't you go freshen up, they should be here any minute."

Pushing herself up on the couch Jane grunted in pain. The meds had definitely worn off.

"Are you okay?" eyes filled with worry, Maura helped Jane stand.

"Yeah, didn't hurt while I was sleeping, hurts like a bitch now." Grinning tightly at her, Jane grabbed her arm for support.

"Jane language, please."

"I know Maura, but it does, hurt like that I mean." Limping heavily Jane walked toward the bathroom.

"Jane let me help you please."

"I'll be fine hon," closing the door behind her, she left Maura standing there looking after her.

"My little girl is so stubborn." Angela shook her head, grateful that Jane was around to even be so stubborn. "Is Frost bringing her another cane?"

Plopping herself down on the couch, Maura looked up at her future mother-in-law, "Yes, she refuses to have any other kind given how useful it was, and since the other one is evidence…"

Laughing Angela sat down next to her. "That sounds like her, she sticks to what works." Watching as Maura glanced repeatedly at the bathroom door, she cleared her throat, "Maura? Are you okay honey?"

Feeling the tears coming again, Maura took a deep breath and looked at the older woman, "I'm fine Angela, just concerned and a bit anxious. This case is so much bigger than they thought it was, what if it isn't over?"

"Then we deal with it." Jane's confidant voice boomed across the room. Making her way across the room, she smiled as her mother let her sit next to Maura.

"Maur it's going to be okay, I promise."

"You can't promise me that Jane, no one can…" jumping to her feet she ran to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Son of a bitch…" Jane moved to follow her when the doorbell rang. "Crap…Ma, can you get the door please." She moved as quickly as she could, knocking on the door asking Maura to let her in.

Answering the door Angela raised a finger to her lips and nodded toward Jane. Nodding Frankie and Frost whispered, "What's going on?"

"Maura's upset," they all watched as Maura let Jane in and closed the door behind her.

"Maura, come on…crap." Jane caught herself as she tripped on the carpet, grimacing as she stepped the wrong way on her leg. "Dammit!" Tears of frustration glistened in her eyes as she sat heavily next to Maura rubbing her leg.

Maura bit her lip to stop herself from expressing her concern. She hated feeling this way, but she could feel the fear building in her at the current circumstances. She had felt so safe wrapped in Jane's arms but seeing her struggle to get up and go to the bathroom had reawakened all her fears again and she was taking it out on Jane.

"I'm sorry…" Jane's shock must have shown on her face because Maura's words coupled with a small smile, had her shaking her head like she was punch drunk.

"You're…gah!" Jane put her head in her hands and tried desperately to think of the right thing to say. She knew that Maura was scared, not for herself but for Jane. "No Maura, I'm sorry, I should never have made a promise like that. The truth is I don't know what's going to happen or even where we go from here." Looking her in the eye, Jane knew that this was only person she could ever express her greatest fears to. "I don't even know how I can possibly help right now, I'm just grateful to still be included."

Maura listened and understood how much that small confession cost her. Jane hated being dependant on anyone and right now she was dependant on everyone. She was being selfish but she couldn't help reliving the fear of seeing the blood on Jane's pants leg, her paleness, even the way she seemed to give up before they took her to the hospital. Staying calm had been the only option at the time, but since then she had been letting fear eat at her, and it was time to stop.

"Jane of course you're included, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did," taking Jane's hand in hers she leaned her head on her shoulder, "I'm scared of losing you…we've been through so much, you've just proposed, we still don't know how far this goes…" Maura left the rest unsaid as she felt Jane squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Together hon, we'll get through this together." Jane turned to her and kissed her gently at first. Maura's body shivered at the touch even as she returned the kiss more passionately, both feeling the need to feel again, to reaffirm their faith in one another.

As they broke apart, they leaned into one another.

"Thank you Jane, for understanding how I feel."

"Maur look at me, I should be thanking you. Anyone else would have walked away from me by now, thank _you_ for wanting to stay with me." Jane waved a hand at her leg, "I mean damn take a look…I can barely walk…I mean…you deserve better you know?" the anger and uncertainty in her voice brought tears to Maura's eyes.

"I deserve you, Jane Rizzoli, don't ever forget that that do you hear me?" at her nod she smiled and extended a hand to help Jane up, "we have guests waiting for us, I think we should probably get out there, what do you think."

"Yes ma'am." Standing unsteadily, she let Maura help her keep her balance. "Come on, lets see if Frost remembered to bring my new cane." The smile on Jane's face at the thought of a new cane, made Maura chuckle and shake her head.

"Really? With everything else that's going on?"

"Gotta keep you interested, you said I look sexy with a cane, so…" teasing, Jane's grin lit up her face when it had the intended result, both women were laughing as they stepped out into the living room where everyone else had gathered.

"I'm guessing everything is okay now?" Frankie couldn't help smiling as he looked from his sister to his soon to be sister in law.

"Okay is a matter of opinion, but we're good little brother. Where's Joey?" Scanning the room she didn't see him or Korsak, "and Korsak?"

"On their way, those dicks…"Frost looked sheepishly at Maura, "sorry Doc, the IA guys had some more questions for Joey so Korsak went with him. You know for moral support. They should be on their way back though."

"Hmm…" Jane sat down rubbing her leg absently as she chewed on her lower lip.

"What's up sis?" sitting down next to her, he could tell that she was following a thought through so he waited, glancing over at Frost who had also sat down.

"Well, we know they've interviewed everyone at least once already and I know, based on what they asked me, that they think we're all involved, except maybe Frankie…I guess I'm just wondering if any of them are tied to this at all." Leaning back on the couch Jane ran her hands through her hair, "I mean if they are, they now know most of what we know, which means all of us now have targets on our backs, to include Crowe." Looking at Frost she could see him making the same connections she was.

"Crap," grabbing his cell he quickly dialed. "Captain? Yeah, no sir, they're not here yet…yes sir…yes, question for you, do we have a detail on Crowe? Yes…uniforms or ours? Damn, sir I would recommend sending one of ours over there please…no I'm not sure sir but do we want to risk…no sir, yes sir." Jabbing the phone to disconnect the call, the others could feel his anger, "he says he has it under control and to and I quote, '_tell Rizzoli to get some frigging rest!"_

"Dammit! You know what's going to happen don't you?"

"What's going to happen?" confused Maura looked at them all, there was something they weren't saying outright.

"Maura, they're going to after Crowe, they'd be stupid not too, and Cavanaugh doesn't seem to think that's likely." Looking from her partner to her brother she shot them both a rueful grin. "This just went from bad to worse, didn't it?"

"Yes and no Jane, I've been working on following this guy's connections, based on the new info we received. I should have something soon."

"Let's hope so…" closing her eyes she leaned back on the couch and tried to ignore the throbbing in her leg. Feeling hands on her shoulders, she smiled up at Maura as she massaged her shoulders. She knew she should take her meds but she needed to have her wits about her as they discussed their next moves and that damned medicine knocked her on her ass. "Thanks hon."

"Alright, enough shop talk, time to eat. I'll reheat Joey and Vince's food fo them when they get here." She had waited patiently while Jane was in with Maura and now here while they talked, but she saw how tired Jane was and wanted her to eat so she could take her meds and rest.

"Ma…come on, we can wait…"

"Jane Rizzoli!" Angela's tone brooked no more argument and even Maura refused to butt heads with her this time.

"Fine! Geez…" pushing to her feet she suddenly looked at Frost, "hey did you…"

With a smile and a flourish he pulled the cane out from behind the sofa and presented it to her. "Here you go milady, a cane to add to your armory and replace the one that slew the dragon."

Taking the cane from him she briefly considered whacking him upside the head with it, "you are an ass you know that?" laughing to herself she moved past him to sit at the table.

"Ah but you wound me milady with your harsh words" hands over his chest he fell back onto the couch smiling as he heard the others laughing.

Maura giggled as she watched Jane visibly relax when she sat down. For however brief the moment, everything was okay, and she would hold on to that for now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Crowe watched the shift change through the door. He had no illusions about surviving this mess. It would have been better for al of them if he hadn't survived, but he had, and since he did he would make sure his employer went down with him. He had told Korsak everything he knew. He hoped the older detective would be able to bring the fucker in after hanging him out to dry. Crowe had tried to ask him for help but the contact number he had used just days before was no longer in service. He was alone. All he could do was hope that the officers assigned weren't on the payroll as well or he was up shit creek.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joey and Vince sat down at the table eating the food that Angela had reheated for them, while they listened to the conversation going on.

"This is crazy, after everything he's done, you want us to protect Crowe?" Frankie looked at his sister incredulously.

"We need him Frankie, according to what he told Vince this goes all the way up the chain of command. We just don't know specifics, yet," looking at Joey, Jane smiled, "though with the information Joey got us, we may be able to narrow it down some pretty quickly."

Looking at the group gathered in her home she realized they were all looking at her to call the shots, so she took a deep breath.

"Frankie, you and Frost head out to the hospital, make sure everything is okay with Crowe. Joey, you and Korsak finish going through those pics you took. Use Maura's laptop and put everything on a separate jump drive." Seeing Frost's surprised look, "Yes I know what a jump drive is, focus! As for me, I have the files that we've identified so far as having been tampered with, thnks Vince, so Maura and I will start reviewing those." Satisified when there were no objections, turned to her mother. "Hey Ma…can you throw some coffee on? Its gonna be a late night."

**So, what did you think? You all know reviews make me happy and they so do spur my little fingers on as they tackle this keyboard, so** **as usual, more reviews=quicker updates, so please, REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…let me know what you think.**


	50. Chapter 50 Boom!

**A/N: Okay folks, hope you're all still there. I've been in the middle of a major move, from Virginia to Orlando, Fl and am only just getting unpacked, so my apologies. I start my new job tomorrow morning but have worked out a writing schedule I hope I can stick to. The family moves down in June so there may be another interruption but I should have things well worked out before then.**

**As always, thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story. Those of you who review and those who don't, new readers and old. I sincerely thank you.**

**Quick reminder: this story is and always has been unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own, enjoy…**

Setting the timer for five minutes, he grabbed the cleaning cart and pushed his way out of the storage closet. He had no other way to get into the detective's room and while he hadn't planned to take him out this way, this almost simplified things for him because most everything he needed to put this little surprise together had been readily available in the storage closet. Stopping to take the garbage from each room in turn, he was stopped only momentarily by the officer at the door before being let in to his first target. The instructions had been clear. Remove Crowe first, and then attend to the others on his list. It might be overkill on his part but he had taken the extra step with his explosive, making sure that if the explosion itself didn't take care of him, then the mix of chemicals involved would.

Looking at his intended target, he was glad to see that he was asleep. Grabbing the trash bag, he put in another but not before putting his ingenious little device at the bottom of the can and moving it closer to the bed. As he moved to leave, he heard voices in the hallway and pushed through the door. Hiding his surprise at seeing two more of his intended targets, he moved on easily to next room and watched as they went in. He may just be able to kill three birds with one stone today. Hurrying to the next room he made quick work of his "cleaning" duties as he got as far away as he could from the device he had left.

Frankie was glad to be doing something to help in this investigation. They had stopped for a bite to eat so it was a bit later than they had hoped to get here but all in all it had worked out. When he thought about how different things could have been if he hadn't walked through that door when he did. The different possible outcomes had played in his head for days now and they had all ended at Jane's gravesite. Thinking about his sister he hoped she would take a break soon this evening, she was looking even more rundown than the day before in the hospital when he had left but he knew that even if _she_ didn't slow down of her own accord, Maura would slow her down. His mind raced with all that they had found out so far, and now to find out all of this could be tied to the mob…

"Come on Frankie," Frost led the way into Crowe's room, glancing back one more time at the orderly with the cleaning cart. Something about the man nagged at him but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shaking his head he turned back toward Crowe.

"He's asleep." Frankie wondered only briefly whether to wake him before Frost was shaking him by the shoulder.

"What the hell Frost…thought Korsak banned you from here?" Even in a hospital, recovering from two gunshot wounds and a knife wound, Crowe was still a prick.

"Shut up Crowe we're here to help you."

"Help me what, go to jail for longer than life? Please…" Crowe groaned and sat up a bit eying them both warily, "what's going on?"

Both men looked at each other and nodded. Allowing Frost to take the lead, Frankie took a seat by the bed.

While Frost quickly explained what was going on, Frankie wrinkled his nose and looked around. He could smell ammonia but couldn't tell where it was coming from. He looked around the room and even under his seat trying to pinpoint the smell. His fidgeting finally caught the other men's attention.

"Frankie what the hell are you doing?" Frankie and his movements were distracting Frost.

"Don't you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Frost watched as Frankie finally localized where the smell was coming from and pulled out the trash bag.

"Son of a…" dropping the bag he yelled at Frost, "pull him off the bed!" they would never make it to the bathroom, with a strength he didn't know he had, he tipped the hospital bed on its side even as Frost pulled Crowe off. The force of the blast tossed Frankie like a ragdoll into the far wall where he lay still as he attempted to vault over the bed. Frost and Crowe were buffeted by the bed but were unharmed, until they took a breath, the fumes filling the room were overwhelming them both and even as the alarms sounded and yells were heard from the hallway, both men succumbed to toxic fumes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura's phone buzzed on the coffee table at the same time that Korsak's did.

"Dr Isles"

"Korsak"

Both listened to what was said and unconsciously looked at Jane before catching each other's eye. Hanging up, Korsak moved to grab his jacket.

"Where you going?" Jane looked up from the files she was reviewing. Seeing the looks on both of their faces, "What's going on, who called? Maura?"

Maura glanced at Korsak before sitting down next to her fiancée. "Jane there's been a bombing at the hospital…"

"Oh my God, Frankie…Frost…" the fear in her eyes matched Maura's.

"They're alive Jane." Jane stood up even as Maura tried to continue. "Jane…" Maura's threatening tone held no true threat; she knew she would be unable to keep her from going to the hospital.

"Where are they Maur?" Standing unsteadily, she reached for the cane that Frost had brought her and leaned on it.

"They're both in ICU. Frankie has a concussion and several broken ribs…"

"Wait, so why is he in intensive care?" When Maura didn't answer she looked at Korsak for help, "Vince?"

"Janie, there was some toxic gas released in the room, he suffering from chemical burns to his lungs as well." Taking a deep breath, "Frost wasn't hurt in the blast but was close to the source of the fumes, he's not doing to well." He hated the look in her eyes but he continued, "Crowe didn't make it."

"Goddammit!" Storming around the couch she reached for her jacket, "when the hell is this going to end? Shit…" pleadingly she looked at Maura.

"I'll call your mother." Picking up the phone she looked worriedly at Korsak as he focused his attention on Jane.

"Jane are you sure…" her glare was enough to stop him in his tracks, "Okay, okay, I'm gonna call Joey and have him meet us there okay?" Joey had stepped out briefly to get some snacks and more beer.

"Korsak?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Tell him to be careful, please." Jane watched as Maura explained what had happened to Angela.

As soon as she was done she looked apprehensively at Jane, "Are you alright?" She worried how this incident was going to affect Jane's own recovery. She was putting on a good front, but the exhaustion she felt was evident in her face as was the pain Maura knew she was in.

"I'm fine Maura, please can we go?" Fidgeting with her jacket Jane noticed how her hand shook and stuffed it in a pocket. She hurt, her leg, her soul. She knew the signs, this case was starting to get the best of her, but she refused to let whoever was behind all of this, win.

"Is my ma going to meet us there?" The tremor in Jane's voice as she mentioned her mother did not go unnoticed and Korsak looked at Maura with concern in his eyes. If Frankie or Frost didn't make it…Christ it didn't even bear thinking what Jane would do.

"She said she would meet us there," opening the door she let Jane walk out first. Her fear came off her in waves and Maura shuddered at the thought of any more bad news related to this case.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they arrived, they could see the fire crews finishing up, hazmat suits and all. The section of the hospital where the explosion had occurred had been evacuated and patients had been moved off that floor. Hurrying in they headed to ICU bypassing the media frenzy in the lobby. Korsak saw Cavanaugh speaking with a reporter and caught his eye as they walked by. Nodding grimly, he acknowledged Jane's presence and nodded to Korsak.

Jane's normally powerful stride was hampered by the injuries to her leg and her exhaustion, but it was a determined Jane Rizzoli who walked up to the nurse's station to inquire about her brother and partner.

"Frank Rizzoli and Barry Frost" her cold tone did not invite any questions and even as the nurse moved to look up the information; Maura brought her arm around Jane's waist.

"Jane, honey please slow down." Jane's body was shutting down and she was ignoring it. Maura could tell by the set of her shoulders and how heavily she was leaning on the cane that she was reaching her limits but she wasn't having it.

"I can't, not now," seeing the hurt look on her face Jane took a deep breath and tried to get her bearings, taking Maura's hand she kissed the back of it gently, "soon hon, I promise, just not yet, please." The plea in her voice begged for understanding, the shimmer of tears in her eyes convinced her.

Maura kissed her before nodding, "okay…but soon…"

Jane nodded before turning her attention back to the nurse, who gave her the information she was requesting.

Turning back to them, "I going to see Frankie first…" her voice caught and Korsak quickly filled in.

"I'll go see Barry and see if I can't track the doctor down." Looking at his protégé, he had to fight the urge to tell her that everything would be okay. He didn't know if it would and he wouldn't lie to her. There were more than enough lies to go around with this case. "I'll see you in a few."

Watching him walk away, Jane's shoulders sagged as she let herself feel the weight of all that had happened so far. Even as she staggered, she felt Maura's arms come around her, supporting her, bearing the weight with her.

"You don't always have to be strong Jane." Whispering in her ear as she held onto to her, as she felt the first sob rack her body. Turning her around Maura held onto her tightly as she cried. She knew the tears weren't just for her brother and partner, they were for that poor little girl, the driver of the car that hit them, Joey, Crowe, her mother, even Maura. She was tired, spent but she had to finish this and she would. Pushing away from her, Jane wiped her eyes and looked at Maura.

"Thank you." Voice hoarse from crying, she cleared her throat. "Sorry about that."

"Jane you don't ever have to apologize to me for crying, for feeling. It shows me that you trust me and makes me love you even more if that's possible."

Not trusting herself to respond, she held her hand out to her, "come on, let's go check on Frankie."

After speaking to the nurse about him, Jane's relief had been palpable and her mother's arrival just as they got the news was a blessing for Jane since she didn't have to explain herself. Frankie's injuries had been severe but the inhalation of the toxic fumes had initially placed him on a respirator. Apparently because he had been unconscious when the fumes had been released he hadn't inhaled as much as Frost had. Frost and Crowe had both succumbed to the toxic fumes. He would be moved out of ICU soon barring any complications.

Walking into his room, Jane hated the sight of her little brother lying there, injured, unaware. She could understand now how he must have felt everytime it was her lying there.

"Dammit Frankie…you've got me and ma both crying over you, what the hell…" wiping a tear away she leaned in kissing him on the forehead. "I'm gonna let mom come in okay? I'm just going to check on Frost but I'll be right back" Squeezing his hand she left to tell her mom to go on in. They were only allowing one person in at a time so…

Jane's cell buzzed as she and Maura walked down the hallway to check on Frost. Looking at the screen she read Joey's text aloud, "_on my way, wth Janie…stay put" _looking at Maura she shook her head, "where does he think we're going to go?"

"Jane…" Korsak hurried over asking for an update on Frankie, happy with the news they had gotten.

Frost was another case altogether. Korsak briefed them both about his condition. His lungs were burned from the fumes he inhaled and he wasn't breathing on his own. By the time emergency personnel had gotten into the room, the officers posted at the door of Crowe's room had succumbed as well after trying to rescue them. Crowe hadn't survived, the gas wreaking havoc on his already weakened system.

"They have him on a ventilator until his lungs recover. They said the next 24-48 hours are critical. He's going to have permanent lung damage but they can't assess how bad until he's breathing on his own."

Running a hand through her hair Jane looked angrily at Korsak but took a deep breath before speaking. "Did you call his parents?"

"Yeah, I was able to get in touch with his mother, she'll be here in a couple of hours."

"What a cluster…what the hell happened?" Looking from one to the other she saw them exchange a glance, "what?"

"Jane honey will you please sit down now?" Maura's concern was more than apparent in her voice.

"I'll sit when I get some answers, what the hell happened Korsak? How did they get to him? Oww…what the hell Maur?" Sitting down heavily she brought a hand down to her throbbing leg. Maura's touch had sent a wave of pain washing over her to the point it made her nauseous.

"Scale of 1-10 Jane, please…" Maura could feel the heat coming from Jane's bandaged leg and worried that her suspicions might be correct.

"Maura I'm fine…dammit! Stop that!" the sweat that formed on her brow was immediate as was the wave of nausea.

"I think you have an infection Jane." Looking up at Korsak, he nodded and walked away.

"What the hell was all that about?" Jane looked at her angrily.

"I asked him to call your doctor when you were in with Frankie." Taking a deep breath she continued. "You weren't looking well at home and when, when you broke down earlier and I held you, you were quite warm. I didn't want to worry you, and I kept hoping you would sit finally but you hadn't and wouldn't so…so I sat you down."

This woman amazed Jane. She was so attuned to her that she knew what Jane herself refused to admit, she wasn't feeling so hot and was actually considering taking a break before they received the call about the explosion.

Closing her eyes, she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, damned freakish the way you read me some times that's all." Jane growled as she watched Korsak come back with Jane's doctor.

"So Detective, back so soon? Detective Korsak tells me you're not feeling so well."

"You tell me doc, you let me out of here…I can't possibly have an infection can I?" glancing at Maura she tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice but couldn't quite manage it.

"Well it depends on a number of things, the first of which being that we didn't want to release you until tomorrow and you were on the condition that you would rest. I'm guessing by the looks on your friend's faces that you haven't done that." His face was smiling but his tone was serious.

"No…"

"Well lets get you checked out shall we?" waving off her objection he motioned for a nurse, Nurse Kane, can you bring a wheelchair please."

"I do not need a wheelchair!" Jane lurched to her feet unsteadily and grabbed at Maura's arm for support. "I can walk"

"Have it your way Detective, it will only further complicate matters and we may have to keep you."

"Shit…" getting no moral support from either Maura or Korsak she acquiesced. "Fine, bring the damn wheelchair…crap."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joey walked into the lobby of the hospital and hurried to find the others. Doyle's men had stopped him after getting Korsak's text with a message for Jane. He needed to get it to her before anything else happened. Looking at his watch he realized Doyle would be contacting them in less than twenty minutes. This whole situation had gotten out of hand and damned if he wasn't going to do everything he could to keep Jane safe, even if it cost him his life.

**Of course I'm ramping it up…this is a roller coaster ride after all….Would love to hear your comments, ideas, thoughts about where you think I'm going with this...Who knows, you may be right…**

**Next on the agenda…Random targets, A Loving Vengeful Heart and Damage Control…not necessarily in that order. Oh and am working on an idea for an R and I and SVU crossover with Whitebordeaux…hmmm**

**Review folks! That button right…..there!**


	51. Chapter 51 Connections

**A/N: Nope, still don't own R and I. Wish I did but…sigh…C'est La Vie**

**Thanks to everyone who is still following this story and to all who have reviewed. We're closing in on 600 reviews….WOW…keep telling me what you think, I'd lov to hear from you….**

"Maura are we almost done?" Jane's raspy voice sounded tired even to her.

"Almost, the doctor prescribed some new medication for you to fight off the infection." Maura ran her hand over Jane's forehead and frowned, "and you still have a fever."

"I'm just tired right now, honest…besides that shot they gave me was surely enough to kill off this infection considering how big the needle was." Running her hand along her backside she grimaced. "Damn, that really was a big sucking needle."

Maura's smile did nothing to bolster Jane's mood, not this time. Her thoughts kept going to her brother and Frost. She had no idea if Joey had gotten there yet. And even though it had only been about fifteen minutes since they brought her back, it seemed like forever since they had gotten the phone call about the bombing.

The doctor came back holding a couple of prescriptions in his hand and a stern warning. "Detective, rest, plain and simple…if you don't get it, you _will_ end up back here in my care." Seeing her about to interrupt, he raised his hand, "No, no excuses, I know you have some things to wrap up here, but you are to go home as soon as you're done. Dr. Isles, I'm leaving her in your charge. She should probably stay for another day or two but I know we would have to strap her down to do it."

"Hey Doc! I'm right here you know." Looking from one to the other she realized they were ignoring her. "Crap" Settling back she listened as they finished talking and he left.

"Now can we go?" The exasperation in her voice was not surprising and Maura's answering sigh made Jane look at her. "Sorry Maur…"

"Can you at least try to follow his directions? Do you want to end up back here?"

"Of course not! I just…aw Maura I get it okay? We were kind of busy earlier remember?" The look in her eyes told Jane she had gone far enough. "Fine…let me just talk to Joey and Korsak and we'll go?"

Maura pulled out her phone and texted Korsak, "fine" Extending a hand she helped Jane up, "I told him we would meet them outside of Frankie's room."

"Thanks Maura." Jane squeezed her fiancee's hand tightly and smiled at her. She owed her so much. This past year had been hell on them so far but the love they had discovered existed between them had supported them both so far. She knew it was up to her to not throw that away by ignoring her health or Maura's concern.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Joey slow down will you?" Korsak watched the younger man pace in front of him. Everytime he stopped he balanced on the balls of his feet in a nervous gesture that Korsak recognized very well. "You're acting like someone's gonna come after us all right now."

Joey opened his mouth to respond when he saw Jane and Maura coming down the hallway. Glancing at his watch he motioned for Korsak to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"In here," the room Joey motioned them into was empty. Indicating the bed, he looked at Jane, not surprised to see the stress and fatigue that was etched in her face.

"Janie sit, before you fall down."

Shaking her head she obliged, "come on guys, I can't possibly look that bad…I stand corrected" she said as she caught Maura's eye.

"So why are we in here Joey? I want to go check on Frost and Frankie before I leave."

"Janie, Doyle's men…" the ringing of his cell interrupted him and as he looked down at the number he put up a hand to everyone before he answered. "Grant…yes we're all here…room 517…fine." He hung up and looked directly at Jane.

"That was Doyle, he's here, says he has to talk to us."

"About this?" Maura's voice quavered as she realized the implications.

"Yeah, his men stopped me on the way back to your place. They told me about the explosion."

"Jesus…" Korsak ran a hand through his hair, "did they say anything else?"

"No only that Doyle would be in touch and to stick together."

Maura moved closer to Jane and wrapped her arms around herself. Everytime she felt like she was slowly gaining control of her fears, something or someone snatched that feeling away. She was tired of feeling this way. She almost craved the days when she didn't involve her emotions in the day to day. It was how she protected herself, but ever since Jane, a door had been opened that she just couldn't seem to close. Most times she didn't want to, the intensity of her feelings for Jane would suffer if she did, but this feeling of fear…it gnawed at her. She jumped when she felt arms around her shoulders.

"Hey," Jane whispered, "You okay hon?"

Nodding desperately she turned around, "Yes, I'm sorry, this has all been a bit much…I let myself think too much."

"_You,_ think too much?" The sarcasm wasn't lost on Maura and the smile she gave Jane was enough for now.

The quiet knock at the door silenced them all. The sight of Paddy Doyle once again in a building full of police gave them all a clue as to the seriousness of their situation.

"Maura…detectives." His gruff voice belied his concern as his eyes settled on his daughter and the protective way Jane held her.

"Doyle…" Jane's voice held none of her previous fatigue, it was Detective Rizzoli speaking.

"Obviously I would rather not be here, but I felt the need to come in person and let you know what is going on." Seeing that no one was going to interrupt him, he continued, "I've been informed that there is a contract out on all of your lives."

Doyle let it sink in, hating look of of abject horror on Maura's face. It wasn't his intention to cause her pain but he needed to keep her and those she loved safe. "Right now I'm trying to track down the person who took that contract and the person who placed it. I have my suspicions about that but the only one who can truly confirm that is the person who has the contract."

"Son of a bitch, is that what happened to Frost and Frankie?" Korsak knew it was more than just to take out Crowe. It was too much, to over the top. Whoever it was had tried to take three of them out at once.

"Yes."

"This is ridiculous…" everyone's eyes went to Maura as she started talking. "We all know who it is, why can't we just arrest him? Why are we subjecting ourselves to this kind of risk when we know who set this in motion."

"Maura…"

"No Jane! Doesn't anyone else think this needs to end? Who else needs to be hurt?" The others looked on as Maura fought against Jane's embrace.

"Maura…detectives…" Paddy Doyle's gravelly voice cut through Maura's fear, "I'm a man of action, but even I know we need to be sure. There can be no loose ends or none of you will ever have a moment's peace. We know someone higher is calling the shots, unfortunately I haven't been able to get much more information until today's incident. I have my men inquiring and as soon as I have a name, you will. Just understand this," his voice dropped an octave, "if I get to him first, he's mine."

Jane opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed her mouth, she knew what Doyle was doing…what they couldn't. He wanted to make sure that Maura was safe and she found that she couldn't disagree with his reasoning.

"I'd rather we did this by the book Doyle," Jane's raspy voice resounded loudly in the silence, "but I think I can understand where you're coming from with this." With a quick glance at Maura she quickly continued, "We'll work both lines of investigation, you work your side and we'll work ours."

Korsak and Joey nodded in understanding, as did Paddy. Only Maura refused. Looking around at them all she couldn't believe how nonchalant they were acting about all this.

"You're all crazy!" With that she pushed past her father and Joey and walked out.

"Maura wait! Oww…goddammit!" Jane hopped off the bed and cursed as her leg buckled under her. Angry with herself for exposing her weakness again, she was even angrier at the fact that it was Doyle who caught her before she fell.

"Easy Rizzoli…" He quickly let her go when he felt her body stiffen in his hold and stepped back.

"Easy? She can't go out there without protection…she's a target too."

"She's not alone detective…" Doyle let his words sink in.

"She's gonna be pretty pissed at you."

"I'd say she's pretty pissed at all of us right now, wouldn't you?"

With a deep sigh Jane leaned against the bed, he was right. "Korsak, work with Doyle will you? I doubt anything more will happen tonight so meet at our place tomorrow morning? Call first though." Leaning heavily on her cane she walked out after her.

Jane found Maura sitting quietly outside Frankie's room. Her leg was killing her and she could feel the heat in her rising as her fever spiked in spite of the antibiotics, but she had to talk to her. She needed to help her understand, "Maura…hon?"

"Why Jane? Can you just explain it to me, please?" It was a heartfelt plea. She wasn't a police officer and even though she worked intimately with them she had never been able to understand what she considered were unnecessary risks that they all took. The look she gave Jane was filled with sadness for all they had been through and what they were now going through.

Sitting down heavily next to her fiancée, she placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it. "Hon I don't know if I can explain, but I'll give it a shot. You're right, we know some of the folks involved, and sure we can take them out of the picture, but then what? We'd be cutting off our nose to spite our face. We need to find out who is in charge, Doyle's right you know, this won't end otherwise." Kissing her softly on her cheek, Jane continued, "We don't want to be in harm's way Maura, honestly. And the last thing I want is to make you even angrier with me but as far as I can see, this really is the only way. They've taken Frankie and Frost out of the picture for now, they didn't manage to kill them, which means they are still targets. Then there are the rest of us. Whoever is behind this may try to take us all out at once or individually." Watching the war raging behind Maura's eyes she kept going. "Doyle is going to be helping us. We'll figure this out before anyone else gets hurt, I promise you Maura."

"You can't make a promise like that Jane, no one can." Maura stood up and extended a hand to her fiancée. "Come on, we need to get you home, doctor's orders." Pulling her up, she helped Jane steady herself. "I won't ask whether Doyle's men are watching us, since I'm pretty sure they are. And, since they are, I believe its safe to assume that we can leave here securely for now?"

Jane's nod was the only confirmation she needed. Seeing the sweat beading on Jane's forehead she shook her head. "Home, shower, bed…" seeing Jane about to interrupt, "or you stay here Jane…no argument." She was damned if she was going to lose this battle.

Jane snapped her mouth closed as she saw the determined look on Maura's face. Knowing at least that her brother and partner were stable for now, she knew better than to push it any further.

Jane couldn't help the grin on her face, "yes ma'am"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Jane tried her best to explain to Maura, Korsak spoke with Doyle and Joey. Doyle was going to follow up on a lead that as far as they knew, leads to the police commisioner's office. He would confirm it for them but Joey was going to take the more direct approach and talk to the man he covered up for in the first place, Davidson.

"Joey are you sure you want to do this? What if he knows you were in his office? We can't back you up without tipping him off."

"Vince I'll wear a wire. If you think I'm in trouble, you can move in." Joey knew that what he was proposing was beyond risky but at this point, Dr. Isles was right, this had to end.

"I don't like it…what about Jane, she's gonna be friggin pissed."

"She'll understand Vince, we don't have a lot of options anymore and I for one would rather take it to them than have them come at me unsuspecting." Seeing another objection forming in the older detectives head, "besides, I refuse to let anyone else get hurt. You saw Jane, Korsak, she's beat and Dr Isles is no better. Now they're contending with Frankie and Frost being hurt? No, I'll make her understand when we talk to her." Seeing Korsak's surprise, Joey couldn't help but laugh. "What? Do you think I'm not telling her? I'm not crazy, I saw what she can do with that cane of hers, twice." Rubbing the side of his face he grinned at the memory of being practically knocked out by Jane and her cane.

Doyle watched the men and saw how much they cared, not just for one of their own, but for his daughter as well. It went against the grain for him to help the police, but his daughter's life was in danger and while she may never care for him, he loved her and he would die protecting her if he had to.

"Korsak, Grant, you know how to get in touch with me, don't hesitate." His voice brooked no argument, "I'll have folks watching your backs as much as I can but I can't guarantee your safety."

"You just make sure Jane and Maura are safe Doyle, we can take care of ourselves." Korsak and Joey nodded in agreement as they watched one of the most wanted men in Boston, Paddy Doyle, slip out.

"Dammit this is going to get ugly." Korsak slapped his hand against the wall.

"You mean it hasn't yet?" Joey's deadpan response had them both laughing, partly from stress and partly from the relief that their friends were still alive and now they had a direction, they just had to sell Jane on it now.

Korsak's phone buzzed on his hip, "Shit…its Cavanaugh, he wants an update…"

Biting his lip Joey thought quickly, "Don't tell him about Doyle obviously but you know what? Tell him we'll be meeting with Jane tomorrow around 2pm at the coffee shop down the street from the station."

"What? Why?"

"Just want to test a theory, I'm just hoping I'm wrong, I really am."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hanging up the phone, he contemplated ramming it into the mirror of the men's room. His employer was pissed.

"Botched job my ass," he muttered to himself. His primary target was dead. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to get three kills in one shot like he wanted but he had come damn close. The others were spooked but also more vigilant now. It was going to be a bit more difficult to get to his intended targets but he had some tricks up his sleeve. The first item on his agenda was to try and find out if they would be meeting anytime soon. In the meanwhile he would focus his attention on Rizzoli, she seemed to be the focal point. Pocketing his phone, he walked out of the emergency room restroom and headed to his car. He knew where she lived. He would just have to watch her and wait for his opportunity. Eventually they would all come back to her, like moths to a flame, a flame that he was definitely going to enjoy extinguishing.

**Did you like? Hope so…gonna be working on Random Targets and Damage Control next but already have a large part of next chapter for this one worked out, so more reviews equal quicker updates.**

**And yes things are gong to get dicey for our lovely ladies…Jane though has been hurt enough…What say you? Thank you all btw, you all keep me writing.**

**H**


	52. Chapter 52  Betrayal

**A/N: Boy I sure hope you all are still out there…I got caught up in the new job, new stories, finishing stories and oh yeah, my novel….sheesh…but this story, this is my baby, my first, so I hope you all still care what happens… Its on the short side but it sets up the next couple…Enjoy!**

Maura glanced at the clock and rolled back to face Jane. Even when she should be relaxed in sleep, Janes face reflected the fatigue and stress of this case. Gently running a hand along her face she smiled as Jane's body relaxed a bit in response. Maura hated the beating Jane's body had taken in the past year and the cost to her soul did not even bear thinking on. Maura knew what a case like this cost her. Carefully getting out of bed she sat on the edge trying desperately not to wake Jane up. The medication Maura had given her last night had knocked her out but now with her body exhausted, she slept through Maura's movements.

Picking up her cellphone she hesitated just for a moment before grabbing Jane's phone as well. She wanted her to sleep as long as possible. Grabbing her robe, she headed to the bathroom before heading out to get breakfast going. Everyone else was due in a little over an hour.

Jane's hand reached out unconsciously in her sleep looking for Maura. Realizing there was no softness to be found she opened her eyes tentatively and groaned.

"Oh god," she groaned.

She hated how pain meds made her feel. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and her head hurt some but thankfully at least the throbbing in her leg had died down a bit. Realizing she was alone she listened for sounds of movement and smiled as she heard Maura laugh. She hadn't heard that in awhile and the ache that hearing it created made her realize how this was affecting them both.

Swinging her legs out she bit her lip at the familiar pain in her leg and slapped the bed in frustration. She felt like a shell of herself, unable to even drive a car much less walk across a room without assistance. Looking over at her cane she grabbed it and got up wondering how she would even be able to walk Maura down the aisle once this was over if she couldn't walk unsupported.

With a deep sigh she glanced at the clock, "shit! It's already 10 o'clock," looking around for her phone she panicked until she realized Maura probably took it out with her.

"hmmm...we'll have to talk about that..." chuckling to herself she went to freshen up knowing what Maura was trying to do and hoping today was a better day than yesterday.

Maura listened to the shower come on and smiled, glad that Jane was taking the time to care for herself. Passing over the two cups of coffee to the men seated across from her, she wiped her hands. "Jane's up"

Korsak looked up from his coffee, "I'm glad she finally got some rest."

"How do you think she's going to take my idea?" the doorbell interrupted Maura's response to Joey's question.

"Are we expecting someone else?"

"No," both Joey and Korsak pulled out their weapons.

"I'm sure it's just Angela..." Maura looked worriedly down the hall as she realized the water had stopped.

"We don't know that doc" Korsak approached the door and called out. "Who is it?"

"Officer Siegel, Lt Cavanaugh sent me."

Joey looked at Korsak and raised an eyebrow. " He tell you anything about sending an officer over?"

"No," Turning to Maura, "Doc go back with Jane please while we handle this."

She was about to protest when she heard Jane's voice coming from the hallway, "fine!"

"Maura what the hell?" Jane protested being escorted back to the room but even as she finished saying that, bullets came flying through the door as whoever was out there opened fire.

"Fuck!" Joey returned fire and smiled in satisfaction as he heard the other person's cry of pain.

"Maura let me go!" Jane fought against Maura's hold as a shot ricocheted off the doorjamb in front of them.

"No!" grunting against Jane's attempt to break her hold, Maura relied on her innate strength and Jane's current state to hold her. "You are not going out there!"

Jane's cry of frustration tore at Maura's heart, but she was not about to let her go, "Here!" passing Jane her phone, eyes locked with hers in defiance as Jane dialed dispatch.

"This is Victor 825, we have shots fired at…dammit!" Another bullet went through the doorframe and a piece of wood splintered off and struck Maura in the face.

"Ow!" grabbing at her face, her eyes filled with tears at the stinging in her face.

Droppping the phone, Jane ignored the dispatcher's request for an address and tended to Maura, "Here, let me see…" pulling her hand away, Jane sucked in her breath at the slice in Maura's delicate skin. Taking her shirt off she placed it against Maura's face.

"Hold on okay?" Jane squeezed Maura's hand reassuringly and waited, the shots had stopped. "Maura, who was out there?"

"Detectives Grant and Korsak" she whispered. Nodding Jane called out.

"Joey…Korsak…you two alright?" Making her way down the hallway, she waved Maura back; slowly she pulled the handle of her can and pulled out the blade. She didn't have her firearm so it was the best she could do. Hopefully whoever was out there was out of bullets. Walking carefully she made her way out to the living room. It was a mess and there was no sign of Joey or Korsak. Hearing sirens in the distance she was about to turn back to Maura when she heard Korsak's gruff laugh. Seeing them both come through the door, she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Jesus Christ you two…what the f…scratch that…later…we need a doctor for Maura…" turning back toward the room put put her blade back and used the cane the way it was meant to be.

"What happened?" Korsak kneeled down next to Maura whose pale face was a stark contrast to Jane's bloody shirt.

"I'm okay Vince," Maura looked worriedly at Jane.

"You're not okay! Damned piece of wood, cut into her face…" whacking the side of the door with her cane Jane stomped around angrily, "what the hell happened?"

Joey rubbed his upper arm where he had banged it against the end table getting out of the way.

"Fake cops, I don't think they knew we would be here cause as soon as they heard us they opened fire." Joey thought about what he had just said. "You two were the targets this time."

"Grant, go meet the officers will you and direct the EMT's in here." Keeping a wary eye on Jane, Korsak helped Maura to her feet.

A wave of dizziness washed over her and her stumble did not go unnoticed by Jane.

"Come on hon," Helping her over to the bed as best she could, Jane made her sit until the medics came in.

Jane watched as they tended to the cut on Maura's face, it was deep.

"Ma'am, we're going to need to take you in, that cut is going to need stitches at least and you're going to need a tetanus shot."

Maura sighed as she looked at them, her face was throbbing and judging by the looks on both Jane's and Korsak's faces she was going to need more than just stitches.

"Pass me a mirror, please." Maura held out her hand while they all hesitated and looked at each other. Jane was the only one who understood what she wanted to see so she walked over to the dresser and passed her the hand mirror.

Maura tried to look at the damage as clinically as she could. With a good plastic surgeon, the scarring would be minimal, but it was quite deep and she could tell that there may be a bit of damage to some nerve endings. With a hitch in her breath she looked up at Jane.

"You're still beautiful Maur." Jane's softly whispered words were exactly what she needed to hear.

"You ready ma'am?"

"Yes, yes I am." She looked hopefully at Jane.

"Vince, go with her will you? Joey and I need to talk." Jane kissed Maura, hard. "It'll be okay I'll be there in a bit." With a finger to Maura's lips she continued, "shh…I won't overdo, promise."

Jane watched as Korsak gave Maura his arm and escorted her out to be transported. Looking at Joey, Jane sat on the bed she had gotten up from not so long ago.

"Okay Joey, spill. There's something you're not telling me or at least something you suspect, what is it?"

"Janie it…its probably nothing but somethin's been bothering me and I wanted to put it to the test, not to mention I wanted to go back and talk this asshole and confront him."

"So wait that makes two things on your mind, I get the second, but what is it you want to put to the test."

"Jane, I could be wrong, and I don't really have any proof, just a feeling" pacing the room Jane could tell he was agitated.

"Joey for the love of God, spit it out! I'm tired, Maura's hurt, people are after all of us, and we don't have time for this." Exasperated, Jane pundedthe floor with her cane. All she wanted was to go to Maura right now and check on her brother and partner. She felt selfish for wanting that but enough was enough.

"Cavanaugh…"

"What?" Jane looked at him dumbfounded. No way was Cavanaugh involved, he couldn't be.

"Jane I think Cavanaugh might be dirty."

"Son of a bitch!"

**Is he dirty? Or is Joey playing all of them? Hmmmm…**

**We're closing in on 600 reviews folks…I wonder if this chapter will push us over?**

**Hope everyone enjoys the next R and I episode and check out Dear Maura if you get a chance…**

**Oh yeah…Review please **


	53. Chapter 53  Guess who

**A/N: Hope you are all still with me, my apologies but I am finally getting stuff sorted after relocating and the new job and the new stories. Please enjoy, your humble bard, Honorcpt.**

"You have to be wrong Joey, it can't be Cavanaugh…" agitated she started to pace, "dammit…tell me why you think its him."

Joey saw her concern and anxiety. This whole case had taken a left turn somewhere and he had to make it right. He knew he was right.

"Jane he knew you would be here alone with Maura, the guy who showed up knew exactly what to say. They didn't expect Korsak or I to be here."

"Yeah but I'm here, I'm not incapable," she said angrily.

"But Janie, who would be answering the door if it were just you and Maura?" he said it quietly, seeing the implication of what he said in her face.

"No…no Joey…shit!" Realizing how close Maura truly had come to dying made her sick. "We need to talk to him."

"I have an idea about that, we could ask to meet him at the coffee shop by the precinct this afternoon. He won't have an excuse not to and having us together would present an irresistible target."

Jane eyed him carefully, she trusted him for the most part but she wanted to speak with Korsak first.

Reading her mind, Joey continued, "I already asked Korsak yesterday to tell Cavanaugh we would be meeting at the coffee shop at 2pm today."

"Dammit." She thought about Maura and the slice across her face and could feel the anger boiling inside of her. Joey was right, it would have been Maura answering the door this morning.

"Fine…right now I need you to take me to the hospital though."

"No problem Janie." Joey grabbed his jacket and bit back a curse as Jane smacked him in his sore arm.

"And stop calling me Janie!" she ground out, so much for getting rest today.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is Jane on her way?" Maura found it difficult to speak with the bandage on her face but she needed to know. Her face felt numb but she knew that was from the injection they had given her to prepare her for surgery. The emergency room doctor had immediately called in a plastic surgeon for a consult and they wanted to do the surgery as soon as possible. Maura had refused until she saw Jane.

Korsak put his phone away and nodded, "Yeah Joey is parking the car but Jane is on her way up, " he stood up from his seat as he heard Jane's voice down the hallway, she sounded pissed.

Jane stood in the doorway and took in the sight of Maura in a hospital bed again, this time a thick bandage along one side of her face.

"Hey hon…" she said gently. At her words Maura finally let go and tears ran down her face. Jane walked over to her and gathered her in her arms while Korsak quietly left them to each other.

"Shhh….shh…its okay Maur, what did the doctor say?" Jane pulled back and ran a hand through Maura's hair before cupping the uninjured side of her face.

"Surgery, plastic surgery to repair the damage." Seeing the concern on Jane's face she misunderstood. "It won't leave a bad scar, I should look…almost the same."

Jane heard the hitch in her voice and immediately understood. "Maura, I don't care about a scar, I care about you. You're beautiful to me. Don't you know that?"

"Even like this?" Crying again she hated to sound so vain but, "what if its very noticeable?"

Jane leaned her cane against the bed and held up both of her hands, flipping them back and forth. "Noticeable?" she said gently, "Maura you once told me my scars don't matter to you except for what they signify, why do you think I would feel any differently if the scars belong to you?"

"Oh Jane…" Jane wrapped her in her arms again, angry about Maura's injury, her tears, her worry. Jane could feel the rage building inside her about this whole case and realized Joey was right, they had to know, one way or the other.

"Maura I'll be here when you get out of surgery okay, but Joey Korsak and I are going to meet with Cavanaugh in a little bit."

"You're supposed to be resting," she started.

"Maur, really? I'll rest when I'm dead or at least when this case is over okay?" seeing the horrified look on Maura's face, Jane knew she shouldn't have been so flippant.

"You know what I mean Maura. I will rest but this has to end." Jane waited for her to nod, "My mother is going to be checking on you if that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is, but Jane…please be careful."

Jane kissed the back of her hand. "Your wish is my command milady." Raising the cane she saluted, with a wry grin, "I'm off to slay the beast, a kiss for luck?"

Maura's eyes twinkled as she realized what Jane was doing so she played along. Reaching over she grabbed a tissue and kissed it before handing it over. "A kiss and my favor good sir…"

"Woohoo!" Jane smiled before kissing her soundly, mindful of her injury and glad that her attempt at levity had worked. "It'll be over soon Maur, promise."

Maura's nod was all she needed before she left, walking past the orderlies who had come to take her to surgery. Jane texted her mother to let her know and made her way over to Korsak.

"Joey speak to you Jane?"

"Yeah he did, what do you think Korsak? Is it possible?" Jane still couldn't wrap her head around the idea of Cavanugh.

"I think right now anything is possible, I mean hell look at Crowe. No Jane, we have to consider every possibility no matter how crazy it seems." Korsak had known Cavanaugh for years he didn't want to believe that it could be true, but Doyle and Joey were right, everyone was suspect and right now they needed to eliminate folks in order to know who to trust.

"So, the coffee shop?" Jane said.

"Yeah, I left Maura's friend a message about what happened and what we were doing, he said he'll be around."

Jane knew he was talking about Doyle and as much as it went against the grain, she was grateful that he knew and would be watching. She was a living testament to the value of his intervention.

"Well let's go then before I realize what a crazy idea this is. Joey said he would wait for us downstairs." Jane led the way as Korsak followed. He knew she was preoccupied with Maura and her own health but she was still able to focus on the task at hand.

Reaching out for her, Korsak grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her.

"Jane wait. I…I want you to wear a vest."

Jane rolled her eyes before she glared at him. "Vince, I don't think…"

"Jane no more okay? Your body can only take so much and hell, I can only take so much." She looked at his face as he spoke and saw the depth of his fear, for her. "At least this way, God forbid something happens, you'll be somewhat protected."

Jane thought about what he was saying and knew he had a point. She was tired of all this and now, she had a fiancée to think of as well. "Fine, I'll wear my vest but that means you both do too."

"Done, besides I think Maura would hurt us all if we didn't." Korsak didn't miss the emotion that crossed Jane's fce at the mention of Maura's name. "Hey…She's going to be okay you know."

"I know Korsak, sorry, I'm just tired, physically, emotionally. I'm beat. This case is costing all of us, in more ways than one."

"How _are_ you feeling?" Jane heard the concern and smiled.

"Im okay Vince, no fever, like I said, just tired." Seeing the look in his eye she conceded, "yes some pain, but I can't avoid that right now can I?"

"No I guess not." Walking alongside her, he tried not to watch her as she walked. He could tell she was hurting, her limp was more pronounced and she was leaning heavily on the cane. He prayed that she would be able to get rid of that cane soon, he knew how much it bothered her to have to use it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane rubbed her hands together as the ache in them grew stronger. She knew it was stress. She couldn't stop thinking about Maura and was glad that she had lightened Maura's mood a bit before she had to leave. Doyle had called Jane directly to check on Maura and while her comments had been terse and brief, she could hear the thanks in his voice. They were almost to the coffee shop and all of them now had their vests on. They hadn't spoken much except for Korsak to update both Jane and Joey on Frost and Frankie's conditions. They were both improving greatly and they were reducing the medication Frankie was on for him to wake. Frost was still in guarded condition but his stats were better.

"Here we are." Joey said as he put the car in park half a block from the coffee shop. "No sign of Cavanaugh yet"

"So what's the plan?

"I say we confront him with what we suspect." Korsak looked from one to the other, "what? He won't expect that, so either way we'll get an answer."

"I agree" Jane said, "what I'm worried about is whether the three of us out there together are going to a target they can't refuse." Thank god Maura didn't know what they were planning. She would deal with the repercussions later.

Joey rubbed his chin, "its definitely possible, but right ow the only one who knows we would be here is Cavanaugh, so if something does happen…" he left the rest unsaid. "I don't him to be in on it, but something stinks Jane."

Jane opened the door and swung her legs out. "Well come on, we're not getting any younger, besides its almost two."

The men followed Jane out and walked to match her pace. Joey's eyes darted back and forth as he scanned the street.

"There he is." Korsak pointed out Cavanaugh who was just crossing the street.

Jane pulled out the closest chair and looked across the street at Cavanaugh as he approached. "He doesn't look uncomfortable or anything."

"Rizzoli…you doing okay?" Cavanaugh took a seat across from her and watched curiously as Korsak and Joey took seats on either side of him.

Jane nodded, "Yes sir, I'm fine. I'm sure you're wondering why we asked you out here."

"I am…is this about who went after Crowe? Grant?"

"Yes sir it is, we figure there have to be more folks involved within the department." Joey glanced at Jane who nodded. "We were wondering if you knew of anyone else that Crowe might have worked with."

Cavanaugh's eyes narrowed as he realized what they were really asking. He pushed himself to his feet. "You all have a lot of nerve! You asked me here because you thought I might have something to do with this didn't you? Vince?"

"Sean we have to be sure and you've been privy to the same cases that Grant and Crowe have, besides you managed to skip having to do a beat when you made Sgt. One day you were one of us and the next you were brass. That doesn't happen without a little help Sean and you and I both know it."

Cavanaugh's face turned red as he looked at each detective in turn, he had kissed a lot of ass to get where he was, but he was not dirty. If anything he was stuck where he was because of it. They were right though. It was definitely someone higher up. "Look, I get where you're coming from, I do, but I am not involved, at all, unlike Joey here."

Joey jumped out of his seat but stopped when he felt Jane's cane across his chest.

"This is getting us nowhere. Obviously someone at your level sir or above has a hand in this and we need to know who it could be." Jane's voice was cold and firm. She believed him and the relief she felt surprised her. She watched as Joey and Cavanaugh sat down and Korsak started asking them both questions. She jumped when her phone buzzed on her hip.

"Rizzoli…what?" her eyes scanned the street as she listened to the person on the phone, "yes fine…" disconnecting the call she looked at the three men. "We're in trouble…" Jane knew Korsak understood, as did Joey.

"What do you mean we're in trouble? Rizzoli! Who the hell was that?" Cavanaugh stood up in front of Jane and took the bullet intended for her. He slumped over the table even as Korsak called for an ambulance and back up. All three ducked down and turned their table over as another shot pinged off the overturned table.

"He alive?" Korsak called to Joey who was busy checking Cavanaugh.

"Yeah, bullet's still in." he looked at Jane as he applied pressure to the bullet wound, "that was meant for you Jane"

"Really Joey? I coulldn't figure that out?" Shit!" Another shot ricocheted off the table next to her. "Where the hell is the shooter?"

Korsak looked up and tried to follow line of sight, "there!" he caught the reflection of the sun on the barrel of the rifle being used. "Across the street!" Grant fired back while Korsak called in the shooter's location. The sound of sirens was a relief as the shooting stopped.

"They're in pursuit Jane." Jane watched as officers converged on the building where the shooter was. The ambulance pulled up and Jane was glad that for once they weren't there for her. Looking down at Cavanaugh though she felt guilt course through her as she realized he had unwillingly taken a bullet meant for her.

"Crap."

**So….what did you think? Too little, too much? Smile, there's more to come. Let me know what you think…**


	54. Chapter 54  Now who's the target?

**A/N: I know, I know, don't shoot me…I'm sorry for the delay but life, love, work, etc…kind of all held me up…I'm on a schedule again so I hope to post regularly again…Thanks for being patient and for the reviews. This particular storyline is wrapping up in the next cpl of chapters so…**

Panting, he turned the corner and looked around. Stupid cop had stood up just as he finally had a shot on Rizzoli. The alley he had run down looked like a dead end and he couldn't allow himself to get caught. He could hear the sirens and knew they had an idea of where he was. "Dammit!"

This was supposed to be easy. Cavanaugh's clerk had provided the information on where Rizzoli was going to be and at what time. It should have gone like clockwork, instead, he was on the run and his employer wasn't taking his call. He was on his own. Kicking open the door he found at the end of the alley, he let himself into a building that was being renovated three blocks from the precinct. With any luck, they would pass him by.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Jane watched the ambulance drive away and shook her head unable to believe what had happened.

"Medics think he's going to be alright Jane." Korsak came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Vince, anything from patrol?" She knew the shooter had been spotted and that patrol units had given chase.

"No, they lost him down an alley but they're going building by building. We'll find him Jane."

Slamming her cane on the sidewalk she turned on him, "Are you sure Vince? Can you promise me that?" Seeing the look on his face she apologized. "I'm sorry," she turned away from him and sat on a nearby chair.

Korsak looked at his protégé and was about to say something when he heard Joey calling them both.

"They lost sight two blocks away, white male, mid 30's, crew cut, wearing a black jacket and jeans."

"That could be anybody…what about…shit hold on…" Fumbling with her cell she scrambled to answer it. "Rizzoli…Yeah…what! Wait Rondo…" She looked at her phone for a moment before looking at the two men, "That was Rondo, our shooter is in the building under renovation, three blocks over."

"Are you kidding?" Joey was suspicious.

"No, Rondo has been…well hanging around at my request. He spotted him and followed." Getting up, she didn't bother to tell Joey that she had Rondo tailing him. Now didn't seem like the best time.

Korsak got off the radio, "patrol units are standing by waiting on us." With Cavanaugh out of commission and Grant on administrative leave, that left Korsak in charge. "Come on."

Jane followed and got into his car. With any luck they would catch this guy and finally get to the bottom of all this. She just wanted some peace, running a hand through her hair she thought about the consequences of catching this guy. She knew it would result in some unfavorable publicity for the Boston police but right now, she didn't give a damn.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Rondo kept an eye on the door the guy had busted into. He couldn't believe it when he watched the guy fire on Rizzoli. He thought he was seeing things but when that LT went down he knew the shit had hit the fan, so he followed him, Rondo style. The guy was fast but he didn't know the area and when he ran down that alley, Rondo had pulled out his cell to call Rizzoli when the guy busted down the door of that building. Doing the only thing he knew to do, he watched and waited. He quickly placed himself where he would have a good view of the two exits that he knew were accessible and waited. Vanilla was on her way.

Wiping the blood from his leg Elvis Castillo searched for another way out of the building. He was screwed and he knew it. If he were caught, his employer would make sure he didn't survive to testitfy.

"Shit!" He was so sure that he had the shot; it was just dumb luck that Cavanaugh stood up just as he pulled the trigger. Shaking off a chill he just shook his head, Rizzoli had to be the luckiest mark he had ever come across. The guy he hired to go to Dr Isles house was dead thankfully, but then that's what you got when you didn't pay attention. The idiot was supposed to clear out if anyone other than Rizzoli or her doctor answered the door. Instead the idiot had started shooting. He should be happy he was dead or Castillo would have killed the idiot himself.

He rubbed at his leg where he cut it kicking the door in. He had nowhere to go, all he could hope was that the police didn't find him holed up in here. He had been able to avoid the officers that were hunting for him so all he could do now was wait. If they came in force he was done, but the spot he had positioned himself in guaranteed that he would take a few with him. He sat straight up as he heard the sirens in the distance. Pulling out his phone again, he tried his employer.

"_The number you have reached is no longer in service or has been…."_

"Fuck!" Throwing the phone at the opposite wall he ground his teeth. He was being hung out to dry, fuckers. Tapping his leg with the muzzle of his silencer he wondered if maybe he shouldn't turn himself in. Rizzoli would make sure he survived to testify, but if he ratted he would have a target on his back anyway. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Leaning his head back against the wall he pulled out a locket he kept around his neck. His daughter's face looked back at him. Six years old and full of fire. He wondered if he would get to see her grow up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yo! Vanilla! Over here…" Rondo waved down Korsak's car from his spot near the dumpster.

"There Korsak." Jane pointed out Rondo and waited for Korsak to pull the car over.

"Where is he Rondo?" Jane was wasting no time, the sooner they got to this guy the better, then maybe they would finally have some answers.

"Slow your roll Vanilla, Rondo's got it covered." Rolling her eyes she waited for him to continue, as he looked Joey up and down before turning his attention back to her. "He kicked in the door down the alley, there's only one other way out and he hasn't used it so he's still in there."

"Do you know where, shit it's a big building." Joey's sarcasm was lost on him as he focused on Jane.

"Vanilla there's only a couple of floors he can go up, the rest is being renovated you know?" Seeing the confusion on her face he smiled, "No stairs or access, he can only go so far." Smiling he waited for her response.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Jane chuckled as she realized how much easier he had made it for them.

"Oh… I can think of a couple things, but I lets my 'magination take care of that." Smiling broadly at his favorite detective he looked up her up and down and whistled, "mmm…mmm…mmm"

"Lord…" turning to the others, "Korsak how much time before SWAT gets here."

"A couple of minutes, why?"

"I want to go in," she said quietly.

"Absolutely not!" Joey's indignance at her suggestion made her grip the handle of her cane even tighter but she stuck to her guns.

"Let her go." The quiet familiar voice made them all turn. Paddy Doyle stood silhouetted by the building, "The only way to get to the sourse is to find out who hired him. I told you that. Rizzoli has gotten away a couple times already. Let her go. This guy is done either way." Looking at Korsak he waited for the other man to nod.

"Doyle's right Grant, we go in with her. She has to go. Maybe we can finally get some answers before someone else gets hurt." Korsak looked pensive, "Jane you don't have…"

"My gun?" With a sigh she shifted her vest to show him she did indeed have her weapon. "I know I'm technically not supposed to but after what happened this morning…" glancing at Doyle she saw his face darken at the reminder of Maura's injury.

"No objection from me. But if we're going, we have to go in now." Korsak pulled out the radio and called it in so SWAT would hang back to give them time to flush this guy out.

"After you." Jane for once was not about to ignore the fact that she wasn't one hundred percent. She had every intention of going to the hospital to see Maura in a little while. According to her mom's last text she was still in surgery. Ignoring the pain in her leg she followed Joey in.

The building was quiet, too quiet and by the time they had cleared the first floor Korsak had argued with the SWAT commander twice.

"All these guys want is a chance to fire their damned weapons. They don't even care that we may be able to resolve this. With Cavanaugh out they're deferring to me, but Jane I don't know how long that's gonna last" Korsak knew that it was quite possible they would call someone else in to handle this, his other concern was voiced by Joey.

"What if whoever is behind this calls in the troopers anyway, you know, get rid of loose ends"

"Fuck…Come on, according to Rondo we have two more floors he has access to and you're right, we don't know who's dirty so…" Jane stepped out carefully into the stairwell and pointed her weapon up the stairs before moving forward stiffly.

"Me first Jane, Dr Isles will kill us if anything happens to you." With a smile, Joey moved ahead of her and took point.

Stepping off the second floor landing, Joey looked down the only accessible hallway, "this way…shit!" feeling the wetness on his face he knew he had been knicked. "Silencer!"

Backing up he was startled when the shooter called for Jane.

"Detective Rizzoli…we need to talk…" Looking at Korsak, who nodded, she answered.

"What do we have to talk about?" she said angrily, "How you blew up my brother and partner? How your flunky hurt my fiancée and then got himself killed? Or no wait, how about how you just took a potshot at me and shot another police officer?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she held her gun tightly in both hands, her cane tucked into her belt.

"Detective…I'm the key to solving your problems right now, but I need your help." The seriousness in his voice made her look at Korsak and shrug her shoulders.

"Why would I help you?" she called out.

"My boss, the person who hired me. You want…no need to know who it is and I need to stay alive long enough to say goodbye to my little girl." The sadness in his voice made Jane believe him. "I'll talk to you, but only you, unarmed Detective…"

"No Jane!" Joey turned her roughly to face him, forgetting her leg.

Jane's grimace made him bite his lip. "Goddamit Joey…what the hell"

"You're not going out there."

"Do we have another option?"

"Yes, call in SWAT, Vince" Joey was firm, he did not want Jane going in there alone, it was crazy.

"No! No," she said more quietly, "Joey this is our chance…and I'm taking it, end of discussion." Passing her gun to Korsak she pulled her cane out of her belt, grateful for the comfort it gave her.

"Korsak this is crazy, you know that" exasperated Joey tried to convince Korsak that Jane was making a mistake.

"Do we really have a choice? Korsak hated this whole situation but Jane was right, before someone else got caught in the crossfire they had to do what they could. "I'll hold back the assault team as long as I can Jane, make it quick okay?"

With a nod Jane took a deep breath, "I'm coming out, unarmed…don't shoot." Her hands were shaking, truth be told she was scared to death, but he didn't leave her much of a choice, plus he was right. No way whoever had started all this was going to let him testify, if they even knew she was talking to him…

Jane turned the corner and scanned the room, her eyes adjusting to the dimmer lighting. She saw him when he moved in the far corner.

"I'm not going to shoot you, I had my chance and blew it. The way I figure it, you're the only one that can get me out of here alive right now." He stood up to address her, impressed with her fearlessness coming out to meet him. He could hear the men she was with arguing behind her and smiled. This was a woman he could respect, shame they were on opposite sides.

"What do you need to say to me?" Jane wanted to ask him outright who hired him but she knew she needed to take it slow.

"Detective you are dangerous, you have no idea how much. Your reputation precedes you and my employer fears you, that's why I was tasked to take out not just you, but the others as well. They wanted you to hurt before I killed you. They want you to suffer and they won't stop…." He cocked his head as he heard the sirens outside. Time was short.

"I'm not going to be able to testify you know,it can't be allowed," at her nod he continued, "I need you to do me a favor Detective," passing over his daughter's photo and a peace of paper, "I just need you to make sure my daughter is safe, when this is over, she's only six…" with a deep breath he continued, "she's with my parents, the address is on the back…I screwed up and if they don't get me they will go after her, hell they may just anyway…" he looked at the woman who just a short time ago was his target, "promise me…"

"I can't…fine" the look on her face was one of pure fear, for his child, "but we will get you out of here and you will testify." She turned when she heard Korsak yell.

"Jane they're coming in, they won't wait anymore, sorry, I'm not calling the shots anymore"

Jane turned to back to him, "What's your name?"

"Castillo, Elvis Castillo"

"Well Mr. Castillo it looks like our time is up." Jane looked pointedly at his gun.

He raised his gun and stopped when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Drop it!"

Grabbing Jane he pulled her back into the corner with him, "they're going to kill me detective" whispering in her ear he cursed as he realized his time was up. Speaking quietly he felt her stiffen as he told her who hired him.

Jane couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. She heard Korsak and Joey yelling at the SWAT personnel and turned to face Castillo.

"Are you sure?"

"Detective I…" the bullet that slammed into her pushed her into him seconds before two more took his life. Falling together Jane lay atop him struggling to move.

"What the fuck?" she choked out. She tried to push off of him and felt hands help her.

"Jane!" Korsak helped her roll over.

"Sh…it…what the hell happened Vince?" It hurt to take a breath and her back was on fire, pain radiated across her shoulders.

"They wouldn't wait Jane, said they had orders. They detained Joey for decking the guy who fired at you."

Gritting her teeth she struggled to stand, waving off the assistance of a member of the assault team. "Let me go…" she ground out; Maura was going to kill her. She could only imagine the bruise she was going to have.

"Help me out of this vest will you?" Jane struggled with the Velcro, hissing at the pain her movement caused and concerned with her shortness of breath. Pounding on the stairs resulted in paramedics entering the room, splitting up to attend to both patients.

"Detective…sit down please, let me check you out." The paramedic forced her to sit back down as he pulled up the back of her shirt.

"I'm fine dammit, Korsak is he still alive?"

Korsak looked over at their shooter and saw the sightless stare. The paramedic was checking his vitals and shaking his head as he tried to find life in his patient.

"I don't think so Jane." Turning back to her he saw her wince as the paramedic probed the bruised area of her back. "Thank god you are…"

"No thanks to these jokers."

"Hey relax Rizzoli, he had you at gunpoint we did what we had to." The SWAT team leader came over at her words.

"Bullshit!" She stood up carefully, "you almost got me killed, hell one of your guys shot me!"

Waving a hand at her he walked away, "we knew you were wearing a vest Rizzoli, calculated risk." His cocky response made her grab at the cane that Korsak had in his hand.

"No Jane!" Restraining her he tried to lead her away.

"Detective, you need to get an x-ray, you may have fractured a rib." The medic tried to reach for her and was shocked when she slapped his hand away.

"Korsak we need to go, now."

"Where?" Concerned he wondered if she had banged her head when she fell.

"The hospital…no not for me, I want to check on Maura and we need to speak to our friend," she said the last quietly.

"Oh…OH, yeah, come on Rizzoli, hospital it is and we'll get you checked out while we're there."

"You realize IA is going to be all over this right?" Jane winced with each step but at least she was walking. In her hand was the paper and photo that Castillo had given her. This would all be over very soon.

**So…I would love to know what you all thought or are thinking…your humble bard, Honorcpt.**


	55. Chapter 55  Promises

**A/N: I hope folks are still with me…**

"Jane?" Maura's first thought upon waking was Jane. She felt groggy, lethargic from the anesthesia and pain medication. "Jane?"

"Shh…I'm here hon, I'm here." Jane pulled her seat closer trying to hide the pain such a movement caused. Korsak had forced her to get checked out and the cracked rib was an unpleasant reminder that a member of the Boston Police Department had shot her in the back. Thank god for vests.

"Hurts…" Her face was bandaged heavily and the painkillers were wearing off.

Kissing her forehead Jane pressed the button for the nurse to come in. She just wanted Maura to relax and stay safe. She had checked in with her mother and knew that her brother and Frost were doing better. The plastic surgeon that had worked on Maura had assured her that the scarring would be minimal given that they were able to get to the injury so quickly. The only concern was the risk of infection as with any surgery and the possibility of some sensory damage around the area of her injury.

Maura closed her eyes listening to the soothing words coming from Jane, but she also heard something else.

Opening her eyes, "Is evrythin kay?" She couldn't speak clearly with the bandages so she tried again. "Everythin okay?"

Jane's smile eased her worry, "Yeah hon, everything will be just fine." She had made Korsak call Doyle to make sure there was someone keeping Maura safe while she was gone. This whole sordid affair was going to end, today.

Relaxing at Jane's words, Maura let herself relax, drifting off even as the nurse came in.

"Detective?"

"She was complaining about the pain but" seeing Maura sleeping peacefully, "she's asleep again. Sorry."

"That's alright," the nurse moved to the IV line and adjusted it. "This should help, she'll be in and out of it for a few hours yet if you'd like to come back later." The nurse looked her up and down, "you may want to change before she sees you."

Looking down, Jane saw the brown stains that covered part of her shirt and jacket, Castillo's blood. God what a mess. "You're probably right. I'll be back"

Pushing open the door she ran smack into her mother.

"Dammit Ma!" Jane groaned as she tried to keep herself steady. A cracked rib did not help one walk with a cane she was finding out.

"I'm sorry honey, how's Maura? Did she wake up?"

"Yeah, she did. Will you keep an eye on her for me? Korsak, Joey and I have a bit of a mess to clean up." She caught her mother looking her over and stopped her before she had a chance to say anything. "Don't…I know how it looks but its not mine."

"Vince said you had to be checked out…"

"I'm fine ma," grabbing the older woman's hand she squeezed it tightly. "Its almost over ma, I know who is behind all of this. This ends today." Releasing her hand she walked down the hallway leaning heavily on the cane. Her body was tired, her spirit felt battered, bruised, but she was still walking.

Angela whispered fiercely as she entered Maura's room "God, watch over my Janie, please…"

**xxxxxxxxx**

Joey Grant stopped talking when he saw Jane come around the corner, she looked like crap but he saw the determination in her eyes and knew that this was coming to a head, soon.

"How's the Doc?" Korsak asked.

"Recovering." Looking around she didn't see anyone approaching. "Vince, how's Cavanaugh?"

"He'll survive, the bullet didn't hit anything vital since…"

"Yeah I know, it was meant for me." Looking at Joey, he looked down at his feet, uncomfortable with Jane's glare. "Joey you know more than you've told us and I want to hear all of it, now."

He opened his mouth to object and snapped it closed when he saw the look on her face. "Shit"

"What do you mean he knows more?" Korsak grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Slow down Korsak, let him go." Jane placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sure Joey wants to explain and tell us everything."

Letting him go, Korsak shoved him once more for good measure. "Well?"

Joey looked into Jane's angry eyes and swallowed. She was keeping a grip on her temper that was for sure. Who knew any of this would ever get this far.

Korsak's phone went off, as he was about to speak, stepping away he answered.

"Well?" Jane looked at Joey and tried not to show her disgust. He knew. He knew all along who was behind everything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jane I…"

"No! I don't want to hear that shit Joey." Her raised voice was attracting attention and he dragged her into the empty waiting room.

"Dammit Jane, lower your voice…" he looked around and saw that Korsak was still on the phone outside the waiting room surreptiously keeping an eye on him. "Do you realize what this could mean?"

Jane paced in front of him trying desperately to keep herself from cracking him in the head with her cane. The man who was pulling Joey's strings was a puppet himself and she knew, she knew that Joey knew it.

"The District Attorney, Joey? Fucks sakes, how many have gone free?" She stopped in front of him. "Why did you pretend to help us?"

"I wasn't pretending Jane. Dammit don't you understand? They didn't just threaten you, they threatened my mother Jane and yours." Punching a wall he turned to look at her, "I tried to keep you safe, I tried, after the car accident…"

"That was no accident." She said, remembering the after-effects of that event.

"The only way to keep you safe was to stick with you."

"What have you told them?" Jane asked hoping the betrayal wasn't as deep as she believed.

"Nothing Janie, no really I swear. When you wouldn't back off they cut me off, from everything." Waving a hand around the room, "I didn't know about all this, I just…I just knew who I suspected it was."

"You never…said…ANYTHING!" Hand on her back she realized she overdid it. "Fuck…" she sat down heavily and took a breath. Not as deep as she would have liked but enough.

"Jane…" Joey moved toward her.

"Leave me alone Joey, leave us alone…" She turned away from him and was surprised to see the approval in Korsak's eyes.

"Janie you need me, you need my help…" Pleading with her he looked at Korsak. "They'll kill me. Hell Doyle is gonna kill me when he finds out."

Jane pushed herself to stand, "Have you told them about Doyle helping us?" If he had they were indeed screwed. Doyle was their ace in the hole thanks to Maura.

"No…I told you, when I couldn't stop you after the accident I fessed up to most of it. When Crowe went nuts," he shook his head as he remembered, "I was done with them, I knew that"

"Why though? Why didn't you say anything then." This was her friend, at one time her almost lover.

"I don't know!" he yelled at her. "Everything was happening so fast, I was scared for you, God what a fuck up. Janie don't push me away, not now, they know I haven't said anything or else you would have gone public. Please Jane let me help."

Her eyes sought out those of her mentor and friend. She was at a loss, unless.

"That's it."

"What's it?" Korsak looked confused.

"We go public." Her words were spoken plainly.

"We can't do that without proof Jane" Korsak kept an eye on Joey but was speaking to solely to Jane.

"We have proof" she said looking at Joey. "We have a live witness and a deathbed confession so to speak."

"Its not enough." Joey said quietly.

"It is if we have enough public opinion in our corner." Korsak smiled broadly.

"What?" Jane grimaced as she tried to get comfortable in the seat.

"The Chief's office called, there is going to be a press conference about the shooting and explosion at the hospital. They asked if you would be available."

For a moment Jane couldn't say anything and then she started to laugh. Unfortunately a cracked rib does not take well to laughter. "Oww, shit…" coughing she tried to stifle her laughter. She knew she must sound like a crazy person right now but she had to admit she felt like a crazy person. Only a crazy person would stay and after all this.

"Jane…"

"I'll be okay Korsak." Jesus, that hurt. "What time is the press conference?"

"Six. We have about two hours." Korsak frowned as he watched Jane get to her feet. "Where are you going?"

With barely a glance toward Joey, "We need to contact Doyle, Korsak. Plus, I need to go somewhere before the press conference."

"Where?"

Jane pulled out the photo in her pocket. "I need to go check on someone." She saw Korsak's raised eyebrows and and returned the look. "I promised Vince." She stumbled when she took a step, and looked suspiciously at the hand that helped support her. "Thanks." Jane shrugged Joey's hand off. "You're coming with us."

He just nodded. He owed her. He had lied to her again and he felt like shit about it. Joey didn't know where this was going to end, what he did know was that he was done. There was no way he would be able to continue on the force, he knew that. But Jane, he had violated her trust and he wanted, no needed, her to know that she could rely on him.

Jane leaned heavily on her cane. Her body hurt, her leg was throbbing and if she were honest with herself, she would admit that all she really wanted was to be with Maura. Screw this case and everything that went with it. But she couldn't. She was determined to see this through and she had made a promise to a killer that she would make sure his daughter was safe, and she would.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Her stomach clenched involuntarily every time she thought about everything that had happened so far. Fear. It was unavoidable, but it wasn't fear for herself, it was fear of the unknown. What ifs, all the people that had been hurt so far.

Dammit she was scared. Big bad Detective Rizzoli was scared. Looking out the passenger side window she ignored Joey's presence in the back seat and tried to focus on the task at hand. Here she was headed to check on the welfare of a killer's daughter. He had trusted her with the information knowing that he was a dead man. She had to honor his request. At the same time she had to keep her family safe, keep Maura safe.

Korsak heard her sigh and glanced over at her. She was exhausted and hurting and still she pushed through. He truly did not know what was keeping Jane up. He had watched as she settled herself in the passenger seat and saw the way she held herself. He wanted this over for her. He wanted her safe, but she had made a promise to someone and Jane Rizzoli kept her promises.

They pulled up in front of the address Castillo had given Jane. It was a brownstone a couple of miles from the station.

Jane got out of the car before Korsak or Joey could help her. She was tired of that too. Tired of needing to lean on anyone. Looking down at the piece of paper in her hand she swallowed. The little girl's picture was in her pocket but she knew what the child looked like. All she wanted to do was make sure she was okay and then she would leave, promise kept. The press conference promised to be more eventful than even she was used to.

She led the way up the steps and rang the doorbell. When there was no answer she looked at the men with her and pressed the doorbell again. A loud crash inside startled all of them.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Jane knocked on the door again., wondering if they should force their way in. A cry from inside the house made that decision for her.

"Korsak?" She didn't need to say anything. Both Korsak and Joey had drawn their weapons. With a nod, Joey kicked the door in.

Korsak moved in and cleared the front room before moving into the kitchen, Joey on his heels. Jane brought up the rear.

"Ah shit! Jane…" Korsak's voice was shaken and she could hear Joey cursing under his breath.

The scene in the kitchen was surreal. The woman was on the floor in front of the back door bleeding from a hole in the back of her head. The man was slumped over a chair, two neat holes on his chest.

"Son of a bitch…what the hell?" Looking around the kitchen she saw the childish drawings on the refrigerator door. "Where's the girl? Joey, check upstairs."

Korsak called in to dispatch and turned to Jane. "Now what?"

"Vince we have to find her, I promised." Jane looked around and tried to figure out where she would hide. There was nothing to indicate that the child had been present when they were murdered, but something made the noise they heard. She looked at her watch. An hour, they had an hour till the press conference.

"Jane" Joey's voice called from the upper floor. "Can you come up here?"

"Jesus, what the hell else can go wrong?"

**So…what say you?**


	56. Chapter 56 Ariana

**A/N: You all still there? Yoohoo! Okay, just checking…I'm not trying to draw this out too much longer but I don't like to take shortcuts and skimp. Not fair to you guys. Anyway we are working are way toward a confrontation and the introduction of a brand new character who you will hear more from in future chapters. Say hello to Ariana.**

The little girl held the broom in front of her. She wouldn't let Joey get near her even as he tried to talk to her. Joey had put his gun away and was trying to talk to her gently when Jane finally made it upstairs.

"Joey what is going…" Jane stopped short when she saw the little girl. Her dark hair was loose and wild and she looked ready to stab Joey with the broom if he came any closer. The little girl's eyes darted to Jane and her cane before staring back at Joey.

"Get away! You hurt my gammy!" Swinging the broom she caught Joey on the arm.

"Ow, shit!"

"Joey! Go downstairs with Korsak, he's waiting for…for the others." She didn't want to say it out loud. She didn't know what the little girl had seen yet and she didn't need to know that more police were coming.

With a backward glance he mumbled, "good luck." Before heading downstairs.

The little girl gave her a wary glance. "Go away." She said.

Jane could tell she had been crying by the streaks on her face and she could only imagine what she had been through and now here was Jane coming to tell this child that her daddy was dead and so were her grandparents. Jesus life sucks sometimes.

"Honey…"

"My name's not honey!" she cried.

"Ariana…your name is Ariana…" Jane said soothingly.

"How do you know my name?" stunned she dropped the broom and Jane quickly used her foot to move it out of the way.

"Your daddy told me…he wanted me to come and check on you. Make sure you're okay." Biting her lip she kneeled down in front of her. "Are you okay Ariana?"

Jane's voice was soft and gentle enough so that Ariana responded. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at Jane.

"They hurt my gammy and poppi" throwing herself into Jane's arms she sobbed. "I want my daddy!"

Stunned Jane wrapped her arms around the little girl and sat on the floor with her, her leg no longer supporting her. Rocking her gently Jane let her cry, tossing in a soothing word here and there without telling her anything yet. She heard heavy footfalls on the stairs and knew they would be interrupted soon. Pulling the little girl away from her, Jane brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Honey your daddy…"

"My name's not honey…" she sniffled and wiped her face before looking at her. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Jane smiled; this little girl was sharp as a tack. "I'm sorry, Ariana…my name is Jane your daddy wanted me to check on you and make sure you were okay."

Ariana looked at Jane intently, her father had left a couple of days ago with the promise that he would be back. "When is he coming to get me?"

Jane swallowed before answering. "Ho…Ariana…your daddy…" she looked up to see Korsak in the doorway looking at her gravely.

Clearing her throat, "your daddy wanted me to come take care of you for a little while and you know what'll be great? You can meet my mom, she would love to meet you."

"Really? You have a mommy? I don't have a mommy…just my daddy…oh and my gammy and poppi." She twirled her fingers in Jane's ponytail. "Look! Our hair is the same color!"

Jane smiled at the little girl's excitement, grateful for the distraction. Moving to get up she was surprised when Ariana handed back her cane.

"Why do you use that? Why do you walk funny?" The innocent questions made Jane raise her eyebrows and Korsak smirk at her.

Settling herself in a standing position Jane looked down at the curious little girl. "I hurt my leg so I have to use this for a little while."

Ariana ran a hand down the cane, "I like it." Seeing Korsak in the doorway she moved closer to Jane. "Who's that?"

"This is my friend Vince. He's going to drive us to meet my mom, is that okay?" When she nodded Jane looked at Korsak. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, we have some techs working downstairs and I can come back." He followed her lead and headed down the stairs with them, making sure that Ariana stayed clear of the kitchen.

"Are you sure its okay if I go with you?" Her voice was small, but hopeful.

Jane smiled, surprised when Ariana took her hand as they walked to the car.

"Your daddy wanted me to make sure you were okay Ariana, that's what I'm going to do."  
><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>

Jane sat in the back seat of Korsak's car with Ariana leaning against her clutching the only object she brought with her, a little stuffed elephant her father had given her. She could hear her steady breathing and realized that in the aftermath of it all, Ariana had fallen asleep. She didn't know what to do. She needed to call social services and let them know about her but right now Jane just wanted to give the little girl some peace. Jane leaned her head back and thought about the upcoming press conference. Things were definitely going to get uglier in a very short while, but maybe they would all have some peace after this.

Korsak glanced in the rearview mirror and over at Joey. "What do you think?" he whispered.

Turning around in his seat he watched a woman he truly cared about, who had already been through hell, comfort the child of the man hired to kill her.

"Hell if I know," Joey rubbed his nose and looked over at Korsak. "Are we taking her to the press conference?"

"To Angela, at the hospital I think…that's what Jane said…I hope she knows what she's doing." Korsak had briefed the officers on the scene and the detectives who had shown up. This whole situation was getting way out of hand and there was no way he was going to let Jane out of his sight until it was over.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane watched Maura sleep. Even with the bandages, she was still beautiful. Her mother was in the cafeteria with Ariana getting her a bite to eat. Smiling at the memory of their meeting, Jane was impressed with her mother. She had taken the little girl's presence with Jane in stride and while Jane knew she had a ton of questions, she had contained herself. Angela had immediately put the little girl at ease, as Jane knew she would. They talked about elephants and mommies as they walked away, Korsak in tow. Jane had been quite firm, they were not to let that little girl out of their sight. This whole case had started with a cold case, the death of a six-year-old girl. It would end with saving one.

Maura struggled to wake up, the medication they had given her finally wearing off. Blinking her eyes she was happily surprised to find Jane standing by the bed, dark eyes staring down at her.

"Uhm…Hey…" Her voice was raspy, almost as much as Jane's and the answering smile from her warmed her.

Jane leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey Sleeping Beauty…how are you feeling?"

"Better I think…is it over?" Maura could see that something was weighing heavily on her.

"Not yet, soon. I just wanted to check on you before the press conference."

Sitting up, Maura winced and allowed Jane to help her. "What press conference?" Her face hurt but she was focused on Jane now.

Blowing out a breath Jane sat down heavily. She needed Maura to know, to understand what they were about to do, in case…

"We got some information on who is behind this."

"How?" There was something Jane wasn't telling her, looking her up and down; she saw how Jane was holding herself and how tired she seemed. "You're hurt."

Taking her hand Jane squeezed it tightly. "I'm okay Maur. We got the guy who was hired to kill us." She shook her hand before continuing. "He told me who hired him before he was killed."

"Killed?"

"SWAT took him out, I'm guessing under orders," seeing the shock on her face Jane continued quickly, "anyway, before he died he gave me a name. We're going public with it. It's the only way to draw him out. He won't expect it and it's the only way to keep us all safe."

Maura's quiet nod allowed Jane to continue. "There's one more thing, I made a promise to this guy." Maura raised her eyebrows, wondering where Jane was going with this. "He asked me to make sure his daughter was okay." Jane's voice broke a little as she thought about the little girl's grandparents lying dead in the kitchen.

"Is she?"

Jane nodded, "she's with Ma…when we got to the house, her grandparents." Shaking her head she looked at Maura. "They're dead Maura." Maura sat up straighter as she heard the pain in Jane's voice, not just for herself but for all of them.

"Jane…"

"Don't say it Maur, there was something I could do, I couldv'e figured all of this out a lot sooner. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know. I spoke to your doctor; they aren't going to release you before tomorrow. They need to make sure there are no complications."

Jane stood up but not before kissing Maura tenderly.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked anxiously.

"Press conference. I hope you don't mind but I asked Ma to stay with you till I get back…that means the little girl will be with her too."

"Of course…" Maura didn't know how to respond. She was never good around children. Leaning back against the bed she let her weariness take over her body again. "Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful please…" Maura's words were full of emotion.

Jane wrapped Maura up in her arms and rocked her gently. "I will"

Maura watched her leave and wondered if she should have said anything. Jane's fever was back.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pausing outside Maura's door, Jane wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her leg was throbbing, her back hurt like a bitch and dammit she was feverish again. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed with Maura and sleep for a couple of days but she knew that wasn't possible. Not yet.

Walking down the hallway she caught herself as a wave of dizziness washed over her, grateful that she had gotten Korsak to wait for her downstairs. He would cuff her to a bed right now if he could. Smiling at the thought she was about to press for the elevator when her phone buzzed.

Looking at the text, she looked around and headed to the room indicated.

Doyle looked her up and down when she walked in. "You look like shit Rizzoli." The woman his daughter loved looked like she was ready to fall over. This worried him.

"Thanks." Sarcasm dripped from that one word. "I'm busy Doyle, what do you want?"

"It's not what I want, its what you need. Isn't that why you had Detective Korsak contact me?" Shaking his head at her he waved to the chair. "Rizzoli sit down before you fall down."

Ignoring his suggestion, she continued to press him having forgotten that she asked Vince to get in touch with him. "What is it that you think I need Doyle?"

"Closure…you know the who and I can help with the why. Seems the DA is the grandson of Vittorio Giani."

"Giani, as in the Giani crime family from New York? Are you kidding me?" Now she did sit down.

Appreciating that she understood the ramifications he continued. "Exactly, this has all been a power move to create a substantial base here and they've done it, until now, because no one knew the connection."

"How did you?" Seeing his raised eyebrows she waved both hands, "forget it I don't want to know. Jesus."

"Exactly, my men will be positioned inconspicuously during the press conference and the word I got is that the DA plans to be present at your little press conference"

This changed some things, definitely. Exposing Joey as their witness publicly would put him in their sights immediately, but then having the DA present, she might be able to force his hand, plus Castillo's "death bed confession". Dammit she had a lot to think about and looking at her watch only about ten minutes to do it in. Crap.

She stood up and stared at him, determination blazing from her eyes. "I promised Maura this ends today Doyle and it does."

"I hear you Rizzoli and at least for now, you have my support."

Without another glance she walked out and headed to the elevator. She needed to talk with Korsak and Joey. She didn't know if she could trust the Chief and she was certain to get suspended if this all went to shit, as long as it didn't get her killed, but it didn't matter. Not anymore.

**Now if you know me at all, you may know where I'm going with this…then again...I don't like to be too predictable, hence Dear Maura. Anyway, I'd love to know what you think, feelings, etc. and as always, thank you for reading, your humble bard-Honorcpt**


	57. Chapter 57 Showtime

**A/N: Thank you to those of you still following this story. It will be wrapping up soon. I may continue this pairing in another incarnation but that depends on you all. Thank you again, your humble bard.**

Maura watched Angela cover the little girl with a blanket and shook her head at the absurdity of the situation. This child's father had tried to kill Jane, and now…

"How are you feeling hon?" Angela smiled as she approached, amused at Maura's response to the little girl.

"Honestly, a little confused. Angela, has Jane called Children's Services for her?"

"I don't think so. Seems to me like she's scared to put her into the system until this is over."

"But…" With a wrinkled forehead, "I'm sorry, I'm still a bit fuzzy. What time is the press conference?"

Angela looked at her watch, "anytime now I guess. You're worried."

"I am," Maura didn't know if she should tell her about Jane's fever. As her mother she was liable to barge into the press conference with a bowl of soup for Jane and the demand that she get some rest. "I just want this to be over Angela. Jane needs for all of this to be over."

"I have faith in my Janie, Maura. She hasn't survived all this to fail now. When she says it will be over today, I believe her." Angela's faith in her daughter was unwavering.

"I believe her too Angela, I'm just worried about what it will take for all of this to be over."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Jane looked at Joey and Korsak one last time befor stepping out into the lobby of the hospital. The chief had decided that the press conference would be held there and Jane hadn't argued. Joey and Korsak though had both argued with her about the whole thing. Name dropping and calling out the District Attorney in the middle of a press conference didn't sound very safe or sane to them but she had been firm. The fact that the conference would be in the lobby of the hospital meant that Doyle's men would have easier access.

Korsak had insisted that she put her vest back on but she had refused. She was drenched, her fever was spiking just in time to finish all of this out and between that and her aching ribs, she just couldn't stand the idea of putting it back on. Maura and her mother would be more than angry with her later about it but she figured she could survive that easily if she got through this press conference. It all felt a bit anti-climactic. After everything it was going to come down to this. She thought about Ariana walking away with her mother and smiled. She was such a sweet little girl, she deserved better than what had happened and if Jane had any say, she would make sure that she got it.

Korsak was poised to step out with Joey as soon as Jane was standing by the chief. Watching the front doors open, Jane sucked in her breath when she saw the District Attorney walk through the doors. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he spotted her but then almost immediately he waved a greeting.

"Fucker…" just saying it under her breath made her feel better, lighter. She fought off a wave of dizziness as she approached the podium and the man behind everything that had happened so far.

"Detective, how are you." She took his extended hand and shook it, reluctantly.

"Fine sir," she was saved by having to say anything else by the Chief of Police's appearance.

"Rizzoli, I'm glad you could make yourself available, considering." Chief Akin knew what she had been through since the shooting at the precinct to include the fact that his medical examiner was upstairs in a hospital room as well.

"Yes sir, whatever I can do." Jane looked around as the lobby started to fill up.

"I understand Cavanaugh is going to be okay,"

"Yes sir, no thanks to the guy who shot him."

Akins frowned at his detective, hearing the bitterness in her voice. "The shooter is dead isn't he? That's the last report I received."

"Yes sir he is, SWAT took him out." She stopped before saying anything else. She wanted to bring up Joey and the shooter's admission during the conference, the more 'public' the better. Besides the DA was watching

"Good, Mr. Donovan sir, thank you for joining us." The Chief shook hands with the District Attorney and indicated one of the seats by the podium. "Please, take a seat we should be starting shortly, I really appreciate you coming down personally."

"Well there is obviously a problem that's been discovered," he glanced at Jane before continuing, "I wanted to be sure that you understood that you have the full support of our office. Everything will be handled properly."

"I'm sure" Jane muttered.

"I'm sorry Detective, did you say something?" Donovan gave her a smile that never reached his eyes."

"No, sir." Adding the sir after a look from her Chief, Jane pulled out her phone and walked over to one of the pillars. Quickly sending a text to Korsak she joined them back by the podium. A rep handed her a sheet of paper that she quickly scanned. _"Are you kidding me?" _ They wanted her to say that Crowe was acting alone. That he had betrayed whomever he had been working for and had been taken out. There was no mention of the attempt on her life that had resulted in Cavanaugh being shot, no mention of her investigation other than to say that it had uncovered Crowe as the guilty party in the cover up of the little girl"s death. This was disgusting; they wanted her to act like nothing happened, just another day at the BPD.

She looked up after reading what they handed her and saw Donovan staring at her, a smirk on his face. Jane knew without a doubt that he thought he was free and clear, that there was nothing connecting him to any of this. He would be quite correct if not for Castillo and Doyle. Joey confirming it was all she needed. Jane thought about little Libby Davidson, whose death had started all of this. Her teacher couldn't understand why anyone would kill such a beautiful little girl. Neither could Jane, but if her death meant that they would finally undercover the sickness that had slowly invaded her precious police department, then so be it. She thought of how this had all come full circle, with the loss of a life then and now hopefully the preservation of little Ariana's life. Karma.

Jane shook her head ruefully, she was getting philosophical in her old age, that or maybe Maura was rubbing off on her. Looking up she spotted one of Doyle's men and looked around the rest of the lobby. It was filling up quickly and the DA's entourage include more than a few unsavory types. "Here goes nothing."

**xxxxxxxx**

Joey looked out at the people gathered in the lobby and over at Jane. She looked exhausted. The guilt he was feeling about all of this was eating him up. Going public would definitely put him in the crosshairs of a couple of folks but if it finally got the target off Jane's back, it would be more than worth it. Chief Akin walked up to the podium and raised his hands for silence.

"I have a brief statement to make about the events at the police precinct and this hospital in the past few days. After that time, I will ask Detective Rizzoli to answer any questions you may have regarding the investigation she has been a part of."

Joey looked over at Korsak who nodded. Slowly, they made their way over toward Jane who was waiting to speak. Joey saw the DA stiffen at the sight of him and smiled. He knew exactly what was going through the man's head and he watched as Donovan pulled out his cell and fired off a quick text. That couldn't be good. They both listened as the Chief explained what had happened at the police station and how they had all ended here.

**xxxxxxxx**

Maura sat quietly listening to the press conference on the television in her room, hoping that Angela, who had stepped out briefly for a cup of coffee would hurry back as she watched Ariana stir her sleep.

"Gammy!" Fighting to get the blanket off her, Ariana looked around the room frantically. "Where's my gammy?" Seeing the bandage on Maura's face she pushed back in her seat. "What are you?"

Maura blushed, raising a hand to the bandage along her face. "I'm Maura remember? I'm a girl, like you…don't be scared okay, Angela will be back in just a minute." The sound of the television tore her eyes away from Maura.

"That's my friend Jane!" she pointed looking back at Maura, "you know my friend?" she said curiously.

"She's my friend too" Maura said softly. She knew Angela had explained a little to Ariana but she had been so tired when she came to Maura's room that she had just curled up on the chair and gone to sleep.

Nodding, her fear of Maura forgotten, she climbed up on the bed next to Maura. "Can I watch here? My daddy and I always watched tv on the bed."

Maura's breath hitched, "Of…of course…" She looked down in wonderment as this little girl stole her heart. She had hair like Jane's, wild and wavy. She smiled as well as her bandages allowed when Ariana leaned back onto the bed with her. She was amazed at her adaptability, wondering if she could adapt as easily.

Angela walked in to find them both laying against Maura's pillow commenting on the news conference.

"But why is Jane there if she's your friend," Ariana whined, "Friends are supposed to be with you if you in the hospital."

"I told you, she'll be here as soon as she's done, see look, she's about to talk." Maura looked over at Angela and shrugged her shoulders at her. Angela just smiled; they looked very natural with each other. She pulled the chair over to sit close to them as Jane approached the podium.

**xxxxxx**

This was it. Her hands felt slick and she had to maintain a firm grip on the handle of her cane to avoid slipping. It should really be Korsak talking to the press but the Chief had specifically asked that she be present, and seeing Donovan smile at her the way he just did told her why. It looked like he planned for this to be over today as well. Jane had caught him staring at Joey and knew that he wouldn't hesitate throw him under the bus, but they didn't know Castillo had talked to her.

"Afternoon," Jane cleared her throat and looked around nervously. She could see people moving and wondered who was on their side. "As Chief Akin has just explained, we've uncovered a conspiracy at the Boston Police Department that has ties to organized crime. Now while the Chief has correctly indicated that Detective Crowe did act alone during the shooting at the precinct," she took a deep breath, "I've been able to uncover evidence that links more officers and detectives to organized crime and to a coverup in the murder of a little girl, Libby Davidson."

An audible gasp swept the room and Chief Akin sputtered as the gravity of what she was saying hit him. He didn't like to be blindsided and he glared at Korsak who could only smile. He didn't notice the District Attorney's response. The man's body stiffened as he guessed at the implications. He stared at Joey and Korsak before settling his gaze on Jane.

Jane continued to speak and waved Joey over. "This is Detective Joey Grant, he came to me and indicated that he had been involved in covering up the actual circumstances surrounding the death of Libby Davidson." Joey stood rigidly at her side, "Upon investigating further. We were able to determine the identity of the individual who manipulated the cover up, was responsible for hiring an individual to ram my car and who ultimately shot Lt Cavanaugh in an attempt to silence me." Jane's bombshell was succinct and to the point, leaving the superfluous out of it. The growing murmurs in the lobby were building and Jane could no longer see Doyle's men, or Donovan's.

"Detective!" A young journalist raised her hand, "are you saying that you have a name? Is this person tied to organize crime?" A roar of approval for the question encouraged Jane to answer.

"We do in fact have a name."

"Detective Rizzoli," Donovan turned to her disapprovingly, "You cannot just make libelous accusations without proof, and you subject this city to the possibility of a lawsuit. In addition, " he practically sneered at Joey, " you've already stated that Detective Grant has admitted his complicity, how are we, how is anyone to believe his word."

Addressing the reporters, Jane continued, "The individual who shot Lt Cavanaugh was hired to kill me. He was hired by the person responsible for this." Here was the point of no return, "Before he was killed gave me the name of the man who hired him," turning to glare at the District Attorney, "His name is Julian Donovan Gianni, grandson of the head of the Gianni crime family in New York and our District Attorney."

The statement hung in the air briefly before all hell broke loose. Chief Akin grabbed Donovan as two shots rang out.

**Xxxxxx**

Maura brought a hand to her mouth as she realized what Jane was planning to do. "Ariana honey, why don't you go with Angela for a little bit"

Looking at both women Ariana looked back at the television and saw the big policeman grab the man in the suit. The loud bangs made her jump and she covered her ears and started crying. "Gammy….Poppy…."

Maura wrapped her up in her arms and started to rock her as tears rolled down her face. She watched the television where things were still unfolding but couldn't see any sign of Jane.

Angela had her arms wrapped around herself scared to move, scared to breath. The news cut to a commercial break and they were left with nothing.

"Angela please, can you…"

"I'm going….dammit Janie…" Angela stormed out of the room, fear controlling her movements.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Jane! Dammit Jane open your eyes…"

Korsak brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, mindful of the cut on her temple.

"She…she okay?" Joey wheezed as he tried to draw a breath. He was wearing his vest but he could tell the bullet had done some damage. As soon as she was done speaking he saw one of Donovan's men pull a gun and pushed her aside, taking the bullet meant for her. Unfortunately she had cracked her head against the podium when he pushed.

"Shit, she's burning up…Janie, come on now, you're scaring me." Korsak waved frantically as emergency room personnel and EMT's stormed the lobby.

Everything had happened so quickly, he watched as Donovan was cuffed under the Chief's watchful eye. The shooter had been shot; Korsak figured it had to be one of Doyle's men because of the direction of the shot. The press was everywhere. Dammit.

A hand gripped his "What the…oww my head…" Jane let his hand go and brought a hand up to her head.

"Janie, thank god." Korsak watched the medical personnel assess Joey and place him on a gurney.

She tried to sit up and felt her stomach lurch at the dizziness. "oh God…"

"Jane just stay…"

"No!" Jane sat up and winced at the flashes in her direction. Cameras were still present and someone was taking photos to beat the band. Korsak yelled to an officer to clear the lobby and turned back to Jane.

"That was really stupid Jane. How'd you know he would make a move?"

"I didn't, I hoped…I just wanted it over." Looking around, "Is it?"

"Looks like, Chief Akin made sure Donovan was taken away. The shooter's been taken down as well. Its over Jane, we'll be able to make some more arrests after this "

"Shooter…Is Joey okay? Why the hell did he do that?" She had felt him push her as he yelled at the same time she heard the gunshots.

"It looks like he'll be okay, he had on his vest."

"Help me up Vince,"

"Janie let them check you out please." Korsak could see that she was flushed and her head was still bleeding slightly.

"I just want to see Maura okay?" she sighed at the look on his face. "Fine…oh crap…"

"Detective…" Chief Akin leaned down next to her, "good job detective, unorthodox to say the least, but good job overall. I, uhm…look forward to your report." Patting her knee, "In a couple of days of course, Detective Korsak, you'll make sure I get something sooner?"

"Yes sir."

Korsak watched him walk away to answer some questions,

"Come on Korsak." Jane whined.

"Stay put detective." Jane cursed under her breath as her doctor came over to check on her. "Fever, head injury…Detective…"

"Please don't, patch me up, but I can't stay here…"

"Jane!"

"Crap…" Jane watched as Angela approached.

"What the hell were you thinking? Maura was watching and so was that poor little girl you have me watching." Angela saw the look of shock on her daughter's face and immediately felt sorry for her words. "They're both fine Jane, just scared. They need to see you."

"And they will." Turning to the doctor, "Patch me up doc, I know I need to get rest and now, maybe I can."

**I'd love to hear what you think about this story thus far…I'm participating in NaNoWriMo but I will be continuing to update. Hope you enjoyed...**


	58. Chapter 58 Homecoming

**A/N: Sorry for the wait folks, working on my original work this month. This story as I said will be ending in a couple of chapters. I may continue with a sequel but that truly depends on you all. I thank all of you for reading, favoring, following and reviewing.**

Jane's doctor was anything but happy. His patient refused to stay overnight even though she was running a fever and looked like she would pass out on her feet. But he understood.

Shrugging into her shirt she winced. Bed rest. She still had a fever but the antibiotics and other meds they had fed her were supposed to help take care of that. They had re-cleaned the wound on her leg and she had been fully chastised about her health. Sighing, all she wanted right now was to hold Maura in her arms.

A knock on the door made her sit up straight pulling at still healing ribs. "Sonofabitch!"

"Take it easy Rizzoli, you're gonna hurt yourself." Doyle deadpanned.

Stunned Jane stared at him, "What the hell Doyle?"

"Korsak let me in, I just wanted you to know that everything has been taken care of." Her raised eyebrow made him smile.

"Oh?"

"They won't be bothering you again. I just wanted to let you know, plus…look, you won't be seeing me around for a while, safer that way you know? Anyway I just wanted to let you know that for what its worth, you have my blessing with Maura."

It wasn't worth anything, but Jane understood what he was saying. He approved of her, a cop, to be with his daughter.

"Tell Maura I said goodbye." Turning he moved to leave.

"Wait…" she wondered if she should ask but, "the little girl, Ariana, do you know if she has any other family?" He seemed to know everything else, why not this.

"Mother dead, grandparents murdered, father taken down by SWAT. Nope Rizzoli, right now you're the closest thing to family that kid's got…don't screw it up." Smiling, he walked out knowing that both his daughter and that little girl would be just fine with Jane Rizzoli.

"Don't screw it up," she muttered, "really Doyle?" Jane knew her mother had gone to let Maura know that she was okay and would be up as soon as she was done. Okay? She felt like crap and was sure that she looked like it as well. Reaching for her cane she gritted her teeth when she put weight on her leg. Taking a breath she waited for the room to balance out. She must have made a sound because suddenly Korsak was there.

"You're supposed to take it easy." He admonished.

"I will dammit as soon as I can see Maura." She grabbed at his arm as she teetered.

"That's enough Jane, let me get a chair."

"No."

"Jane you can barely stand up."

"I…fine, but only till we get to Maura's room, then I walk!"

"Yes ma'am!" chuckling h left to find a nurse andget Jane a wheelchair to travel in.

**xxxxxxxx**

Maura kept glancing at the door, angry that she hadn't been allowed to leave to check on Jane. Looking over at Ariana, she was glad to see her occupied with her coloring book. Angela had stopped at the gift shop before she came up with news. It had served to distract the scared little girl who kept asking for her friend Jane.

Angela had brought news of Jane back and gone to see Frankie who was awake and apparently angry to find himself in the hospital. In the meanwhile, Maura sat, her anxiety growing with no more information regarding Jane. She had seen the followup on the news and knew that others were injured but she had nothing.

Frustrated she got out of bed and started to pace causing Ariana to look up at her.

"Why are you doing that? Wanna color?" She handed Maura a crayon and smiled at her.

"No thank you honey I just…"

"Maura?" the familiar raspy voice sent a chill up her spine.

"Jane…Jane!" She turned away from Ariana and rushed into her waiting arms.

She felt the tears then; the hot, scalding tears that finally began to wash away everything that had happened to her, to them.

Surprised at the sound of Jane's sobs Maura held her and let her cry.

"Ms Jane why are you crying?"

Pushing away from Maura's embrace, Jane looked down at the little girl who she knew had no one and then looked up at Maura smiling.

"Because… I'm happy…" Ariana took her by the hand and led her to the chair by Maura's bed. Jane followed obediently wondering what she was doing. She had more crying to do, more healing, she could feel it, but it could wait.

"Your leg is hurting?" Ariana ran her hand over the bandage on Jane's leg. "It's a bad hurt?

Jane nodded and was shocked by the little girl's care with her wound as she sat on the other side of Jane so as not to hurt her.

Maura watched the interplay silently marveling at the effect this little girl had on Jane. Sitting down on the bed she was glad when Jane took her hand.

"I was scared…" Ariana curled Jane's hair around her fingers. "It sounded like when my Gammy and Poppy…" with a sudden cry she turned into Jane and started to cry.

Shocked Jane held her while she cried, "shh…its okay now…" Looking desperately at Maura she realized she didn't know what to do. "Look at me, I'm okay, see…right Maura?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat Maura nodded. She saw the shadows under Jane's eyes and had seen how badly she listed to one side when she walked. The heat that radiated from her body told Maura that Jane was anything but fine but she knew not to say anything at the moment.

Jane continued to rock the little girl, feeling her start to settle down in her arms. As she did, Jane looked at Maura. "Love you Maur."

"Jane…"

**xxxxxxx**

Angela stayed longer with Frankie than she intended and it was almost 10pm before she hurried up to Maura's room to check on Jane. Pushing the door in she brought a hand to her chest in shock.

They were all asleep. Jane was sleeping in the reclining hospital chair with Ariana nestled against her. Maura was sleeping on her side holding onto Jane's hand like she would never let go. They looked right together. Biting her lip she had wondered about Ariana, and what Jane could possibly be thinking bringing her here, but now. She stepped back out quietly and pulled out her phone.

"Vince? Can you meet me outside of Maura's room? Sure…I'll be here." She felt like she was fretting over nothing but she wanted to help them if she could. The time she had spent with Maura and Ariana had been telling for her and they had quickly grown close and now seeing Jane with her…she just didn't want to see either of them hurt.

Korsak stepped off the elevator and saw Angela pacing outside of Maura's room.

"Is everything ok? Janie?"

"Exhausted, hurting, but she's asleep right now. Vince, this little girl…"

She didn't have to say anymore, he knew exactly where she was going with this. "No family that we know of."

"Is she, well is she going to be staying with them?"

"Dunno, I was supposed to call social services but I haven't yet, why?"

"Look." Pushing open the door she showed him what she had seen.

"Damn. I guess I better call, I mean we don't want them getting in trouble." He was already running through some names in his head. He could call in some favors. It wasn't unheard for a stranger to assume temporary custody of a child, and Jane was a cop. "Let me see what I can do, this little girls has been through enough, no need in disrupting her life even more right now. I'll call you if I hear anything, at a minimum by the morning, okay?"

Angela nodded, "Should I wake her?" Jane needed to sleep in her own bed, she needed serious rest but.

"I'd leave her Angela, she'll just be pissed, besides, Maura is due to be released in the morning anyway." Looking thoughtfully at her, "Actually, how about I meet you here in the morning, around 8 or so. You can bring whatever Jane and Maura will need and I'll swing by the little girl's house and grab some clothes for her."

"That's fine, let me just get a blanket from the nurse for Jane and make sure they aren't kicked out for the night." Smiling to herself Angela left Korsak peaking in at them again.

Jane looked tired, but she also looked more at peace than she had in a long time. "Good for you Janie," he whispered, "good for you."

**Xxxxxxxx**

Jane looked around disoriented wondering why she had to pee so badly. Smiling she saw why. Ariana was laying across her pressing uncomfortably on the lower part of her abdomen. Glancing over at Maura who was sound asleep, Jane sat up on the chair holding Ariana against her and moved her to the side, covering her up with the blanket around her legs. Stifling a groan she grabbed the side of the chair and pulled herself up. Her shirt was soaked from sweat but she could tell her fever had broken. Walking unsteadily she headed for the bathroom.

Maura opened her eyes to find Ariana asleep in the chair and no sign of Jane. The flushing sound drew her attention to the bathroom door and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jane limp toward her.

Leaning over her Jane kissed her carefully, mindful of her bandages. "Hey you," she said huskily.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Fever's broken, achy, tired, you know, the usual." Smiling, her eyes twinkled.

"Oh Jane…I…" Jane's lips quieted her.

"Hush, I know Maur, its okay"

Nodding, she wiped at the tears rolling down her face, "I was so scared."

"Me too, hon, me too." Looking at the time she smiled. "I'm surprised they let us sleep like that or that they didn't kick us out."

"I'm just grateful that we go home today."

With a nod at the little girl asleep in the chair, "What about her Maura?" Jane's voice held a quality Maura had never heard before.

"Jane…"

"Can we…I mean can we at least let her stay with us until they place her?" She knows it is a lot to ask but neither of them will be going to work for awhile and she doesn't want to disrupt her life anymore.

Maura considers her answer but is interrupted by the nurse coming in for her morning rounds.

"Good you're both awake." She said quietly. "Dr Isles, let me just get your stats and I'll be out of your way. The doctor should be in around 8:30 to discharge you."

Jane stood by while the nurse took down Maura's stats and checked her bandage. "Looks good. I'll be back in a bit"

Watching her leave Maura turns back to Jane and takes her hand. "Yes."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ariana looks around the living room with her mouth open. Maura's house is bigger than she thought. Taking a few tentative steps in with her small bag and stuffed elephant she hear's Jane walking behind her.

"Its okay, look around." Jane almost falls over her when she stops short.

"What's that!" she squealed.

Maura's giggle surprises her. "That is my Bass, my tortoise."

Ariana goes down on her knees and pets his shell, "wow"

Shaking her head Jane takes a seat. Her fever was broken but now she could truly feel the all body exhaustion that had taken over her body. Smiling up at Maura, she patted the seat next to her. They were home, finally. Her mother had cleaned up after the shooting and the door had thankfully been replaced, so there was little to remind them of what had happened such a short time ago.

She hears her mother talking to Korsak in the foyer and is still stunned at all they did for them. Korsak had managed to call in a favor and gotten social services to allow Ariana to be placed with her and Maura for the time being. Her mother hadn't said too much but it seemed like she had fallen in love with the little girl too. She shook her head in wonder.

"What is it Jane?" Maura leaned into her and got comfortable. Her face throbbed but she didn't want to move.

"Nothing, I just can't believe what Korsak and my Ma did for Ariana."

"And for us Jane. She's a beautiful little girl and you did the right thing with her." Kissing her on the cheek she was surprised at the tears that gathered in Jane's eyes.

"I love you Maura."

"Je t'aime Jane" Maura watched in wonder as this little girl they hadn't known before yesterday played with Bass and stole a piece of their hearts with every word and action. Maura was happy and scared. Scared about what would happen next but hopeful that they might finally have some peace. Smiling she felt herself drift off to the beat of Jane's heart, knowing it would always beat for her.

**I'd love to know what you all think…and yes darn it this was a natural break!**


	59. Chapter 59 Now we breathe

**A/N: Yes folks, still here. Hope folks are still with this one as we wind down. I'm thinking one more chapter at best, but don't quote me. This story was my first fanfic and my baby. I am considering a sequel but that truly depends on you. Enjoy...**

Jane wasn't surprised to hear Maura's breathing even out after a little bit. Whenever they cuddled on the couch Maura was usually the first one out but it was almost lunchtime and Jane was hungry. That was winning out over her exhaustion right now.

Careful not to jostle her, she shifted Maura off of her and helped lay her down on the couch before getting to her feet.

She was surprised when Ariana put her small hand into hers. "What happened?"

"What?" Jane looked down to find her holding her hand in both of hers, examining the scars on either side of her hand. She thought she was still playing with Bass.

Ariana tilted her head, "What happened to you, did someone hurt you?"

Swallowing, Jane suddenly felt nervous. Her first instinct had been to yank her hand back but she didn't want to scare her.

"A long time ago honey, a long time ago." She didn't want to say more but Ariana wasn't satisfied.

"Was it a bad man, like on TV?" She said it quietly, thoughtfully.

Confused Jane looked at her and realized she was talking about the press conference. Her mother had told her Maura and Ariana had been watching and they must have seen her go down.

"Oh honey," careful, she went down on one knee hoping she could get up again. "Yes it was a bad man, but it was a long time ago, see?" She flexed both hands for her to show her that they were okay.

Ariana reached up and ran her hand along the small bandage on Jane's head. Without a word she hugged her tightly. Jane winced as she pressed against her ribs and the impact bruise on her back but hugged her back without a thought.

"My daddy's not coming back." She said it quietly and looked into Jane's eyes, tears waiting to be shed.

"No honey Daddy's not coming back." For the first time since Jane had known her, Ariana broke down. Jane held her while she cried, her sobs silent rocking her body.

It took a while before she calmed down enough to stop crying. Her hiccups the only reminder of her tears.

"Okay now?" Jane ran her hand through her hair.

Her slight nod was enough for Jane. As she moved to get up she realized she couldn't. With an angry sigh she tried to push herself up and was surprised when she felt a small hand on her elbow helping to push her up.

Jane groaned as reached for her cane.

"Better?" Ariana looked up at her with tear streaked cheeks and a slight smile.

"Better…are you hungry?" When she nodded, Jane looked over at Maura to make sure she was still asleep.

"How about some pizza?" she whispered.

"Yes!" she quickly covered her mouth when Maura moved. "Sorry."

"It's okay little one , come on, let's go order."

**Xxxxxx**

Maura wrinkled her nose in her sleep. The smell of garlic permeated the whole downstairs and she sat up disoriented. Looking at the clock, she was shocked. She'd been asleep for two hours.

Lightly touching the side of her face, she was glad to see that the bandage hadn't come off. It hurt a bit, but it was bearable. Getting up carefully she followed the smells and sounds that had woken her.

Leaning against the wall she smiled at the sight in front of her. Jane was sitting back with her leg up on another chair enjoying what looked like a fourth slice of pizza, while Ariana took a sip of soda and popped another chicken bite into her mouth.

"This does not look like a healthy meal Jane Rizzoli." She couldn't keep the humor out of her voice and felt her heart skip a beat at Jane's smile.

"Ms Maura!" Ariana dropped her chicken bite and jumped out of her seat.

Wrapping her arms around Maura she just held onto her tightly while Maura looked at Jane stunned.

"Just go with it Maur." Jane mouthed to her though 'I'll tell you later'

"Well hello, are you enjoying your dinner?"

"Yup! I love pizza and bites!" Ariana scrambled back into her chair and popped another one in her mouth.

Maura shook her head and took a seat next to Jane who passed over a slice. "Pizza?"

"Jane, don't speak with your mouth full."

Ariana's giggle caught both their attention and Jane glared at her. "See if I buy you any pizza again…humph."

"Sorry." She bit her lip unsure.

"Oh honey, she's just kidding." Maura sent Jane a glare of her own and pulled the little girl onto her lap.

"Do I get to stay here?" She looked up at Maura and then at Jane.

Jane sighed, "For now honey, we have to see."

Snuggling into Maura's arms she tucked her head under Maura's chin.

"I want to stay here." She said simply. She yawned and burped at the same time, eliciting guffaws from Jane and laughter from Maura.

"Sorry."

"That was too funny, I thought I was the only one who did that." Jane shook her head and took another bite of her pizza before handing a slice over to Maura.

"Thank you, so have you seen your room Ariana?"

"I have a room?"

"Yes you have a room silly."

"Yes please!" Jumping off Maura's lap she pulled on Jane. "Come on, show me."

Jane got to her feet and grabbed her cane. "Come on Maur, you too."

It was going to be a good afternoon.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, let's see what we have here." Maura's doctor finished removing her bandage and looked at her work. The scar was still puffy and pink but the sutures had tightened everything up. It looked to be healing nicely and would leave a scar that would be barely noticeable.

Jane's eyes hardened at the sight of the scar, not because it disfigured in any way in her eyes but because of the pain it had caused the woman she loved. Plus it was a reminder of what she almost lost.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand. She had felt her tense and knew why. She had the same reaction the day before when the stitches had been removed from Jane's leg. She had touched it tenderly immediately reminded of how close she came to losing Jane again.

"So," Jane cleared her throat as she realized how emotional the sight of Maura's face made her. "Sorry, she's okay?"

"Very okay Detective, I'm going to prescribe an ointment Dr Isles that I want you to apply twice daily and remember to massage along the scar when you do.

Maura nodded, she knew this but was grateful the doctor was explaining everything for Jane's sake. She had gotten the same prescription.

"Now, any numbness? Sensation of pins and needles?"

"Just the slightest numbeness along my chin line." She felt the pressure of the doctor's fingers but not the sensation, and frowned.

"Well, nerve damage takes a while to heal and it seems to be a small area that's affected. I'd like you to note where and when the sensation starts and chart it throughout the month. We'll go over it at your next appointment."

Maura opened her mouth to speak but, "That's it? Track it for a month?"

"Jane…"

"Detective, healing takes time" looking at her cane, "as you well know."

Shaking her head she looked at Maura. Her smile calmed her down. She hated that Maura had been hurt much less that there might be permanent damage.

"I'll see you in one month Maura, just see the receptionist and she'll set up your appointment."

He excused himself and left Maura to pull Jane in front of her. Kissing her possessively she smiled.

"I'll be fine Jane."

"Its just…"

"I know, its over though." She felt Jane sigh. "What's wrong Jane?"

"I don't know, I guess I've been on edge for so long it's hard to just believe things will be okay."

Bringing each of Jane's hands up to her mouth, she kissed each hand, each scar.

"Believe it, please."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Jane stop fussing." Maura looked up as the judge walked back in.

"All rise. The Honorable Judge Robert Alston presiding." The Rizzoli clan and supporters all stood as one.

"Be seated."

"Alright then, we're here in the matter of custody for Ariana Castillo. I have a petition here from Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles requesting guardianship and custody of said child, is that correct counselor?"

"Yes sir," Their attorney stood up and presented their request along with numberous letters supporting their request.

"And Social Services? What's your recommendation?"

Melinda Moore, the worker assigned to Ariana's case stood up. "Your Honor, the child has no living relatives that we've been able to find. For the past month she has been in the temporary custody of the petitioners and has thrived under their care. I would recommend that she be placed there pending a more permanent arrangement."

"Your Honor," Maura and Jane's attorney stood up. "The petitioner's intent at this point is to request permanent custody. They want to insure that the court is satisfied with its placement and are requesting a review in six months."

"Granted. Oh and Detective Rizzoli?"

"Yes Your Honor!" She scrambled to her feet.

"Good job."

Jane stood there and looked at Maura in surprise.

"All rise." It was quiet while they waited for the judge to leave.

"Woot! Way to go Jane!" Frost came over and gave his partner a hug, "Who knew you'd ever want to be a mom?" Jane hugged him tightly and smiled at her brothers. Both Frankie and Frost had been released from the hospital three weeks ago. Frankie had just gone back to work the day before. Looking over at Maura she chuckled when she saw her enveloped in her mother's arms.

"So where's Ariana?" Frankie asked.

"In the waiting room with another social worker. They didn't think it was a good idea for her to be in the courtroom."

"Good call." She looked down at her hand as Maura intertwined her fingers with Jane's.

"Ready?"

Jane pulled her against her body and kissed her soundly. "Yes Ma'am I am."

Her limp was slight, barely noticeable but it was there. One month had made a world of difference in their lives. Jane had been cleared for desk duty two weeks ago and still had her physical coming up but she wasn't worried. Being able to get rid of the cane had been a huge step. Granted, the doctor had warned her that there might be times when it would be needed, it was neatly tucked away in the umbrella stand by their front door.

Maura's scar had healed beautifully, only the lightest makeup was needed to cover up any sign of it and Jane had taken to kissing it regularly to reassure Maura and herself that they were both okay.

Today was the day they had been dreading. Because they were a same sex couple, they weren't married, Jane had a dangerous job, all sorts of things had made them crazy thinking they wouldn't get custody of the little girl who had won them all over. Now that it was over they knew where to go from here, with the first thing being to let Ms. Ariana Castillo know that she would be living with them.

In the hallway, Jane was surprised when the others stopped but her mother just smiled at her.

"You two go tell her. We'll wait here."

"Thanks Ma. Come on Maura."

Maura giggled at Jane's excitement. They both loved that little girl so much. Their greatest fear was not being able to keep her.

Jane pushed open the door and watched a miniature version of herself play with the trainset in the children's waiting room, her elephant sitting in the chair overseeing them.

"Ariana…."

"Maura! Jane!" running over she hugged their legs tightly. "I get to go home with you?"

"Yes little one," Maura said, "you get to come home with us."

**So, they have Ariana and are hoping for permanency. Jane is sans cane for the most part and hasn't been hurt in a month! Now, there's still the matter of a wedding, a possible adoption, etc. My question to you is: Do you want a sequel? Let me know and thank you to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed, etc. At least 1 chapter remaining folks, gotta wrap some stuff up!**

**Also, I've been working on my original work which should be available for kindle by Dec 21. It's called Beauty of Fear. If you are so inclined, you may want to check it out.**


	60. Chapter 60 Sunset

**A/N: Well folks, here it is…the final chapter for this fanfic. I really believe I could have continued this one as is but by the same token and I can just wrap it up here and then begin a sequel..Guess what, that's what I'm doing. Working on a particular thought right now but I'm curious to see what the Season 3 finale brings… Thank you, your humble bard.**

"I can't believe this is actually going to happen." Her hands were shaking and she just couldn't get her collar right.

"Janie stop it!" Frankie smoothed down the collar for her and passed over the vest. He smiled as she put it on.

"You look great sis."

"You don't look too bad yourself little brother."

Jane looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. She truly thought this day would never be here. She and Maura had decided to marry before their final custody hearing for Ariana. Her mother had been beside herself helping to make the arrangements and Jane was glad to see that Maura had some say in her wedding. Their wedding she corrected herself.

They had their final hearing in two weeks for Ariana. In the meanwhile, she and Maura would be on their honeymoon for ten days. They were going to Puerto Rico, where according to Maura, there was a beautiful little private beach with a bungalow that her parents had purchased years before and only used once. They offered it to friends for vacations and the like but this was the first honeymoon.

Ariana would be staying with her new grandma. Jane smiled when she remembered Ariana asking her mother if she could call her grandma. Her mother had burst into tears and scared the poor kid.

Laughing to herself she looked in the mirror. The tailored white pants and shirt stood out against the teal vest. She had considered a dress but still felt uncomfortable exposing the scars on her leg even peripherally. Besides, she liked the way the outfit made her feel. She felt strong, tall, like she was good enough. When she had gone with Frankie and Frost to get outfitted, the attendant hadn't batted an eyelash at the fact that she was woman.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just remembering Ma's reaction when Ariana asked if she could call her grandma." She laughed again as she saw the understanding in Frankie's eyes.

"Lord but our mother is a handful."

"You're not kidding brother, you're not kidding."

**xxxxxxxx**

Maura looked in the mirror at herself and frowned as she saw the barest hint of the scar on her face that makeup hadn't covered up. Reaching for the makeup again she was surprised by the small hand that covered hers.

"You can't see it Mommy." Ariana stared into her Maura's eyes with eyes so like Jane's it was unnerving.

Maura kneeled down as best she could in her dress to face her directly. "Thank you little one." Kissing her on the forehead she stood back up and turned slowly. "So, how do I look?"

"Like a princess," she said awestruck. And she did. Maura's dress was the barest shade off-white. The collar was an open one that slung down a bit and all across the top was intricate beading in ivory and the palest teal. It tapered to her waist and then flowed down floor length.

"So do you little one." Ariana smiled and twirled around in her matching dress. She and Jane had made the decision that Ariana would be a part of the wedding in every way. She had been the one to choose the venue.

"Mommy are you sure you're okay with where I chose?" Ariana bit her lip and played with her hands. She knew her Mom was okay with it but Mommy?

"Honey of course I am. It wasn't where I would've chosen first but it's a special place for us so yes, I definitely approve." The first time Ariana had called her Mommy was at Fenway when she had reluctantly agreed to go to a ballgame with the two of them. She had lost them in the crowd and Ariana had stood up and called for her. Maura would never forget that, so when Ariana had suggested Fenway…

"Did you like spending time in a hotel room?" Maura had insisted that she had to prepare away from Jane. It was only one night, but it had been a long one without her. The only consolation was that she had Ariana with her. Angela and her parents were on another floor and even though they had offered to keep Ariana, she had said no.

"It was fun!" They had ordered room service and watched movies most of the night. It was fun.

Maura leaned down and kissed her on the nose. They were to meet Angela and her parents in the lobby.

"Are we ready?" Nodding Ariana put her hand in Maura's.

"Time to go?"

"Time to go."

Maura opened the door and stopped cold.

"Hello Maura"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Angela looked at her watch and back at the elevator. Maura was late.

"Should I call her?" Constance pulled out her phone but was stopped by Angela.

"No, its all right. I'll go up and check on them. Give me a few minutes."

Heading up in the elevator she tapped her leg wondering if Maura was getting cold feet. "No, she wouldn't do that to Jane, or Ariana."

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Paddy." Maura stepped back and pulled Ariana with her as Paddy Doyle stepped inside.

"Mommy? Who's this?" Ariana looked up at the older man and back to her mother.

"This is...this is..."

"I'm an old family friend, you must be Ariana." He extended his hand and smiled when she took it shyly.

"Yes sir." She smiled at him. "We're getting married!" she said excitedly.

"Yes, yes you are." He looked at his daughter and smiled warmly. She looked beautiful and content. He was happy for her and glad that she had found her soul mate. "Jane is a lucky woman." He said as he looked at his daughter.

"Are you coming too?" Ariana said.

"No, I just came by to wish your mother a good life." Paddy looked at his daughter and smiled. Hoping she wouldn't flinch he extended a hand, relieved he ran it down her cheek.

"I'll always be around…when you need me." Kneeling down he smiled at the little girl in front of him. "You too." Walking out the door he took the stairs as the elevator dinged.

Angela hurried down the hallway surprised to find Maura's door open.

"Maura? Is everything okay?" She looked back in the direction Maura was staring. "Maura?"

"Its okay grandma, we're ready. A nice family friend came to talk to mommy, but he left."

Angela looked at Maura who waved her away. "I'll explain later. Time to go." Taking Ariana's hand she followed Angela to the elevator. He had come to wish her well. She was always surprised when he turned up, though she shouldn't be. Looking down at Ariana she thought about what he said. He approved, and not only that but Ariana was now under his protection as well. She shouldn't feel relief at the thought of a mobster knowing so much about her, and she wasn't, but as her father, she truly did feel relief.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane couldn't stop wringing her hands. The pastor who was performing the ceremony refused to tell her to relax again since the last time she had practically bitten the woman's head off.

"Jane."

"Maybe she changed her mind." She muttered. "Its too much you know, the wedding, a kid, all the craziness that follows me… I wouldn't marry me either."

"Jane!"

"What Frankie!" Jane turned tear filled eyes to him. She was panicking and she knew it.

"Janie." He whispered, "she's here." He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "Its okay, sis, look." He pointed to the visitor's dugout where, Maura was being escorted by her father. Ariana stepped forward as their flower girl and started to walk forward laying rose petals for Maura to follow. The Prayer played from the stadium sound system as Maura approached. Jane hadn't seen the others take their seats, not even her mother.

Jane barely heard the song they had chosen for Maura's walk down the aisle until she got a full view of Maura.

There was no one else there, just Maura. Even as their song played Jane struggled not to cry as Maura was escorted to her. She found herself breathing in tune with the song until Maura's hand was placed in hers.

"Hey." She said huskily.

"Hi" Maura's voice was barely a whisper. Looking into Jane's eyes she was lost and in love all over again.

"Hi Mom." Ariana stood proudly next to Maura waiting to be recognized. Jane's laughter resounded in the stadium.

Kneeling down she hugged her. "You did good little one. Time to go sit with grandma." She watched as Ariana sat down between her mother and Korsak. Months of physical therapy paying of she stood back up, easily.

"I love you Maura."

"Are we ready?" Pastor Nichols looked at everyone and nodded for them to rise.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two individuals whose love and devotion to each has been immeasurable thus far. They have supported each other through good times and bad and have committed themselves to each other since before their decision to marry. Now each of them had a few simple words to say in place of the standard vows. Maura?"

Maura looked at Jane and took a deep breath. "Jane, I always thought I had time to tell you how I felt about you until you almost took that away from me. I learned what fear was that day Jane. Fear was losing you, not having a life with you, not being able to love you. Today I want to tell you that you will never lose me, you will always have a life with me and I will always love you." She paused and smiled at the tears glistening in Jane's eyes.

"Jane?"

Clearing her throat her mind went blank, until she looked into Maura's eyes. "Maura, I'll never understand how you could love someone like me but I do not regret it. The day you told me you loved me made me feel like I could take on anything. I never told you this but after Hoyt I made a couple of resolutions to myself and to you as I watched you sleeping. . I wanted to be the woman you fell in love with, so I was determined to complete the therapy I had to, and get rid of the cane too, yes I know you 'liked' it but I needed to be me again, for you. After what happened you helped me realize I needed to appreciate my family and friends more as well. The biggest thing though was that I was determined to ask you to marry me. Unfortunately, I almost didn't get that chance." She smiled as Maura squeezed her hands. "What I'm trying to say is this, you are the reason I'm still here. You give me a strength I never knew I had. You give me a purpose in life I never knew I wanted. I love you Maura Isles, now, always and forever. You will always have me."

"Well…onto the formalities. Do you Maura Dorothea Isles take Jane Clementine Rizzoli to be your wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Jane Clementine Rizzoli, take Maura Dorothea Isles to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Massuchusetts, I know pronounce you wife and wife. Ladies, you may kiss your bride."

Jane looked at Maura and saw a future. Not death or ugliness, but beauty and love. Taking her in her arms she kissed her, running a hand gently along her face. Pulling apart they both whispered, "I love you." Taking Maura by the hand she turned and faced their family and friends.

Everyone was standing an applauding. Hoots and hollers interspersed throughout. Jane felt her face heat up and looked at Maura. "Maur…"

"Let them be Jane…they're just happy for us."

"Mommies!" Ariana threw herself at them, hugging them both. "Grandma said it's about time, what does that mean?"

"Ma!" Jane glared at her mother before smiling back at her daughter. "It means that grandma…"

"Jane!" Maura gave her a look that would have wilted most individuals.

"Fine…" With her best smile, she took Ariana by one hand and Maura by the other, "Come on then, let's go mingle."

**xxxxxx**

Paddy Doyle watched from the right field line as his daughter and her wife mingled with their guests. The reception would be later that evening, and he would be there as well, but he would keep his distance. He had put out the word that neither of them was to be touched and as far as his world was concerned, Ariana Castillo no longer existed. He had to wonder about their decision to adopt her. It created more avenues for his daughter and those she loved to be hurt. Shaking his head he walked away. No matter, as long as he was around, he would protect his daughter and her loved ones even if one of them ws a cop.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Doyle was here?" Jane took off her vest and looked at her wife. Maura ran a hand down Jane's shoulder and took her hand.

"Yes, he just...he just wanted to wish me well."

"Maur…" She didn't like it. They hadn't heard a peep out of him since the shooting at the press conference when he had met with her.

"It's all right Jane, it's our wedding day. Let it go, please." She kissed her hand. "We only have about a half hour before we have to go downstairs." The reception was being held at the hotel at Maura's request.

"Ugh…can't we just go on our honeymoon already?"

Her whining was endearing and Maura knew she was tired already but she wanted a semi traditional wedding. The first part belonged to Jane, but the reception was hers.

She kissed Jane on the cheek, "To…" she kissed her on the nose, "mor…" and settled on her lips, "row…" Whe she finally pulled back she smiled at the dreamy look on Jane's face.

"Okay."

"Good, now go freshen up so we can head downstairs."

"Yes ma'am" Jane saluted and headed into the bathroom leaving Maura in the honeymoon suite to look around.

She couldn't believe it. They were finally married. And now she would be dancing the night away with the love of her life. She looked over at their luggage and saw the handle of Jane's cane. She had forced Jane to bring it but not for the reason Jane thought. She had more than one fantasy that involved Jane and that cane and she figured an isolated bungalow on a beach would be the perfect place to fulfill some of those. She felt herself blush at the thought and turned quickly when Jane came out.

"You okay Maur?" Jane looked around wondering what was wrong.

"Oh yes…very okay…let's go we have a party waiting."

Jane stopped her just short of the door and pulled her in close. "I love you Maura." Jane whispered the words in her ear sending a shiver through the smaller woman. "And later I expect you to tell me what you were thinking before I came back in."

Maura nodded mutely not trusting herself to say anything. She was beyond hot and bothered and she didn't want to go downstairs anymore but she had a lot to look forward too now… "Yes ma'am."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane leaned against the porch in all her glory and looked out over the beach toward the water, allowing herself to feel the beauty of the place. It truly was a beautiful location. The bungalow was modest but beautifully kept and the beach…the waters were the calmest she had ever seen, with a natural reef that created a calm lagoon type area. The moon lit the water wit its light making Jane smile.

They had spent hours just talking and playing in the surf before spending the last hour making love on the beach. Jane had watched as Maura fell asleep on the blanket they had lain out and she had waited a little before carrying Maura's sleeping form to the bed in front of the screen doors.

Sighing, Jane let her hand run along one of the many scars on her body. Maura had kissed each and every one while they had lain on the sand. The surprise at her actions had brought tears to her eyes. Maura had wiped away Jane's tears and made love to her right there. Their time together had been hard fought and both women was determned to keep the ugliness at bay at least for as long as she could.

She had a wife, a daughter…it scared her, but it was also what kept her going.

Jane knew the scars would never go away, they would always be a reminder of what happened but she could choose to live with those scars and their ugly memories or accept them as new testaments to her character and love for Maura and her family. Looking over at Maura, she knew she could never choose any other way.

**There you have it. Hope it didn't disappoint and I'd love to hear your ideas for a sequel. Obviously Ariana and Doyle will be playing a part, I'll leave it at that.**

**BTW-The Prayer-sung by Celine Dion and Josh Groban (was my wedding song)**

**And now, shameless plug time: I finally completed by original work (started 10 yrs ago) I obviously had to update it but it is now available on Amazon for kindle (or kindle apps) only right now its called Beauty of Fear by LE Perez I'd love to see you folks visit my site and tell me what you think of my original characters. Ciao for now**


	61. Chapter 61 Newsflash

**A/N: **Sorry folks this isn't another chapter, just a brief note to say Happy New Year and to let you know that the first chapter of the sequel is now up. It's called **Silence is a Virtue**.

Enjoy and may 2013 bring good tidings to you all.

Your humble bard,

Honorcpt


End file.
